


As Destiny had Planned...

by Angsty_dude



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Hero | Luminary is Named Eleven | El (Dragon Quest XI), M/M, Updates Every Thursday, Whole Game Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 118,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angsty_dude/pseuds/Angsty_dude
Summary: In another world, in another timeline, fate had never twisted. Dundrasil survived, Eleven never left his home, Mordegon had never filled head's with darkness, everything had went just as destiny planned. Though, the prince of Dundrasil had one major flaw in his perfectly planned world; he just couldn't grasp his powers as the Luminary. After the prince spares a lowly thief and decides to press on even without mastering his gift, it becomes very apparent that perfection was impossible for this boy. And that fate will never be set in stone.Jasper struggled with the darkness his whole life, poisoned and plagued, doomed to a life of evil... Yet, in a turn of fate, He was offered his escape by a certain bright eyed luminary and an old friend who sought to restore a tattered friendship. Forced to join forces with the children of light, will the knight filled with darkness ever truly find his own light?
Relationships: Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI), Graig | Hendrik/Homer | Jasper (Dragon Quest XI), Graig | Hendrik/Homer | Jasper/Sylvia | Sylvando, Graig | Hendrik/Sylvia | Sylvando (Dragon Quest XI), Homer | Jasper/Sylvia | Sylvando (Dragon Quest XI)
Comments: 80
Kudos: 87





	1. Fateful Night

One late night, days before the birth of the Luminary, Yggsdrasil’s branches glowed. The light shone over the land of Erdrea, slicing through the darkness, and illuminating the land in a glow that filled hearts with hope. The darkness would rise soon, just as fate had prophesied, and with it, the luminary would rise to put a stop to it. King Irwin was sure of it, watching the light fade from Yggdrasil’s branches, and turning toward his wife. They smiled at each other, thankful they were blessed with a son that would save the world, and Queen Eleanor put a hand on her belly, a prideful grin crossing her features. The King and Queen of Dundrasil were happy, their child would be born any day now, and soon the kings of the other kingdoms would come to meet the future prince. All seemed peaceful, as one would hope, but alas; darkness seeps in all cracks of the world. Dundrasil certainly wasn’t the only one who had been bathed in Yggsdrasil’s holy light, oh no, the monsters of the land who dreamt of the rise of the darkness, had seen it too. Evil crept in the shadows, hiding from the joy the birth of the luminary brought the people, waiting, scheming. Darkness could never rise if the hero of light stuck around, whispers of a way to rid of the hero before he could ever fulfill his fate. Whispers of the fall of Dundrasil spread through the land silently, never reaching the humans. Days passed and soon the young boy was born, the future prince of Dundrasil brought into the world. His parents were ecstatic especially when they noticed a mark on the young boy’s hand, the mark of the Luminary. The other kingdoms were thoughtful of the young boy, mindful of the power he held in his hands, of the destiny that lay ahead of him. Murmurs of darkspawn came, King Carnelian deciding to put up a test to see if King Irwin was truly ready for the luminary to be his son. The other kings agreed, all coming to see the luminary themselves. Princess Jade of Heliodor was ecstatic to meet the new prince, excited to meet her new “little brother'', eagerly pulling her guards, Hendrik and Jasper along. The two follow closely, the knights tasked with protecting their king and his daughter, not a single soul who came on this day knowing what was planned. King Irwin slipped off to the Colloquy of kings, leaving Queen Eleanor with Princess Jade. The young girl happily squeaked, watching the rain thrum down outside, utterly ecstatic to have met the young hero. Hendrik and Jasper wait outside the hall, both grumbling as a storm thunders outside. Both knights stay at attention, both feeling a strange sense of apprehension. Hendrik turned his head toward a window, watching lightning flash outside, “You would think it wouldn’t storm so hard on a day like today.”

Jasper sighed, “Maybe Yggsdrasil is trying to warn us he really is a darkspawn?”

Hendrik shrugged his shoulders, watching royals walk past them, “Perhaps. Alas, we must wait to see if Irwin is convinced. We cannot go making up suspicions quite yet.”

Jasper nodded, yellow eyes resting on the storm outside, “Either way, it doesn't feel too happy around here.”

The knight beside him nodded, his bright turquoise eyes turning to the window. Silence fell between the two, a stiff silence. A tension flickered between them, both at odds with each other and unaware of it. A bitter resentment rested inside Jasper, darkness clawing at his heart and mind. Jasper wasn’t the only one harbored by darkness, shadows slowly approaching Dundrasil castle. Monsters crept in the shadows, eyeing the castle carefully, deciding to strike now, while no one was paying attention. Jasper watched as Hendrik turned off to go patrol, as they were both supposed to, deciding if he should follow. The blonde sighed, and cast one final glance toward the window, pausing at a glimmer. Maybe in another world he wouldn’t have noticed, maybe in another time Jasper wouldn’t have seen the lightning flash and reveal the creatures prowling towards the castle. He tensed, “Hendrik.”

The knight paused, having started to turn the corner, “What is it, Jasper?”

“Monsters.”

“What?!” Hendrik scurried to his partner’s side, glancing out the window.

The two young knights watched in horror as lightning flashed, revealing shadows prowling in the night, both of them nearly frozen in place. The two had no idea of the true jeopardy of the situation, their actions very much shifting the ties of fate. Hendrik’s voice boomed across the Dundrasil corridor, yelling out a warning. Action was taken immediately, guards and soldiers scurrying to stop the incoming army. Hendrik and Jasper turned towards each other, eyes meeting, grimly nodding towards each other before splitting ways, bolting to help win the fight for Dundrasil. Monsters began to flood the kingdom, pouring in through the castle gates, the two knights scurrying to warn as many people as they could. Hendrik stayed inside the castle walls, his voice booming across the halls, pushing soldiers to fight, citizens to seek shelter, and royals to evacuate. Chaos broke loose, Jasper running outside. Rain pelted down, slicking his hair to his skull and dampening his cloth uniform, helping lead the defense against the monsters. Lightning flashed, the storm raging on, as the fight began. Though Dundrasil may have gotten the upper hand in those extra moments of warning, the monsters weren’t after the destruction of the castle. No, they wanted the Luminary. They were after blood. A soldier burst into the Colloquy of kings, barking out a feeble warning that monsters were approaching. The kings all swallowed and immediately began to flee, scurrying to escape the castle. Dundrasil could fall. All that mattered was that the young luminary, the young Eleven, survived. The royals tried to flee, monsters breaking past Jasper’s last stand and slipping past Hendrik, King Carelian and Lord Robert deciding to stand their ground. King Irwin thanked the two for providing him cover, scurrying to find Queen Eleanor and Princess Jade. He bolted down the halls, hurrying to find his wife and smiling when he finally finds them, safe in their quarters. Princess Jade lets out a soft squeak, looking up at him, “King Irwin! There you are! We were so worried!”

Queen Eleanor let out a soft whimper as she looked at her husband and son, “You’re alive! Oh, thank the heavens! When we saw the monsters coming, we feared the worst for you both!”

King Irwin shakes his head, “Nevermind that now. We need to get out of here. All of us.”

They nod, knowing every single second counts, fleeing the room as soon as they could. They waste no time, attempting to leave through the front door, the three gasping as a monster bursts through the door. The beast inhales sharply, “I feel his presence… I sense him… I! I smell him… The luminary!” They sneer, “Give him to me! There can be no escape!”

His majesty plants his feet, drawing his weapon, “Just you try and take him!”

The monster lets out a roar and charges, fending off bravely by the king of Dundrasil. It's a rather quick defeat, Queen Eleanor letting out a whimper, “The monsters are everywhere! What are we gonna do, Irwin?!”

The king of Dundrasil turns to his wife, “if they’ve made it this far round the castle, they must have the place surrounded. We’ll have to use the tunnels, this way.”

The group press on, heading into the dungeons of Dundrasil. The king very carefully shfited a bookshelf, opening the secret exit for them. They head into the dark, quietly trying to flee from monster’s sights. It doesn’t last, a group of beasts scurrying after them. King Irwin grits his teeth, standing between them and his family, “I’ll deal with them. Get out of here, quickly.

The queen lets out a feeble whine of compliant, which is hushed by them being pushed along. Irwin spares them one glance, “Run! And don’t look back!” and closes the door, allowing them time to flee.

The queen carefully holds Eleven tightly, making sure princess Jade stays safely at her heels as they flee, leaving irwin to stand against the beats. He finds victory but it is no easy feat, weak from fending off the three powerful monsters. He holds his arm, huffing and panting as he turns to follow where his family had gone, pausing when a familiar voice booms through the dungeons. King Carnelian comes streaking through the castle, catching Hendrik’s attention, who was doing his best to aid the Dundrasil soldiers. In another life, he may not have noticed his king running after his daughter. In another world, he may not have responded. But in this one, Hendrik is not too far behind, following his king just in case. King Irwin starts to run the opposite way of his family when he hears the King wail in search for his daughter, “King Carnelian? Over here, your majesty!”

Hendrik and Irwin skid into the dungeon at the same time in yet another twist of odds, the knight gritting his teeth where the king lets out a soft squeak, “King Carnelian?! What in the-”

An Evil fiend has the king of heliodor in his clutches, smirking at the royal. Irwin draws his sword, “Who are you?! What do you think you're doing?!”

The man smirks, malicious Mordegon eyeing the king of Dundrasil in amusement. He then turns to Carnelian, the fiend having intention to possess the man in his grasps. But, Irwin isn’t alone in this life. Hendrik dives to separate the man and Carnelian, sword drawn and teeth grit, “I will not allow you to set a hand on my king.”

Mordegon snarls as his plans fail, the brickwall of a man blocking him from taking the Heliodorian king. Hendrik plants his feet, “Go! King Irwin, King Carnelian, go now!”

The two hesitate but wisely flee, leaving the knight to stand his ground. Hendrik meets Mordegon’s eyes, “You’ll have to go through me to get to them.”

Mordegon huffs, “very well…”

Hendrik gasps as the beast swings at him, narrowly dodging. Claws dig through his cloth armor, snagging skin. A cry bursts from the knight’s throat as blood bursts from the injury, skin burning in pain. He grumbles, gritting his teeth and struggling not to succumb to the urge to turn tail and flee from an enemy so much stronger than him. But, it is his oath to remain loyal to his king, to protect him with his dying breath. And Hendrik would be damned if he failed his kingdom, the kingdom who had given him so much. He grips his sword and lunges forward, swatting Mordegon back, though his advances do very little. He swings, snatching skin very few times, the monster much faster and cunning than him. He fights with all he has regardless, refusing to let him pass, much to Mordegon’s amusement. He puts his hand up, Hendrik letting out a soft pant, “Had enough, fiend?” He spits.

Mordegon eyes him, “I have no quarrel with you, Zwaardsrust boy.”

The knight freezes at this, feeling his stomach drop, “How do you-”

He smiles, “I remember a purple haired boy when I destroyed that kingdom. Saved by Heliodorian forces, a mercy no one else had. This makes you loyal to a fault, doesn’t it? It does feel strange to encounter you again, boy, so I’ll let you slither away with your life. My darkness creeps in all corners, your closest allies are tempted, Zwaardsrustian, mark my words. The luminary bloodline ends here.”

Hendrik’s chest aches at the words, a violent flash crossing his mind, This same man, at the bloody destruction of his birth kingdom. It's quick, the seconds unbearably painful for the knight. Hendrik snarls, “I-I’ll kill you!” He rasps, lunging forward with all his might.

The knight stumbles, a blow with enough force behind it to kill hitting the ground instead of its target. Hendrik hisses and spins, freezing when he realizes he’s alone. Mordegon was gone, without a trace. He let Hendrik have his life, resuming his search for the Luminary. The man looks around feebly, chest heaving with the effort from the fight and the unpleasant memories forced to surface. He shakes his head, turning his attention to where the kings had fled, carefully running that way, determined to keep them protected and trying to catch up.

Jasper keeps his sword steady, carefully parrying a monster’s attack. He swiftly moves forward, landing a fatal blow, chest heaving. His body ached with exhaustion, slowly trying to retreat back, wanting to at least keep his life. He turned his head, wondering what happened to Hendrik, his majesty, pr- Out of the corner of his eye, Jasper spots a lone figure bolting out from the underbrush, feeling his breath catch in his throat. The knight flees from his spot immediately, following the figure, “Princess Jade!”

The young girl turns, her eyes wide with terror, stumbling and nearly dropping the basket in her arms, “J-Jasper?’

Jasper runs over to her, gently squatting down beside her, heart aching as the young girl breaks into tears, so relieved to see a friendly face. She clutches Eleven in her arms, the knight before her worriedly eyeing her and the child, “Where is Queen Eleanor?”

“I-I don’t know…”

“Your father? Irwin?”

“I dunno…” She sniffles, tears pouring down her face, hair slicked with rain.

“Hendrik…?” Jasper asks, tone both filled with a sickening worry and scorn.

The princess offers no answers, just shaking her head and clutching the knight, Jasper carefully starting to lift her into his arms, “No matter, i’ll get you somewhere safe, princess.”

He pauses when the young girl screams, a headless honcho quickly approaching the three. The knight doesn't hesitate to shove the girl behind him, rain continuing to pour down, his sword reflecting lightning, “I shan’t let you hurt the princess!”

The honcho rasps, “The Luminary… Hand him over to me!”

Jasper grits his teeth and lunges forward, Jade feebly bolting for cover, having promised Eleanro to keep Eleven safe no matter what. She flees for cover, convinced Jasper would not win against the headless honcho, terror filling her senses. The knight bravely fends off the monster, the battle no easy feat. Exhaustion claws at him, heaving in pants as he watches the monster fade, turning to find Jade again. He catches up quickly, grasping her hand, “Let’s find your father, okay princess? It’s alright, i’ve got you…”

Jade holds his hand tight, holding the young hero close in her other arm, as the three carefully slip through the shadows to find the others. It doesn't take long for Jasper to find Queen Eleanor, who is hurt but alive, a good sign. Lord Robert had managed to show up in the nick of time, the two watching jasper and the princess carefully. Rab takes the baby from Jade, the princess grabbing onto Jasper and holding him tightly, pressing as close as she physically could. He pays her no mind, “Where is King Irwin and King Carnelian?’

Queen Eleanor swallows, “Irwin was not far behind me… But, he had stood up to a rather large group of monsters…”

Lord Robert looks down, “aye… it would be wise not to waste any time waiting.”

Eleanor nods grimly, Lord Robert carefully leading the group away from the flaming Dundrasil, trying to lead the group to safety. They all look up when a voice booms, all turning to see king Irwin, “Eleanor!”

The queen runs to her lover’s side, the two groups reuniting. Jasper smiles to see Hendrik alive and well, even if hurt, gaze falling on King Carnelian who is rather rattled but otherwise unhurt. Lord Robert hands Eleven to the knight beside him, running over to speak to the other royals, all amazed to have survived. Jasper opened his mouth to object as the child was pushed into his arms, the young luminary babbling as the royals discussed what to do. He grumbled and tried to hand the child to princess Jade, watching as she bolted to hug Hendrik, letting out a soft wail to see him safe. Jasper sighed and shifted Eleven in his arms, hearing Dundrasil continue to burn in the distance. He couldn’t help but scowl at the child, the darkness in his mind convincing him he held a bringer of evil. He grumbled as he watched the royals before him ignore him, believing they were idiots for praising the young boy. The luminary had brought on the destruction of his own home, had his parents nearly killed, and cost so many innocent citizens lives… How could they just ignore that? Jasper seethed with resentment as he watched those he served, glaring down Hendrik and Carnelian, the sad look in Hendrik’s eyes as he looked back upon the destruction of Dundrasil only further angering him. He thought of seeing the terror in Jade’s eyes, the tears that glimmered as she looked at him and had bolted to Jasper’s safety, the child of evil tight in her arms. It reminded him of a young Hendrik, blood boiling. He scoffed under his breath, “Some hero.”

“Ah!”

Jasper looked down when Eleven squealed, the baby reaching for his nose. His lip curled when the child grabbed him, yellow eyes widening when light began to shine from the mark on his hand. A strange warmth flooded through his body from the child’s touch, the light fending off the darkness that ate at Jasper, if only for a few moments. His eyes fell on the royals, finding very different thoughts filling his head. A relieved Jade that was merely thankful her loved ones had survived, a rattled Carnelian who had both nearly lost his life and daughter, shaken King irwin and Queen Eleanor who had lost their whole kingdom and nearly their lives, and Hendrik… The man of Jasper’s resentment, a man who gave the darkness in his heart something to fester on. His turquoise eyes are troubled, pained to watch yet another kingdom fall, hurt from defending their king from evil clutches, and mind receding deep into the dark of his past. Pity filled Jasper, no longer feeling the bitterness he had felt toward his oldest friend for so long. Eleven’s hand faded, the child teething at his fingers and squealing, unaware of what a turn of heart he had just given the knight. The darkness tried to swallow him once again but Jasper saw through it, realizing how foolish he was. Eleven’s eyes brimmed with innocence, unaware he was wanted dead for a gift he couldn’t possibly grasp. The knight cleared his throat, “Hendrik.”

The man in question nearly jumped out of his skin, “Y-Yes sir- Ah, Jasper?’

“You haven’t got to see him yet, have you?’

Hendrik shook his head,”No, I have not.”

Jasper smiled and carefully handed him the young boy, carefully guiding the knight to hold the baby properly, “He’s rather friendly.”

Hendrik was caught off guard by the kindness in Jasper’s tone, having not seen this side of his friend in a long time. Meanwhile, Jasper felt pride flicker through him, knowing he had distracted his friend from terrible memories, the two sharing a smile they thought had been lost to them. Hendrik smiled at the child of light, very carefully rocking him, “He’s rather cute.”

“He’ll make a good prince.” Jasper nodded thoughtfully, glancing to where Eleven’s parents spoke of plans for the future, their kingdom destroyed after all.

When King Irwin gently took his son from the knights, the group all having decided Heliodor would be the safest, they all turn away, Jasper left lingering for a few long moments. He stares at the fires, watching buildings crumble, unable to shake an uneasy feeling of how lucky they were. How slim these odds had been. It felt strange but pleasant, pausing when he hears Hendrik’s voice, “You coming, Jasper?’

For once, he didn’t grit his teeth at the man’s voice. Instead, he turned, letting out a soft yes as he took his place beside Hendrik’s side, the two equal once again, their friendship turning a new leaf. Dundrasil may be in ruins but it can be rebuilt. Everyone lived. A new fate set. Just as destiny had planned… or so one would think. 


	2. The tale of the two knights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper may have been shown his doorway out but to his dismay, the darkness would not be so easily escaped from, the man left with no other choice than to confide in Hendrik. They had a friendship to restore, after all.

Dundrasil would be rebuilt, the damage severe but not irreversible. It had been decided that until the kingdom was restored, dundrasillians were welcomed by any kingdom, free of charge. The royalty however stayed safe in Heliodor, where they were most safe, protected by Helidodor’s vast army. Princess Jade was utterly delighted by having the King and Queen around, Hendrik and Jasper not so much. They immediately found themselves becoming the royal babysitters, the two knights grumbling at a very hyperactive Jade and a rather fussy Eleven, the pair often kept up at night watching after them while the royals carefully planned. It was an honor, sure, but very tiresome. Late nights watching the children provided the two plenty of time to talk, giving the darkness in Jasper’s mind no time to fester. Though, the peace between them was unsteady, especially when King Carnelian decided the knights deserved to be rewarded for their deeds at Dundrasil. Well, Hendrik anyway. Hendrik couldn’t help but squirm, his throat dry as he was ushered into the throne room, the king grinning at him proudly. He felt misplaced, the knights and guards around him cheering and praising him for a feat he hadn’t done alone. Hendrik may have saved King Carnelian against Mordegon but if Jasper hadn’t noticed the monsters, if he hadn’t found Jade, no one would be where they were now. But, his majesty didn’t see Jasper’s bravery, only Hendrik’s. He was determined to reward the knight in question despite his feeble protests that there was no need, Jasper watching the scene weakly. He hung back from the others, bitterness crawling in his gut as his companion was rewarded for  _ both  _ their feats that day. It made his skin crawl, the blonde unable to hear Hendrik’s attempts to have his friend noticed, all he could hear was the whispers of the darkness. They tempted him, whispering that this was intentional. Jasper couldn’t help but believe them as the knights around him didn’t notice his presence, as he was shunned while his friend bathed in glory. He clenched his fist at his side, lip curling in resentment to the knight, the forgiveness he had given Hendrik fading. It figures, didn’t it? That Hendrik would take all the credit. That Hendrik would bathe in the light while Jasper was left to drown in the darkness. What a fool Jasper had been to think maybe things would turn around. He turned swiftly on his heels, unable to bear the heartache no more. His boots clicked against the marble flooring, Hendrik glancing over his shoulder as the man retreated into the shadows, watching him go with a bitter taste in his mouth. He turned to King Carnelian, “Your majesty, please, if i could just-”

“You don’t have to be so humble, Hendrik! You deserve to be promoted for your deeds at Dundrasil! You saved my life afterall, you deserve to be a general!” The king cut him off.

“Yes, but-” Hendrik sighed as he was cut off, his words lost to the crowd.

The man felt so out of place, knowing he shouldn’t be standing here alone. Jasper deserved to be by his side, the two equals, just as they had always planned to be. Standing alone made his mouth taste of bile, swallowing just at the thought of Jasper storming out of the room, his hunched shoulders and brisk pace enough for Hendrik to know he was upset. Hendrik wasn’t quite mentally present at all during the ceremony, thinking soley of a quiet evening he and Jasper had shared the night of Dundrasil’s fall. The two had been put on babysitting duty as the royalty talked, Jade curled up asleep in Jasper’s lap and Eleven dozing peacefully in Hendrik’s arms. Sunrise was not far, golden light slowly creeping through the windows, Hendrik mumbling complaints as Jasper bandaged his injuries, the two very careful not to wake the children, “I assure you, Jasper, it’s just a scratch.”

“Which can get infected if not taken care of properly so stop your squirming before I hold you down.” 

Hendrik sighed, “You’re hurt too you know.”

“My injuries didn’t bleed, therefore I have no reason to dress them.” Jasper replied, rather snidely.

The other man let out a soft breath, “You protected Jade against the headless honcho, that was no easy enemy. I’m sure you’re injured as well, let me take care of you too.”

Jasper let out a soft frustrated sigh, “If you insist.”

Hendrik smiled and carefully made sure young Eleven didn’t wake, leaning over to Jasper to make sure he had no bruises, the other man huffing and looking away as Hendrik ran his fingers over his skin. Satisfied with his search, Hendrik relaxed again, Jasper shifting his weight uncomfortable, “I’m sure your arm is fine now, unless you feel I should tighten them?”

Hendrik shook his head dismissively, his thoughts far from his injury. The golden light outside catches Jasper’s eyes just right, making them glow a soft honey hue. Hendrik squirmed, clearing his throat, “Ah, it is getting late… It would be wise to try and sleep at some point tonight.”

Jasper glanced toward the window, “It seems you're right. Do you want to stay here?”

Hendrik felt his face warm, “In your room?”

Jasper shrugged, carefully lying down Jade, who barely stirred at being moved from his arms, “Well, it has been a hard day and well…” his voice dropped an octave, a soft, reassuring, and almost apologetic, mumble escaping him, “I know your prone to night terrors.”

The knight beside him carefully rocked the baby in his arms, “I’m sure Eleven would enjoy the extra warmth anyhow.”

Jasper nodded, “They said body heat is good for babies.”

The two looked at each, immediately becoming embarrassed when they processed they’d have to sleep close together. Neither protested, both too stubborn to admit being shy, grunting and huffing at each other as they tried to find suitable positions. The room filled with their soft hisses as they tried to find some way to curl around the children protectively without getting too close to one another, their friendship shaky at best currently.

“Ow! Get off my hair, you oaf!”

“Scoot over, it's hot enough with Jade climbing on me!”

“Dimwit! You’re gonna crush Eleven tossing like that!”

The two bickered for a while before settling down, finally finding comfortable spots. They lie on opposite ends of the bed, plenty of space between them, and the children snug in the middle of the bed. They sighed, relieved from the awkwardness, and promptly closed their eyes to sleep. It wasn’t long before they dozed off but to their dismay, Jade soon found it to be rather hot between them. Jasper squeaked when Jade pulled his hair, Hendrik grunting when he was kicked in the back, both knights scowling out a, “Will you just get comfortable?!”

Their tones startled young Eleven, who promptly began to cry. Hendrik and Jasper sighing as they looked at each other, way too tired for the fussy children. Jade crossed her arms as they grumbled, stomping her foot, “I want to go to my room!”

Jasper let out a soft exerapsiarted noise, “Princess, do you have the slightest what time it is?”

Jade pouted at him, kicking her feet, “I can’t sleep!”

Hendrik pinched the bridge of his nose, rocking the wailing Eleven with his free-arm, “You can take her to her bedroom, I'll calm him.”

Jasper noddlessly worded and got up, grasping the princess’ hand rather tightly as he led her to her bedroom, Hendrik left to settle the young boy. Eleven watched Jasper go, sniffling before reaching at Hendrik, grasping at his nose as well. The knight laughed at him, “Aw, aren’t you just curious…”

It wasn’t long before Jasper returned, Eleven starting to cry again at the sight of him. He frowned, “What's he fussing about? Make him stop!”

“I tried!’

Jasper grumbled and sat down, the baby reaching for him. They gently swapped, the blonde taking the fussy child, who gripped his shirt tightly and proceeded to throw a fit that he wasn’t with Hendrik. Eventually, the baby’s crying forced them to press close together, the knights grumbling as Eleven forced them to cuddle close before he settled down. Jasper sighed, “Guess this is how we’re sleeping.”

“Unfortunately.”

They both shifted to try and get comfortable, resuming hissing and grunting at each other over every discomfort, finally finding a spot that was bearable for the awkwardness. Jasper’s head was on hendrik’s shoulder, the broader of the two knights carefully holding Eleven and Jasper close, as the child demanded. The young luminary was content now, warmed by the close proximity, unaware of how flustered he had made them. Eventually sleep came for Jasper, leaving Hendrik to sit with his thoughts for a little while. He couldn’t help but notice just how thin Jasper had become, bordering unhealthy thin. He began to worry for his companion, wondering if he had been eating enough, unable to shake his worries even in the current moments, standing before Carnelian and not curled up beside the man. Hendrik thought nothing of the ceremony, head full of thoughts of Jasper, unable to shake the feeling that jasper  _ needed  _ his recognition. Hendrik thought of the nightmare he had that same night, to waking up to feeling Jasper’s hand tight on his wrist, the grip firm yet kind, steadying him into the real world. That he was safe with Jasper. The memory of that night only made his skin burn even more to stand alone, looking around to see most the other soldiers had cleared out by now. He opened his mouth the moment silence fell, “Your majesty, I have to object.”

King Carnelian fumbled, “Object?! Whatever could be the reason?’

Hendrik met the king’s eyes, standing his ground for his friend just as he would in a thousand lifetimes, “As much as an honor this is, I must object, for I did not act alone. If it was not for Jasper’s bravery that night, I fear Dundrasil would have been in much worse condition. He noticed the monsters approaching, he was on the frontlines, he saved princess Jade, your majesty, he deserves his credit where it's due. I cannot just stand idly while he goes unnoticed.”

Maybe in another time, maybe in another world, Hendrik’s plea would have fallen on deaf ears. Hendrik would defend Jasper in every life, he knew the man deserved credit, but there was more urgency to his tone now, more desperation. He could not let the door between him and Jasper close again, pleading with the king. King Carnelian eyed him, the man not wanting to tear the two apart but instead, tipping his head to Hendrik’s words, ‘You feel rather strongly about this, yes?”

“Of course, sire.” He bowed his head respectfully.

King Carnelian studied him intently for a moment, his reply yet another turn of fate, “Very well.” He turned his head toward some guards off to the sidelines, “Go fetch sir Jasper.”

Hendrik couldn’t help but grin, relieved as the guards went to fetch the blonde, straightening and trying not to look nearly as excited as he was. Maybe in another world, Carnelian would not have been quite himself, he would have ignored Hendrik’s defense, he would have forced the knight to bite his tongue and splintered their friendship beyond return but in this one, Hendrik beamed with pride. He knew something was off with Jasper and he was determined to help him through it, no matter the cost. Hendrik wanted to reach into the darkness and pull Jasper out of it, now fate just relying on Jasper taking his hand.

Jasper grumbled as he stormed to his quarters, stepping into the room and exhaling hard. He cursed Hendrik under his breath, upset to think his friend had changed in any way. No, he was just as selfish as before and Jasper was a fool to think otherwise. He paused when he noticed the crib, standing numbly in the doorway to realize he was alone with Eleven. He looked around, thoughts cut short, expecting Jade, a guard, anyone really, to be lingering around the child but alas; Jasper stood alone. He felt numb, his skin crawling, to be alone with the luminary, the darkness seeping through him. It poisoned him, gruesome thoughts filling his head. He and Eleven were alone, and would be for a while. He could easily dispose of the child of light, couldn’t he? No one would know. All were occupied with Hendrik anyhow, what Jasper did was of no concern to anyone. Thinking of the man made Jasper growl, resentment flooding through his senses. He watched Eleven as the baby babbled at the mobile above him, the darkness whispering horrible thoughts, thoughts that made Jasper nearly want to puke. Kill the Luminary. That was all he had to do to have anything and everything he wanted. Let the child of light’s blood stain his hands and Jasper would no longer be ostracized, he would be a minion of darkness with all the power he could possibly want. Anything in all of Erdrea would be his if he named it. All he had to do was to make sure Eleven didn’t draw breath. It made him sick to think of such brutal thoughts, finding himself struggling for breath. Anything. He wouldn’t be alone anymore, the darkness would welcome him with open arms and provide him all he wanted in reward for one despicable act. It was tempting, too tempting. Jasper grit his teeth, feeling his stomach flip, numbly stepping toward the luminary. Eleven looked up at the knight, eyes brimming with innocence, a soft squeak escaping him at a familiar face. Jasper felt his lip curl, head throbbing, the thoughts only getting louder. How easy it would be to squeeze the life out of the boy. How simple. His blood could stain his hands, he could slip out of the castle walls and flee to Snifflhiem, the royal library would provide him refuge. It was all too easy, Jasper covering his mouth to stop himself from spewing. It was sickening, overwhelming, both hands coming up to grip at his head. The shadows screamed, Mordegon knowing Jasper was his last remaining tie to Heliodor and Eleven’s inner circle. Jasper was his last hope. The knight buried his face in his hands, weakly heading over to where the baby sat. He gently reaches into the crib, letting Eleven grab onto his hands, the man hoping to be provided clarity. He hoped to watch the mark glow again, for the darkness to clear for a few moments, “H-Hey kiddo…”

Eleven could not give him answers, just smiling at the man before him. The hero had done all he could for the knight, powerless now. If Jasper decided to take his life, there was nothing that could be done about it. The blonde coughed, his lungs feeling like they were full of tar. He stood on shaky legs as he studied the baby, hating every second he was alone with him. He could have all he wanted in exchange for this one life. Anything in all of Erdrea. Jasper swallowed as thoughts of ripping the light from Eleven’s eyes continued to drown him, too terrified to move anymore.

“Sir Jasper?”

The knight spun, ripped out of his thoughts, cold relief flooding through him to longer be alone, “Yes?”

“King Carnelian requests for you to come to the royal chamber.”

Jasper sighed and pulled back from Eleven, who frowned at him, and turned on his heels, “Whatever could he want?” he grumbled, acting like nothing was amiss.

The guard paid no mind to the rattled Jasper, mumbling to Eleven about going to see his parents. The baby squeaked, Jasper keeping his head down as he briskly left, disgusted with himself for what had nearly happened. He wouldn't ever hurt Eleven, would he…? Surely not. He swallowed hard, finding the whole experience rather surreal. He felt nearly out of body, like it wasn’t truly him thinking such terrible things. Unfortunately, Jasper didn’t have forever to rack his brain for answers, soon arriving before the king of Heliodor. Hendrik smiled at him, the smile kind and sweet. Jasper just glared, expression cold, before he turned to Carnelian, bowing respectfully, “You wished to speak to me, your majesty?”

Hendrik frowned at the sudden coldness but didn’t leave Jasper’s side, casting his gaze toward the king as he spoke, “It has been brought to my attention that I have failed to reward you for your bravery, Jasper.”

The man glanced at Hendrik, who beamed, earning an amused eye roll from the blonde before his yellow gaze fell on the royal again, “Rewarded…?”

King Carnelian nodded, “You and Hendrik showed unmatched bravery, it would be wrong

of me to only reward one of you. Heliodor grows even stronger with you two as generals, afterall, neither me or my daughter would be alive without you two. I’m sorry I was delayed in this.”

“Thank you, your majesty…” is all Jasper could muster, looking at Hendrik.

The bitterness had faded already, finding himself forgiving him rather quickly. He smiled, meekly, but kindly, satisfying the man beside him. Jasper couldn’t quite shake the sick feeling however, even as Carnelian promoted him, doing his best to stay steady. When the king finally released the two, Hendrik turned to Jasper, smiling warmly at him, “Do you wish to accompany me to the banquet tonight?”  
Jasper glanced at him, “I have something to take care of first but… sure. I’ll meet up with you later.”

“You will?”

Jasper let out an amused snort at the childishness in his tone, “Yes, Hendrik, i’ll be there.”

“See you then, Jasper.” Hendrik mumbled and let the other leave, Jasper unable to

resist chuckling.

He smiled to himself, almost grateful to get to spend time with his friend, instead of time with the darkness that poisoned his insides. Speaking of that, Jasper found himself gagging like a cat with a hairball, hurrying to get to his quarters, unable to shake the sudden bout of illness. When he stepped into his room, he was more than relieved to find himself alone. Eleven was with his parents, meaning the knights wouldn’t be stuck babysitting tonight, meaning Jasper was free to spew into the trashcan as noisily as he pleased without worry. He grumbled to himself and hoped vomiting would ease his pains, brow furrowing to notice he hadn’t hacked up leftovers, a dark liquid dribbling down his chin. At first, he felt terror flash over him, thinking it was blood but its color was too dark to be that either. He groaned and rubbed his temples, hacking up more of the sticky fluid before deciding to get an aspirin. He was unsettled by whatever his body had just tried to get rid of but he did feel better nonetheless, deciding to go catch up with Hendrik. He should tell Hendrik about this. Jasper shook his head a the sudden thought, scowling. No, he couldn’t possibly tell Hendrik. The dimwit would worry endlessly. Jasper cleaned himself up as he convinced himself that this was a secret he must keep to himself, glancing at himself in the mirror as he carefully groomed his hair. His eye bags were dark, a tired expression resting on his features, and his skin was awfully pale. He could really use a vacation right about now. He straightened his uniform before leaving his bedroom, wiping his lip precariously before heading off to catch up with Hendrik, deciding some socializing would be good for him. 

Jasper wasn’t exactly sure how the night would go, Hendrik just as worried. It had been so long since they had hung out just as friends, would their bond still be there? Or did the years apart tear them apart? They both were worried, both hoping to start fresh, not wanting to let their past stand in their way. Around the third round of beers, their worries were far behind them. They laughed and giggled like they hadn’t in years, hearing each other’s laughter just making them laugh even harder. Their joy was outmatched, faces flushed as they hung off each other, sharing their wildly different drinks with each other in their amusement. Moonshine for Hendrik, margaritas for Jasper, Moonshine for Jasper, Margaritas for Hendrik, who could possibly remember who had ordered what? Not them. Jasper had one arm draped over Hendrik’s shoulder, “You know, you were always such a lightweight.”

“Says the one who’s slurring.” Hendrik snickered.

The other rolled his eyes, “You have no room to speak, you’re slurring too. Besides that, I remember when we were younger we’d sneak into the pantry and swipe a few bottles…”

The broader of the two smiled at the thought, “hm, yes, I do seem to recall you getting trashed on the job and collapsing mid-shift.”

Jasper elbowed him but laughed, stretching his arms out, “You act like you hadn’t drank your fair share too. Threw up on the first drill, might I add!”  
“Liquor doesn’t sit well on a hot day, dearest Jasper.”

“Hm, I wonder how much more you’ll have to drink in order to throw up again?” Jasper taunted, flashing the other a smirk.

Hendrik met his gaze, “If you make me throw up, I'm locking you on the balcony in your boxers.”

Jasper snickered and grabbed his glass, swirling the contents, “Buzzkill.” he smiled as he watched the liquid slosh around inside his cup, “Ah, good times.”

Hendrik tipped his head back, studying the ceiling. He clicked his tongue a few times thoughtfully, “Oh, where does the time go… It doesn’t feel like that long ago we were wrestling in the courtyard…”

The blonde frowned at his comment, staring into his drink at his reflection. The liquid was a dark color, giving him an off-putting barely recognizable reflection, his brow furrowing. He sighed, finding his heart aching. It really had been years since they’ve hung out like this, hasn’t it? Hendrik didn’t move, in his own trance as he stared upward, “When did it ever go wrong…?’

Jasper tipped his head, noticing the man beside him had zoned out, the comment having never even meant to leave his mouth. The blonde frowned, asking himself the same question. Then, in a sharp moment, the answer came, catching Hendrik completely off guard, “When you didn’t shake my hand.”

The reply was laced with venom, Hendrik jerked back to reality at the words, “What?”

Jasper stared at his glass, finding his throat burning again. The darkness wouldn’t let him have even one moment, would it? He began to feel ill again, swallowing at the memory. Hendrik had just returned from Puerto Valor and Jasper had wanted nothing more than to congratulate him on being knighted, offering him his hand when the man passed. The broader of the two had ignored him, had turned him down, had stepped aside from years of friendship. The heartache ate at Jasper, it always did, even now. It burned a fire inside him, coughing and setting his hands on the table as he pushed himself up, “Pardon me.”

Hendrik frowned, unaware of the turmoil that boiled inside the other male, “Where are you going?”

Jasper turned without answer, stepping away and heading towards the door, “I just need to rest a few, Hendrik.”

“Jasper?”

The blonde didn’t look at him, spluttering more of the strange blackness, leaving promptly to go take care of it, too stubborn to tell Hendrik what was going on. The knight watched his companion leave with a heavy heart, no longer interested in the glasses around him or festivities. He huffed, knowing something was wrong, glancing at the liquid in his own glass. How did he let Jasper convince him to drink such an awful tasting liquid? Hendrik sighed and stood, wanting to talk to the other desperately. He knew better than to chase after him now though. For now, he was just gonna go outside and train, to release the pressure and distract himself from the anxiety Jasper’s behaviors had been giving him. He plopped some gold on the bar and grabbed the gold Jasper had given him to pay for the drinks, refusing to let him pay and intending to give it back later. He turned to leave, hoping maybe he’d run into the blonde. He grumbled at the loss, suddenly feeling very alone as he walked through the halls. Hendrik carefully reached up and pulled the token of fealty away from his neck, glancing at it in his palm, chest aching for his friend. Hendrik would worry about Jasper in a thousand lifetimes. He would never have the heart to think poorly of his friend in any lifetime, He could never give up on him. Not in a thousand years. This was one continuance no matter what. Hendrik would do anything to restore the friendship he had lost, he would do anything to fix their broken bond, he would do anything for  _ Jasper.  _ Though, he never had any idea on what to do to stop the man from slipping through the cracks. But now. Now he knew. The knight smiled at the token in his hand and placed it back, deciding to go kill his buzz before he did anything, for once sure on something regarding his closest companion.

Night fell, the two knights long sobered from their fun. Jasper was curled up in bed, grumbling at the illness that still ate at him. He was alone, peaceful, keeping a trashcan close just in case he spewed anymore of the dark sticky liquid. He was dozing in and out of sleep, lights dimmed, as to not b disturbed with babysitting though he knew the children were likely with their parents again. He needed a break either way, comfortable to sit and think for a while. Hendrik on the other hand was restless, sweat dribbling down his brow as he finally headed back to his room. He did, admittedly, feel more relaxed after some sparring but it wasn’t quite the satisfaction he was after. He stood outside his quarters, hand on the door, unable to will himself to settle down for the night. Turquoise eyes fell on the room across from his, the dim light that peeked out from under the door catching his attention. Jasper was awake. The broad shook his head, trying to convince himself that he needed to give the man more time, that saying anything now was clingy. Hendrik soon found his heart had more control over him than his brain did, sighing as he found himself outside Jasper’s quarters. He rapped on the door three times exactly, holding his breath when he heard Jasper stir. The blonde pushed to his feet and came over to the door, opening it and eyeing the knight in surprise, “Can I help you?”

Hendrik cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck, “Ah, I brought you your gold back. I paid for our drinks.”

Jasper tipped his head at the man but sighed, “I had intended to help, you know, but,

fine. If you insist on being a gentleman for once, I'll take it.”

The knight nodded and carefully placed the gold into the other’s hands, finding his words catching in his throat. He exhaled, “I also came to apologize.”

The blonde quirked his brow, “Oh really now.”

Hendrik spoke with confidence, having never felt so strongly about anything in his entire life, “I want to fix things between us, Jasper.”

Jasper tipped his head, eyes flickering with interest as he studied Hendrik more intently than he had any book, “How do you propose we do that, Hendrik?” he asked, voice riddled with scorn, but there was no hiding the genuine curiosity in his tone.

“I do not know for sure but… I have a start.” Hendrik offered Jasper his hand, the other puzzled by the motion, “I owe you a handshake, don’t i?”

Jasper stared for a few moments, almost unsure how to react, like he couldn’t believe what was happening. He felt his throat burn ever so slightly, looking into the turquoise eyes of the knight, His eyes were filled with nothing but hope, enough hope it made the blonde’s lip curl in disgust. He smiled at Hendrik, “You really are a sentimental fool, Hendrik. Alas… This will do.”

The purple haired man grinned when Jasper took his hand, the two sharing a firm handshake. They smiled at each other, with more strength than the night of Dundrasil, true peace flickering between them. Jasper pulled his hand back to cover his cough, groaning as the tar-like substance splattered onto his hand. Hendrik let out a soft noise of distress at this, “Jasper-”  
Jasper grabbed the knight with his clean hand, pulling him into his room, unable to keep silent any longer, “We need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for the kudos and comments just from that first chapter! It makes me so happy to see you guys like this!! this is already my most popular fic so thank you endlessly!


	3. The Cobblestonians of Dundrasil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Prince Eleven makes a suggestion on the fate of a destroyed village down south of Heliodor, he quickly finds that village life suits him much more than royalty...

“What do you think of this?”

Hendrik and Jasper turned their eyes to the prince of Dundrasil, who smiled at them proudly. The now six year old Eleven set his hands on his hips, dressed up in standard Dundrasil garb. It was too big for him, the blue and green outfit draping off his figure as he showed it off to the knights, who were more or less paying attention. Hendrik offered the child a smile, “It looks fantastic, Eleven.”

Eleven grinned and swayed, kicking his feet as he pranced around the room, nearly stumbling on the cloth. Jasper rested his hand on his cheek, “As nice as it is that you’re wearing the clothes your grandfather got you, don’t you think it’d be wiser to show him and not us?”

Eleven pouted, nearly slipping another time, “Mum and dad are in here, though!”

Jasper sighed, carefully getting up and putting his hand on his back as to prevent him from slipping on the outfit, “Ah, yes, they will be here when you get back as well. Now, why don't you scurry along and play with Princess Jade, hm?”  
The young Luminary stuck his tongue out at the knight as he was ushered outside, “Playing with Jade is no fun! She always wins! Hey, Hendrik?”

The man in question turned, “You know as well as I that I cannot save you from Jasper.”

“No, that’s not it! Will you play with me later? Please?? Jasper too??”

Hendrik smiled, “Of course, Your highness, we’ll both play with you in a little bit. I promise.”

“I won’t.” Jasper grumbled, crossing his arms as the young boy turned to go.

Hendrik glared at him, “Yes, we will.”

“Fine.”

Eleven let out a delightful cheer at this and scurried off, undeterred by Jasper in the slightest. The blonde began to close the door after him, wincing when the prince tripped and face planted, Hendrik and Jasper both starting to get up to fetch him. Eleven bounced right back to his feet without even a whimper however, zooming off again, much to the knights relief. Jasper closed the door, “Nothing can slow that boy.”

“Feels like immortality flows through him sometimes.”

The blonde took his place by Hendrik’s side once again, “He’s turning into a real brat, though.”

“Rude, Jasper, he is just a boy.”

“I’ve met monsters nicer than him.” The other crossed his arms smugly.

Hendrik sighed, “Can you blame him? He’s just now getting used to castle life now that Dundrasil is rebuilt. He was just ushered awkwardly around Heliodor, mind you.”

Jasper groaned at the other knight’s reply, “Still, some humbless would do him good.”

“He said please, what more do you want from him? Mind that you think we were much better than him at his age.”

“Phooey, we were far above him. We were not spoiled by the lavishiness of royalty.” The blonde commented, eyes batting toward the royalty present, who were too occupied with their own conversation than what the knights were saying.

“You kidd, Jasper, you were just as spoiled as the boy. You were a brat too, once.” Hendrik grumbled in defense.

“Name one time?”

“Present.”

Jasper scoffed, “I was nice to him! I politely declined!”

“Not getting out of it though.”

“You’re gonna kill me, Hendrik, truly.” The blonde knight waved his hand to silence the other for a rebuttal.

Hendrik sighed but fell quiet, the two carefully moving to join the conversation of the others in the room, having gotten bored of bickering with each other. King Carnelian barely batted an eye toward the generals who joined them, the two slinking to opposite sides of the king, flanking him, “Whatever will we do?”  
“A village ravished by monsters is problematic indeed, your majesty. Though they are in the Heliodor region, why can’t they just be moved into Heliodor?” King Irwin suggested.

“Not a bad suggestion…” Carnelian thought for a moment, half startled when one of the men behind him spoke.

”I do hate to object, your majesty, but Heliodor has no room for village folk. The poor district is ever growing as it is, taking in a town’s worth of people is not going to do much more than cause a bigger problem.” Jasper said matter of factly, yellow eyes falling on Hendrik when he spoke.

“Cobblestone, wasn’t it? Yes, they do not come from wealth, Jasper is right in that aspect. It’ll be more costly for us to expand downtown Heliodor than it would be to just move them to a kingdom that could provide them proper housing.”

“Is that so…?” King Carnelian thought for a moment on their words before looking at the king before him, “Do you think the sultan would take them?”

“Gallopolis is rather far.”

“Ah, true. Maybe Octagonia?”

“Octagonia is packed enough with all the martial arts tournaments, plus, it is a city of wealth, your majesty.” Jasper slid his words in, expression thoughtful as he racked through options.

“Why can’t they stay here? In Dundrasil?”

Everyone stopped when a new voice piped in, the group turning to look at Eleven. The prince smiled, one of his front teeth missing and eyes brimming with their usual child-like delight, “The city is plenty big! I like new friends! And! And! Dad did just say we don’t have enough peoples?”

“How did he even get back in here? He can’t reach the doorknob.” Jasper mumbled to the man beside him, King Carnelian turning on them.  
“Weren’t you supposed to be watching him?”

“Uh.” is all the knights really had in response, both fumbling for an excuse on why Eleven had snuck back in, Hendrik managing to give a proper response, “We thought he had went to lord Robert, your majesty.”

King Carnelian opened his mouth to give them a lecture of some sort, stopping when Queen Eleanor spoke, “We have expanded greatly since before dear, it wouldn’t hurt to take them in. Plus, you did say you hoped Eleven could have a little more say around here.”

King Irwin thought for a moment, gently scooping up the boy, “That’s a genius idea!”

Eleven wrapped his arms around his father’s neck, squealing happily, “Yay!”

King Carnelian turned back to the knights, “Very well. I can trust you two to round them up, yes?”

Jasper opened his mouth but was interrupted by Hendrik, who spoke first, “Yes, sire.”

“You are dismissed then.”

Even with disgruntled and bored-with-this-task knights suggesting the idea, the Cobblestonians were thrilled with the thought of moving to Dundrasil, at least until a new Cobblestone was built. It was a few weeks of Hendrik and Jasper journeying back and forth to oversee the moving until Dundrasil had properly welcomed the residents. The royalty of Dundrasil were stoked, extremely happy at the new citizens who filled the population. Eleven especially found the new residents pleasant, often sneaking out of the castle to play with the village kids. Despite Hendrik and Jasper’s best efforts to keep the young man safe, he was faster and more determined than them to get outside the castle, finding himself much happier in the open air than inside. He loved to send Jasper and Hendrik on wild goose chases when he went slipping into the village, finding their anger with him endlessly amusing. Everyone in Dundrasil loved the darling prince, the boy eager to meet anyone, friendly and brimming with excitement at everything. No matter how much he was scolded, put in timeout, ushered inside, and punished, nothing could stop the child luminary from joining street parades, small gatherings, or anything else he saw that was neat. Everyone could recognize the prince in a heartbeat, always being looked out after, even if he didn’t have guards scrambling after him. Over the course of just a few days, Eleven made friends with a young girl named Gemma, who was born on the same day as he. They had an instant bond, Eleven finding her presence much better than Jade’s, the princess having no complaints about this. Jade found herself spending more time with Rab than she did Eleven, much to her Helidoorian guardians' confusion. They found the young heirs had very different opinions of how life should be lived. Princess Jade found interest in martial arts, learning combat with lord Rabert, and spending her days trying to join in on sparring competitions instead of doing “girly” things. She was damn good at being a warrior too, besting Jasper on several occasions, though the knight would rather die than admit he lost in arm wrestling to a princess. King Carnelian had no problem journeying to Dundrasil so much, proud of the young warrior princess, Hendrik and Jasper not nearly as thrilled with all the traveling. Eleven on the other hand, found castle life to be a bore to him. Being waited on hand and foot made him uncomfortable, much preferring to help the village woman do laundry. He found a home away from home quickly, loving a kind woman named Amber and her father, Chalky, spending most of his afternoons with them. He spent days and nights with Gemma, never straying too far from her side. She quickly became his best friend, the two filling the whole kingdom with their joy and childish fun. When they fought, just about everyone knew it, finding those days to be rough. Despite his parent's attempts to keep him safe indoors, going as far to lock him in his room, Eleven always found a way back outside. Once when Jasper had taken Jade to Dundrasil on the king's behalf, he noticed Eleven had been grounded after mischief with Gemma and the chickens resulted in some chickens getting lost. The young boy cried endlessly, distraught with his punishment, and awfully lonely in timeout. Jasper had decided he could take the crying no longer, mumbling to a Dundrasillian guard about, “letting the hell child loose” before he let Eleven out, the young boy giving the knight the fiercest hug he could muster before running off to find Gemma. It became one of Jasper’s fonder memories; crouched down on one knee to be on the boy’s level, Eleven hugging him tight, burying his face into his chest, and sniffling out, “Thank you, sir Jasper!” before running off, hitting the door in his excitement but not slowing in the slightest. Jasper, Hendrik, and various other guards all collected memories like this over the years. King Irwin and Queen Eleanor found Eleven’s love for village life rather strange but quickly learned keeping him inside the castle only made him more and more upset, eventually letting him do as he pleased. He grew up learning to ride horses and various other domestic things in town, learning to be a proper royal inside the castle walls, the mixture of environments and constant love making him become humble and rather shy, the boy a beaming way of sunshine for just about everyone. As the years passed, Hendrik and Jasper had to babysit less and less, finding watching the youngins much better than doing whatever chores King Carnelian wanted to task them with. Jasper particularly loved watching Eleven, dozing off peacefully in the shade while the boy did his regular village-life activities, much to Hendrik’s disappointment. The broader of the knights approached the man sleeping under a tree, nudging him slightly, “Jasper? What are you doing?”  
The blonde opened his eyes, glancing up and yawning, “Eleven is loose and terrorizing the village again so I decided to get some much needed rest.”  
Before Hendrik could ask what he meant, they were interrupted by Gemma’s yell of, “Hey, Eleven, be careful!”

The two knights turned to look, finding a now teenage Eleven on horseback. He was hardly hanging onto the horse, cockily grinning at Gemma, obviously trying to impress her, “I’ll be alright, Gemma, I’ve got this!”

He kicked his feet in his excitement, startling the horse, who promptly bucked ever so slightly, a motion that should not have had much effect if he had been holding on properly. Eleven was dropped immediately however, hitting the ground with a thump and groaning, Gemma covering her mouth to stop from laughing aloud. Though Eleven hit the ground hard, the only thing that had been wounded was his pride, flustered as Gemma pulled him to his feet, amusing the knights who had watched the scene. Jasper snickered, leaning his head back against the tree and closing his eyes again, “Those two truly wreak havoc everywhere they go.”

Hendrik couldn’t help but chuckle at his companion’s words, glancing around. He wanted to scold Jasper for dozing off during a shift but there wasn’t truly much to do, finding himself just sitting down beside him. The other scooted so they could share the spot under the tree, watching Eleven and Gemma bicker playfully and enjoying the quiet moment. The purple haired man studied them for a few, “He’ll marry her one day.”

Jasper opened one eye to look at him, “What makes you say that?”

“He holds a certain glimmer to his eyes when he looks at her. I know it very well.”

“Hm, a prince marrying a commoner isn’t exactly common, but for Eleven? Entirely possible. Oh, you know the look well, Hendrik? Why is that? You have someone you fancy?” The other knight teased, flashing him a smirk.

Hendrik blushed at this, grumbling, “No, it is just rather recognizable. I’m sure when he returns from Angri-La he’ll be right back at her side again.”

“Probably.”

The two spent the rest of the afternoon dozing off together, letting Eleven and Gemma do as they pleased. They spent a lot of afternoons dozing under that tree together as the children played. Eleven spent most of his youth by Gemma’s side, his parents just delighted he had a best friend, but alas, childhood would not last forever; Eleven was still the luminary. He would leave for Angri-La in just a matter of months...


	4. Eleven and Angri-La

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleven has reached teenage years and must learn to master his gift of the Luminary; though this proves to be easier said than done.

As Eleven approached his teens, so did subject of being brought to Angri-La to train. He would follow his destiny and learn to master his powers of the Luminary, the king and queen of Dundrasil deciding that he would be sent off on his thirteenth birthday. Eleven was sad to go but was willing to face his destiny, knowing the task of the luminary was one he could not just ignore. The fresh faced thirteen year old sat in his room at the moment, having spent the day doing standard birthday celebrations, now quietly getting ready to leave soon. Gemma sat with him, watching him, “How long will you be gone?”

Eleven turned to look at her, “Hopefully not long. Maybe a few years at most?”

“I know it's selfish but I really wish you could stay… I’m gonna miss you.”

Eleven gave her a soft smile and gently tucked clothes into his suitcase, “I’ll miss you too Gemma, but I do have to go... I am the luminary after all.”

“No one ever lets us forget.” She groans, “Having a legendary hero as my best friend is nice though!” she giggles and lies flat on her back, watching the young man, “Princess Jade came to send you off today.”

Eleven nodded, “Practically everyone in all of Erdrea did.”

Gemma let out an exasperated sigh, “Ugh, getting Amber to let go of you will be impossible you know.”

The prince laughed softly and stood, finished packing, “I know. You’ll be hard enough to shake off.”

The blonde got up with him, watching as a guard grabbed Eleven’s suitcases so they could go greet the public, the girl following the young hero and punching his arm lightly over his comment. They smiled as they stepped outside the room, greeted by king Irwin and queen Eleanor. Irwin smiled, setting his hand on his son’s shoulder, “Are you ready?”

Eleven smiled and nodded, hugging him tightly, “Yes.”

Eleanor kissed his forehead softly, “I know you’ll do great, Eleven.”

He beamed, turning to Gemma when she grasped his wrist, “Ready to go meet your adoring public?”

The prince blushed, “Ah, I wouldn’t say adoring…”

Gemma giggled, pulling him along, “You’ve got plenty of people to say goodbye too! C’mon!”

The prince’s parents beamed proudly at their son as he was dragged off, the young man greeted and hugged by just about everyone he saw. Lord Rabert swept him off his feet with the sheer force of his hug, reassuring him that he would come visit him and oversee his training. Eleven smiled at his grandpa’s words and was immediately pulled off by Gemma, cycling through all kinds of royals that wished him luck. Amber grinned at the young prince, eyes watering, “Aw look at you, you look so big! I’m gonna miss you so much!! Where would I be without my little helper!” she squeezed him tight, the prince gasping for air against her.

He pushed away after a moment, ruffled, smiling awkwardly at her as she sniffled proudly at him like he was her own son and in a way, he was. Their mother and son bond ran way deeper than they could ever imagine… 

Amber dabbed at her eyes, “Chalky would be so proud of you, Eleven. You’re always gonna be my little boy, don’t you forget that.”

The young luminary felt his eyes water at this, Chalky having passed away a few years ago now. His heart ached but felt a little warmth flutter at the pain; he would make sure he would become a hero Chalky would be proud of. Gemma rubbed Eleven’s back before taking Amber’s side, nonshalontly giving him a chance to escape from her tears, which the prince took as soon as he could. Eleven met with royal after royal, heaving a sigh of relief when he met the last group of people and the closest group; The Heliodorians. King Carnelian and Princess Jade both grinned at him, “Ah, you already look as bold as the hero you will become, Prince Eleven!” the king boasted, patting his shoulder.

Jade smiled at him, “Good luck, I hear Angri-La training is no easy job. Though, I have no doubt you’ll be able to handle it!” she ruffled his hair, teasing him just as an older sister would.

Hendrik watched the royals speak, waiting patiently alongside Jasper for their turn to wish the prince well. He frowned when he heard the man beside him burp and proceed to choke, turning to look at him. Jasper furrowed his brow in pain as his throat burned, feeling the sticky black fluid return once again, dribbling from the corners of his mouth. Hendrik was careful not to cause any attention to the knight’s delemina, he knew the darkness that tainted him was stubborn, voice soft, “Can you take care of it or do you need to be excused?”

“Need to go…”

Hendrik nods wordelssy as Jasper swiftly turns to leave, carefully covering his retreat. He smiled when Eleven turned to him, “I am sure you have received countless praise today so I will save my breath. I am just as proud of you as everyone else and I wish you luck with your training. I have no doubt you will succeed.”

The prince smiled at the knight’s words, frowning when he noticed the empty spot beside him, “Where is sir Jasper?”

“He has fallen ill once again. Rest assured, he will be back in a few moments.”

Gemma frowned at Hendrik’s words, having barely gotten away from the crying Amber, “Again? He hasn’t gotten sick in years!”

Eleven glanced at her, “He usually gets like this anytime I do anything kinda cool. He threw up everywhere when I casted my first spell remember?”

“Ugh. Talk about very specific times to get sick. What does he have again?”

“Acid reflux. Now, don’t be rude, young Gemma, Jasper will return in a moment, I assure you that he would not miss this for the world.” Hendrik defended, acting unbothered by their words. 

Though Jasper had sworn against the darkness, it wasn’t exactly going to take no for an answer, eating at him silently. The closer to fulfilling his destiny Eleven got, the sicker Jasper would get, the knight refusing to listen to the whispers. He had promised Hendrik that he had no ties to the darkness and in return for this promise, he was protected. The two had a million excuses for the darkness that consumed the blonde, both coming up with him having acid reflux to excuse the fact that Jasper was very prone to vomiting. All of Erdrea believed them and therefore he could leave whenever he needed. Jasper had promised Hendrik he would never harm a hair on Eleven’s head and Hendrik trusted the man with all of his heart. The knight grumbled as he finished and carefully wiped his mouth, returning to the others. He had an oath to Heliodor to serve, he had a promise to keep, Mordegon’s whispers could never break him. He smiled at the young luminary, “My apologies, your highness.”

“You’re fine.” Eleven gave him a warm smile.

Jasper bows to him respectfully, giving him a smirk before ruffling his hair, “I wish you luck, young hero!”

The prince squeaked and ducked away from him, Hendrik and Jasper both laughing at him as he stumbled, becoming rather embarrassed. He turns away from them after a moment, the king and queen of Dundrasil calling for him. The purple haired man glanced at the blonde, tone low, “You are still pale.”

“I wasn’t going to miss saying my goodbyes.”

“If you are still ill, I demand you leave. Eleven will return. We cannot afford to let you raise any suspicions, Jasper.”

The smaller of the two grunts, watching the young prince, “It’ll be years, Hendrik, I wish to at least see him off.”

“I will accompany you if it means you get this taken care of properly.” He tuts.

Jasper sighs after a moment, turning on his heels and heading off, Hendrik following closely as they retreat. They head to a bathroom just in time, more black splattering K\Jasper’s palms. He hunches over the toilet as he spews the vile fluid, Hendrik sighing as he holds Jasper’s hair out of his face for him, “Do you think this will ever ease?”

“I do hope so. I would hate to have to avoid Eleven forever over this.”

“Hopefully it will get easier…” Hendrik let out a soft noise of worry, rubbing his back gently.

Jasper grumbled and went back to what he had been doing, the other knight gently supporting him. He was quiet for a few long moments before he spoke again, “...Have you still been having night terrors?”

“Not that I remember.”

“That is good. A sign of progress, I believe.”

Silence fell for a few long moments, neither having much more to say. It wasn’t exactly an uncomfortable silence, more worried than anything; would Jasper ever truly escape the darkness?

Hendrik certainly believed so and so did Jasper, the blonde wiping his mouth and staring down at the ground, “I’m sorry, Hendrik, I am sure you are doubtful of my claims…”

The other knight shook his head, “Not at all, Jasper. I trust you.”

Eleven found Angri-La to be both a blessing and a curse for him. On one hand, his spell casting ability improved drastically with every single day, on the other, Master Pang was hard on the young Luminary. He spent the next six years of his life there, training relentlessly for his future alongside grandmaster Pang and his grandfather Rab. They guided him along, teaching him all they possibly could for the destiny that awaited him, only finding one major roadblock in his progress; he just could not grasp his powers as the luminary. Any of the ancient Luminary’s abilties were lost to the young man despite endless attempts. No matter how many times Eleven found himself at the mercy of the naughty stick, he never could grasp the power Yggdrasil had gifted him. He spent six years trying to unlock this sacred power but to no luck, Rab and Grandmaster Pang pushing him even harder as he approached eighteen years of age, knowing they were running out of time before he had to press on - the darkness would not be willing to just sit around and wait for him to unlock his powers. Eleven found their pushing very frustrating, unsure quite what to do. Destiny awaited and he lacked the proper skills to greet it. He was eighteen years old now and finally ready to be sent home to prepare for his journey. He was excited to see his friends and family in person again, having really only heard from them via notes, pacing in his room. He turned his head when Rab stepped into the room, “Hello laddie.”

Eleven smiled at him, “I know what I want to do.”

Rab tipped his head, eyes twinkling with interest. Debate had been floating around Angri-La about what Eleven was to do without the power of the luminary mastered, Master Pang finally saying that it would be the prince’s decision in the end. Now, the young man knew what he must do. He had his bags packed much to Rab’s interest, knowing what he was going to say but surprised by the words anyway, “I am going to go on anyway. I am of age now, I can’t just wait around!”

Rab nodded, having honestly expected this from him, “Aye, I figured so. What will ye’ tell Grandmaster Pang?”

“The same thing.” Eleven said confidently, slipping past his grandfather. 

And that’s exactly what he did. Though Pang had some strong words about the subject, in the end they knew they had no choice but to send Eleven on his way. The young man was sent home the very same day, deciding he could use a little time back in Dundrasil before he was sent on his journey, Rab deciding he would accompany his grandson on his adventure. King Irwin and Queen Eleanor were content with this arrangement, knowing that Rab was very skilled in spell casting and would protect his grandson with his dying breath. Discussion after discussion came and finally it was settled that once the time came for Eleven to set off, he would head to Heliodor and collect the red orb first and foremost. Princess Jade looked at her father when he told her this, popping her knuckles, “Father, I want to go with him.”

King Carnelian spluttered at her words, “You? I cannot allow you to do such a thin-”

Jade interrupted him, “I have spent my whole life training in martial arts, I would like to think I am capable of defending him. Please, father, I really want to go.”

They bickered back and forth for a while before Jade finally agreed that she would allow him to send bodyguards with her in return for him letting her to go. They had a very brief discussion on who exactly but they quickly found their answer; Heliodor’s finest pair of knights were the only logical match. Hendrik and Jasper tried to object at first, not exactly excited to travel across the world after a bunch of kids but alas, King Carnelian believed they were a perfect choice. After just a little while of grumbling, they soon found this to be a great honour, both happy to be appointed for such an important role in the Luminary’s destiny. Jasper was tasked with being Jade’s personal bodyguard while Hendrik became Eleven’s, the two ordered to protect the young heirs with their lives. Eleven quickly amassed a party, finding himself becoming even more sure he was ready to proceed even without his legendary ability. He had his grandfather who was skilled at spell casting, Princess Jade who would never let anything happen to him, and finally he had the brains and brawn of Heliodor on his side; Hendrik and Jasper. He had a good feeling about this and so did Gemma, who commented proudly on his group. She had said she felt safe with him going but she could not go with him; this was his mission, not hers. She had known that for her whole life. Eleven respected this and decided to spend the rest of his time in Dundrasil in her company; or so he planned...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for such a short chapter this week!


	5. The thief of Snifflhiem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young thief finds his funds running lower than he planned and winds up lost in Dundrasil.
> 
> Eleven makes his first official decree.

“Heliodor, you say?”  
Two men sat across from each other, both thinking quietly. The taller and lankier of the two drummed his fingers on the table, his hood drooped over his face, hiding any distinguishing features. He looks down at the table, the tavern bustling around them, “That is pretty far, Derk, are you sure Noah isn’t sending us on a wild goose chase?”  
Derk, a small and round man, nods at him, “Course i’m sure, Erik! Heliodor is the only place that orb would possibly be! Why do you need such a measly little thing anyway.”  
The hooded man, named Erik, leans back in his chair and looks up at the ceiling, seeming rather uneasy on sharing his reasonings, “It has personal value, I’ve said that! Besides, it's worth a fortune underground.”  
They fall silent when a bunny girl comes walking past them, offering them a round of drinks. Erik puts his hand up in refusal, focused on the conversation at hand. Derk frowns as the girl leaves, “Oi, I was thirsty!”  
“Focus, Derk.” Erik sighs softly and rests one hand on his palm, “I’ll buy you a drink later if we settle this. We have to split by morning, remember?”  
The other man grumbles but nods at him, “Are you sure you’re gonna have enough money to make it all the way to Heliodor? You ‘ave been spending an awful lot…”  
The hooded man scoffs, “I’m fine. Besides, we have to make do with what we have. We can’t exactly keep sticking our hands in people's pockets, they’re already onto us as it is.”  
“Yes but Erik, I would hate for ya to get stuck somewhere with no gold! How will I possibly know if you’re caught up somewhere if I’m in Heliodor!”  
Erik waves his hand dismissively, “I’ll be fine, Derk, promise! Now, I think we can get by without anymore stops. Downtown Heliodor will hide us right?”  
“That's what Noah said.”  
“I sure hope he’s right about this. I can’t say I'm looking forward to winding up in a jail cell anytime soon. So, we’ll head to Heliodor and regroup at Ruby’s inn right?”  
Derk nods his head, “Yes, also, I ‘eard Heliodors' generals have been reassigned to Dundrasil so even if we do get caught in a tricky situation, we’ll still be able to weasel our way out of it.”  
Erik grins at this, “It’s falling together so perfectly!” he stands, digging through his pockets and dropping some gold on the table, “Here’s the gold for your drink, by the way. Now that we’ve got our plan, I’m gonna go rest up. You did say you wanted me to leave before you do, right?”  
Derk nods, “We can’t leave together, we’ve got enough heat on our backs after you tripped and dropped all the gold you got from pick-pocketing that poor bunny girl!”  
Erik rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, “heh, heh, yeah… Goodnight, Derk.”

The young man steps outside the tavern, blue eyes flickering around warily. He’s met with silence, unsurprisingly, it is rather late after all. The sun has long gone down, most of the Hotto residents asleep. He strolls down the path, finding the Hotto air to be hot even at night. He keeps his hood over his face as he walks, pulling out the bag of gold in his pocket. It was light, too light, much to his disappointment. The chatter from the tavern quieted the further he got, keeping his head down as he counted the gold, knowing he had to make sure it was enough to make it to Heliodor with very little stops. Erik had spent five long years waiting for this moment and he was not gonna let his funds slow him down. He stopped and stuffed the gold into his pocket, figuring he could walk some of it if need be. The thief glanced up at the stars that glimmered above, the night sky swirling up above. A soft sigh escaped his throat, wondering where it all had gone wrong for him. What led a young man from Snifflheim to robbing Heliodor of one of their finest possessions? It didn’t take him long to figure it out, quietly slipping into the inn. He dropped a few coins in return for the fare and grumbled as he headed to his room, thinking of his past. A life of poverty alongside the vikings haunted him, a life struggling to look out for a young girl, himself, and stumbling upon a cursed amulet led him to this, didn’t it? Erik looked down at his gloved hands, determination flickering through his gut, “Oh, Mia, I promise you won’t have to wait much longer…”  
He sat on the edge of the bed, watching the moon out of the window. For his younger sister’s birthday he had managed to thrift a necklace as a gift. It had glimmered so brightly with its gold, it was a perfect gift for the young girl who loved all things shiny. Much to Erik’s dismay, the amulet had cursed his sister and turned her to gold, unable to forgive himself for such a tragic accident. The moment he heard getting ahold of one of Yggdrasil’s orbs could save her he was utterly determined to get it, no matter the cost. Erik had never imagined he would turn to a life of crime, finding his predicament one he hated. Which is likely why he had found a young woman filling his head with a strange prophecy.  
In your darkest hour, the Luminary shall come, and light the path to your redemption. It was simple, sure, but it had struck Erik. Whether he truly believed the seer was unbeknownst to even him, unsure what to think of such claims. What would the luminary want with a thief like him? It didn’t matter, he supposed, as he curled up for the night. Tomorrow would bring rise to his future, he would fix this, all he needed was that orb…

When the sun rose the next morning, so did Erik. He had to leave before Derk did to avoid suspicions, hitting the road the moment he could. He slipped from village to village, fumbling with his funds, finding the inn fares way more expensive than he planned. In fact, everything turned out more expensive than he planned. Erik found himself getting thrown out of inns, missing meals, and getting terrible directions at just about every turn, starting to regret not listening to Derk’s advice. By the time his pockets turned up completely empty, he didn't even know where he was for sure. He stood in the middle of a kingdom he didn’t recognize, having never been here before, the village bustling around him. He glanced at the crowds and swallowed anxiously. Crowds meant a perfect opportunity to steal. Though Erik had always felt bad about stealing gold directly from pockets, it was either that or sleeping in the street tonight. He glanced at a young girl who walked by, a red scarf covering blonde hair, clearing his throat, “Uh, excuse me miss but, where am I?”  
She gives him a confused look but answers, “Dundrasil, of course.”  
Ah, Dundrasil. Just his luck. He muttered his thanks and continued to walk through the city, taking in the sights of the mighty kingdom, which was infamous for housing something specific that he could not remember at the moment. It didn’t matter anyway, he would be in and out of here soon enough. What really mattered was getting enough gold to get him on the road again. Erik soon became part of the crowds, trying to swiftly snatch anything of value from passersby, becoming more and more irritated when he repeatedly turned up empty handed. Dundrasillians are rather stingy, aren’t they? Erik only retreated when guards started to notice what he was doing, feeling his stomach rumble as he headed toward the inn, desperate to find somewhere to rest and maybe snatch some food. He attempted to slip into a room without paying but this only resulted in him getting tossed into the street. He stormed off afterward, scowling under his breath to find himself so helpless. Hunger clawed at him, deciding that sleeping in the streets was his only option now. He kept his head down as he wandered the streets, sunset illuminating the city in a soft pink glow, one Erik was in no mood to admire. He found the scent of freshly baked bread luring him towards a small home closeby the castle, noticing the blonde girl he had seen earlier inside. She stood beside a boy he could not really make any details of, the two crowded around the oven as an older and rather stout woman pulls out a loaf of bread from the oven. Erik’s gut rumbles in protest as he turns away, blue eyes taking in his surroundings. He noticed a spot that looked perfect for dozing off in, an abandoned house sitting not far from the home he had just been peering into, jogging over to it and checking it over to see if he could get inside. To his dismay, he could not, but there was an outcrop from the roof that could provide him shelter. He sighed but figured it would save him from any possible rain, sinking down into the miniscule shelter. It was better than nothing. He crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head back against the wall, hood still pulled up over his face, grumbling as he closed his eyes. Tomorrow would be better. He was sure of it. He glanced at his pockets, pulling out three singular pieces of gold. He grumbled, head falling back against the wall, “Damn it… I hate when Derk is right.”  
He crossed his arms again when his stomach ached, deciding sleep was his only option for the night. He shifted his hood to make sure it kept his face protected, letting his eyes close again. Despite how uncomfortable and rather stiff the streets were, it was better than out in the wilderness. Waking up to a very angry slime was something Erik had done one too many times. He soon began to doze off, opening one eye at footsteps. Erik hoped whoever it was would just ignore him, hoping it wasn’t a guard about to toss him out of the kingdom for trespassing. He only looked up when they came over, stopping right before him. He found himself looking at the man from the house, his blue eyes glimmering in the lights that shone from an open window in the castle. The man wore a blue tunic and had brown hair that didn’t quite reach his shoulders, a kind smile on his face as he crouched down to meet Erik’s level. They were both strangers to each other, Erik tensing warily. It wasn’t the first time someone had seemed kind and then turned against him, fingers straying to the dagger at his side just in case. The strange man gently offered Erik a piece of bread, its mere aroma making the starved thief nearly lightheaded, “Here. I-I couldn't help but notice you looked hungry.”  
The hooded man shook his head, “I can’t just take that from you.”  
“Please, I insist. I’m just going to feed it to my dog, Sandy, if you don’t take it. Don’t worry, I didn't poison it or anything…” He seemed sincere enough, Erik sitting up on his elbows.  
In a quick motion he sntaches it from the mysterious boy, holding it to his chest and muttering quick thanks. Erik wasn’t used to kindness like this and he wasn't going to waste his time and see how long it lasted. A life on the streets taught him that things can turn ugly in seconds. “Eleven!”  
Erik watches as the mysterious boy turns his head, recognizing the same blonde from earlier. She crosses her arms at him, “Come on, it's getting late! Your parents will want you home soon!”  
The man in the blue tunic stands and turns away from the lone thief, Erik watching as he drops something. He turns his head, stray strands of brown hair falling over his face and hiding the blue eyes that gave Erik a soft warm look, somehow easing the lost man. Eleven, as the blonde called him, offered a singular smile and disappeared into the night with the girl, their faces and names fading to Erik the moment they were gone. He stuffs the bread in his mouth before bottling out of his shelter to see what had been discarded, finding gold in his hands. He stared in awe and looked around, hoping maybe he could return it. He may be a thief but he did have honor. Somewhat. The mysterious man was long gone, Erik carefully counting what he had in his hands. It was exactly enough to get him in the inn for the night. This led him to the conclusion that the boy had been kind enough to provide him both dinner and a place to sleep, in awe at the act of kindness. Maybe wandering into Dundrasil wasn’t such a bad thing. His name seemed somewhat familiar but Erik could not place it, let alone remember it. He had no reason to. He would scavenge the gold tomorrow and he would never see that boy again. Erik slunk back to his makeshift shelter, debating on whether he should truy go to the inn or not and continuing to eat the bread. On one hand, a bed would be great, on the other, he could save it and use it to get him on the road again. But, even if he did get on the road again, he was just going to end up in a similar spot somewhere else. Erik sighed and slumped back against the building, eyes closing halfway. He was tired of being on edge constantly, he just wanted a guarantee on something for once in his life. He found himself stopping when the light from the castle window illuminated the ground beside him, turning his gaze upward. His blue eyes found the window wide open, a rather bright lamp on inside. He decided to just ignore the light at first, wanting to roll over and just sleep, but found a glimmering opportunity instead. The window was not far up off the ground and the abandoned home provided a perfect way for him to sneak inside. One singular jewel from royalty would get him on his feet again, wouldn’t it? Erik hesitated, unsure if he should. This was a massive risk. One wrong move and the only meals Erik would be getting from now on would be prison ones. But yet, he had nothing, he could not proceed without gold, and this was the best opportunity he was gonna get. He glanced around warily for guards and stuffed the last of his bread in his mouth, getting up ever so carefully. He would be quick. In and out. Yeah, that sounded right. Erik kept his hood down over his face as he climbed up onto the roof, eyes searching the city for any guards or anything else that would possibly get him in trouble. It was all clear, gaze returning to the window. It was almost too easy. Erik gave one last wary glance before he leapt upward, fingers managing to grasp the ledge. He scrambled and kicked but eventually managed to pull himself up and into the room, rolling across the floor silently. The floor was carpeted, Erik’s fall cushioned by soft blue wool, taking in the room. It was obviously the prince’s quarters, the room tidy and well taken care of. Everything looked rather untouched, like he hardly spent any time here, carefully pushing to his feet and looking around. Some clothes were strewn about the room and some areas looked like he was mid unpacking from something, Erik being very careful not to disturb a singular thing. The bed was freshly made, part of him wondering why the prince was not already here. It's dark out, why would the king and queen just allow him to wander? Erik shook his head as he began to admire anything shiny, searching for anything of value, knowing that the prince could very easily return at any moment and he had no reason to question things. This was his chance. He began rummaging through drawers, looking for anything that could be turned to profit. To his dismay, he found the prince did not own anything worth much. Erik could not find a single thing he could flip around and sell, heart plummeting in his chest. He had just risked it all, breaking into the castle, for absolutely nothing? Boy, did he have the worst of luck today. He grit his teeth and turned his head, finding a pendant catching his attention. The blue and green jewel glimmered in the light, tempting Erik. It was marked with the symbol of Dundrasil and was obviously a very prized possession, Erik’s throat drying as he studied it. It would be worth an utter fortune. It was enough to get him to Heliodor, hell, maybe even further? Maybe he could spit the gold with Derk? But yet, this was the prince’s most prized jewel… He couldn’t just take it. In a battle against his morals and his desperation, the hooded thief turns away and tries to find something else, scowling when he turns up empty handed yet again. The jewel kept catching his eye, nearly glowing in the lights, Erik warily stepping towards it. He needed this money. Mia needed him. That was all the convincing he needed, reaching for it, eyes darting for the window. He froze at footsteps, gaze swiveling toward the door instead. The thief could do nothing when the prince stepped into the room, both freezing at the sight of each other. Eleven paused at a trespasser in his bedroom, let alone the same exact one he had just seen curled up in the street, unable to even respond. Erik on the other hand felt his heart pound so hard he swore it could burst at the prince, feeling sick when he processed him. Bright blue eyes, not quite shoulder length brown hair… This was the same man who had just fed him, the same man that had tried to house him, the same man who had shown him nothing but kindness, this man was none other than the prince of Dundrasil. His name hit Erik like a freight train. Prince Eleven, the luminary. He had just tried to rob the luminary! Eleven was frozen in place, wordless, as Erik backed away, starting to drop the pendant in his fingertips, “I-I was never here.”  
Erik then tried to make a break for it, stumbling backward and bumping into a vase, knocking it off and struggling to catch it before it shattered onto the ground. Eleven was still stuck, unable to shake the feeling the utter terror in the thief’s eyes gave him, heart aching to see someone so low. Eleven had been sheltered most of his life, this being his first glimpse at true poverty. Erik looked at the vase and then the door when footsteps approached, the lump in his throat only growing. The thief watched in utter horror as the door opened to none other than the bastards of Heliodor, as they were so lovingly called, Hendrik and Jasper. Hendrik looked at Eleven first, “We heard a crash, is everything alri-”  
“Thief.” Jasper drawled, the word laced with so much venom that the hooded man swore the word alone could have killed him.  
Immediately the knights tensed, sworn an oath to protect the prince with their lives, some lowly thief certainly counting as a threat. To Eleven, Hendrik and Jasper were his friends and bodyguards, bringing safety with their presence. For Erik, they were the most terrifying thing he had ever seen with his own eyes. Jasper’s yellow eyes cut sharp, like a cat studying his prey, while Hendrik looked like he was debating on what the most efficient way to rip the young man’s head off was. For criminals, getting Hendrik and Jasper sent on you was an instant death sentence. They were the most feared combo in all of Erdrea, Jasper’s cunning and Hendrik’s brawn a match that sent terror spiking through any thief. The two could hunt you land and sea if they needed, relentless men who knew no mercy, Erik’s whole body trembling at the teal and yellow eyes that studied his every movement. They had managed to catch some of the sneakiest and most daring criminals in all of Erdrea; Erik was nothing to them. He was a life they would ruin and never think about again. It took everything in him not to scream as he threw the pendant and bolted for the window, no longer caring for the gold. If he could escape with his life, it would be nothing short of a miracle. Jasper and Hendrik both barked out simultaneous “Halt!”s, Erik beelining to dive out the window and flee Dundrasil forever. He would run on foot to Heliodor if it meant escaping these two. He leaped over furniture and knocked over a few things in his scramble, bounding for the window, grinning when his hands grasped the ledge. He started to push forward to let himself fall, his heart catching in his chest when Jasper grabbed his wrist. The knight held him firm, grip strong enough to stop Erik dead in his tracks, utter terror crashing over him. It was over. The rest of his life would be spent in a prison cell, trying in vain to tug away from the blonde. His heart pounded in his chest, adrenaline racing through him as he scrambled to escape, his face growing hot against the panic. He was going to rot in jail and no one would know what happened, not Derk, not Mia, not anyone. He had failed Mia. She would be trapped forever because her big brother let himself be caught before he could ever even grasp that damned orb, Erik feeling his fingers curl into a fist at his sides. When the knight yanked him away from his only chance at freedom, Erik swung with all he had. Jasper let go of the thief the moment his fist struck his nose, bright red blood bursting from his face as he shrieked in pain. Erik was frozen at Jasper’s wail, watching the knight's hands fly up to hold his face, looking down at the red that painted his fist. He had just hit Sir Jasper. Being able to strike such a blow was surely an impressive feat. Anyone who managed to cause the knights’ harm were to be praised for such an impossibility, but, alas, the thief had no time to think about what he had done. When Jasper’s eyes fell on him, their yellow depths cut sharp. Rage made his face red, blood dribbling down his lip as his expression turned from rage to utterly livid. Erik wasted no time to make a break for it, knowing he had really done it now. He backed against the window, the ledge catching him by the waist and nearly throwing him out to the street. He could fall to his death for all he cared. If Jasper got his hands on him again, he’d be dead before he could blink. The thief shoved his weight backwards and tried to topple out the window but he wasn’t fast enough. He had hesitated too long, Hendrik grabbing him firmly. He wrenched the thief away from the window, Erik letting out a cry when the grasp was so strong it nearly pulled his shoulder right out of socket, swept right off his feet. Hendrik held him up by his arm, the thief feeling tears sting his eyes as he kicked and bucked, unable to believe it was going to end like this.   
“Sir Hendrik, w-wait-” Eleven croaked, gently reaching forward to stop the knight from hurting the young man any further but his words fell on deaf ears.  
“Jasper, you go clean up. I will take him to the dungeon for King Irwin to deal with.” Hendrik cut Eleven off, tugging on Erik’s arm just a little too hard when the man tried to bail, ignoring the whimper that escaped his throat.  
“No.” Jasper spit blood as he spoke, careful not to touch his face so as not to ooze anymore red, “I want to see the rat's face when we leave him to rot.” the words dripped with venom, baring his teeth at Erik.  
Hendrik knew better than to argue and kept the thief in a very painful grip, dragging him to Dundrasil’s dungeons, a livid and hurt Jasper following closely behind. Eleven watched them go numbly, utterly rattled from such a scene. He couldn’t shake the terror he had seen in Erik’s eyes, unable to even be mad at him. He had tried to help him when he had seen him looking so miserable and seeing him again, looking even worse for wear hurt. The prince wanted nothing more than to help, hating to see anyone suffer, and seeing such a violent scene hurt him in a way he could not describe. Eleven sighed shakily and ran his fingers through his hair, thinking of the explosion of blood that resulted from the punch, the sound it had made sending a shiver down his spine. The mysterious hooded figure just seemed scared and desperate. He couldn't muster the rage he needed to feel, looking down at the pendant on the floor, a gift from his mother that meant the world to him, and a jewel that had nearly been stolen from him. Even as he squat down to pick it up, he felt no anger, his soft blue eyes falling to the door. Eleven looked down at the pendant, deciding he had to do something. 

Erik threw his hands out to try and catch himself when Hendrik tossed him into the cell, the stone floor harsh and cold. He shoved himself up and tried to barrel through the door, instead getting it slammed in his face. He collapsed, head pounding and arm aching, looking up weakly at the knights. Hendrik looked at the thief with disgust and stepped back, having completed his job. Erik was no longer of interest to him, teal gaze falling on his companion, Jasper still fuming. The blonde wiped blood from his face, glaring Erik down, “You will regret this, thief, you will rot in this cell.”  
Erik’s mouth fell open, feeling helpless as tears sting his eyes. He just sat on his knees, watching the two in horror, having nothing to say. He just wanted to scream, cry, he wanted to run back to Snifflhiem and deal with the vikings if it meant he could escape such a cruel fate. Jasper flashed him a smirk, pinching his nose, “I’ll make sure of it.”  
Erik grit his teeth, “No wonder you’re called the bastard of Heliodor.”  
The blonde reached through the bars, grabbing the hooded man firmly by the chin, “What was that?” he hissed, the words looming threateningly.  
“Jasper.” Hendrik grunted, prompting the other knight to release the prisoner’s chin, “Come. King Irwin will see to him.”   
Though the words provided Erik a singular mercy, it left another threat on the platter, watching the two knights leave. Tears spilled the moment they left, getting up and swearing, throwing his fist at the wall. He didn’t even get that damn pendant! He grit his teeth and slammed his weight against the cell door a few times, finding the door will not even budge. He threw his hands up, angry and upset he had let such a terrible thing happen. How will he even tell Derk? Erik wiped his eyes with his arm, leaning back against the cell wall, slumping down. What now?

Eleven slipped out of his room before Hendrik and Jasper could return, unable to shake the feeling that he could not sit and wait. His skin crawled and his hand ached, looking at his mark as he walked down the halls, finding it itching strangely. He grimaced as he scratched it and slipped past any guards, heading towards the dungeon. The prince was not permitted to be outside of his room at night but he did not care, finding his heart pounding at the mere thought of turning away. His hand itched whenever he slowed, furrowing his brow as he avoided the guards and grasped his pendant in the same hand. The brightly colored halls seemed more prominent against the dark depths of the dungeons, spooking Eleven slightly. It was dark, the energy of such a place giving him chills, almost sending him running back to the safety of his room. His fingers curled tighter around the pendant, taking in a deep breath, forcing himself to proceed. The dungeon was cold, chilling him to his very soul as he wandered. Prisoners eyed the prince dangerously, only spooking him further but he continued on, finding this feeling deep in his gut much stronger than his terror. He slowed when he spotted the hooded figure at last, Erik glancing at him. The thief was startled to see the prince for the third time today, scoffing, “If you’re gonna mock me, save your breath.”  
Eleven shook his head, “I would never do that. I just wanted to talk to you.”  
“Why?”  
The young luminary fumbles for a response, having a thousand things he wanted to say. He finally settled on one that made the prisoner laugh, “I wanted to make sure Jasper didn’t kill you.”  
“It was sure close.” He dares to smile, finding the young man somewhat charming, “Not yet, anyway, i’m sure he’ll be back.”  
“What are you doing here, anyway?”  
Erik frowned at the words, “I was arrested, where else would I be?”  
Eleven carefully studied the thief, loosening his hold on the pendant. He dropped it within the mysterious man’s grasp, giving him a perfect opportunity to snatch it, “You just don’t seem like you belong here.”  
Erik found himself dumbfounded at the words, gaze falling to the pendant. He didn’t even move, having no urge to take it whatsoever. It was prized and now that Erik did not need it, it had no value to him. Eleven’s eyes never left the hooded figure, “Say, what if I made you a deal?”  
“What makes you think i’m trustworthy enough for a deal?” the thief asked wryly, narrowing his eyes at him.  
Eleven smiled but did not say anything on that subject, “I could use someone with a sleight of hand on my journey. You don’t seem like a bad person, you don’t belong here, I can just tell.”  
In your darkest hour, the Luminary shall come, and light the path to your redemption. It's happening just as the seer said. Erik opened his mouth to speak but he had nothing, a few long moments of silence flickering between them. He finally settled on what to say, “...So you’ll get me out of here? What are you getting in return, huh? Aren't you afraid i might like, kill you?”  
“If you wanted to hurt me, you would have already. Besides, I can't help but feel you're only here because of circumstance. I'm about to go on an adventure soon and I'm offering you to come with. Don't feel inclined, you can run and never look back if you want.” Eleven pushed to his feet, picking up his pendant and stuffing it away, “I’m getting repetitive but… I just know you’re not supposed to be here.”  
The hooded man watched as Eleven turned to leave, clearing his throat, “Hey, Eleven?”  
The prince looked back at him, startled to hear his name without the usual title. The thief shifted towards him as he pulled his hood down, tufts of blue hair sticking up as he revealed his face. A singular strand fell over his eye, offering a smile, “The name’s Erik, by the way.”  
Eleven smiled back, feeling his heart thump a little harder in his chest.

The sun rose over Dundrasil, bathing the kingdom in a soft warm light. The sunrise sent beautiful yellow light streaking through the darkness, washing warmth over the kingdom, a warmth that could not seep into the dungeons. A lone man slept in the cold depths of the cells, curled up in a ball with his back against the wall, only stirring at the echoing footsteps. Erik groggily lifted his head at the Dundrasillian guards, who opened his cell and stepped inside, “Wake up.”  
He groggily sat up but was jerked to his feet in a quick motion, stumbling as the guard huffed and handcuffed him, Erik finding it easy to tell these guards were not happy about such a tedious task. The whole kingdom was mid preparation for Eleven’s leave, they did not care for some lowly thief. Eleven. Erik thought back to the conversation he had with the prince last night, starting to wonder if that really happened. It had felt like a dream. Would the Luminary really show? Erik kicked weakly as he was drug to the throne room, feeling his heart pound in his chest for what sentencing he could possibly get. He was dropped before the throne, hands wound behind his back, looking up to meet the cruel gazes of Hendrik and Jasper. The two stood on opposite sides of King Irwin, staring Erik down like he was prey. The thief gulped, his skin crawling as he glanced around the room. What felt like a thousand eyes fell on him, looking back up at the knights before him. Hendrik’s gaze was empty and cold while Jasper bristled in anger, yellow eyes burning into Erik’s very soul. King Irwin looked down on him, brown eyes just as emotionless. Erik studied Jasper’s nose, seeing it was not looking much better than it had yesterday, the blood long cleaned but the skin had definitely swollen. He glanced for the prince, for the warm blue eyes that he had seen so much as of late, but was disappointed to see he was not here. Erik would not be saved. His legs trembled when Hendrik spoke, his voice booming across the room, “You sit before the royal court of Dundrasil, accused of attempted thievery of the prince of Dundrasil’s belongings, how do you plead?”  
Erik kept his mouth clamped firmly shut. He knew better than to answer such a question. He knew he was guilty but saying so would not help his case, meeting Hendrik’s gaze with defiance. The knight did not even bat an eye, turquoise gaze falling onto His Majesty instead, waiting for his input. Jasper stepped forward, voice steely, “Your majesty, If I may interrupt, I would like to add to the charges.”  
King Irwin turned his eyes to the knight, who’s words had a sharp ruthless edge to them, an edge that made Erik sick, “You may proceed.”  
The blonde smirked, stepping forward from his stance opposite of Hendrik, “You stand before the court, accused of not only attempted thievery from Dundrasil’s darling, Dundrasil’s prince, The luminary, I also accuse you of battery and trespassing! You are not of Dundrasil, quite frankly no one is sure where you hail from, and you dared to come into the castle, no, break into, and attempt to steal? Upon said attempt, you resisted arrest, which is a charge as well if I am not mistaken, and struck an elite.” Jasper gestures vaguely towards himself, lip curling in a satisfactory smile at the ripple in the crowd, Erik feeling his heart pound at how efficiently the knight turned the crowd against him, “Amongst said battery, trespassing, and resisting arrest, your original charge of thievery does not seem very just. I have reason to believe this charge should be robbery instead.”  
Erik stared at the knight in horror, each word hammering a new nail into his casket. The crowd bristled at his words, hanging off every single one that left his mouth, leaving the thief utterly alone. He had no rebuttal, gulping when Jasper met his eye. His eyes were cold, merciless, his smile nearly sadistic. It reminded Erik of what he had said to him in the dungeons, the words chilling him to the core.  
“You will rot in this cell. I’ll make sure of it.”  
And that’s exactly what he was doing. He had won the court over in a few select words, King Irwin eyeing him with interest. Erik wanted to scream, he wanted to run, he would give anything to punch Sir Jasper squarely in the face again. His majesty tipped his head toward the knight, intrigued by him, “Do you have evidence for such a claim?”  
Erik dared to let out a breath of relief, knowing that he was innocent on that one. He had no intent to hurt the prince, it had never once crossed his mind. It was a simple in and out mission, well, it had planned to be. To his dismay, Jasper merely chuckled, “Of course, your majesty, I would not say such a thing without evidence.”  
The thief frowned, unsure what to expect. He hadn’t hurt the prince and said prince had not even shown, how was he going to prove that? His jaw dropped open when the blonde pulled out his dagger, which he had almost forgotten about. He was going to pin it on him. Erik tried to get to his feet, to run, to escape the cruel fate Jasper would plant on him.He was shoved back to his knees in seconds, unable to believe this. He had no defense either, unable to do anything as Jasper won the court over once more, dropping the weapon before him, “Why else would he bing such a weapon if not with intent to harm the beloved prince? He attempted to steal a beloved item from his highness, the pendant of Dundrasil! If it were not for Hendrik and I intervening, I fear this thief could have severely hurt the prince, or worse.”  
Erik’s eyes fell on Hendrik who was stiffly silent, having no word on the subject. When he noticed the thief’s eyes on him, he met his gaze, eyes cutting deep, spooking Erik into flinching just from the look. King Irwin narrows his eyes at the young man on his knees, “Is that so… Such crimes will not be taken lightly. What is your intent with such claims, Sir Jasper? A harsher sentencing? Execution?”  
Execution?! Erik felt his heart in his throat, mouth open in utter shock. This could not possibly happen, it couldn't be real. Hendrik was even shocked at this, his composure breaking for a split moment. That was a rather harsh punishment but it was quick to see Jasper had angered the king, his plan to get Erik locked up for good working a little too well. A threat towards his son, whom he loved with all of his heart, was one King Irwin wasn't going to take lightly, usually warm brown eyes cold when they fell on Erik. Jasper faltered for a moment, definitely taken aback by this; but when he met Erik’s terrified gaze, he grinned, determined to get his revenge for the injury, “Whatever you feel is best, your majesty.”  
King Irwin studied the thief for a long moment, Erik feeling like years slipped by him. His heart thrummed so loud that he swore the whole court could hear him, feeling so frail and small on his knees. His majesty leaned back in his throne, “I have made my decision.”  
Erik squeezed his eyes shut, unable to bear it anymore. He was dead. His life was over. Tears stung, hardly able to breathe, daring to peep one eye open at a percuilaur sound. The whole courtroom froze for a moment at the strange sound; footsteps. Running footsteps. Feet scuffed the floor with a loud noise that had the whole courtroom’s attention, the door swinging open. “Wait!” Eleven yelled as he burst open, feet skidding against the floor in his rush.  
The prince looked ruffled, Erik baffled to see him dressed as a prince should. His crown nearly fell off his head, clothes rumpled from running here, all eyes on the young Luminary as he interrupted the court. Eleven had overslept and nearly missed the sentencing, confused on why Jasper had not woken him as he usually would, having been jerked awake by a sharp pain in his hand, but now was not the time to think about that. He marched across the floor, stepping in front of Erik protectively, much to everyone’s confusion, “Father, wait!”  
“Eleven? What are you doing?”  
The young man planted his feet, blue eyes sharp with determination. He had never been so sure of anything in his entire life when his voice rang out across the throne room, throwing his hand out, “As the prince of Dundrasil, I hereby pardon Erik!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shout out to the one peep on twitter who helped me out on this chapter!!! you know who you are, i gib u kiss :)


	6. The missing dagger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik finds no luck in escaping Dundrasil, left to scamper after Jasper in attempt to collect what was rightfully his.

“As the prince of Dundrasil, I hereby pardon Erik!”  
The court bristled, Erik managing a weak smile. His heart pounded so hard he swore it could burst out of his chest, cold relief flowing over him. The room roared with whispers, Eleven not breaking his stance. He held strong, even when Jasper’s lip curled in disgust. The knight looked around in dismay, the crowd more interested in the prince than him. He glared at Erik before turning his eyes to the prince, “Pardon?! You canno- He does not-” He spluttered, his voice lost to the murmurs of those around him.  
King Irwin frowned at his son, “You wish to pardon him? A partial one?”  
Eleven gave the court a smile, one that certainly rubbed Jasper the wrong way, “No. A full pardon. All charges dropped.”  
Erik couldn’t help but snicker at Hendrik and Jasper, whose mouths were agape in shock. The blond turned to the knight beside him, “He cannot do that! ...Can he?”  
“I… I do not think-” Hendrik fumbled for an answer, drawing a blank and turning his head towards Irwin, “Your majesty…?”  
They looked to the king for an answer, who looked just about as shocked as them. After a moment, he cleared his throat, “I will not refuse such a declaration, I shall grant the pardon.”  
Jasper grunted, mouth opening for a strongly worded reply but was interrupted by Hendrik, the other’s voice low and curt, “Hold your tongue, Jasper.”  
He did exactly that, stepping back into his place. Though he fumed, he knew he could not win over the court again, not when Eleven had made his first ever decree. He kept his mouth firmly shut, finding that the thief certainly ticked him off something fierce. He reminded him of someone that he could not place a finger on, someone that he had seen in mere broken fragments, whispers he heard in the dark of sleep… a fiery blue haired girl. He winced when his nose ached something fierce, furious to not be able to get any justice for Erik nearly breaking said nose. Hendrik watched Jasper from the corner of his eye, having no interest in watching the guards unhandcuff the thief. Eleven smiled at Erik when he was unhandcuffed, the thief still trembling from such a close call, turning his gaze towards King Irwin when he spoke, dismissing them all. He watched Hendrik and Jasper as they left as well, the blond knight having to withhold the urge to spit on him when he passed. The blue haired man then glanced at the prince, “You sure I don't owe you anything?”  
“Yes, i’m sure. You can leave if you want, nothing is stopping you.” Eleven replied, adjusting the crown on his head.  
The prince blinks and watches in dismay when Erik turns on his heels, the young man practically bolting out of the courtroom. Who could blame him? He had nearly lost all of his freedom today, Erik wasn’t sticking around here anymore than he needed. In fact, if it was up to him, he would never return. He needed to go to Heliodor, he needed to catch up with Derk, he could not risk losing his freedom again. Mia needed him and that was all that mattered. The young luminary watched him go with no protest, letting him flee so fast he nearly slipped in the hallway, turning his gaze away towards his father. The room had already emptied, Erik long lost against the crowd, leaving the prince and the king alone. Irwin stood and crossed the floor, setting his hand on his son’s shoulder, “He did not hurt you?”  
Eleven shook his head, “He just seemed… scared.”  
The king sighed and patted his shoulder gently, “I am just glad you are safe, that is all that matters.”  
The prince sighs and nods, “You did not really plan to hurt him, did you?”  
“A jail sentence was the worst he would have received my boy, I assure you. Now, while I have you here, I have something I need to tell you.”  
Eleven glanced at his father, “What?”  
The king smiled, proud to share his news, “Since you were never thrown a proper party for your eighteenth, Gemma and your mother teamed up to pull a few strings to get the circus to come to Dundrasil to see you off!”  
Eleven’s eyes grew wide in shock, “Really? No way!”  
“So if you see the circus tent, you better not go nosing around! You have still plenty to do before you leave, young man!” Irwin smiled and ruffled his son’s hair, “Go on then.”  
The young hero smiled excitedly as he turned to leave, rushing off to do just that. 

Evening light illuminated the halls of Dundrasil, the castle peacefully quiet. All were bustling to their own pace, a soft feeling of content resting in the air. Two knights sat outside the prince’s room, the two quietly talking in the peace of the moment. They were to guard Eleven, just as they did every night, preventing the young hero from sneaking out and making sure no harm could come to him overnight. Jasper tilted his head back against the wall, rubbing his nose, “Goddess, that still hurts…”  
“Are you sure it is not broken?” Hendrik asks, glancing over to his comrade.  
The blond just grumbled as he rubbed it, wincing, “Does not feel broke.”  
Hendrik stands and comes over to him, “Here, I will check.”  
Jasper tensed, “Don’t you dare put your hands on me! Hey! Hen-” he could do nothing but scowl when his companion grabbed him and forced him still, checking the injury.  
“Hm, feels dislocated but not quite broken. May I fix it?”  
“I swear to the goddess if you-OW! HENDRIK!” Jasper’s yelp echoed through the halls when Hendrik caught him by surprise and did it anyway, stepping back to check that he had done it right.  
Though Jasper was certainly fuming, he did feel immediately better, sniffling and huffing as he wiped his nose to check for blood. The purple knight returned to his spot, taking his usual seat, “I can cast moreheal if you’d like?”  
“Keep your grubby mitts off me.” the blond huffed and continued rubbing at his injury, pausing when he heard footsteps.  
Hendrik casted the healing spell anyway, even if it made his companion scowl, the two turning at footsteps. A young girl approached them, blonde braids peeking out from a red cap. She looked like she could not possibly be any older than 10, a sour look on her face as she studied the knights, “I wish to speak to the prince!”  
“No one is allowed in the castle after dark.” Jasper grunted in response, flicking his wrist dismissively toward the girl, “You’ll have to wait till tomorrow.”  
“I don’t have the time to wait!” she stomps her foot, “I must speak to Prince Eleven!”  
Hendrik frowned at her, “How did you even get in here? The castle is locked tight at night, I do not want to have to arrest you for trespassing...”  
The girl shook her head, “I have permission to be here you brickhead!”  
The blond quirked his brow, “And that clearance is?”  
She rolled her eyes at the two, opening her mouth to speak but stopping when the door opened. The two knights were on their feet in seconds when His Highness stepped out of his room, the prince looking like he had nearly been asleep. He yawned, “What’s going on here?”  
Jasper gestured to the girl, “What’s with this sassy lost child?”  
Veronica didn’t hesitate to kick him so hard in the ankle it knocked him clean off his feet, his armor making quite a fuss against the floor. Hendrik yelped as he tried to help Jasper, who swore the whole way down. Eleven opened his mouth to say something, surprised at the force behind the kick, but the girl spoke first. She clasped her hands together, “I am Veronica! I was sent from Arboria to protect the luminary!” she declares, setting her hands on her hips.  
Eleven just furrowed his brow, giving her an utterly perplexed look, “But… You are barely tall enough to even reach the door handle?”  
Veronica huffs at him, crossing her arms, “This is no way to treat your guardian, mister! I came for help.”  
Hendrik spoke up before Eleven could give another confused reply, “The Arborian oath does sound familiar but ah… King Irwin said it would be adult twins who came?”  
“Maybe if you shut your trap and let me finish, you’d know what I’m doing here!” She barks, shutting Hendrik up immediately, “My sister and I ran into some trouble on the way here and since I got my powers taken and shrank down like this, no one will take me seriously! We had to go through Hotto to get here and when I was taking a steam bath, some monsters had the nerve to snatch me up! I managed to wrestle out of there but Serena went back to get me and got stuck so I had to trek all the way here for you!” Veronica pointed at Eleven, who was slowly nodding in understanding.  
Jasper frowned, “Why couldn’t you have just asked someone in Hotto to help you?”  
The young girl spun to face him, braids sent whipping through the air at the motion, “Obviously they’re not gonna take me seriously! I look ten! But, besides that fact, Serena and I were running a hair late to meet up with you before you set off so I had to rush here anyway. Figured i could hit two birds with one stone by asking for the luminary’s help!”  
Eleven spoke up, “I wouldn't mind helpi-”  
Hendrik crossed his arms, cutting him off, “You could not possibly be asking him to leave Dundrasil quite yet, can you? His Highness still has so much to do here, he cannot go packing off at any request! Especially when we have no proof beside your word?”  
Jasper smacked Hendrik in the chest, silencing him, “Actually, slow down. Your name was Veronica and your sister Serena, yes?”  
The girl set her hands on her hips, giving a curt nod. The blond knight thought for a moment, “Like Serenica, by any chance?” He mused, studying the girl.  
Veronica gave another nod, “Erdwin’s Serenica of course! Now, are you gonna help me or not?”  
Hendrik sighed when Jasper looked at him, knowing his companion was looking for his thoughts on the matter, “Even if we do allow Prince Eleven to go, we cannot follow! We are expected to help set up preparations for his leaving and King Irwin had requested to speak with us before we left, he cannot go.”  
“He’ll have his grandfather and the princess with him, Hotto isn’t that far from here. He could go off and fetch the girl easily. He will be protected either way, us going would not add much if it's just a back and forth mission.” The blond commented, tapping his fingers thoughtfully, “Besides, they are arborian, they should be skilled mages…”  
Eleven frowned at them, “Really, I don’t mind helping. I would appreciate it if you did not talk over me, sirs.” the two fall silent at his highness’ words, “Sure, we can set off tomorrow morning!”  
Veronica smiles, “At least you have some manners, Prince Eleven! Unlike these dunderheads you call guards!”  
“You can just call me Eleven, no need for titles. Now, come on, I’ll pay for a room in the inn for you tonight.” the prince stepped past Hendrik and Jasper to join the young girl, leading her down the castle halls to get outside.  
The knights watched the pair go, unable to leave their post. Jasper set one hand on his hip, knowing Eleven would be right back, “So… You want to play cards?”  
“Sure.”

When morning came, the party was up early. Jade and Rab stayed close to the prince as Veronica led the way to Hotto to save her sister and get her powers back, Hendrik and Jasper waving them off. The two knights then turned away and hurried off to tend Eleven's responsibilities, letting him complete his first ever quest on his own. Elsewhere, high above the streets, sat a certain blue haired thief, well out of the way. He watched Eleven go quietly, wondering if he was heading off on his quest yet. When he saw his bodyguards hadn’t come, he immediately knew it was likely the prince would be back soon. The thief hoped to be gone by then. Erik was certainly more than peeved to be stranded in Dundrasil still, despite his best attempts. Even with the prince's kindness, he still had no gold, therefore he wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. He had attempted to run north toward Octagonia, it was pretty easy to swipe gold up there but alas, Erik sound found himself with one huge problem. Jasper still had his dagger. The moment he had been pardoned the thief had been scurrying out of the city like a startled street rat, just to go skidding to a halt when he was met with a rather fierce group of slimes. He was beaten by the group and had to flee back toward Dundrasil, certainly peeved to know Sir Jasper still had his dagger. He had to get it back, somehow. When he came marching back into the kingdom, the thought of just stealing a new one had certainly crossed his mind but since he had such a close call last time, Erik thought better of it. Instead, he sat on a rooftop high above everyone, surveying around for the knights and no lingering party members, only dropping down to earth when he was sure it was clear. The streets of Dundrasil bustled, just as they always did, Erik trying to maneuver his way through. He glanced at the weapon shop, lip curling at the prices. There was no way he could afford that! He’d have to work for weeks! He grumbled to himself, wondering how in the goddess’ name he was supposed to approach sir Jasper and plead for his weapon back. He could not see it going well at all.   
“Hey!”  
Erik nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw a blonde girl approach him, scowling slightly. He had really hoped to avoid everyone. He turned to her, setting a hand on his hip, “Can I help you?”  
Gemma smiled at him, “You’re Eleven’s new friend, aren’t you? You’re looking a little bit frazzled, you know, do you wanna come in for a bite to eat?” she offered kindly.   
He faltered for a moment but decided it would likely be wise to go with her. A free meal and time to think was no bad thing. He gave her a nod, “Sure, I would love too.”  
Gemma smiled and motioned for him to follow, “Eleven told me all about you, how we both fed you the other night just for him to find you in his room…”  
“Haha yeah…” Erik rubbed his arm awkwardly, “Well, I’m planning on leaving soon anyway.”  
The blonde girl led him into her small stone block home, her grandfather looking up. He smiled and waved but that was the most interaction they got from him. Erik leaned back against the wall, trying his best to be polite and not touch anything. He searched the room for his escape route, just in case. Gemma ignored him, heading over to the stove, “You’re leaving soon? Where are you going?”  
“Heliodor. I got a friend to meet up with there.”  
“Oh! Really? Eleven is going there too! Maybe you could go with him?” She suggested airily, “Only thing is, you’d have to tolerate Sir Hendrik and Sir Jasper… I doubt you’re really on good terms with either one of them…”  
Erik shook his head, “Nah, Jasper certainly has a death wish for me right now.”  
Gemma lets out a thoughtful hm, finishing up her meal and carefully handing Erik a bowl, “Oh, Jasper is a big softie. It would not be hard to win him into your favor again, you know.”  
“Thanks.” he takes the bowl gratefully, watching the blonde fix herself a bowl as well. Jasper? A big softie? That seemed unlikely. The thought amused Erik however, turning his attention to the food at hand. It was certainly better than the bread he had the previous night, something warm satisfying him in a way couldn't describe. Gemma bustled around the house, leaving the thief to eat and think, occupying herself with other things. She had done him a great kindness and she was satisfied with that, leaving Erik to take a few moments of quiet to think. He was jolted out of his thoughts when Gemma spoke up, “Crikey, I guess I should offer you a seat, eh? Any friend of Eleven’s is certainly a friend of mine! Go on then! Sit down!”  
“Thank you, Gemma was it?” Erik took a seat at the table across from her grandfather, who smiled warmly at him. He kept his head down silently as he ate, thinking of how on earth he was going to talk to Jasper. As if on cue, or as if the goddess really was trying to get him killed, the answer to Erik’s thoughts came. The door to the little cabin came swinging open, a broad figure stepping inside. He paused at the sight of Erik’s spiky blue hair, the thief choking on his meal when he recognized the knight before him. Hendrik furrowed his brow at the thief, surprised to see him, but that was the most attention he gave the man. Erik on the other hand nearly felt his heart stop at the sight of him, quickly standing and backing away. His eyes filled with terror, feeling his heart pound in his throat just at the sight of Hendrik’s turquoise eyes.  
“He’s not causing you any trouble, is he?” Hendrik asked, glancing to Gemma.  
She shook her head quickly at him, “Heavens no!”  
‘Then I have no interest in you, thief.” The knight’s words were blunt and to the pont, turning his attention away from the man entirely and towards a tin of cookies set off to the side, snatching one.  
Erik sat back in his seat and returned to his soup, brow furrowing in thought, trying to block out the conversation the two dove into. Gemma served her grandfather a bowl before glancing to the broadest man in the house, “Eleven will be leaving for Helidor in three days' time, right? What does he need to do there anyway? Shouldn’t he head straight for Yggsdrasil?”  
Hendrik leaned back against the counter, munching on the cookie in his hands, “King Carnelian has requested to speak with him before we go anywhere else, even if it is quite a trek. He must collect the orbs before he can even step foot close to yggdrasil and we have a lot of towns to visit before he’ll have all of them. He has to collect the red orb first and foremost.”  
“Oh, I get it! Those orbs will give him the path to Yggdrasil!”  
Erik tipped his head as he listened, hiding his smirk. Eleven handed him everything on a silver platter, didn’t he? Now, not tagging along would be a foolish choice, the thief clearing his throat as he decided on what he must do, “Hendrik?”  
Hendrik paused, turning his gaze towards Erik, surprised he had the gall to speak to him, “Can I help you?   
“You’re good friends with Jasper, aren’t you?”  
“Yes, why?”  
Erik turned in his seat, folding his arms over the back of his chair, “He has something of mine I would like back. I want to know how I could get on his good side again, then, I’ll be outta your hair, alright?”  
“Your dagger, I presume? Hm...:” Hendrik thought for a moment, “Jasper has always been fond of Gemma’s cookies… He’d probably accept a bribe.”  
“Seriously? Alright!” Erik smiled at the knight and turned towards Gemma, asking her kindly if he could take the cookies.  
She, of course, enthusiastically agreed and pushed the tin into his hands, eager to send him on his way. Erik thanked her and glanced at Hendrik again, “Where exactly can I find him?”  
“If I am not mistaken, he should be by the castle. He had fallen ill again but I am sure he will enjoy the cookies.”  
The thief gives a thankful nod and scurries off, leaving the two behind. Erik stepped outside the cabin, eyes darting around as he looked for the blond knight in question. The streets have quieted down now, the sun beginning to set and leaving the kingdom basked in a soft pink glow. He searched every soul that passed by, the slowly darkening kingdom not giving him much hope on finding Sir Jasper tonight. He grumbled at the thought of wasting yet another day, peeved with his lack of progress. Derk has probably long made himself comfortable in Heliodor by now. Erik shook his head to clear his thoughts, not wanting to fester over the fact he was once again hindered. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted where the circus performers had set up a small tent for the night, almost wondering if Jasper had wandered over there to help. He doubted that the moment he crossed his mind. Jasper certainly didn’t seem the thoughtful type. After a while of wandering, Erik finally slowed, nearly giving up hope. An annoyed grunt escaped him, kicking a pebble across the ground. He fumed and found himself standing outside the castle, looking up at the building before him. He nearly jumped out of skin when the door came swinging open suddenly, revealing none other than Sir Jasper himself. The knight did not notice Erik at all, wiping some strange dark fluid from his lip and huffing. He froze when he finally did notice Erik, scoffing, “You have some nerve sticking around here, thief.”  
The young man cleared his throat, “I just came to get my dagger back. I brought cookies in return?”  
“Really? Bribery? Low but…I guess I’ll take it.”  
Erik smiled and handed the tin over to him, Jasper in turn revealing the dagger. He twirled it in his fingers a few times, much to Erik’s torment, before he threw it down, the blade digging into the earth just inches away from the young man’s toes. He squeaked in surprise and stumbled back, glaring at Jasper. The knight spat at his feet and then turned to go around him, amused by his own actions, “Consider that my revenge, thief. Eleven would have my head if I did anything worse to you, considering I expect to see more of you.”  
Erik frowned, turning to try and follow, “What do you mean? Now that I have my dagger, I’ll be gone by sunrise.”  
Jasper chuckled at this, shaking his head, “Don’t play coy with me, rat. I know just by the look in your eye you plan on joining us.”  
“Well... So what if I do join you?” Erik stops as Jasper pauses in his steps, glancing over his shoulder.  
The knight smirked, yellow eyes glimmering in the dull light, “I will warn you now, thief, you have no idea what you are getting into. I know exactly who you are and what you want. Join or don’t, it is no concern of mine, I have a job to do either way but… The journey ahead is one no one can run from, no matter how slick you think you are.”  
With that, Jasper turned away, ponytail sweeping behind him. Erik felt a chill run down his spine at the knight’s words, finding it almost ominous. He swallowed and then furrowed his brow, fingers curling around his dagger. Erik would never run again, he had promised himself that so many years ago. Jasper’s taunt would not scare him off, blue eyes falling to Eleven’s window, planting his feet. He had a luminary to help and a sister to save.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!! im sooo sorry this chapter is SO LATE! I promise I didn't forget nor scrap this! Life has been a rollercoaster lately but I won't bore you with the details.... I hope this chapter finds u well :)


	7. The oath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With so many lives in charge of aiding Eleven in his destiny, oaths must be made and alliances finalized.

The Hotto steppe sun blazes up above, Jade and Eleven staring ahead at the cryptic crypt. Veronica glanced from her royal companions to the cavern ahead, “Well, here it is. The place that those nasty monsters took my powers!”

“Isn’t this place a maze?” Jade asked with a frown, setting her hand on her hips and looking to the prince beside her.

Veronica spoke up before Eleven could answer, “Yes, but don’t you worry, I know my way around! We’ll find Serena and beat up that monster so we can get you back home, Mr. luminary.”

Eleven and Jade exchanged glances as she took off ahead of them, leaving the pair and little old Rab to follow behind her, the old man left wheezing from such a long trek. He held strong however, tailing behind the royalty protectively as they tried to find their way through the cryptic crypt. Even with Jade and Eleven putting their heads together and Rab giving his best input, they found getting through the crypt a struggle. Veronica tsked every time they fell to the basement floors, the pitfalls proving to be a mighty struggle. Rab and Jade found their endlessly getting lost to be annoying, the group wandering around with little guidance. Eventually, Jade looked up, spotting a green root growing up from the ground. It gleamed with a soft hue of golden, the root curled carefully around an orb that looked similar to a water droplet. Eleven slowed at the sight of it, glancing to Rab, “What’s that?”

The grandfather took a step forward to inspect the growth, squatting down to get a good look, “Hm, it seems tae be an Yggsdrasil root, laddie.”

Jade tipped her head, purple ponytail sent whisking as she did so, “We’re awfully far from Yggdrasil…”

Veronica clicked her tongue thoughtfully circling the root with interest, “Well, yes, but if I am not mistaken, Yggdrasil roots hold memories… Mayb-”

“Hey, Laddie, yer’ hand is glowing?”

Eleven was jolted away from Veronica by Rab’s comment, looking down at his hand. The mark on his hand shone a golden hue, the holy light gleaming brightly. “Go on, touch it.” Rab nudged him, the luminary reaching his hand out toward the root. Holy light bathed the room, washing away the world around them to reveal a memory. The party were given a lifesaver by the root, a flickering tip of advice on how to navigate through the crypt. Unbeknownst to the small group, miles away, a certain knight coughed and rasped. Jasper shakily dropped the plate he had been holding, it shattering to the ground as he felt his throat close. He wheezed for breath as the group got their aid from the holy root, Hendrik worriedly taking his side. “What are those damn kids up to?” the blond had choked once the memory had faded, the light fading from Eleven’s hand. They carried on, unaware of what trouble was caused back home. Veronica stayed behind as Eleven led the way, the young girl skipping along. Eventually they slowed before a door, the prince wasting no time to push forward. Inside sat an open corridor, a large fountain with a statue of the goddess resting in the center of the room. Jade made a thoughtful sound at the statue, “I wonder what such a beautiful statue is doing all the way out here?” 

Veronica paid no mind to them, glancing around and taking a few wandering steps. After a moment of searching, her purple eyes glimmered, “Wait, over there!”

The royalty followed her gaze to see a blonde girl curled up, lying still. Veronica raced forward, dropping to her knees, “Serena! Wake up! It's me, Veronica!”

The royalty pressed forward, looking at the two, “So, that’s your sister?”

Veronica paid them no mind, shaking her sister, “Serena! We said we’d always be there for each other, didn’t we? Well, i’m here now! So pull yourself together!”

A few heartbeats of silence passed, Veronica squeezing her eyes shut. Her lip trembled, opening her eyes slowly when the girl next to her stirred. The blonde slowly sat up, groggily blinking and yawning. She rubbed her eyes, looking to the rescue group, “Oh, I… I’m ever so sorry. It's just I was so awfully tired from all that searching and- V-Veronica! Is that really you? What in the world has happened to you?”

“Wh-?! B-?! How did you know it was me?”

Serena couldn't help a small giggle, hiding her mouth with her hand, “We’ve been sisters a long time, you know! It would take a lot more than a new look to fool me!”

Veronica leaned back away from her, crossing her arms, “Oh yes, very funny! What were you doing lying on the ground like that? I, I thought you were- Well, that you were, you know...!”

She huffed and tossed her head to the side, prompting a giggle from her sister. Jade stepped forward, “Ah, I don't mean to interrupt your reunion but I have to ask.... Veronica, I thought you had said Serena was your little sister?”

Veronica and Serena both stood, looking to each other then back to the princess. “Well, if you want to get technical about it, actually we’re twins.” Veronica gave a little affirming nod as she spoke, gesturing to herself, “We just don’t look the same anymore because... Well, that icky monster who shrunk me down like this and stole my powers, like I said!”

“What do these monsters want anyhow?” Rab asked, watching as Jade popped her knuckles in preparation.

“They’ve been kidnapping people so they can steal their magical powers. Well, I wasn’t about to give up mine without putting up a fight… But, the more I resisted, the younger I got! I don’t quite understand it, but instead of draining my magic they drained my… age.” She huffed and leaned forward, pointing at the party, “Basically, what I’m saying is i’m not a child and you better stop treating me like one!”

Eleven put his hands up, “Okay, I will tell everyone but… you still look like one. What do you want us to do about it?”

Veronica thought for a moment, putting a finger to her lips, “I want you to clobber those stupid monsters!”

“You will help us, won’t you? I promise to do my bit as well! I have some really rather wonderful healing spells, you know!” Serena added, setting her hands together.

Eleven gave a nod, promising to help. Onward they went, the luminary leading the way ahead just to slow before another Yggdrasil root, the prince’s hand piercing the room with its yellow light. He outstretched his hand to the root, bathing them in light while simultaneously drowning Jasper in the dark. The knight felt the air leave his chest as Eleven viewed the memory, the group watching a ghastly ghost speak of a password to get through the door ahead, while Hendrik watched his best friend choke. “Jasper, are you alright?”

The blond sucked in a deep breath when the memory faded, shakily breathing, “I’m just fine.”

Hendrik was just left to frown as the dark sticky liquid dribbled from Jasper’s nose and down his face.

Back at the cryptic crypt, Eleven stepped forward towards the door, hearing a voice boom on the other side, “NONE SHALL PASS WITHOUT THE SECRET WORD!”

“Umbracadumdra!” Eleven repeated what the memory had told him, hearing a click on the other side of the door.

Gingerly, he pushed it open. The door swung part of the way open, the group hearing voices on the other side. Inside, a group of monsters circled around a pot, the biggest monsters scowling, “Are you potty?! You come here and tell Jarvis that you let a lovely, juicy, specimen escape and you think an apologies gonna cut it? Ooh, this jars! D’you crackpots think sorcers like Veronica come along often! D’you have any idea what we’ll have to do to nab another specimen like that again?”

The giant blue beast, apparently named Jarvis, jumped to face the ghastly figures behind him, a frustrated roar escaping him, “You knew I wanted to drain all her magic so I could urn’ the lord of shadows' respect when he came back! All my plans, shattered!”

He let out another beastly cry, Jade glancing to Eleven, “The lord of shadows?”

Veronica set a hand on her cheek, scowling, “That’s them! They’re the monsters who jumped me in the bathhouse and brought me here! See that jar by the big fat one? That’s what he was sucking all my magic powers into!”

Rab furrowed his brow at her words and looked towards the pot, “Then we better find a way to get them back…”

Serena turned her gaze away from the lumbering monsters, looking off to the side for anything that could help. Her body went rigid, a throaty squeak escaping her as she hurriedly covering her mouth, “...V-V-Veronica!”

Veronica frowned to hear the terror in her voice, letting out a soft “hm?’ as she turned her head just to find herself face to face with another one of those ghastly monsters. A shriek escaped her, revealing their cover to all of the monsters. The ghost sent the group stumbling into the room, Jarvis and his posse glancing over. “Ooh, smashing! I do love guests!”

Gasps rippled from the group to be discovered, Eleven spinning to look at the almost lizard like monster. Jarvis studied the group with an amused smile, his eyes eventually falling to Veronica, “Especially when they bring me presents! If it isn’t the one that got away! Talk about hitting the jackpot! Now just sit tight while we suck every ounce of magic out of you! Boys, this lot’ve urned the The VIP treatment! Get cracking!”

Jade clenches her fists at her side before she reaches for her spear, gritting her teeth at the monsters, “Looks like we’re fighting our way out of this one!”

Jarvis let out an evil cackle as the party planted their feet and prepared for battle, Eleven taking a step in front of his friends. Both his hands grabbed the handle of his greatsword, he and his friends racing into battle with the beastly crew. Blow after blow the parties exchanged, Eleven, Rab, and Serena weaponizing their magic against the monsters, Jade and Veronica relying on more physical attacks. It did not take them too terribly long to dispel the monsters, Jarvis letting out a groan of defeat. He fell onto his back, his breathing shallow, “Urrgh… I’ll never be the lord of shadows’ right hand man if I can’t even… beat the likes of...you lot… Ngh… All my dreams,,, shattered…”

Jade took a step forward, glaring Jarvis down, “Who is the lord of shadows anyway?”

Jarvis chuckles, rasping for breath, “Heh, you’ll find out... soon enough… When everything.. Finally… goes to pot…” 

He inhaled shakily before he fell limp, head lolling to the side. Eleven stared at the beast as he faded away, feeling a strange shiver run down his spine.  _ You’ll find out soon enough… _

The prince was jolted out of his thoughts when Veronica spoke, the young girl stepping ahead of him and looking at the pot before them, “Right! Time to get my magic back!”

She headed over and stood on her tip-toes to take the lid off the blue pot, looking down into it. She let out a squeal of surprise when a burst of purple magic exploded from the pot, stumbling back and dropping the lid. The magic swirled up above, the group looking on in awe. Veronica set her hands on her hips, unfazed, “I hope this works…”

She turned towards the group and rested her hands on her hips once again as the purple magic engulfed her. A few heartbeats flickered by as the group stood by and watched, Serena squeaking in worry as the magic cleared from the air. To her dismay, she was met by a still small Veronica, the still young girl grinning from ear to ear. Serena dropped to her knees, “But… You look just the same… Were all our efforts… for nothing?”

Veronica giggled and shook her head and flicked her wrist, wagging her finger in front of her sister’s face as a flame flickered from her fingertip. She then clasped her hand together, the flame engulfing her fist entirely before disappearing into a cloud of smoke. The blonde gasped, jumping to her feet as Veronica just gave a toothy grin, “No need to worry on that front! I can feel the old magic zinging from the ends of my pigtails right to the tips of my toes!”

“Th-Then why do you still look like a little girl?”

Veronica shrugged and then looked herself up and down, “I’m not really sure. I suppose whatever made me younger can’t be fixed by me getting my powers back… But, it could be worse! I mean, you know what they say- you’re only young...twice!”

Serena couldn’t help but giggle at her, “Trust you to see the funny side! Well, I suppose I’d better get used to having a twin sister half my size!”

The two exchanged a laugh, the royal members of the group watching the reunion quietly. Serena turns to Eleven after a moment, smiling kindly, “Hello, prince Eleven.”

She gave a curt bow to the prince, who sheepishly looked away at the use of his title. The blonde then glanced at her sister, “Shall we?”

The group watched as Serena sank to her knees so she was at Veronica’s level, the two putting their hands together, “ _ Bold luminary,  _

_ Yggdrasils chosen,  _

_ Long, have we waited to greet you.  _

_ We of Arboria, swear to protect you. While we live, none shall defeat you!” _

Eleven felt a slight chill at the oath but he smiled at them, the pair studying him like he was nothing more than a spellbook. Serena sat up, tipping her head at him, “You are a hero. The light in your eyes… the light told of in the legends of Arboria… it proves that beyond a doubt. You are going to do great things, luminary.”

“It’s nice to finally meet you, sir Jasper.” Serena gave a polite smile as she faced the knight, offering her hand.

Jasper took it, giving a firm handshake, “As is you. I presume you had no difficulties in the crypt?”

Serena shook her head, “No, of course not. I am forever grateful that the prince made such a detour to come aid me.”

Veronica nodded her enthusiastic agreement, “No trouble at all! We gave those rude monsters a whooping they’ll never forget!”

The knight chuckled and clasped his hands together, “Glad to hear it. Now, I suppose this implies you have your powers back? Even if stuck in a childish state.”

The arborian mage nodded, letting a flame flicker to life in her fingertips, “Yep! My magic zips through my blood again!”

Jasper tipped his head at her flame before he gave a smirk, raising his own hand. He snapped his fingers, his own flame fluttering to life. It gleamed a sickly dark, his fire burning black whereas hers was a vibrant red. He flicked his wrist to put it out, “Every ounce of magic counts, my dear.”  
“Oh? You know dark magic, Jasper? I had no idea Heliodor taught that… or any magic, really.” Serena comments, amazed by the sickly flame.

“They don’t.” Jasper responds bluntly, letting his hands fall to his sides, “I picked it up when I studied up north.”

“Hm, holy and dark magic… Opposites and yet the same…” Veronica muses, “If I’m not mistaken, Rab knows a bit of dark magic as well.”

“Likely but since Hendrik knows very little magic, I figured I may as well pick up what was disposed to me at the time… Like, I said every little bit of helps.”  
“Yes, I suppose you are right… Well, I'm looking forward to serving beside you, Mr. Darkness.” Veronica extended her hand, a smug smirk crossing her features.

Jasper frowned but took her hand, shaking it firm, “Just Jasper, please. I would not like for that nickname to stick.”

The blonde sorcers nodded in agreement to his terms and turned to leave, having their own preparations for Eleven’s leaving to get ready for. The knight swallowed thickly as they left and turned on his heels, heading into the castle. He had spent so many years in Dundrasil that he knew the castle like the back of his hand, slipping down the halls until he arrived at the quarters that had been assigned for him and Hendrik to share. He swung the door shut behind him and took in a deep breath, feeling his chest rumble. A cough wracked through his body violently the moment he was alone, dropping to his knees before the trash can. Darkness painted the sides of the waste bin, the knight grumbling as he hurled. He’d felt terrible ever since Eleven had touched that Yggsdrasil root, waiting for this bout of nausea to fade. This wasn’t exactly unusual for something Eleven had done to leave Jasper rasping for air, the blond just quietly hoping it’d be better tomorrow. He’d been tasked with greeting the Arborian twins and had barely managed to get through that without hacking up a clump of nothing but dark vomit, grateful at last for a few minutes to catch his breath and rid his system of it all. He sniffled and wiped his mouth with a napkin at footsteps, hearing the door to the quarters come open. 

“Come, Jasper. King Irwin wishes to speak with us.”

Jasper hacked the last of the tar-like substance into the waste bin, grumbling as he rose to his feet and wiped his mouth one final time. Hendrik stood in the doorway, waiting for his companion to take his side before the pair headed down the corridor. “You do not think this bout of illness is a sign that his highness had run into any trouble, do you?”

Jasper shook his head when Hendrik spoke, “No, nothing like that.”

His response was a little blunt for Hendrik’s liking but there was no time to push that argument, the throne room looming before them. King Irwin and Queen Eleanor sat before the knights, the duo slowing before the throne. The knights gave synchronized bows, “Your majestys.”

King Irwin stood to approach them, watching in silence as they sank to sit on one knee. Hendrik looked down, keeping his line of sight even with their knees at most, stiffly obedient. Jasper sat in a similar fashion, gaze down and one arm folded behind his back, sat just as stiff. The blond’s jaw clenched, hearing distant footsteps. Heads down in respect they waited, Jasper daring to speak up first, “Forgive me your majesty, but may I be so bold to ask; Wasn’t King Carnelian supposed to be here as well?”

Eleanor barely batted an eye towards the knight before her, “He said he could not attend.”

Hendrik frowned at this but made no comment, turquoise eyes meeting Jasper’s crisp yellow for a moment. They would see King Carnelian soon anyway, it didn't matter, they both decided. King Irwin cleared his throat, “I presume you know what you are here for?”

The knights nodded and with this the king made a pleased sound, voice booming to his own men, “Bring him in then.”

Jasper and Hendrik turned their heads when the door to the throne room came swinging open, none other than the prince stepping into the room. Eleven had just safely returned from his adventure rescuing his Arborian guides, dressed still in his adventure garb. No longer did he wear Dundrasillian silk that draped off his body, no longer did a glimmering crown rest atop his head. No, when the young boy they had watched grow stood before the knights, he looked like a whole new man. His purple tunic fit snug, the outfit draping off him in all of the right ways. A cobblestone greatsword was swung across his back, hair smooth and perfect as always. He looked more noble now than he ever did in his prince attire, his glittering blue eyes filled with determination and light. He truly looked like the Luminary. Eleven was well aware of the weight on his shoulders, expression solemn but at ease. The young man had received one oath today, he was not unprepared for another one. Light shown through the windows, illuminating the room in soft white light. The light gleamed over Eleven from where he was standing, Hendrik’s black armor glittering as it shone down on him too. Jasper kept his eyes forward, arm remaining behind his back even as King Irwin spoke, “Sir Hendrik, Sir Jasper, you hail from the noble kingdoms of Zwaardsrust and Heliodor respectively, and are some of the most famed knights in all of Erdrea. Best at your craft, Naval man, strategist and cunning, Jasper and the loyal Hero of Heliodor Hendrik… You stand before not only Prince Eleven of Dundrasil, but the luminary of legend. I am not only asking you to pledge your allegiance to Dundrasil, nor am I merely asking you to protect my boy and heir to the Dundrasillian throne, I am asking you to protect the luminary. A task not only assigned to you by King Carnelian, not only by I, but by the goddess herself. The dark one rises, it is up to the luminary to stop it. It is your job to ensure that destiny is fulfilled. No matter the stakes.”

The knights finally looked up, turquoise and yellow meeting Eleven’s bright blue, “Honoured luminary…” they started, their words the only sound in the empty corridor, completely synchronized, “We shall be your sword, your shield, your unswerving companion...”

“What is your pledge?” King Irwin watched the pair as they stood in almost perfect, nearly mechanical, sync.

Hendrik and Jasper kept their gazes forward, raising their first to their heart, having prepared for this moment their whole lives, just as Eleven had, “A knight’s word is his bond, his Kingdom, his Master. He serves the weak untiringly, challenges the strong unflinchingly, and never retreats in the face of adversity.”

“I trust you have given me your word?”

“Of course, your majesty.”

King Irwin nodded, satisfied, “Very good. You are dismissed.”

Hendrik nodded, as did Jasper, and together the pair turned to leave the room, Jasper’s arms finally falling limply to his sides as he retreated after his friend. Silence remained until the two left, Eleven turning towards his parents. King Irwin smiled at his boy and Queen Eleanor cupped his face in his hands, “Oh, how I'll miss you my little hero…”

His majesty waited until his wife had finished her cooing before he stood before the prince, setting his hand down on his shoulder, “I know you will do amazing things. I trust that the world will be safe in your hands.”

That was all that was said before Eleven was released to go to his room, all knowing he was due to leave tomorrow and needed his rest. His team had quickly multiplied in days, the prince hardly able to believe he would start his journey tomorrow. Exhaustion clawed at his body already, the long trek back from Hotto leaving him drained. With all of the royal business he had to do before he left complete, like pledges, oaths, and unbreakable bonds, the prince was finally able to relax for just a few moments before he would embark on his legendary duty. Not that he minded, he knew his fate and had long accepted it, just glad to know he’d get a few moments of calm beforehand. He stepped into his room, letting out a sigh of relief and undoing his tunic, letting it drop to the floor. Underneath all he had was a black t-shirt and pants, kicking his boots off in a quick motion and hanging his tunic up for tomorrow. He turned his gaze across the room, pausing when he noticed something was missing. The Dundrasilian pendant on his shelf had disappeared, the prince becoming visibly distraught to see it was gone. Fortunately, he only had a few moments of panic before a voice spoke up, “Looking for something?”

Prince Eleven turned his head towards his window to find his pendant resting in a pair of fingerless gloves, a certain blue spiky haired man giving a cocky grin as he tossed the necklace from hand to hand. When Eleven nodded, the thief tossed it over, swinging his legs over the edge to stand inside the room. The luminary smiled, putting the pendant back where it belonged, “You came back.”

Erik smiled, giving the royalty before him a little wink, “Course! How could I pass up a chance at adventure like this? Besides… I figured I owed you one.”

“It’s good to see you, Erik.”

It didn’t take much for Erik to know the luminary could see right through him, “It’s good to be here.” The thief offered the prince his hand, making their own little pact as Eleven took it, the two exchanging a firm handshake. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. The intertwining paths of Jester and Knight: PART I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norberto finds that destiny is never set in stone and his fate rests in his own hands. 
> 
> part 1/2

_ The sun shone brightly down onto the white concrete of Puerto Valor. The seaport town was quiet, peaceful almost, albeit the sound of sword clashing against sword. Grunts filled the air, the training area alive with young knights at work. A young boy, already starting to grow taller and bulkier than his comrades, gripped his sword hard, breath heavy as he looked at his opponent. His hair was slicked back from sweat, a singular sticky strand of purple hair sticking off his head. His opponent, a bright silver eyed knight, gripped a smaller weapon in lithe fingertips. He held his blade like it was merely a feather, standing opposite of the bulkier boy. The silver eyed boy smiled and raised his head in challenge, “Come on, Hendrik! Surely this cannot be the best you can do?” _

_ Hendrik clenched his teeth, chest rising and falling rapidly, “I...I-” _

_ “Come on Norberto! He’s already lost!” Another cadet cheered, being very quickly silenced by none other than Don Rodrigo himself, the don focused on the battle.  _

_ Norberto barely batted an eye toward them, silver eyes sharpening as he watched Hendrik. He watched his every move, every breath, studying him, waiting. Hendrik overpowered him strength wise, one coordinated blow could make Norberto lose the whole match. Norberto had to tire him out, keeping him on his toes. He dodged every one of his blows, using Hendrik’s broad stance against him. He was prone to stumble and relied solely on strength, Norberto’s quick wits easily outmatching him. Though their duel was painfully easy for the don’s son, it didn’t mean Norberto would let his guard down at all. Hendrik was still a mighty foe, even if a terrible opponent. His turquoise eyes brimmed with determination nonetheless, fresh faced and new to Puerto Valor, Hendrik would not go down without giving it all he had. Then, in a heartbeat, and with a heaving grunt, Hendrik moved forward. Norberto was faster, ducking swiftly and bringing his blade upward to clash against Hendrik’s. The knight in training did his best to keep up with Norberto as he dipped and dodged, evading even the most coordinated of his blows. Eventually, Hendrik fumbled, hesitating just enough Norberto could lunge forward with all his might, blade striking Hendrik’s sword with force. The blow was just strong enough to send the sword clattering to the ground and him sprawling. Hendrik grunted as he hit the ground, scowling as he stared down in defeat. That is, until he felt the cool touch of a blade under his chin. Norberto held his weapon in light fingers, a victorious grin on his face as he lifted Hendrik’s head to meet his eyes with only the sword, “Good try, darling.” _

_Hendrik huffed in response, face pink in humiliation at all the eyes on him, the others having watched yet another defeat to the don’s son. Norbert couldn’t help but pity him, the frustration heavy in his turquoise eyes._ _Norberto carefully extended his hand out to Hendrik, carefully pulling him back to his feet. Hendrik slowly stood, body tense, as he collected his weapon again and stepped back into line with the other cadets, remaining wordless even as Don Rodrigo used him as an example of what_ not _to do. Norberto couldn’t help but frown as he glanced at his sparring partner now in a different angle than a competitor, the hurt in his eyes clear as day. Though he could do nothing to stop his papi from shaming Hendrik so, he did think of something else he could do to aid him…._

_ Evening sun illuminated Puerto Valor in pinks and oranges, the sunset vibrant against the fading blue sky. It had fallen quiet by now, the young knights in training all gone to rest up. Most of them, anyway. Hendrik was a lone figure against the sunset, brows furrowed in frustration as he was cast out to do some extra training. Norberto had made such quick work of him that it was a humiliation and he needed to wrack in as much practice as he could. Unbeknownst to Hendrik, the same knight who had defeated him was watching him, quiet and somewhat guilty that he had to be singled out. Norberto crossed the plaza, quietly watching him, “Your form is off.” _

_ Hendrik glanced over his shoulder, scrunching his brow at the sight of him, “I could do without anymore ridicule today, thanks.” _

_ Norberto frowned, “No, No, No! You have me all wrong! I just want to help you out!” _

_ Hendrik just grunted and turned his attention back to the dummy before him, making no comment. The don’s son huffed, setting his hands on his hips, “You can take my help or leave it but at least hear me out, okay?” _

_He waited for a few heartbeats to see if the other would respond, frowning when he was met with silence, “Okay then…. Anywho, I’ll be here again at midnight. You can join me if you’d like, for some extra training?” he smiled, rocking on his heels._ _  
__“I’m not interested in being your apprentice, Norberto.” Hendrik replied bluntly, putting down his sword._

_ “An apprenticeship? Hendrik! I’m not proposing that at all! I just figured you weren’t learning much swinging that thing around all evening… Just a little bit of help is all I'm offering. If you’re going to be grumpy the whole time though, don’t even bother.” _

_ Hendrik inhaled deeply, looking away from him and raising his weapon again, “I’ll think about it.” _

_ The don’s son couldn’t resist a smile, turning on his heels to leave. He let Hendrik get a few more good whacks before he turned his gaze back, “By the way, Papi sent me out here to tell you that you were done for the day.” _

_ Hendrik sighed heavy at this and let his sword drop, the weapon clattering to the concrete underfoot. Norberto couldn’t help a mischievous grin, walking backwards so he could wink at the other boy as he left, “I’m sure I’ll grow on you!” _

_ “I doubt that.” He grumbled before he bent down to collect his weapon again, Norberto disappearing into town. _

_ When night came, Norberto almost thought Hendrik would not show. All was silent, eerily so, feeling his nerves nearly get the best of him. Papi would surely be furious with him if he knew he was sneaking out at night but yet, something about Hendrik tempted him to push the limits. Norberto was greatly disappointed to stand alone, looking down in defeat and nearly starting to head back to his room, pausing at footsteps. He looked up, struggling to hide his grin when he saw Hendrik step in the concrete arena. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, blinking slowly at the don’s son, who was already grabbing swords for both of them. The blades glimmered under the moonlight, Norberto all smiles. He held the weapon’s sharp side in very careful fingers, offering Hendrik the handle, “Good to see you came. Now, don’t expect me to go easy on you.” _

_ Hendrik took the weapon, planting his feet, “I wouldn’t dream of it.” _

_ This became a nightly ritual for them; To sleep in their evenings and rise at midnight, sneaking out of their bedrooms to spar in the pale light. Months they spent, Norberto guiding Hendrik into surerer footing, the young heliodorian knight learning fast and teaching Norberto plenty in weight distribution. Hendrik went from behind in his training to striding ahead, eventually their fights evening out. Norberto found Hendrik increasingly harder and harder to fight as the weeks and months went on, the other determined to learn as much as he could from the don’s son. It was admirable and it kept Norberto striving for his very best too, the two meeting every single night. Eventually, a friendship bloomed in the moonlight. In their months of relentless training, more giggles escaped them than annoyed grunts, starting to enjoy each other’s company more than they enjoyed toying with new battle strategies. Breaks from grueling training becoming more often, their nights becoming carefree. Hefty battle turned to havoc in the streets of Puerto Valor, the two starting to enjoy their nightly freedom. No longer did they scuff the concrete of the battle grounds, no, they spent their time breaking things for the thrill of it. Poking their heads into places they didn’t belong, causing havoc just to feel  _ young _. And young they were, fresh faced teens alone in the streets of Puerto Valor with only sickly moonlight to light their path. Many nights they did stupid things just because they  _ could _ , even if they knew damn well it was dumb. Norberto poked at a flimsy sword, watching the thin metal wobble, “Do you think swords can break in half?” _

_ Hendrik looked over at it and thought for a moment, “Probably.” _

_ “Wanna find out?” Norberto’s grin was mischievous, even though he knew Don Rodrigo would be furious at finding it broken the next morning. _

_ Hendrik stood immediately and nodded, the don’s son tossing the weapon over. He caught it in careful fingers and with a mighty heave, he slammed the blade down into the concrete, watching the weapon shatter. They both grinned, even if they knew it was the dumbest thing ever, delighted by the adrenaline it brought them, even if they surely had to pay for it the next morning. Boy, did they sure pay for it. They thought that lecture was never going to end... Hendrik and Norberto ruled the night, in control of their own lives and actions, free from criticism and rules, if only just until the sun began to rise. They could just be  _ kids  _ again. It was the most glorious and humanizing feeling in the whole world and no punishment in the entire world was going to take that from them. Don Rodrigo certainly tried though. He attempted to end their nightly antics often, not a fan of the two sneaking around at such late hours. He went as far to lock Norberto in his room, just to find Hendrik had broken the door when helping his friend escape to their nightly freedoms. Hendrik had nearly been sent back to Heliodor over that one. As much as he tried to stop them, the two would die before they gave up such freedom, months turning to years. Hendrik grew taller, broader, his face dotted with facial hair, and yet, every night he came to join Norberto under the moonlight. Norberto grew taller and lankier, smarter too, and yet they still thrived under the white light. They grew from clumsy kids trying desperately to grasp their destinies and prove themselves, to teenagers who sought for control of their lives with destruction of random pointless things, to near adults who wanted nothing more than to make the best of their time together until their fates would pull them apart. Hendrik would go back to Heliodor soon enough and finally be a knight whereas Norberto would begin to follow in his father’s footsteps and train to become the next don of Puerto Valor. Hendrik was pleased with his destiny, it was all he ever wanted. He would take his place besides Jasper once again and together they would protect Heliodor, just as they always wanted. Norberto on the other hand felt his skin crawl at the destiny before him. Becoming the next Don was something he’d rather not do but… what else was there? His destiny had been set in stone the moment he was born, using his nights with Hendrik to escape the timer on his freedom and his youth. Maybe that explained why Norberto’s grip was so tight on Hendrik’s wrist. Hours earlier, right at midnight, Norberto had said they were going to train tonight. They needed to be productive, Hendrik’s final assessment was soon, he needed to be as ready as possible. Yet, hours later, they never once stepped foot in that training ground. Norberto pulled Hendrik along, hushing him the whole time, the two trying to sneak out of town. Not for long of course but Norberto wanted to feel the sea air on his cheeks and in his hair. He wanted Hendrik to enjoy the rest of his time here before he was drug off to Heliodor and shoved into some bold armor. Inside Don Rodrigo’s house they were, Norberto grasping Hendrik’s wrists as he guided him past squeaky floorboards, terrified to wake Norberto’s father or Servantes. It was almost a dance, the pale moonlight guiding their careful path throughout the house and upstairs. Getting up the stairs was much trickier than the downstairs, neither daring to even breathe as they tried to slip past the Don’s room. They almost got by without a sound, that is, until Hendrik stumbled. Norberto panicked and in his attempt to catch him, he only ended up making it worse. Hendrik tripped and fell back, hitting the table in the hall. It bumped against the wall with a loud thump that sent terror shooting down both their spines, numb with horror as a vase was knocked off the table. They both dove for it at the same time but neither caught it, skulls smacking together and jaws dropping as the vase shattered to the ground. Norberto gasped and grabbed Hendrik by the collar the moment he heard rustling from his papi’s room, yanking him to his feet and into his own bedroom. Quickly he shut the door and fell back against it, pulling Hendrik along with him. Before either one of them even processed what just happened, they felt their chests press against each other’s, neither even thin _ king of their close quarters.  _ No, neither was even daring to breathe. They waited, listened, anxiously listening for another rustle, for footsteps, for the creak of a door. For anything really. They only dared to exhale when they were sure the coast was clear, Norberto releasing his grip on Hendrik’s collar slowly. Neither moved however, just to be sure. Their chests were flushed together, Hendrik nearly having Norberto pinned against the door, their faces mere inches apart. Neither realized this for an awfully long moment, busy listening through the door, Norberto only noticing because of the way Hendrik’s chin fuzz tickled his face. They both waited a few extra moments like that, awkward on Norberto’s half as Hendrik was peacefully oblivious, only daring to move until they were absolutely sure Don Rodrigo had not awoken. Norberto felt it nearly hard to breathe so close to Hendrik, face hot as he reached up to grab him by the chin and playfully shove him off, ‘You should shave that thing before it grows sentience.” _

_ Hendrik pouted when Norberto stepped around him, “You don’t like my beard?” _

_ “Darling, I’d hardly call that thing a beard.” He gave a playful wink over his shoulder, even if his friend rolled his eyes in response. _

_ Norberto did a cartwheel across the open floor of his bedroom and stopped before the window, popping it open and smiling in delight as he sat on the windowsill. _

_ “I thought you said we were sparring tonight?” Hendrik asked, crossing his arms.  _

_ The don’s son looked up, silver eyes twinkling, “I did but, Hendrik! Can’t you hear her? She’s calling to us!” _

_ The other young man frowned, “Who?” _

_ Norberto grinned, throwing his hands up in the air, “The sea of course!” _

_ Hendrik sighed and shook his head but he was all smiles too, following his sparring partner out the window. Norberto leapt with grace out the window, landing to the streets quietly and stealthily. Hendrik on the other hand nearly fell from the window, certainly lacking the grace Norberto had. Regardless of whether they leapt or fell, the two had gotten out of the window, and the night sky smiled kindly at them again. Together they hopped the fence, Hendrik helping lift Norberto up and over before he pulled himself up after him. They both landed into the sand on the other side, delighted grins lighting up their faces. Norberto grinned from ear to ear and turned his gaze out to the dark sea as they walked out to the open sands, eventually slowing to a halt. Blue water sloshed against the shore, lapping quietly against their boots. Stars glimmered bright above, the sea illuminated with a streak of white, revealing where sea ended and the sky began. They were both quiet for a moment, staring out into the swirling depths before them. Hendrik glanced to his friend, “What are we doing out here?” _

_ “Well, you’re leaving soon. I thought you’d like to enjoy a few moments of being able to just relax. I know i’ll miss this, I thought you would too.” Norberto sat down in the sand, crossing his legs and setting his hands in his lap. _

_ Hendrik frowned but sat down with him, “What do you mean you’ll miss this? You’re not leaving, are you?” _

_ “No, but… I won’t have time to do things like this anymore.” _

_ The young man beside him, sighed, “Ah, at least you are pursuing a fine nobility. I mean, the next Don of Puerto Valor, that has to be something to look forward to…” _

_ “I suppose so…” Norberto lied through his teeth, having no interest in his future. _

_ It was set in stone however, no way out, and Hendrik would be so very disappointed if Norberto shared his displeasure for his destiny. He kept his mouth shut on the matter and planned too forever, even as the night slipped away from them and the sun rose over the sea, turning dark choppy waters to swirling clear blue. They parted their ways for the night, both focused on their futures now. Their childhoods were behind them now, it was time to move on. Hendrik was ready and he fought bravely everyday to improve, to thrive in his own fate, since it was all he ever wanted. Norberto found it all lackluster, only working hard because he had too. He couldn't fall behind. He was the don’s son, he was Putero Valor’s pearl, they needed him to succeed. No matter how repetitive and sickening it all began to feel. The final weeks of training drilled on, Hendrik and Norberto both deciding to cease their moonlight nights. Afterall, they needed to take things seriously now. Yet, it made Norberto’s nights lonely again. Not that he was going to admit that, though. He’d hold it together and trudge through it just like he was supposed to. At least, despite all the difficulties that would plague him in Hendrik’s leaving, Norberto had one delight left. The circus would come by Putero Valor in congratulations for the graduating cadets, Norberto excited to see it. It always had been a dream of his to see the circus and even if he’d lose friendships at graduation, he would still get to achieve a dream he’s had since he was a kid. That is, until Don Rodrigo found the broken vase. Their punishment was decided that very next morning. Neither Hendrik nor Norberto were permitted to go see the circus. Hendrik did not care much, bummed maybe, but it was no big deal for him. Norberto on the other hand was  _ crushed.  _ He snapped at his father, protesting, saying he’ll clean all the swords in Puerto Valor but it was to no avail. He was still not permitted to go. When the day of the circus finally came, Norberto was in his room, pouting miserably. He’d never have the time to see the circus again, utterly devastated to miss his big chance. When he heard a knock at his door, he groaned and buried his face into his pillows, hiding in bed. He didn’t want to face anyone right now, “What?” _

_ “Norberto? May I come in?” _

_ The don-to-be lifted his head at Hendrik’s voice before he buried his face back into the pillows, voice muffled, “Yeah, the doors unlocked!” _

_ The knight in training stepped into the room, frowning to see his friend mope so, “You did not come to dinner.” _

_ “Not hungry…” Norberto crossed his arms and rested his head atop them, lying flat on his stomach. _

_ Hendrik sighed but got the message Norberto was not in the mood to discuss such things. Instead, he asked a somehow worse question, “Are you going to the circus tonight?” _

_ Norberto let out an exaggerated huff, “What do you think, Hendrik?” he snapped before letting his head fall to his arms again, grumbling. _

_ “I’ll be back then.” Before he could protest, or apologize maybe, Hendrik turned on his heels and left the room, closing the door again behind him. _

_ Norberto sat up with a frown, almost wanting to follow. He stayed put however and curled up again, feeling guilty to have snapped at his friend. He fell back into a mopey silence, rolling onto his back to stare up at the ceiling. He lay quietly and reached his hands up, studying his fingers. He flexed them individually, if only to occupy his mind for a while. Norberto let his hands drop when the door came swinging open once again, sitting up quickly to see none other than the broad shouldered Heliodorian. He shut the door behind him again, “Pardon me for not knocking but ah, I figured you would be just as I left you.” _

_ Norberto let his head sink down again, “You figured right…” _

_ “You wish to go to the circus, yes?” _

_ “Hendrik, I told you, I can’t. Papi said neither one of us are allowed to go, remember? He would be so mad if he knew I even thought about-” _

_ “Your father isn’t here though.” _

_ Norberto frowned, “What are you talking about?” _

_ Hendrik revealed a ticket, the stub carefully placed between his fingers, “If you were to go, I wouldn’t tell a soul.” _

_ The knight in training sat up, silver eyes wide in shock, “Ah, you would distract Papi? No, No, no! I cannot let you do such a thing…. Do you know how much trouble you could be in-- no!  _ We  _ could be in?” _

_ Hendrik nodded solemnly, “I am well aware how much of a risk this is. Alas, it is my fault you did not get to go. You care about this deeply and as your friend, I feel it is my duty to correct my wrong.” _

_ “You’re serious?”  _

_“It is my word.”_ _  
__“Oh, Hendrik!” Norberto squeaked and hopped to his feet, grinning and wrapping his friend into a tight hug, “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”_

_ Hendrik smiled and awkwardly hugged him back, handing him the ticket, “There’s a back entrance to the tent you can sneak into… I trust that your father will be none the wiser.” _

_ Norberto hugged him tighter, not noticing the taller’s face flush, “Thank you so much, darling!” _

_ With that, Norberto let go of him and turned out of the room, excitedly heading downstairs with a skip to his step. Hendrik watched him go wordlessly, smiling fondly. The streets of Puerto Valor were thankfully quiet yet busy, Norberto slipping into the crowd with ease, he glanced around warily for anyone that could possibly know he was not permitted anywhere near that colorful tent. To his delight, no one noticed him slip through the crowd and into the tent. The moment he stepped inside, darkness engulfed him, slipping through the aisles to find his seat. Eyes flickering from ticket to numbers etched into the seats, Norberto sound found his seat. He sat slow, the anticipation in the air giving him his chills. Then, in a flash, the lights illuminated the center ring, Norberto leaning forward in awe. His silver eyes drank everything in like it was the most glorious thing he had ever seen or ever would, nearly trembling from the emotion it gave him. As the show started, Norberto was utterly floored. He loved it, every single second of it. Watching the circus, feeling the thrum of excitement in the air, the bright lights illuminating the stars of the show, Norberto just couldn’t get enough. It felt like a warm hug, breathless as he watched the performers. Swift and agile they were, masters of their craft and o’ so nimble, they left him on the edge of his seat. He looked down at his own hands, thinking how similar he was to the circus stars. He, too, was swift and nimble. He had been praised for it his entire life, using his skills to become a knight. But as the crowd cheered and screamed, Norberto’s heart burned in his throat. Being the next don, a don known for his agility and litheness… It felt wrong. It didn’t make sense. What use would that serve him here? A shadow in his father's footsteps, he would never stand out. He swallowed thickly. What if he joined the circus? Put his talent to use? The idea was exhilarating. Maybe, just maybe, his father would let him pursue such a dream. Wishful thinking maybe but Norberto had never wanted anything more. Hendrik would not be here much longer, soon enough Norberto could propose the idea to the Don. Maybe his freedom was not so out of reach afterall…. _

_ The weeks following the circus were dull, Norberto unable to shake how out of place he felt amongst the world he was raised to love. Knighthood, as much as he wished to appease to his father, just wasn’t enough. It did not make him happy the same way the thought of performing did. Norberto spent his time alone, going through the motions. Waiting... Thinking…. He sometimes wondered what Hendrik was doing in their time apart. Those thoughts did not tend to last long, fixated on his planning. Norberto remained quiet most of the time but his knight skills remained ever sharp. When the day of the final assessment came, Norberto was certain he would win. Even lost in fantasies of the circus, he still kept himself in tip-top shape. He stood back as the competition went on, both watching and facing many opponents, quickly claiming numerous victories, climbing through the ranks quickly. Round after round, he watched and studied, fighting with every force he had. Eventually, two were left, Norberto not exactly surprised to see Hendrik stand opposite of him. Everyone was quiet, eager to watch a show between the two best knights, their abilities opposite of each other. Brute strength and nimble agility. It was certainly a show. Don Rodrigo was silent and thoughtful as he watched the challengers circle each other. Eventually, Norberto smiled, pointing his blade to Hendrik’s heart, “Now, don’t expect me to go easy on you.” _

_ Hendrik raised his chin in challenge, adjusting his grip on the handle of his blade, “I wouldn’t dream of it.” _

_ Several heartbeats passed before either moved, tension flickering between the two. In a flash, Norberto lunged and Hendrik was quick to parry, the sun making their weapons gleam. Back and forth they went, metal clashing against metal. Norberto ducked and dived under Hendrik’s attacks, remaining light on his feet. It was his biggest advantage and he was sure to use it well, trying to unbalance Hendrik, knowing there was no way he could strike the brute and win. Exhausting him tended to work best for Norberto, never letting himself slow. Years under the moonlight had taught Norberto many of Hendrik’s secrets but to his surprise, this had worked both ways. Hendrik knew him just as well, brow furrowed in concentration. When the taller of the two slowed, Norberto was surprised. Was Hendrik already tired out? He ducked under a swing from Hendrik’s blade and to his surprise, the other hadn’t tried to follow him in his stealthy moves. No, Hendrik had decided to move  _ opposite  _ of him, Norberto gasping and barely managing to raise his blade in time to parry. Hendrik had lunged with all he had, the surprise nearly making the young don-to-be lose the match then and there. The world seemed to pause after that, Norberto and Hendrik standing opposite of each other again. The other trainees were quiet, amazed at such a bold move from the broad shouldered Heliodorian. From the corner of his eye, the young silver eyed knight saw his father’s expression change, Don Rodrigo even surprised at the strategy. Norberto furrowed his brow, both knights in training slowly circling each other again. Hendrik had a new trick up his sleeve and an effective one at that. Norberto may be nimble but with the element of surprise adding to Hendrik’s strength, he was no match for him. He had to find a new advantage and fast. Norberto smiled, “A new move, Hendrik? I must admit, it's rather impressive.” he mused, trying to give himself as much time to think as possible. _

_ Hendrik didn’t respond, brow furrowed and eyes narrowed, concentrating too hard to respond. Norberto’s smile turned to a smirk immediately, finding his new advantage. Hendrik couldn’t fight and think at the same time, he had to use the moments of still to predict what Norberto would do next. Talking broke his train of thought and Norberto saw that quick, grinning when he lunged forward. When the silver eyed man ducked, Hendrik stepped back and gave himself a few precious seconds to see where Norberto would step next and met him there, striking him with force. It made Norberto stumble every time despite his best efforts, hardly able to catch himself. He grunted and did his best not to give Hendrik those few extra seconds and when it came time to duck again, Norberto was quick to speak, “Getting tired?” he teased through pants, watching Hendrik’s thoughts shutter to a halt for a moment. _

_ That split second was enough to take the advantage back, Hendrik fumbling to parry when his opponent attacked. Norberto smirked at his opponent, the heliodorian merely grunting in response. They went on like that, Hendrik trying to gain as much surprise as he possibly could, and Norberto trying to throw his friend off, the two fighting for their strategy to come out on top. The other trainees watched with bated breath, as did Don Rodrigo. He had his brow furrowed in thought, watching the pair exchange blow after blow, for once unsure who would win. Norberto ducked and rolled from a jab so swift it made a swoosh sound as it cut through the air, bracing himself to parry when he rose to his feet again. He halted for a heartbeat, finding no forceful blow shoving him back. For a few split heartbeats, he stood still, unbothered, that is until he heard the click of boots behind him. He spun fast, frantically raising his weapon to defend himself from Hendrik. Pain shot up his arm when he found he was too slow, his sword sent skittering across the concrete. Norberto gasped and stumbled before he, too, fell to the concrete, groaning at how hard the ground hit. Silence was all that remained. Hendrik looked just as surprised to claim victory as everyone else was, Norberto biting his tongue to stop from huffing. As sore as he was over his loss, Norberto couldn’t help but be a little proud of Hendrik. He worked hard for this and his victory was certainly a feat. Though it was a big moment for Hendrik, Norberto couldn’t help but feel it was another sign. His defeat made him feel even more out of place, swallowing thickly as he remembered the joy he felt when inside the circus tent, now just feeling his skin crawl with shame as he sat on the concrete. Cheers went up after a few more moments, Hendrik giving a shy smile before he helped Norberto to his feet, “No hard feelings?” _

_ “Of course not.” The aspiring jester smiled politely in return and dusted himself off, feeling his father’s gaze on him. _

_ Don Rodrigo certainly wasn’t happy about his son’s loss, that was clear on his face, but he made no comment, simply congratulating Hendrik on his victory. The heliodorian smiled awkwardly at all the attention and Norberto watched him go, the others all heading off to celebrate, afterall, it was a final assessment on their improvement. Norberto watched them go, more sure than ever that this future was just not meant for him… _

_ Weeks passed, tension flaring up between Norberto and Don Rodrigo. Arguments sparked over the simplest things, leaving Norberto a little frazzled and more prone to wanting to spend time alone. Though Norberto did his best to spend as much time with his friend before he left, Hendrik couldn’t help but wonder if he had done anything to trouble Norberto. He didn’t get much of an opportunity to ask if he had done something wrong, overhearing many of the arguments. He didn’t want to interfere and never could quite grasp what they were arguing about, torn between not wanting to be nosy and wanting to help his friend in any way he could. He could do neither of those things in the end and what felt like all too soon was he heading back to Heliodor again, noticing how tense things were even as he left. Norberto half looked like he could explode at any second as he stood beside his father, Hendrik worried about what would become of his sparring partner. He was troubled back in Helidoor too, even with the promise of his knighting ceremony in the air. It was a mere few days after his return from Puerto Valor that Hendrik had to wait, Jasper returning from Sniflheim the night before the ceremony. The blond had not wanted to miss Hendrik’s knighting for the world, eager to distract himself from the whispers he had heard in the frozen north. Hendrik wasn’t the only one troubled by events that had taken place in their teen years, Jasper’s years studying to be a scholar full of its own twisting darkness. A voice promising all he could want whispered through the pages of the books in the royal library, Jasper having struggled to resist. A kind woman had offered him a world where he would never be alone again, a world where he had everything at his fingertips, a world where nothing could ever hurt him again. He had refused initially. He had promised Hendrik they would protect Heliodor together and he intended to keep that promise, excited to congratulate his oldest friend for his success. When the day came that Hendrik would finally become a knight, he was admittedly a little distracted, wondering what Norberto was up to. Other knights smiled and greeted him as he walked down the aisle to the throne room, King Carnelian waiting for him with a proud smile. It was a little much for Hendrik to handle, between his worries, the attention, and his own pride for achieving what he had always wanted, not noticing when Jasper weaved his way through the crowd. In fact, he was so distracted, he didn’t notice Jasper at all, not even when he offered him his hand in congrats. Hendrik missed it entirely, walking past him without so much as a word and sank to a knee before King Carnelian. Jasper frowned and let his hand fall to his sides again, more hurt than he’d like to admit. He stood still for a few crushed heartbeats before his lip curled, the darkness tainting him. He stepped back and looked away as Hendrik was knighted, brow furrowed with anger. The offer of a world where he was beloved was too tempting, now that he was alone, not even having his best friend to stay in the light for... When Jasper left the throne room that day, he turned down a dark path, a bubbling rage lurking deep inside him…  _

_ As Hendrik achieved his dreams and Jasper pursued an escape from his loneliness, Norberto continued to struggle with his own destiny. Fights were constant, getting worse and worse each day. Without anyone else to distract him, Norberto was overwhelmed with how uncomfortable he felt with his duties, unable to stand it. It exploded out of him at every moment, unable to bite his tongue any longer. It was about another few months of this, Don Rodrigo and Norberto’s bickering becoming a common thing. Most politely ignored as their relationship became even more strained, the two going as far as to avoid each other just to avoid arguments. As tensions rose in the rest of Erdrea, monsters taking over the land and darkness consuming the day, it only made things much worse. When rumors of a savior began to surface, rumors of the return of the luminary, Norberto knew he was running out of time to make his decision. With Queen Eleanor of Dundrasil pregnant it only aided to the rumors, predictions that a hero will be born to slay the darkness. Norberto became even more sure his destiny was wrong with every rumor. If he was alive at the same time as the luminary, he certainly could not stay in a world that exhausted him so. Months before Yggdsrasils branches bloomed with young Eleven’s birth, Norberto finally spoke out, finally expressed his interest in pursuing something different, not able to hide his dreams anymore. That night was the worst fight, the young knight and don in a screaming match for hours. Even Servantes tried to separate them but it was to no avail, the two letting out the bubbling rage they’ve held for nearly a year now. Norberto eventually curled his lip at his father and turned to leave the room, slamming the door behind him and heading into his own room. His skin burned with rage, picking up his bag out of his room and huffing. Normally he would have hesitated. Normally Norberto would have never made a decision as hasty as this but as he heard his papi continue to bicker and scold, he knew what he must do if he wanted change. He kept his head down when he slipped past his father and headed downstairs, ignoring him. He casted one final glare over his shoulder when Don Rodrigo stomped his foot, “Norberto! Where do you think you're going?” _

_ He refused to answer and stepped outside, slamming the door behind him and taking in a shaky breath. He didn’t glance back again, feeling tears burn his eyes as he headed to the gate of Puerto Valor, feeling a great weight start to lift off his shoulders the moment he stepped outside his hometown. The stone his destiny had been set in, a stone Norberto swore would pull him under the murky waters of fate and drown him, shattered the moment he left, easing the ache in his chest. He spared one singular look back, the lights twinkling as peaceful quiet greeted him, before he set off, vowing never to return... _


	9. The intertwining paths of Jester and Knight: PART II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hendrik and Sylvando meet time and time again, united at last by the luminary, as Jasper tries to unravel a famed question; Who is the great Sylvando?

Years passed since that fateful day. Norberto, now known as Sylvando, turned his back on his nearly suffocating nobility and instead ran to the circus, welcomed with open arms. He lived everyday happily now, his heart filled with joy and love for the world. He thrived in circus life, growing adoring fans and a name for himself. The great Sylvando was a title he wore well and proud, finding it had a much better ring than Don Norberto. The streets of Gallopolis had welcomed Sylv, the racing city becoming his new home. He knew the kingdom very well, adored by the citizens, especially so by the desert prince. Sylvando had moved into Gallopolis just a few weeks shy of the luminary’s birth, young Faris born only a few short months afterwards. Sylvando quickly found that the young gallopotian prince had taken a great liking towards the circus, often finding him amongst the crowd. It always amazed Sylv to see the adoring look in Faris’ eyes, silvery-blue gaze gleaming with utter awe. It was inspiring for the jester, always making sure to give his very best in every show so that all who watched his show could leave with the same delight. Sylvando was known for daring acts worthy of marvel from all, becoming famed for the same thing he was known for in Puerto Valor; his nimbleness. His show was a beloved sight and became a major tourist attraction for Gallopolis, along with the horse races. The circus often performed the night before the races began so tourists could enjoy all that the desert city had to offer in their stay. Sylvando loved his new life and the troubles of Norberto slowly faded away, the name becoming nearly foregin to him. The jester was adored by all and was beloved for his talents rather than his heritage, having worked relentlessly for the fame he had now. In fact, he was so adored now, that the kingdom of Dundrasil requested for the circus to visit as a surprise for lord Robert. Sylvando had practically jumped at the opportunity, thrilled when the ringmaster agreed. Not only would he perform before the mighty kingdom, he would also be performing for a former king and the infamous Luminary. It was an honor like no other, even if it posed a small problem. There was always the odd chance Sylvando would run into his father, whom he hadn’t faced since he ran away. He couldn't ever return to Puerto Valor and he could never face his Papi again… He would be so angry with him and that thought terrified Sylvando to a wits end. He did miss his home but the fear of the repercussions kept him away, instead focusing on making the world smile. Even with his fear holding him back, the Dundrasilian birthday party was just too big of an opportunity for Sylv to miss, the jester determined to go. The journey to Dundrasil was a long and rather anxious one, beyond spooked that Don Rodrigo would be attending. Though, he wasn't sure if his father and lord Robert were even friends… The kingdom was more than welcoming to the travelling performers, giving them the coziest room at the inns. Sylvando couldn’t help but be amazed at Dundrasil, remembering when he heard the awful news that the kingdom had been destroyed on the same day the young Luminary had been born. Monsters had tried to slain the young boy just hours after his leaf on almighty Yggdrasil had bloomed and crippled the kingdom to ruin. Heliodor had done all in its power to help their ally recover, Dundrasil rising to its former glory all over again, somehow even better than before. Sylvando found the kingdom to be utterly gorgeous, finding not even a scar remained from the horrors that had plagued this city so many years ago. It had nearly been eight years since that fateful day, meaning the young Luminary had to be around seven years old now. Sylvando had never met him before, plenty occupied watching a young desert prince grow, but it still excited the jester to be able to cross paths with such an important figure in Erdrea’s history. Before Sylvando even knew it, he was soon inside the party, watching the festivities. Lord Robert was a bit late to the party, the king looking amazed at the spectacular cake his family had made for him. The bright eyed Luminary, Eleven, popped out from around the cake, grinning from ear to ear, “Happy birthday, grampa!” he squeaked _. _

The boy was dressed in standard Dundrasillian garb, the blue and gold suiting him well. He grinned before his grandfather, who slowly smiled when the shock wore off, The rest of the attendees, other royalty and family laughing as they too wished him happy birthday. Sylvando and the other circus performers hung back, the jester watching warily just in case Don Rodrigo was anywhere nearby. Eleven put his hands on his hips, grinning proudly, the young luminary looking just as bold as Sylvando expected him too, “Surprise! You didn’t expect a thing, did you? We all worked extra hard to keep it a secret!”

King Irwin smiled, dipping his head before his father in law, “Happy birthday, Lord Robert. We’ve had have Gondolia’s finest patisseries working day and night on your cake here! I trust it will be to your taste!”

Queen Eleanor joined her family, giving the same kind smile, “Many happy returns, father. May you live a long and joyful life watching your grandson grow into a fine young man!”

“Oh, ye shouldn’t have....” Rab smiled bashfully at all the attention, Eleven beaming from ear to ear.

Lord Robert looked up from his grandson to the other royalty, the King of Heliodor and the Sultan of Gallopolis giving him happy birthdays as well.Their children, the nearly teenage Princess Jade and young Faris excitedly wishing him a healthy life as well. Sylvando watched from the distance, remaining ever vigilant for any sign of his father’s presence. So far, there were no familiar faces from life in Puerto Valor, except one. Sylv had only seen them for a fleeting moment but something about them was deeply familiar, their broad shoulders and black gleaming armor having caught his eye. A blond with matching white armor and a sweeping ponytail had been by their side but Sylvando noticed nothing more than that before they had disappeared. The knight, he guessed, was familiar but not enough to trouble him, still keeping himself on his toes throughout the party. 

When it came time for the performer's to shine, Sylvando for once stayed out of the spotlight. Too much risk of being recognized, even if he and Norberto were pretty much entirely different people now. He’d much rather be safe than sorry. Besides, he was still here, performing for a royal party, so who was he to whine for more? He had plenty of attention, keeping to himself and doing a handstand to hide his face as best as possible. He watched as Eleven dragged his grandfather around from guest to guest, the boy beaming with excitement as he brought Rab to every person he could. The jester watched as the festivities went on, keeping himself as hidden as possible. He blended in well with the others and kept his face hidden well by spending almost all his time upside down. This made him very dizzy eventually but yet, he was still too wary of running into his papi. As much as Sylvando tried to fight it, the blood was rushing to his head from spending so much time doing upside down tricks. He tried to hold it together but eventually his vision danced with black spots, a nearly nauseous groan escaping him as he slowly righted himself. After telling the ringmaster that he needed to walk it off, Sylvando quietly slipped away from the party, heading outside. He ran his fingers through his hair and let the door shut behind him, a soft sigh escaping him. Only now did he feel that his father would not be coming, his nerves easing somewhat. The jester relaxed at a few quiet moments, the rowdiness of the party hushed by a closed door. That was, until he heard a pair of small voices.  
“You followed me! No one’s supposed to know I’m gone!”

“Ah but! I can’t leave you alone! I am a brave gallopotain knight, I must protect you, loo…” the voice faltered for a moment, struggling with the word, “...loominary!”

Sylvando nearly laughed aloud at the word ‘loominary’ and turned to look to see where the voices were coming from, spotting none other than young prince Faris and prince Eleven. Eleven had his arms crossed, pouting at the desert prince, “i told you, Faris, if we’re both gone, our guards will notice!”

Faris pouted, “It’s only for a few minutes! I am sure everything will be alright.”

The Dundrasillian huffed, “Your father will be very angry.”

“So will yours! How do you expect me to leave my best friend to brave the halls all alone?”

Eleven sighed and glanced away, looking down the hall opposite of the eavesdropping jester, “...Fine, but, you better not go spoiling my surprise for grampa!”

Faris lit up and pumped his fist excitedly, agreeing to Eleven’s terms and together the two princes headed down the hall. They did not get very far before they crossed paths with Sylvando, who was greatly amused by the small royalty. Eleven stopped at the sight of the jester, at first reasonably startled, but then amazed, “Hey! You're one of those people! Uh, from the circus!”

Faris bumped into Eleven when the prince had stopped, looking up to see why they had halted. His silvery-blue eyes shone at the sight of Sylv, pushing his friend behind him, “Not just anyone from the circus, You're the great Sylvando! Right?” 

Sylvando gave a smile and a wink, the princes gasping in excitement, “That's right darlings. Now, where are you two off too?”  
The young luminary hesitated, “Well, it’s a secret but… do you promise you won’t tell?”

The jester nodded, “I wouldn’t utter it to another soul.”

He grinned at this, “I made a card for grampa but I left it in my room by accident! I have to go get it!”

Faris set his hands on his hips, his turban drooping off his head, “I saw he had no guards and wanted to help! ...and I wanted to explore the castle.”

Sylvando chuckled at the pair, “That’s sweet you two but I’m sure your guards and parents must be worried sick about you. Where are they anyway?”

The jester and the young boys looked up when they heard talking, the door to the party squeaking open as if on cue. Sylvando stopped when he saw the matching black and white gleaming armor from earlier, feeling his heart catch in his throat to be face to face with the familiar face he had seen earlier. He had hardly changed at all, with his long purple hair, bold turquoise eyes, and purple goatee that had finally grown in properly. Hendrik looked just exactly as Sylvando remembered him. Hendrik’s companion was grumbling about losing the children, his words catching as he looked at them, “Ah, it seems they have not gotten far.”

Hendrik looked more than relived, crossing his arms, “What did I tell you about going anywhere unattended, your highness?” he scolded, the prince’s shoulders sinking.

Eleven scuffed his foot, pouting, “That I’m not supposed to do that…”

“Exactly. Now, get over here before your father hears of this.” the blond added with a stern grunt, the young boy not hesitating to scramble over to them.

Eleven took his spot between them, staring down at the floor. Princess Jade looked at the luminary before she set her hand on hips, having her own lecture to give the boy, “Jasper wouldn’t let me have any cake until we found you!”

“I-I’m sorry…”

The blond knight, apparently named Jasper, who only now was starting to be a familiar face to Sylvando as well, looked down to the kids when Eleven began to cry, sighing and squatting down to be eye-level with the prince, “What’s wrong?”

“I’m so sorry…”

Jasper gently wiped Eleven’s eyes with his thumb, drying his tears, “i cannot do anything if you don’t tell me how to fix it.”

“I want to get the card I made for grampa…”

Hendrik gently ruffled Eleven’s hair, “We’ll get it in just a moment… Faris? What are you doing out here. The sultan will be just as angry when he hears of your disappearance-”

“Don’t worry, he’s with me. You two look like you have enough of a handful, I’ll keep an eye on him.” Sylvando spoke up, gently setting his hand on the gallopotain heir’s shoulder and pulling him closer, “I promise his father will never even notice he was gone.”

“And who are you, exactly?” Jasper asked wryly, his voice laced with venom.

Faris spoke up first, pumping his fist, “he’s the great Sylvando!”

Jasper curled his lip, “How charming.” he laid the sarcasm on thick, “You'd rather stay with a mere jester than us?”  
“Rude, Jasper.” Hendrik grunted lowly, much to Sylvando’s amusement. 

Faris thought for a moment before he nodded, rocking on his heels. Sylvando couldn’t help a smirk as Hendrik looked him up and down, amused that his old friend didn’t have the foggiest on who he was. His turquoise gaze nearly looked into Sylvando’s soul, the jester standing unflinchingly as he waited for Hendrik’s guard to go down. The knight then offered Sylv his hand, “My apologies for my friend here. I trust his highness, prince Faris will be safe in your care. I am Hen-”

Sylvando took his hand firmly and shook it, tipping his head as he smirked, “Oh, spare me the introduction. I know you very well, Hendrik.”

“You do?”  
“Of course I do, darling. How can I forget Sir Hendrik and Sir Jasper, the hero of Heliodor and the saviors of Dundrasil?”

Hendrik flustered, letting go of Sylv’s hand and rubbing the back of his neck shyly, “Ah, I see, I suppose I underestimated that our names have become somewhat of a household topic… It is nice to meet you, Sylvando.”

“As to you, Hendrik.” Sylv smiled warmly at the knight before him, feeling Jasper’s sharp yellow gaze on him.

The blond had his brow furrowed, deep in thought as he outstretched his hand, “Yes… it is nice to meet you, Sylvando. Pardon me but if I may be so bold to say, something about you is strikingly familiar…”

Sylvando felt his heart race immediately, the knight thankfully becoming distracted by the princess before he could say anything more. Jade tugged at his arm, frowning, “Can I get cake now?”

Jasper sighed and nodded, “Hendrik, will you take Eleven to his chamber while I get her highness her cake?”  
“Of course.” The broader of the two nodded before he turned to Sylvando, “I wish you well, jester. May our paths cross again and may the goddess be kind to you.”

Eleven gave an energetic wave and a squeaky, “goodbye!” before he followed Hendrik to his bedroom, skipping along after the knight.

Jasper paid no mind to Sylvando, turning away wordlessly as Jade dragged him back into the party, leaving just Sylv and Faris in the hallway. Sylvando couldn't help a smile as he watched Hendrik go, amazed at how little he had changed even after so many years apart. He was jolted out of his thoughts when he felt a tug on the pom-poms of his outfit, looking down to see Faris, “Sylvando?”

“Yes?”

“Can you do a trick for me?”

The jester smiled warmly at the little boy, “Oh honey, I would love too but, I have to get you back now…”

Faris frowned and kicked his foot, scuffing the floor, “Okay…”

“Though, you did say you wanted to explore the castle, right? I could take you on a little walk if you’d like or we could go get some cake?” Sylvando said after a moment, hating to disappoint the desert prince.

“There will be plenty of cake later, it’s huge! We can walk now!” Faris squeaked after a few thoughtful heartbeats, grabbing Sylv’s hand excitedly.

The jester smiled and lead the way, deciding there was no harm in walking with Faris through the open corridors of Dundrasil castle. The young prince skipped along, eyes gleaming with excitement. Sylvando smiled in amusement at him after a while of quiet walking, “So, you’re friends with the luminary, aren’t you?”

Faris nods, “Very much so! He’s my best friend!”

“What’s that like? Being friends with a hero like him?” Sylv mused, tipping his head curiously.

Faris slowed slightly at this, his energeticness dying down for a mere moment, “Ah, it is… tricky.”

“Tricky?”  
Faris frowned as he thought, his skipping walk halting entirely, “We are the same age and yet, he is important… guards follow him everywhere and everyone is always talking about him. The loominary is very important so I must not complain…”

Sylvando smiled sadly at the boy, understanding the jealousy. Faris had been born just a few months after Eleven, meaning he was just a few months short of being born as Erdrea’s savior instead. He couldn’t blame him but yet, the prince still held love in his heart. Eleven was his friend, even if the best-friend part was a little one sided, and he would never let the jealousy consume him. It was admirable, really. Faris shook his head to clear his thoughts after a few heartbeats, his turban that was just a little too big for him, falling to the floor. He started to reach it but paused when Sylvando spoke, “You’re right, little Eleven is very important, but you must not forget you are just as important, Faris. You're Gallopolis’ darling just as he is Dundrasil’s. Your parents love you dearly, as do your people, I'd just focus on being the best knight and prince you can be, alright? There will come a time for you to aid the luminary in his quest but for now, I wouldn’t worry about all that.” He said with a smile, ruffling his hair adoringly.

Faris listened to every word like it was gospel, silvery blue eyes wide in delight. He then grinned, his mood cheered right back up as he put his turban back on, “I’ll be the best knight Gallopolis has ever seen!”

“And I'm sure you will be, darling. Now, let’s go get your cake, alright?”

And with that, Sylvando let the young prince back to the party so he could get his cake and the jester could return to his tricks. The rest of the party seemed to buzz by, as did the rest of the day, the circus performers staying in the castle as maids and guards helped clean up the mess. Sylvando was admittedly rather happy when the party ended, happy to no longer keep wary of being recognized. He did his fair share of helping clean the room, even if he had grown a little tired. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the knights he had seen from earlier had stuck around as well, though it didn’t look intentional. Hendrik had sat down in a chair off to the side, the knight having promptly dozed off, undisturbed in his slumber. Eleven sat in his lap, the prince asleep as well. Judging by the cake smeared on his face and trash still in his hands, Eleven had tried to help clean too but Hendrik’s lap had been too comfortable for him to ressit, his arms draped lazily around the Heliodorian knight as they both snored quietly. Young Princess Jade sat in the same corner, the young girl dozing peacefully as well against Jasper. Jasper was the only one still awake, sitting on the floor beside Hendrik as Jade slept on his shoulder, a sketchbook sitting in his lap. He was quiet as he sketched peacefully, letting the others sleep around him and throwing death glares towards anyone who got anywhere close to disturbing them. Sylvando had noticed this first hand, having accidentally dropped a plate closeby, which had noisily shattered. Jasper’s glare was so sharp Sylvando was surprised he didn’t just burst into flames instantly. Though he kept to his own charity for the castle that had so generously taken them in, Sylvando couldn’t help but glance to Hendrik every now and then. He was happy with his destiny, just as Sylv had guessed he would be. A knight in shining armor, just as he wanted, even with his babysitting duties, Hendrik still had achieved what he wanted in life. His destiny had intertwined with the luminary’s, he’d be a gallant hero. Yet, Sylvando was a mere jester. A life he loved dearly, a life he could never give up, but seeing Hendrik so happy with his own destiny made his chest ache. He missed his old friend. It made him miss home. The feeling didn't last too awfully long, Jasper finishing whatever he was working on and wordlessly shaking Hendrik awake so they could take the children to bed. Sylvando watched them from the corner of his eye as they scooped up the royal heirs and headed out of the room. The jester was quiet as Hendrik trailed Jasper out of the room, left with the same ache watching him disappear from sight as he had so many years ago watching him board the boat from Puerto Valor back to Heliodor…

  
  


Another few years passed since that day, the heirs all growing older and the ties of destiny growing stronger. Sylvando kept to his life in the circus, joyfully filling the world with smiles as the young hero grew and grew. He kept tabs on the luminary just as did most of Erdrea, hearing of his feats. His fondness for village life, his time in Angri-la, Sylvando heard the gist of it all. He sincerely doubted he’d cross paths with the bold hero ever again, just listening in on the news as everyone else did, becoming just another fleeting figure in Eleven’s life. Erdrea’s savior, Eleven was known by everyone, a heavy weight placed on his shoulders from the moment he was born. Sylv couldn’t help but pity such a big task put on such a little boy’s shoulders, especially when he was expected to set off when he was merely eighteen years old. When Sylvando was eighteen, he was still roaming Puerto Valor with Hendrik, barely having an inkling on what he wanted to do in life. And yet, Eleven knew his destiny well, having seemed like a bold young man even at a mere seven years old. Which is likely why Sylv had jumped at the opportunity to perform for the prince once again. His parents had planned to give him a proper eighteenth birthday party and wanted to give him a celebration before he set off, Sylvando more than excited to return to Dundrasil. A small tent had been set up for the performers, Dundrasil just as welcoming as it had been so many years ago. Sylvando was happy to be back, excited to show how much he had improved since he had last arrived. He was also excited to see how Eleven had grown, eager to meet the young hero once again. The jester hummed peacefully as he helped set things up for the evening, glancing to one of his co-workers, “Didn’t King Irwin say he was going to send some knights over to help out?”

She nodded, popping her knuckles before she resumed doing stretches, “Just two but, yes. His Majesty said they are helping his highness first.”

Sylvando gave a nod and set down a box, wiping his brow and letting out a soft ‘whew’, looking forward to a quick break. He took a water bottle and began to drink it, glancing toward the doorway when he saw gleaming armor, the knights finally arriving. At first, he didn’t pay much mind to them, watching the others around him. Sylvando nearly spat his drink when he noticed who exactly had stepped inside the makeshift tent, Hendrik and Jasper striking figures against the other performers. They were both Heliodorians, what were they doing in Dundrasil still? And doing tasks for king Irwin, no less? Sylvando frowned and chugged the last of his water, taking it upon himself to go ask. He wouldn’t get any answers just from watching his old friend, that was for sure. Hendrik was helping move equipment, as was Jasper, the two separating to do their respective duties. Sylvando waited until they had gone their separate ways to corner Hendrik, stepping in front of him with a polite smile, “Fancy running into you here again. It's been a while, hasn’t it?”

Hendrik frowned at him, shifting the box in his arms, “Pardon?”

Sylvando nearly let out an offended gasp, setting his hand on his chest, “Oh, goodness me! I cannot be that forgettable, can I?”

The knight before him thought for a moment before he tipped his head, “Sylvando?”

“That's right, honey. It has been so long, Hendrik! How have you been doing?”

Hendrik stepped around Sylv so he could set the box down, the jester following him close as he continued doing his tasks, “I have been good, I trust you have been as well?”

Sylv nodded, “Yes, I have. Ah, Hendrik, I hope you do not mind me asking but… You are Heliodorian, yes? Why are you doing favors for King Irwin?”  
“King Carnelian has transferred Jasper and I to Dundrasil, where we were assigned to be princess Jade and prince Eleven’s bodyguards.”

Sylvando tipped his head, amazed, “You’re one of the children of light?”  
“Ah, I suppose you could call it that… so yes, I am.” Hendrik replied, a little bashful about it.

“Hm, flirting with clowns now, are you Hendrik?” A snide voice commented, Jasper taking his place by Hendrik’s side.

“W-What? Of course not!”

“Sounds guilty to me.” Jasper snickered and studied Sylvando, much quicker to recognize him than Hendrik was, “Sylvando, wasn't it? My apologies if I got it wrong, it has been a while after all… Performing for Dundrasil again, are you?”

“Indeed I am! Performing for the luminary is an honor like no other!” The jester replied with a smile, ignoring Jasper’s attitude.

“Right… Well, it was good to see you again. Come now, Hendrik, King Irwin will surely have our heads if he hears of us slacking off. “ Jasper stepped away neatly, his ponytail sweeping behind him as he wandered off, Hendrik watching him go.

The broad-shouldered knight started to leave after him but faltered, giving Sylv a small smile, “My apologies that we couldn't talk longer, I am sure you have plenty to do too. I wish you well.”

Sylvando watched as he then hurried off to catch up with Jasper, unable to help a snicker as he watched him go. Hendrik really never changed did he? Same old, simple, Hendrik...

The show was not scheduled for later that night, meaning Sylvando had plenty of time to rest and stretch before the big show. And what a glorious show it ended up being. Prince Eleven had sat with Gemma, and his parents, Erik sneaking in after them to snag a seat. He took a place opposite of Eleven, Gemma sat on the other side as his parents sat behind them, watching from over their shoulders. Hendrik and Jasper had not been far, both watching their assigned royalty and the show before them. Sylvando did his best to perform a glorious show for the party, giving it his all just as he would any other day. He even pulled some of his more daring stunts, carefully exhaling bright breaths of fire to the crowd’s delight. Gemma had cheered the loudest at this, utterly amazed by Sylvando’s bold tricks. The show went on for an hour and a half, Sylvando unable to help watching the royalty the most. Though his attention never broke away from his tricks, he couldn’t help but wonder how coincidental it was that he was back in Dundrasil after so many years, on the same day the luminary was set to begin his journey. Sylv wasn’t one to believe in coincidence and this was one he certainly couldn’t believe was chance. It’d be a waste if all his knight skills were never used, right? Sylvando then flashed a smirk to the prince of light and twirled a blade in his fingertips, tossing it up into the air. Several more knives shot up after it and the jester smiled as everyone gasped, noticing even Hendrik flinch from the corner of his eye. He snapped his fingers and in a pink poof, the knives turned to harmless roses, the flowers falling to the crowd. Eleven smiled when a rose fell into his lap and picked it up, tapping Gemma’s shoulder and handing it to her. The blonde squealed in response and held it close, going pink in the face and grinning at Eleven. Hendrik looked down when a rose fell in his lap as well and smiled as he picked it up, looking back to Sylvando with an enthralled smile. Jasper carefully leaned forward and took the rose from Hendrik without him even noticing, tossing it to the side. He then crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back, ignoring when Hendrik finally noticed the flower's disappearance. Sylvando noticed none of this and gave the rest of the show his all, keeping his attention on his tricks. The show went on for a little while longer, Sylvando amazed the audience for much longer than intended. When it was over, the jester was reasonably a bit exhausted, slipping back out of the spotlight. He got a drink as the crowd dispersed and when he saw Eleven and Gemma split off on their own. Sylvando hesitated for a slight moment as he watched the luminary, torn. This was a huge opportunity, a feat even bigger than his circus titles. Would Eleven permit him to join him on his quest? Could he give up his circus life? Sylvando bit his lip as he thought… Now was a better time than any, a rare time the prince was alone. In a heartbeat, he stood and followed the prince, unable to let chance slip through his fingers. “Evening, your highness.”

Eleven and the blonde turned to see the jester, both smiling. The prince gave a small wave to Sylvando whereas Gemma grinned, “You were amazing!! I loved your performance!”

Sylvando smiled sweetly, bowing his head, “Thank you, honey. Prince Eleven, would you mind if I spoke to you for a moment? Alone?”

“I do not mind if you call me Eleven.” the prince replied before glancing to Gemma, who whined a soft protest. 

She frowned, “Aw, I wanted to stay…”

“Well, I suppose there’s no harm in you hearing.” Sylvando replied and glanced to the luminary for his thoughts.

Eleven nodded his agreement and smiled when Gemma pumped her fist excitedly, tipping his head toward the jester, “What is it?”

“I was just curious if your party had room for one more?” Sylvando asked, straight to the point, and giving a hopeful smile.

Before Eleven could even open his mouth, Gemma replied first, “Oh! Eleven! You must let him come with you! An entertainer would be such a great addition, y’know, since your guards are sooo boring!”

“Hendrik and Jasper aren’t boring.”

“But they can’t do magic like Sylvando can!”

Sylv couldn’t help a small laugh, “oh darling, I promise I offer much more than entertainment.”

Eleven set his hand on his chin as he thought, extending his hand after a moment, “I’m excited to see what you can do then. Everyone’s meeting at the entrance to Dundrasil tomorrow, I hope to see you. I’m sure no one will mind one more.”

Sylvando grinned and shook his hand eagerly,” You won’t regret this, honey!”

It was a glorious day in Dundrasil when the luminary headed to the gate, greatsword slung over his back and eyes twinkling with excitement for the journey ahead. He had barely seen the world and was more than excited to see what it had to offer, puffing out his chest as he waited for his companions to arrive, the party uniting one by one. Hendrik and Jasper had arrived first and together. Jasper had woken Eleven for the day anyhow, the knight having to wake early to spew his tar-like darkness and by the time he was finished, it was the perfect time to rouse his highness. He had gone and spewed as much as he could so he wouldn’t have to deal with it later, taking his place by Eleven, Hendrik following suit, just he had been doing all morning. Eleven smiled at them and grinned when Erik arrived, the thief still yawning as he joined. Jasper tipped his head towards the groggy young man, “Hm, you really are coming? What a pleasant surprise.”

Erik looked up to him and was openly shocked how genuine he sounded, “Yeah… I’m glad I’m coming.”

The prince smiled warmly at this and thanked Erik for turning up, the thief sitting down on the ground beside his new friend. The arborian sisters were the next to show, Veronica grumbling as Serena yawned. The smaller of the sisters stopped before Eleven when she went to walk past him, “Sorry we ended up a little late! Serena over here overslept.”

Serena gasped, “Veronica! I thought we agreed we wouldn’t tell them!”

“I didn’t agree.” Veronica snickered and stuck her tongue out at her sister playfully, stepping back out of the way when Jade and Rab joined.

Jade playfully punched Eleven’s arm, his grandfather heading over to talk to Hendrik and Jasper, “It’s weird to know we’re finally doing it. I’ve always known that one day you were going to be a hero, it's just so strange to think it's finally happening. Plus, we get to explore the world without our parents holding our hands.”

Eleven nodded, “It’s scary but in a good way.”

“I couldnae put it better myself, laddie.” Rab speaks up, overhearing the conversation.

“Well, I suppose your grandfather is technically trailing us.” Jade adds under her breath, earning a snicker from the luminary.

“You say that like Hendrik and Jasper aren’t overprotective older brothers to you.”

Jade rolled her eyes and laughed, looking up when a ninth party member arrived, “Who’s this?”

Syvlando smiled when the whole party glanced at him, bowing, “Hello darlings, I’m Sylvando. His highness said I may join you.”

“You really don’t have to use titles here.” Eleven replied feebly, his voice drowned out by the others.

“Oh, you’re from the circus! Cool! It’s nice to meet you.” Serena hummed and excitedly accepted him, as did Veronica and most the party.

_ Most.  _ Jasper frowned, “Eleven, if I may be so bold to ask… Why? What has inspired you to bring along a groveling clown?”

“Jester.” Hendrik corrected, “If you’re going to be rude, at least get the title right.”

“I couldn't care if he was a slime, Hendrik! Why is he adding a circus fool of all people?”

Eleven frowned when the two began to bicker back and forth, sighing and deciding to just ignore them. The party just actively decided to let them bicker, Erik especially ignoring it as he stood to speak, “This isn’t a joke you know.”

“I know that well and good, honey. I have just as much mean to the cause as the rest do you, I assure you to be plenty useful.”

Though Erik still wasn’t exactly on board with the idea, all it took was one glance to see Eleven was not letting up on the matter, sighing and accepting defeat. Sylvando was welcomed warmly by all, even by the now quieted Hendrik and Jasper. Jasper was the only one who still showed visible distaste for Sylvando, grumbling but going along with it. Eleven looked up when Gemma came bounding over, the blonde smiling bittersweetly at her friend, “You look so brave, Eleven! I’m gonna miss you so much!” She swept him into a tight hug, Eleven immediately returning the gesture.

After a moment Gemma pulled away, letting her arms fall to her sides and looking Eleven over again, “Ah, I do hate to interrupt you from leaving but Amber and your parents want to give their goodbyes. Come on then, the sooner we hurry, the sooner you can set off!”

Eleven followed after his childhood buddy, the rest of the party following suit. Sylvando made a fleeting comment about heading to the circus to say his goodbyes as well, the prince allowing him to go. The jester thanked him and then headed off, disappearing from sight. Jasper watched him go before immediately turning to Hendrik, walking beside him, “I don’t like him.”

“You also said that about Erik and Veronica, no one’s leaving. I am sure you will warm up to them soon enough. Besides, we’re not exactly required to like our teammates but we must still respect the fact that they are our comrades. Right Jasper?” he frowned when he was met with silence, turning his head, “Jasper?”

Jasper had darted off to follow Sylvando, completely ignoring Hendrik’s lecture. The knight sighed but ultimately decided that was none of his business, following after the prince instead. Jasper slipped through the streets with ease knowing them well by now, and managed to cut Sylvando off before he made it to the circus tent. The jester frowned when he blocked his path, “Excuse me?”

Jasper furrowed his brow at him as he thought deeply, wanting to make sure his guess was right. Sylvando decided to step around him after a moment, trying to continue on and stopping dead in his tracks when Jasper finally spoke, “You’re the missing Don Rodrigo boy, aren’t you?”

The jester paled and felt his heart plummet in his chest, panicking for a moment, “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about, honey.”

Jasper smirked, having only had a faint suspicion, delighted to find out he was right. Sylv’s reaction was beyond enough proof, “The circus out of all things? All your nobility discarded? For the circus?”

Sylvando spun to face the blond, “You have to promise not to say anything!”

Jasper crossed his arms, “And why should I do that?”

“You can’t tell me you’ve never felt like you didn’t belong, Jasper.” Sylvando whimpered his words, his entire life unraveling if Jasper were to tell anyone, “I know our encounters have been fleeting but we’re allies now, please. You can’t tell anyone! Especially Hendrik.”

Jasper grunted at him and glared, hating how sympathetic was. That longing for somewhere better had led Jas[er to the darkness and Sylvando to the circus, sighing as he knew that exact feeling. The knight curled his lip, “I suppose I could hold my tongue on the matter but… you owe me.”

Sylvando grinned with relief, tears having pricked at his eyes, “How did you find me out…?”

“Your fascination with Hendrik and the sword you keep at your hip was evidence enough. A knight’s blade wouldn’t just fall into a mere jester’s hands nor would anyone who didn’t know Hendrik well feel inclined to just saunter up and strike a conversation.”

“Ah, I see… He can't hear of this, he would absolutely tell my father in a heartbeat…” Sylvando croaked at the thought, certainly trying to pull at Jasper’s heart strings by tearing up again. 

It had little effect to Jasper but he sighed anyway, “I give you my word on it. He won’t hear of this and I won’t tell a soul. For now. You’re on thin ice, jester, do not think I wouldn’t rat you out if it became necessary.”

Though Sylvando certainly felt threatened by his words, he had to take it. He couldn’t risk losing everything he worked for, “We have a deal, then? You’ll keep my secret and I’ll owe you a favor?”

Jasper nodded, satisfied with a simple agreement. With the darkness tainting him so, it was good to have a plan, just in case. Blackmail was a little low but it kept him protected and therefore Jasper didn’t care. “It’s a done deal.”

Sylv gave a nod and started to scamper away, “You’ll have my word too, then, honey… Thank you.”

Jasper let him go without saying anything more, casting his gaze back toward the castle. He started to head back, head down as he thought. Sylvando was a strange addition but also a pleasant one, Jasper just glad to know he had someone else that would keep his secrets if they were to find out. Yet, it unnerved him in a way too. He’d met Norberto before, having visited Hendrik in Puerto Valor one year. They had gotten along well enough, Jasper having certainly noticed how close Hendrik and Norberto had grown in the brief time he was in Puerto Valor. The two had become good friends in their training years, which didn’t brother Jasper in the least. It was good, really, for Hendrik to have someone else to bother for a while. No, it was after Hendrik had come back home that Jasper had grown distaste for the don’s son. Hendrik didn’t handle grief well, Jasper learned this when they very first met and it only proved to be more and more true over the years. Norberto’s disappearance had been heavy on the knight. Jasper witnessed it first hand, seeing Hendrik cope with the knowledge that his friend was just  _ gone.  _ Without a trace, without any clue to whether he was safe or worse, living without ever knowing what happened, without ever knowing if he’d see him again, Hendrik’s only other friend was just gone. It caused him a different kind of distress, having not even known how he was supposed to feel about the issue. Jasper remembered the day of Norberto's leaving very well, the news having not taken long to reach Heliodor. Hendrik had sprained his ankle during training and was bedridden for the day, Jasper having volunteered to stay with him for the day. To torment him, of course, but he stayed with him regardless. Hendrik was supposed to be resting and it was endlessly amusing for Jasper to wait until his comrade had started to doze off to start talking, forcing him to stir again. He’d had Hendrik in his own quarters so he could work while keeping him company. Hendrik was lying in Jasper’s bed while the blond had sat at the desk, sketching the rough drafts of what would later be their famed black and white armor. The blond mainly brought up random points of gossip, having not thought much of it as he outlined parts of the design he was happy with, “Do you remember that Rodrigo boy?”

Hendrik had his arm draped over his face, “Norberto? What of him?”

“Apparently he went rogue a few weeks ago. No one’s seen him since.”

The injured man sat up, “What?”

Jasper glanced up to him, tapping his pencil against the paper, surprised this little tidbit of information had stirred a reaction from him, “Not sure exactly. No one really has much information about it but Norberto disappeared… Just left from his villa without a word.”

Hendrik felt his heart squeeze, starting to push to his feet immediately. Jasper dropped his pencil, starting to stand too, “Hey, Hendrik, you’re not supposed to-”

Before Jasper could even finish, his friend had left the room, leaving the blond to scurry after him, “Hendrik! Wait!”

The taller of the two ignored the shorter and opened the door to his quarters, looking back at his friend when he followed him. Jasper stopped so fast he nearly skid across the floor at Hendrik’s expression, having never seen him look so conflicted, distraught, and angry in his whole life. Hendrik just blinked slowly at him, “I need a minute,” he said softly, stepping into his bedroom without another word.

Jasper just stood in the doorway for a moment, having never seen a reaction like that before. He hesitated but stepped back. He had decided to leave Hendirk alone for a few and left to go back to his own work, seeing as he was a little worked up over the whole ordeal. He had left him alone at first but frowned when Hendrik stayed in his room for three whole days, whispers getting around the castle. Rather sharp criticism of Hendrik was starting to get on Jasper’s nerves, beating on his door at one point, “This is ridiculous!” he had cried, trying to do anything to convince him to come out.

“You have to come out eventually, you know.” he had grunted just to be met with silence.

“Are you just ignoring me now or what?” he’d been met with silence then too.

“King Carnelian asked about you. Do you really intend to just stay locked in here forever?” Jasper had asked defeatedly.

He met silence another time. It frustrated Jasper to no avail and eventually the knight could take it no more. He let himself into Hendrik’s quarters, glaring down at the bedridden man, “Moping all day will get you nowhere. What’s wrong with you? You haven’t shown up to anything, everyone's been talking!”

Hendrik had lifted his head at Jasper’s stern words, looking utterly exhausted. His eyes were dark with restlessness, his expression painfully sad. He moved his blanket from off him to sit up, looking at Jasper, “I…”

“What? You what? Spit it out.” his friend spat in response, arms crossed and tapping his foot irritably.

Tears wavered at Hendrik’s vision, Jasper’s tone breaking his mask, “I-I just want to know if he's okay…” his voice had cracked, starting to cry.

Jasper faltered, stopping and sighing, “...I’ll give you one more day. You better show tomorrow or you’re getting much worse than a lecture.”

That was all that was said between them, Jasper leaving in a hurry to let Hendrik calm down, leaving him be just as promised. The next morning was the first time Hendrik had left his room in three days, Jasper frowning at the thought of that ever happening again. Spending so much time with a man Hendrik had grieved and lost already unnerving him. It made him scowl and as the doors of Dundrasil castle closed behind him and he joined the party again, it took all of Jasper's will to keep quiet. He took his place beside Hendrik and watched as Eleven was fussed over by his parents, wordless. Even if the secret bothered Jasper to keep, he kept his mouth firmly shut. Just as he was supposed to. There was just too much to lose otherwise.


	10. The scourge of Heliodor Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dark storm hovers over Heliodor...

Leaving Dundrasil brought Eleven a great pride, leading the way as the party marched to Heliodor. Erik trailed behind him, talking to both the prince and Serena over his shoulder, who followed closely after. The party traveled across the land in record time, facing any foe who dared to cross their path and defeating them with no struggle, and spent the nights sleeping by campfires. It took about a week of traveling to reach Heliodor, the party passing through the Manglegrove when Erik spoke up. He frowned and looked to the sky, noting that the air was warm and the sky looked dark, “Looks like rain.”

Eleven glanced upward at his words, folding up the map in his hands to put it away, “It kind of feels like a storm.”

Almost immediately thunder rumbled the sky and rain poured to earth, Erik groaning, “Ough, me and my big mouth…”

“You just had to say something, didn’t you? The weather had been perfect!” Veronica pouted and huffed at the warm rain that pelted the party.

Everyone groaned at the sudden water droplets that poured down on them, utterly drenching them, much to their displeasure. Serena whined as the rain water seeped through her clothes, “Maybe it’ll let up here soon?”

Unfortunately, it did not. Even as they sat at the last campsite before Heliodor, the poor weather continued, soaking them as they slept. Sylvando whined quietly and shook his arms, letting his sleeves drip, “We’re gonna be sick by the time we get to Heliodor! Maybe I can make some stew to warm things up…”

Veronica looked up at his words, eagerly agreeing, “Stew would be amazing!”

Everyone was fairly excited at the thought of a warm meal and when the stew was finally cooked by Sylv and Serena, the party was satisfied with their warm meals. Rab promised Heliodor had rooms prepared for them, which greatly lifted spirits, if only for a little while. Jasper smiled thoughtfully as the party talked and excitedly spoke of what the future held, morale still surprisingly high even with the set backs. The knight swallowed thickly when his throat burned and after a few moments, he stood and excused himself, disappearing into the brushes for a while. This went unnoticed, the party busy laughing and smiling together, Hendrik the only one who noticed him leave. He frowned when he noted how pale his companion was but didn’t move, not wanting to draw attention to him. For all the party knew, he was just going to the restroom but Hendrik knew better. He no longer could find himself laughing with the party, worried. Jasper had been unwell since they set off, having thrown up more than usual. “Well, I for one am more than excited to see what Heliodor has prepared for us! A warm bed will be so much better than this terrible rain!” Veronica announced, snapping Hendrik back to attention.

Murmurs of agreement went up, Erik groaning as his hair drooped over his face, “I’d give anything if it was just dry for a while…”

“Agreed. I don’t think my hair has ever been this wet…” Jasper grumbled as he rejoined the group, taking a seat beside Hendrik.

“I’ve never seen it rain this much before….” Jade commented, looking up at the sky, “I didn’t even think clouds could hold so much water…” 

Discussions like this went on for the rest of the night, the party eventually falling into restless sleep. When morning rose, Jasper nudged Hendrik awake first, wiping black smudge from his lip, “Hendrik. Get up.”

The knight grumbled and groggily sat up, scowling at the thick raindrops that dropped onto his head. He looked around to see no one else was up yet, frowning, “Wh-”

“Something isn’t right.” Jasper’s words were matter of fact as he stood and turned to wake the others, Hendrik left to deal with the dread his companion’s words gave him. 

The others groaned and grumbled awake but when Sylvando made an offhanded comment about how close they were to a dry bedroom, everyone’s complaining quieted. This got everyone up significantly faster, everyone hurrying to get somewhere that would say dry. At least this morning the rain had slowed, giving them a break if only for a little while. Eleven led the way again, Erik nearly at his heels as the party continued their trek. Hendrik and Jasper stayed towards the back, the broader of the knights frowning at his friend, “Jasper? What did you mean?”

The blond looked ahead, not even batting an eye towards him, “I am not sure. Be prepared for anything.” 

Hendrik frowned but did as he was told, preparing for whatever could await them in Heliodor, Jasper moving to wedge himself between Serena and Erik so he could watch the party from the front as Hendrik did the back. Prepared for anything, the knights kept a wary eye.

  
  


Rain continued to dribble down from rooftops as it poured and stormed, Heliodor just as wet as everywhere else had been. Much to the party’s displeasure, they had marched the rest of the journey throughout the rain. Though it was cold and miserable, the troop trudged on. The party practically wedged them themselves inside the inn, all sighing in relief at finally being somewhere dry. Veronica took her cap off, shaking her head like a wet dog, “Ick! Hopefully it’ll stop storming before we’d leave here… I’d hate to march all the way to Hotto in a storm again.”

“I don’t think it’ll rain nearly as hard as this anywhere near the desert.” Serena replied, looking rather happy about that fact. 

“I don’t know about you all but I could about go for a nap, darlings! After all this bad weather I think we all owe ourselves a break, don't you?” Sylvando stretched and started to head upstairs to a room, Rab agreeing enthusiastically

Everyone found something to do very quickly, Eleven and Jade heading off to study maps for the road ahead, Erik saying something about meeting up with an old pal, Sylvando and Rab sleeping, Serena and Veronica deciding to swap into some dryer clothes, Hendrik and Jasper starting to head upstairs as well. The pair of knights only paused when a guard stopped them, “King Carnelian has requested to speak with you.”

Jasper turned toward Hendrik, not surprised that his majesty wanted to see them so soon, “Hendrik, go get the boy.”

The guard held his hand out when the knight in black headed upstairs, stopping him, “He requested Sir Jasper.”

Hendrik frowned, “Just him?”

“That is what he said, yes.”

“Ah, well, tell him I will be just a mome-”

The guard cut Jasper off, shaking his head, “He requested you come immediately actually, Sir Jasper.”

“Oh… uh, alright.” The blond frowned but joined the guard, the knight companions exchanging confused glances before Jasper followed the guard out of the inn.

“Did His Majesty say why, perchance?”

The guard shook his head and said nothing more, guiding the knight through the streets of Heliodor. His home kingdom was busy as usual, the streets decently quiet. Though, Jasper certainly felt eyes on him as he marched through the streets. Hendrik and Jasper were generals of Heliodor, famed and feared, the sight of any of the two certainly eye-catching. Now that the luminary has come of age, the curious glances were even more common, Jasper ignoring them. Up the stairs and through the royal square they went, Jasper frowning as thunder rumbled ahead. The sky was dark and lightning flashed through the sky, rain pouring to the earth below. When they stepped into the castle, the guard turned his head, starting to open his mouth but pausing when thunder rumbled again, “I trust you can guide yourself, sir?”

Jasper nodded and flicked his wrist to shoo him off, heading to the throne room with a frown. The open corridors were dark, the stormy sky outside making it nearly look like nighttime. The lights were dim even as the blond headed up to the throne room, glancing to see it was just as dark the deeper he went inside the castle. No guards waited outside the room, the corridor nearly barren, Jasper nearly hesitating as he approached. He glanced over his shoulder before he continued on, setting both hands on the throne room door and pushed it open, watching it swing open with a squeak. He stepped inside, seeing his Majesty sitting on his throne with two guards by his side and nothing more. The throne room doors slammed behind the blond, lightning streaking through the sky outside, the pale thunderous light making his majesty's eyes glint. Jasper approached the throne wordlessly, sinking to his knees with a low bow as thunder boomed outside, “You wished to speak to me, my liege?”

King Carnelian’s expression did not change, solemn and serious, as he leaned forward, “It has been some time, hasn’t it, Jasper?”

The knight frowned and picked his head up, looking up at the king of Heliodor. The king smiled at this, the pitter patter of rain the only sound for a long heartbeat, leaving Jasper to swallow thickly, “Mordegon.” he breathed at last.

King Carnelian, or at least who he seemed to be, snickered, “You know why I have asked you here. Don’t keep me waiting.”

Jasper’s lip curled in disgust, “I have plenty to ask of you first. How in hell are you here? Hendrik rid of you many years ago.”

The scourge of Heliodor leaned back, amused, “The world is occupied with that dreaded luminary, did you truly expect Heliodor to be watched very closely? With you and the Zwaardsrustian gone, it was easy to possess your weak king in his sleep.”

Jasper grumbled and looked to the guards that were by the imposter’s side, their eyes glassy and foggy. Cursed, the guards knew nothing of what happened to their king. Jasper was alone. The king leaned forward more, looking down at the blond, “Pledge your allegiance Jasper, you have already done well. You have brought the luminary to my doorstep, for this you have more than earned a place along my sentinels of darkness. If you agree to my terms, you will have all the power in Erdrea. You will rule this world by my side.”

“I have told you time and time again that I am uninterested.” Jasper snarled in reply.

“Then where does your allegiance lie, Jasper?” his voice was sharp and to the point, echoing across the empty room, “You did not give Dundrasil your oath either, you sat before King Irwin and lied through your teeth. You had your fingers crossed behind your back when you promised your word.”

The blond furrowed his brow, “I have no allegiance. I am not promising my life nor giving my word on things out of my control.”  
“Yet you say this with the purple orb in your possession.”

“That changes nothing. It is for my own protection. Besides, I have a far more pressing question, how do you know that exactly…? That was a private audience.” Jasper tipped his head with a frown, his bangs falling over his face.

“I have eyes everywhere, Jasper.”

“If that fact is true, why have you not just done the deed already? Rid Erdrea of the boy?”

King Carnelian scowled, “Must I spell everything out for you? Just because my eyes are everywhere does not mean hands are everywhere.”

“Dare I be so bold as to ask... Am I an eye as well? Assuming I am, why could you not just get into the boy’s chambers? I see to all his guards and I promise at most times, he is unattended.”

The fiend did not answer for a moment, studying Jasper like he was prey, “I have considered that but… The Zwaardsrustian is the luminary’s personal guard and with him at all times, yes? Ridding of him would cause more problems than it would anything else.”

Jasper gulped at that, “I suppose it would…”

“It matters not.” King Carnelian stood suddenly, Jasper nearly stumbling back, “I will ask a final time, Jasper, pledge your allegiance to me. Save yourself this trouble and pain with a simple oath.”

The blond snarled at this, rising to his feet, “Never.”

“Then I have no use for you.” the scourge drawled, raising his hands to the air.

Jasper watched in agape horror at the purple ball of dark energy that formed at the king’s finger tips, the pulsing aura so evil it made darkness drip from the blond’s nose and down his face. He stepped back when the king casted it into the sky, a curse falling upon the land of Erdrea. The storm outside raged on, thunder rumbling ominously as the dark storm clouds turned purple. Purple lightning flashed, the evil light bathing King Carnelian and Jasper for a few flickering moments. The knight took a frightened step back, looking around as guards began to fill the room, “What have you done…?”

The scourge of Heliodor snickered, “You have brought the boy to my door and for that, I am grateful.” He raised his fist, the guards at his side looking up, “Seize him and bring him to me. Fetch the  _ darkspawn _ .”

Jasper watched as the guards left without words, the Heliodorian army searching for the prince at His Majesty's words. Jasper took a cautious step back, backing towards the door when the king turned to him. He smiled, a sinister one, “Men. Seize this man.”

Jasper gasped and ducked when a guard lunged for him, turning on his heels. He bolted without a moment’s hesitation, the halls of Heliodor castle purged in darkness. He fled past the guards and down the great stairway, the castle rumbling with the storm. The open corridors echoed with his fleeing footsteps, the knight bursting out into the royal square. Rain splattered against his armor and soaked his skin, thunder roaring as he streaked through the kingdom, guards more focused on searching for Eleven than they were capturing Jasper. The awe filled gazes of the residents were long gone, all staring at the running knight in fear and anger. The curse of the darkspawn had already seized their home, Jasper more than relieved when he saw Hendrik standing outside the weapon shop. His feet nearly skid out from underneath him when he grabbed his companion’s arm, snatching his attention, “Hendrik, we need to leave  _ now. _ ”

Hendrik frowned at him, “What? But we only just got here.”

Jasper snarled in urgency, “I told you something wasn’t right. King Carnelian he… Well, the lord of shadows has control of Heliodor now. We have to leave  _ now _ . Get the others, Hendrik, and get them out of here.”

The knight turned to look at him fully, frowning as his brow furrowed in concern, “I’m not following…”

The blond huffed and glanced around warily, “Hendrik, listen to me, we are in terrible danger. Get the others and  _ go! _ Now!”

Hendrik faltered for a few moments and looked to the castle, torn. He couldn't possibly grasp the thought of his homeland turning against them, suddenly aware of the dark glares from the citizens. In a flash, Eleven went from being Erdrea’s darling to a being of evil, so fast Hendrik could barely comprehend it. He took a step back toward the inn, “...Alright but, Jasper, Eleven left for the castle already.”

Jasper felt his heart plummet in his chest, “What?”

“He and the thief went to collect the orb in the dungeons.”

The blond spun toward the castle, watching knights who had been guarding the town heading that direction, all plagued by the same sudden curse. “Get the others and flee now. I’ll collect the boy and meet you in the foothills.”

Not another word was exchanged between the two, the gravity of the situation finally hitting. Hendrik ran off to rally the others up, Jasper bolting for the castle. Back up the great staircase he went, the dark corridors now filled with searching guards. He weaved through them, swearing under his breath, his wet boots nearly skidding out from underneath him on the tile floor as he tried to reach the dungeons before anyone else did.

_ Drip, drip, drip. _ The dungeons were quiet and eerie, Eleven followed close by his new companion. The thief held a torch, watching liquid that he didn’t really want to think about drip down from the pipes, “Gee, this place could really give you the heebie-jeebies, can’t it? I’d hate to be locked up down here.”

The prince glanced over his shoulder at Erik, laughing at how creeped out he looked, “Yeah, that’s why they keep the orb down here, to deter anyone from coming to swipe it.”

“It's certainly effective.” Erik replied, frowning as a rat scampered by.

A comfortable quiet fell, the prince having a foggy idea on where they should head to collect the orb. Erik just followed in suit, the dungeons echoey with their footsteps. Every step filled the air, the pair wandering throughout the maze of a sewer and dungeon mix, “You said you had a key for the room the orbs in?” Erik asked, glancing to his newfound companion.

The prince nodded, “King Carnelian gave it to me when I was younger.”

“What's it like? Being royalty, I mean.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you have everyone fussing about you all the time, everyone knows you, you have arguably the best knights in Erdrea trailing you....” Erik glanced over his shoulder behind them, furrowing his brow when he thought you heard a sound.

The prince thought for a moment before he shrugged, “I don’t think much of it. It's just always been like that.”

Eleven came to a halt when they reached the room, digging a key out of his pocket. He put it into the lock and turned it, the door unlocking with a click. It creaked open as Eleven pushed it, the prince stepping inside. He smiled when he spotted the object of his desire, the orb glowing bright red. It painted the room in its soft glow, Erik stepping around his friend to take the orb into his hands. He grinned at it, sighing breath of relief to finally holding it in his hands. “With this, we should be able to leave Heliodor tomorrow. So long as the storm has stopped…” Eleven said thoughtfully.

Erik opened his mouth to reply but frowned when he heard echo-ey footsteps, glancing over his shoulder again. Eleven frowned and followed his gaze, “What is it?”

Erik furrowed his brow at hearing echo-ey conversations. “Do you think the darkspawn is down here?”

“Has to be. He's nowhere to be found in the castle nor anywhere in the square.”

“What of downtown?”

“A team is searching there now.”

“Oh! Guards!” Eleven stepped out of the room without much thought, “His Majesty must have sent them to help me.”

Erik quirked his brow at that, getting the uneasy feeling that was far from true as he snuffed his torch. He stuffed the orb into his bag and went scurrying after the prince, just a few steps behind him as they approached the guards. They looked up when the prince revealed himself, looking just as confused as Erik was. They glanced at each other before they tensed, Eleven frowning as they spoke, “Halt! Darkspawn!”

“Darkspawn…?” Eleven squeaked.

When the guards drew their blades, Erik’s hand curled around the handle of his dagger, stepping neatly between the prince and the approaching soldiers. He raised his weapon and clenched his jaw, holding his hand out to stop his new-found friend from getting any closer. Eleven had saved his life once, it was only fair to do the same. The prince frowned at him, “Erik, what are you-”

“I don’t know what history you have with these guards but I can promise you one thing, they are certainly not here to help you.”

The luminary gulped anxiously and took a step back, Erik following suit as the guards loomed closer. The leader furrowed her brow at them, “Dreaded luminary, you are under arrest for being a scourge to our land, being a harbinger of darkness, and thievery of the red orb of Heliodor.”

“What?” Eleven’s words were a splutter, terror shooting up his spine at such accusations, “I’m permitted to be here! I-I don’t understand…”

Erik looked from the prince and the guards and back again, swallowing as he started to retreat, “Ask questions later. We gotta run.”

Eleven was frozen in place as the guards turned their weapons on him, Erik grasping his wrist. The thief jerked him to move, the two fleeing from the approaching soldiers. Through the open sewers they went, both sprinting away from their chasers as their thunderous footsteps echoed. “Darkspawn!” A guard barked, his voice booming, “If you have truly done nothing wrong then you would halt and take up your plea with King Carnelian!”

Erik nearly tripped when Eleven forced them to stop, the prince torn. His eyes darted around, scared and unsure what to do, “Erik, I’m innocent, I can’t just-”

“I know you are but they aren’t going to believe that. Eleven, we have to go, we can sort things out later. It's a trap.”

Eleven whimpered but nodded, gulping grimly and turning on his heels to run again. The guards chased them all the way through the dungeon, the pair jumping over broken bridges and skidding through slick spots, Erik dragging the prince along. Though neither knew what was happening, they knew whatever it was wasn't good. They both were out of breath by the time they saw light at the end of the tunnel, bursting out of the dungeons just to be met with a cliff. They stopped in their tracks, the guards barking for them to stop when they followed them out. Thunder roared and lightning flashed, icy rain pouring down. Erik took a feeble step back away from the Heliodorian knights, the cliff looming behind them. He swallowed as he glanced to the drop, hearing the waterfall roar in the distance, before he looked back to the guards. He turned to Eleven, seeing the prince make the same nervous glance to the cliff, “Eleven?”

The young luminary met his eyes, sky blue staring into sea blue for a few heartbeats before Erik continued, “Do you trust me?”

“With my life.” 

“Well… That might just be what I’m asking of you.” Erik clenched his jaw as the guards stepped forward, pushing the pair back.

“Don’t do anything stupid now…” A guard drawled, taking one more step forward.

“If they catch us, we’re dead meat.” The words were firm, solid, the two stepping back, so close to the edge of the cliff that dirt gave way under them and tumbled below.

Erik inhaled sharply, taking Eleven’s hand, “Let’s do this. I believe in you. I believe in the luminary.” 

A grim nod was exchanged, both knowing their only option. Towards the cliff they turned and without a moment’s hesitation, they _jumped._ The guards gasped and tried in vain to stop them, the crowd dispersing when a certain blond cut through them. Seconds too late came Jasper, the knight watching in horror as the prince and thief leapt to their inevitable dooms. When his wail split the air, thunder muffled it, the echoing boom overpowering Jasper’s cry of defeat as he was yanked away from following them right off the cliff. The knight’s wails of protest muffled by the storm as he was dragged away from the boys he had tried so hard to save. 


	11. Little white lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper tests the bonds of loyalty

“Alright! You owe us some answers, mister!” Hendrik took a step back when Veronica spoke, the blonde waving her finger disapprovingly at him, “You’re lucky the rain is finally stopping, or else I’d be furious that you drug me away from the room! I was looking forward to sleeping somewhere comfortable tonight!”

“Not to mention you rudely interrupted my nap…” Sylvando pouted, crossing his arms.

Hendrik glanced over his shoulder and toward the door, “I promise, I’ll have answers soon enough…”

The party grumbled at him but fell quiet. They had been ushered into a small church down south of Heliodor, the older woman who owned it agreeing to shelter them from the storm, at least for a little while. She stepped into the room and headed over to Hendrik, stopping before him to give a polite smile, “You all are more than welcome to stay here as long as you need… Have you heard the news up there in Heliodor?”

Hendrik frowned and shook his head, “No, I do not believe so…”

“Guards are all over the place looking for this Darkspawn fellow… I would be careful now, you all seem like you can take care of yourselves, but I’ve heard he’s pretty dangerous…”

Murmurs from the others sounded, questions of “darkspawn?” and others of the type. The older woman provided no answers, knowing as little as they did, and retreated to her own room in the church. Jade looked over to Hendrik, “You don’t think Jasper, Eleven, and Erik ran into any trouble, do you?”

Hendrik hesitated before he answered, remembering the frantic Jasper he had seen earlier, “I am sure they’ll be here soon…”

“They better be, this church is stuffy.” Veronica huffed.

The knight could feel the group was certainly angry with him but knew if Jasper was running from something, it couldn't be good. He swallowed and half thought to go back and search for his companion, stopping when the church door came open. As if on cue, in stepped Jasper, an unconscious thief and prince being dragged along behind him. The pair were out cold, looking pretty beat up but otherwise completely uninjured. Jasper on the other hand was wheezing as he dragged them inside, the party gasping at the sight of the three. “Give them some space, will you?” the blond scowled when everyone immediately began to fuss, slipping past them to drag Erik and Eleven into the church bedroom. He lifted them up into his arms and closed the door with his foot, shutting everyone out. Hendrik frowned and looked at the party, swallowing at their displeased expressions. “Jasper, you look hurt, please allow me to heal you!” Serena whined as she knocked on the door, frowning when she got no response.

“Hendrik, honey, what's going on?” Sylvando frowned at his old friend, the others all turning to look at the Heliodorian.

Hendrik avoided their gazes, “I’ll talk to him, I am sure everything will be resolved in a moment.” he reassured and followed after his friend, wrenching open the door and shutting it behind him.

Jasper didn’t even look up, “Is this room soundproof?”

“Yes, Veronica made a point to check. Now, what in the goddess' name is going on?” 

The blond sighed and leaned back, letting the knight see the unconscious hero and his friend, “Do you remember the night when Dundrasil fell? When you went into the dungeon after His Majesty and stopped that evil entity from possessing King Carnelian? That entity was Mordegon, the lord of shadows.”

Hendrik nodded slowly, “Where are you going with this?”

“Mordegon has seized control of Heliodor and our king.” Jasper was blunt, taking in a wheezy breath, “He used the storm to release a cursed rain, convincing all of Erdrea that Eleven is a harbinger of evil because… I refused to join him.”

Hendrik furrowed his brow, “Like the rumors of him being a darkspawn when he was born?”

“Exactly like that. The guards were cursed and chased these two through the dungeons and for whatever reason, drove them to jump off the cliff.”

“They jumped off the cliff?” Hendrik sounded utterly baffled, looking at the two, “How are they unhurt? Let alone unscathed?”

Jasper shrugged, wincing as he stood, “Dumb luck, I suppose.”

“So, is that what we’re telling the others? That King Carnelian is cursed?”

“Of course not.”

Hendrik frowned, “What do you mean no? You cannot possibly expect me to lie to my comrades?”

“One little white lie never hurt anyone.” The blond wheezed as he stood, holding his side with a groan, “Besides, telling them of his majesty’s fate is risky. Knowing the princess, she’ll go charging right back in there and meet a fate far worse than dumb and dumber over here.” he grumbled, motioning his hand toward Erik and Eleven.

“I cannot lie to my princess, Jasper.”

Jasper snarled and spun to face him, patience snapping, “Your morals will endanger her. Our oath is not to Heliodor right now, it is to the prince and the princess. Unless you want her slaughtered at the hands of her father, I’d keep my mouth shut.”

Hendrik furrowed his brow at him but agreed it was for the best, “What happened to you then?”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“I believe it is my right to know. Besides, they’re gonna ask questions.”

Jasper let out a low, pained, sigh, “Get kicked in the ribs a few times and tell me how nice it feels, will you?”

“What did they do to you…?”

“Well, to simplify things, let's just say our good pal Mordy does not take too kindly to rejection nor heroes.” Jasper winced at the memory, not wanting to fester on it, nor wanting to trouble Hendrik with how deep he was really involved with the darkness.

The blond grimaced as he thought of what took place, of nearly diving off the cliff after the prince and thief, having the wind knocked out of him as he was jerked to his feet. His wail had been lost to the heavens as he was seized and dragged back to the throne room, dropped before King Carnelian like he was nothing but a rat the cats had dragged in. He had scowled at the fiend and tried to drag himself away, gasping when he was kicked in the ribs by a guard. He gasped for breath when King Carnelian squatted down to grab him by the chin, the ruler’s lip curled in disgust, “You are a traitor to your kingdom and to Dundrasil. Now you want to play the hero? You do realize you can't save any of them by playing both sides, don’t you?”

Jasper met his gaze, “I’ll still sure as hell try.”

Mordegon scowled, squeezing the knight’s chin, “You’re best off dead.” he turned his eye away, giving a grim nod toward the guards that had dragged him in here.

The blond let out hisses of pain and agonized growls when they kicked his sides, leaving bruises along his skin even through his armor, snarling as he tried to lift himself up, “Kill me then. You’ll do everyone a damn favor...”

King Carnelian snickered and delivered the final blow himself, Jasper unable to help a screech when he felt a rib shatter inside his chest, “That would be far too easy. Now, rat, scamper out of here with your life while you still have it.”

Jasper snarled lowly at the insult and spat blood at the king’s feet, defiant until his very last breath. He slowly stood, glaring at every soul in the room, and did as he was told. Scamper he did, pain overwhelming his senses as he bolted through the streets of Heliodor, desperate to reach the foothills and scrape up what he’d assumed to find at the bottom of the foothills; the splattered remains of Erik and Eleven. To his surprise, and much to his relief, he found them completely unscathed, having to gather them up in his arms despite the way his chest screamed. Though, he wasn’t going to tell Hendrik any of that. What he didn’t know wouldn't hurt him, Jasper decided as he set his hand on the door and pushed it open before Hendrik could press for more. The knight followed after Jasper, the pair stepping into the center of the room. Veronica looked up, “Gee, took you long enough.”

Jasper clapped his hands together, wheezing with every breath, “Though I do not know exactly what's going on, I will tell you what I do know. There seems to be a powerful curse going around and it already has seized Heliodor. It has convinced everyone that Eleven is here to bring evil, not to destroy it.”

Rab frowned at the knight, “You cannae mean… The term darkspawn has returned?”

Hendrik nodded, “I am afraid so.”

“Oh, dear… What happened to little Erik and Eleven? Are they hurt?” Sylvando frowned worriedly, glancing to the bedroom.

Jasper shook his head, “They are fine. They were chased by cursed heliodorian soldiers and forced to jump from the cliff to get away.” he ignored their gasps, waiting for quiet to continue, “They will wake again soon.”

Hendrik waited for Jasper to finish before he spoke, left with a bad taste in his mouth to lie, “Our best course of action is to press on. We don’t know how dangerous this curse is and if Eleven felt jumping to his near-death was his only option, we should remain ever wary.”

“And what of my father?” Jade asked as she stepped toward them, concern was written all over her face, only pausing when Serena gently grasped her hand to steady her.

Jasper met her gaze, “Affected but unharmed. He ordered the capture of Eleven but otherwise, he is just fine. I just spoke to him.”

Jade frowned but stepped down, shoulders sinking in defeat as she sank back down to her seat. Serena stepped forward after her, “Jasper, what happened to you? Please allow me to heal you.”

“Just a tumble with the guards…” he mumbled as he sat before the healer, looking away as she peeled back his armor and felt up his chest in search of the injury.

Hendrik looked away from the group and swallowed bitterly, “Hotto is next on the map, correct? As soon as everyone is cleaned up, we should make haste.”

“There we go… All healed. Though, it’ll still hurt for a while…” Serena mumbled to the blond knight, helping him put his armor back on.

Jasper dipped his head politely, “My thanks, Serena.” he then turned to look at Hendrik, “Yes, it’ll be wise to keep moving.”

Veronica started to open her mouth but paused, as did everyone else when the door squeaked open. “Urgh… What are you all babbling about?” Erik asked as he stepped out of the room, holding his head in his hand and looking up at the party.

Serena immediately spun toward him, “Are you hurt?”

Erik shook his head, “No, I’m alright. Eleven’s still out though, maybe you should check on him.”

The healer nodded and slipped past him, heading in to check on the luminary. Erik frowned when he felt Jasper’s cruel gaze on him but decided to ignore it, “I’m gonna assume you guys know as little as I do?”

Jasper sighed and let the others explain the tale to him, grumbling as he waited for Eleven to wake. He listened with a frown and got up to snatch a map, looking it over as he thought of where they had to go still. Next was Hotto, then Gallopolis and so on… He looked up when Serena stepped back into the main room, “I’m happy to report that His Highness is awake and unhurt.”

Erik smiled at this news and immediately turned to join his friend’s side, Jasper standing. Before anyone could protest, Jasper followed him into the room and shut the door, spinning to face the two, “What the hell is wrong with you? Jumping off the cliff like that! Are you nuts? Do you have bricks for brains? If you would have waited a few damn seconds I would have-”

“Hey! We didn’t know what was happening, it was our only option! I wasn’t getting captured.” Erik spat back, wrinkling his nose at the blond.

Jasper snarled, “Spoken like a true thief. If your intent is throwing the luminary in senseless danger at every turn then you can leave right now.”

“What's your problem with me anyway? So what, I punched you in the face once. It can't be the first time it's happened since you're such a bastard-”

“Hey.” Eleven put his hands up, silencing them both, “Please.”

Erik crossed his arms but sat down, holding his tongue from saying anything more. Eleven looked over to Jasper, “Tell me what's going on.”

The knight did as the noble asked of him, retelling the same tale he had told the others. Erik rolled his eyes to hear it again and stood, leaving to join the others. Eleven listened intently and when Jasper finished, he tipped his head, “That's not all, is it…?”

“You know all you need to know, your highness.” Jasper didn’t bat an eye toward him.

The prince frowned but stood, “I trust you, Jasper...” he said softly, not pushing the conversation anymore. He went to join the others just as Erik had, Jasper following after him. The blond wasted no time to step before the group, clasping his hands together, “Let us not waste any more time! The faster we move, the faster we can rid Erdrea of this curse.”

Onward they went, even if the rest of the party were a little reluctant to Hendrik and Jasper’s pushing. They left Heliodor behind, even if bummed to leave in such great haste, marching onward. The storm finally settled as they trudged on, met at last by glorious sunny days. Though, as they were desert bound, the warm sun very quickly turned to hot sun. Hotto certainly proved this, the next village in their quest giving them nothing but blistering sun. It was better than a storm, Veronica argued, the young girl very loudly expressing her distaste for how soggy the rain got her. At Hotto the party was sent on a wild goose chase, helping a little girl reunite with her father. Erik snickered when he found that he knew the father they were looking for, telling the rest of the party how he and Noah were friends from way back, Jasper and Hendrik eyeing the thrifter plenty in the little while Noah had stuck around. The group didn’t linger in Hotto too long, Eleven pushing the party to flee when the hotto residents began to process who exactly the travelers were.

Onward they went, Gallopolis bound. They traveled for days on end and at last took a break at a campsite, the fire crackling softly as night began to set on the desert. The orange flames bathed the group in warm light as they talked the night away, the party eventually falling asleep when the sky had long turned pitch black.  Jasper was the only one awake now, the red fire reflecting his golden eyes as he watched the flames flicker and burn. Black smudge dripped from his lip, having just finished spewing darkness into a nearby brush. Sleep eludes him, as it usually did, listening to the party’s soft snores. Hendrik’s snores were the loudest, the low rumble nearly sounding like a monster growl. It annoyed Jasper to have his peace disturbed by the snoring knight, half thinking of plugging his nose. Jasper instead wiped the darkness from his lip and turned his golden gaze to the luminary, the prince dozing peacefully. He watched him for a few minutes, thinking of the deal Mordegon had proposed so many years ago. Spill the boy’s blood and no more pain. The burn in his throat, the ache in his chest, all gone. Jasper blinked slowly at the luminary and looked back into the fire. It was easier to ignore Mordegon’s whispers now, the soft crackle overpowering the temptatious thoughts. The blond listened for a moment more and debated on curling up to sleep, pausing when he heard a rustle. He turned his head to watch Erik stretch, tipping his head at him. The thief was lying on his back, arms behind his head and legs crossed one over the other, dozing peacefully. Jasper watched him for a few heartbeats before he stood, quiet as he approached where he and the prince were sleeping. He gently leaned down towards Eleven and carefully took his traveling bag, met with a pale red glow. The orb pulsed with soft red light, the bright color washing over Jasper’s features. He reached into the bag and took it, returning Eleven’s satchel and turning his gaze back to the thief. He slept peacefully, his breath soft and at ease, Jasper watching silently for a heartbeat more. He then looked down at the orb in his hands, Erik’s sleeping face lit by the red light. Jasper clicked his tongue thoughtfully and proceeded to drop the orb onto Erik, the man jerking awake with a grunt as it landed on his stomach. He sat up and reached for his dagger instinctively, the knight not even flinching as he spoke, “This is what you wanted, right?”

Erik pushed the orb off him, pausing when he realized what it was, “What the hell are you going on about?”

“You’re after that orb, are you not?”

The thief rubbed his eyes and glared at Jasper, “Why’s it matter to you?”

Jasper squat down, blond hair falling over his eyes, “I have a job to do, thief, I have told you this before. If you’re after that orb, take it now. I wouldn’t say a word.”

Erik frowned and lightly took the orb, admiring it in his hands before he looked back to the knight, tipping his head, “What’s the catch?”

“No catch. I’d save Eleven the trouble by leaving now. Your betrayal will hurt him less if you turned-tail sooner instead of later.”

The blue-haired man furrowed his brow and spared the sleeping prince a glance, “If I got up now, you’d have my head. Do you expect me to just bail with you watching?”

“Of course not. I don’t care what you do, just make sure I can get that orb back eventually. I’ll spare you, if and only if, you leave by tonight. Otherwise, I will not be so kind. Take it to Gallopolis, offer to sell it to the sultan, make your big break. It's your best bet. Unless… you have other plans for it?”

Erik gulped at the way Jasper looked at him, his words carefully chosen and without a single crack of doubt in his tone. He looked down at the orb and then back to Eleven, knowing if he left tonight, he could very easily make it to Sniflhiem in a few week’s time. “What do you get out of this?” Erik asked, “You and I don’t exactly get along.”

“I’d rather avoid all the trouble of you disappearing when everyone expected better of you. To most of us, you're just a thief still. It's easiest for you if you flee now but mark my words thief, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. If you’re still here in the morning, you’re here for good.”

“...Alright.”

Jasper stood and looked down at the thief, “Choose your allegiance and choose it well, Erik.'' The knight turned away to go back to his spot by the fire, the flames bathing his face in flickering orange light, “Take it as my forgiveness for what you did to my face.”

Erik swallowed thickly at his words, looking down. He eyed the orb in his fingertips, the soft red light ever so tempting. He watched Jasper from the corner of his eye, the knight settling down beside Hendrik to sleep. He stayed quiet and looked down again, taking in a deep breath and glancing to the Gallopolis gates in the distance. He knew his decision. He’s known for some time now.

When morning came, the sun barely peeked out from the mountains. The sky was bathed in rising pinks, daylight just beginning to shine. The party was slow to rise, the fire having finally flickered out and was now just sparking ambers. Jasper groggily yawned and ran his fingers through his hair, having been the first to wake. He always was, having not paid much attention to the others until now. As birds chirped and monsters began to stir, the others rose to walk the last stretch until Gallopolis, Jasper stretching as he prepared to finish this leg of their journey. 

“Ugh, it’s still hot even in the mornings…” Erik’s voice surprised Jasper, the thief nudging Eleven as he spoke.

“We’re almost there.” The prince reassured, smiling at his friend before he slung his bag over his shoulder.

Jasper frowned as the pair talked and though he only saw it for a fleeting moment, the object was unmistakable. The red orb glowed from inside Eleven’s satchel, returned to the prince’s side like nothing happened. Erik was here for good and Jasper was satisfied with that.

  
  
  



	12. Desert Deals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the rumors of darkspawn follow Eleven all the way to Gallopolis, he turns to an old friend for help. Unbeknownst to him, the desert prince is in need of help as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not posting last week! I hope this one makes up for it :)

The Gallopotain gates stretched all the way around the city, the great grey gate keeping the kingdom safe from desert monsters. Eleven stopped just outside and set his hands on the smooth surface, looking at the carvings of the great Gallopotain horses embedded into the stone, and pushed it open, watching the gate as it swung. The party frowned when they were met with silence. No applause from the supporting kingdom, no acknowledging words, nothing but abrupt hushed silence. Eleven’s head sank down onto his shoulders and he glanced back at his knights, almost like he was looking for answers. Hendrik and Jasper had nothing, the blond just giving a small shrug when he noticed the prince’s gaze. Erik frowned, “Yeesh, talk about a ghost town.”

Veronica stepped out beside Erik, hands on her hips, “It's not lively around here, that's for sure! Hey! Have some respect for the luminary you galloping fools!” she shook her fist at a group of kids, who ran at the sight of the group.

The prince glanced around at the bristling gazes, Jasper splitting the party as he walked to stand beside the boy. He leaned down to him, “If I may offer some advice, your highness, I would take every precaution to stay out of the spotlight. You do not want heliodorian soldiers marching all the way out here, do you?”

Eleven quickly shook his head and snapped out of it, glancing to the rest of the party, “Ah, I-”

“Eleven? Is that really you?”

The prince stopped and spun to face forward, looking at the gate to the stables right before him. He turned his gaze upward, as did his friends, looking at the pathway up to the castle and spotting a figure. The figure was striking against the rest of the Gallopotains, his flashy red and white outfit making him a sharp figure. Dirty blond hair peeked out from his turban and his silvery-blue eyes fell on the party, a dopey grin on his face as he studied the odd-looking group. Delight twinkled in his eyes as he bounded down the steps and marched over, setting both his hands on Eleven’s shoulders, “It has been too long, old friend! I had no idea you were even of age yet! I trust you wrote to me, yes?”

Eleven gave a sheepish shrug, “Ah, yes, it is good to see you, Faris… er, no, in all my preparations I did not get around to it…”

The prince of Gallopolis beamed, sweeping Eleven into a hug, “It is no matter I suppose, it is just good to see my best friend again after so many years! The luminary has come to see me on his honorable quest!” he glanced over his shoulder, the citizens looking horrified to see their prince in such close contact to a harbinger.

Erik frowned just to have his words cut off sharply by Hendrik, the knight advising him to hush, “Best friend??”

The desert prince’s smile faded at the hushed silence, confused. He looked back at his friend, “I am not sure why everyone has been acting so strangely lately… As I said, it's no matter, you came at a wonderful time! I-”

Faris was cut off when a certain jester stepped out from the crowd that was the party, a grin on his face as he threw his arms in the air, “A wonderful time indeed! We are just a day shy from the great Gallopotain races! You’ll be racing, won’t you, Prince Faris?” he bowed when he addressed the royal, smirking at him.

The prince froze, whatever he was about to say drying on his tongue, “Ah, Sylvando! Wh-What are you doing here?”

Sylvando tipped his head at him, “Doing my part to help the luminary, of course! Prince Eleven here gave me full permission to tag along! Isn’t that just so sweet of him?” the jester asked, stepping beside the desert prince to look at the luminary.

Faris’ head sank down onto his shoulders, “Yes, very sweet…” 

Neither he nor Sylvando heard Jasper’s fleeting comment of “unfortunately so.” In regards to Sylv’s presence, his words overshadowed by Eleven. The young hero ignored Jasper entirely, “Actually Faris, we’re looking for your help. We came in search of a Yggdrasil branch and I heard your father may have it?”

Faris thought for a moment, studying Sylvando from the corner of his eye, before he looked back to Eleven, “Oh yes, I am most certain we have such a treasure in our possession!”

Sylvando smiled and clapped his hands together, “Excellent! Well, now that that's settled, I should really stop by the circus....It feels like it has been forever since I last saw them! I’ll catch up with you darlings later, alright?” without waiting for any response, the jester turned and marched off.

Faris watched him go, gulping, before gently taking Eleven’s hands into his own, “I will gladly see to getting you the branch, the rainbough, but… I’ll need something from you too.

“What kinda deal do you have in mind?” Erik asked from over Eleven’s shoulder, the party watching over the princes closely. 

Eleven just tipped his head at his old friend, waiting for him to elaborate. The desert prince provided no answers, quickly shaking his head, “No, no, no, not here! Hm, how about the circus tonight? I’ll discuss my terms with you there.”

“I’ll see you then.”

Faris gave a delighted smile and turned on his feet, his cape sweeping through the air as he marched away and back toward the castle. Jade drummed her fingers against her side, “I think the circus is about to start anyhow, we should go ahead and get tickets.”

“Adding to that, all these bristling gazes are getting weird. Come on, let's get out of the spotlight.” Veronica commented and tugged on Eleven’s sleeve.

The prince nodded his agreement and headed that way, leading the party onward. Hendrik and Jasper fell behind, the two trailing from the back. Hendrik looked to his companion, his voice a whisper, “His highness, Prince Faris, seems to be completely unaffected by the curse… Do you have any idea on why?”

Jasper glanced up at him, never breaking his stride, “I think one would require a brain to be cursed.”

“Rude.”

“I do not know why if I am being honest, probably the same reason we’re not cursed either. We firmly believe Eleven is a source of good, I'm sure the curse prays on one’s doubt.”

Hendrik thought for a moment at that, “Yes, that does make sense.”

The pair fell quiet when they arrived at the circus tent, slowing to a halt. Performers were littered all around. They barely batted an eye to the darkspawn, occupied with their own activities, as he approached the ticket booth and very politely asked for a ticket for him and his friends. Jade and Rab both opted out, however, the pair deciding they did not want to crowd the circus. Instead, they planned to scope out any other news about the whereabouts of other orbs. Eleven let them go, getting tickets for his knights and Arborian protectors, and of course one for Erik. 

It was a while before the circus began, Eleven picking a spot towards the top of the circus. To his left sat Erik, Serena, and Hendrik. Jasper and Veronica sat on the right, the group waiting for the Gallopotain prince to return. They did not have to wait long, the young man using the darkening circus lights to slip inside. He headed up the stairs and spared a single glance back to the circus, spotting Sylv performing. The jester did not notice the party, very much occupied, the prince sitting down at the open chair in front of Eleven. Faris had a hood over his face to hide from the residents of Gallopolis, looking at the party before him. He spared a glance behind him when the circus began, the ringmaster’s booming voice echoing through the circus, “Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls! It's time for the act you've all been waiting for! The wandering wonder who amazes audiences wherever he goes! Prepare yourselves for an experience like no other! Prepare yourselves for… The great Sylvando!”

The party watched their companion quietly for a few moments, watching him perform a similar show to the one he had put on in Dundrasil. Though it did not make his feats any less impressive, his show just as captivating as it had been the first time they had seen it. Faris turned his gaze back to the party after watching for a few fleeting moments, clearing his throat, “We must talk while the people are distracted. And please, not a word of this to anyone.”

Eleven leaned forward with interest, listening to his old friend’s words closely. “Now, as you may be aware, The Sand National is the most important event of the year here in Gallopolis. And tomorrow I am due to make my debut in the Race to end all Races. However, there is a problem. One, teeny, tiny, terrible problem…” Faris took in a deep breath, “I cannot ride. I have barely so much as sat in a saddle.”

Ripples of confusion cast over the party, the prince sinking at the deeply disappointed gazes of Jasper and Hendrik. Faris put his head down in shame, lacing his fingers together, “I have so far been able to hide this… unfortunate fact, but if I were to take part in the race, the inconvenient truth would surely be uncovered…” the prince’s desperation leaked into his words, “And yet I have no choice! For a prince of Gallopolis not to take part in the Sand National on the year of his coming of age is unthinkable! Unthinkable!”

Eleven let out a soft gasp when Faris pointed at him, “So you see, you coming here was fated! It is a sign! The forces of destiny mean for me to use you as a double! Ta-da!”

Erik tipped his head, “Your double? How's that going to work? Won’t everyone notice the moment he walks onto the track?”

Faris put one hand up, “Ah! The fates have provided for that also! For you see, the royal family always races in full armor, lest the unthinkable occur! His face will be hidden from view!”

The party exchanged unamused glances, Faris gulping. He clapped his hands together, lowering his head in a bow, “Please! Please, I beg of you! You must help! You must enter the sand national in my place!”

Veronica slapped her palms down on the table, “YOU are the most pathetic excuse of a prince I have ever seen! If you think we’re going to help you lie to your people, you’ve got another thing coming!”

Hendrik slammed his fist down, brow furrowed in disgust at the prince, “Do you have any shame, boy? Where is your dignity?” he spat, his disappointment thick in his tone.

Faris’ silvery-blue eyes looked up, his hood casting a shadow over his face, “Is that so? Then I assume that your need for the rainbough is not so great after all… Dare I remind you that the branch you seek is a priceless royal treasure? My father is unlikely to give it away freely to a… what are they calling you again?”

“Darkspawn.” Jasper replied dryly, arms crossed.

“Ah, yes. However, he might be persuaded to part with it if the request came from his beloved son, hm?”

Veronica’s face fell, sinking back into her seat, “Wow… Talk about shameless…”

Faris snickered, “Call me what you will, it changes nothing. You will do as the fates wish and take my place in the race, yes?”

Eleven opened his mouth to reply but was stopped by Erik, the thief putting his hand up, “Actually, hang on. Before we go making deals, this… rainbow or whatever it was-”

“Rainbough.” Faris corrected.

“...Right, rainbough. It is not the only thing we need. Right, Hendrik?”

The knight in question leaned forward when he was called upon, “Yes. I trust you have noticed how off-putting your citizens have been as of late? We have encountered this very problem upon our travels as well and unfortunately, we will need your help. We are not sure of the origin of this curse that plagues the land but, until we find the cause, we are very much on the run.”

Faris listened to the terms closely, “Ah, that is simple enough! I will gladly agree to that.” he turned to Eleven, the dundrasillian heir blinking slowly at him as he extended his hand, “Then we have a deal, yes? Think of it as a favor for an old friend.”

Eleven looked up to meet Faris’ eyes, silvery-blue meeting sky blue for a moment before Eleven took his hand, “It’s a deal.”

Faris let out a victorious laugh when the prince agreed, pumping his fists after he shook the other’s hand, “Ah-ha! I knew you would see the sense in the end! Thank you! I will talk to my father about the Rainbough as soon as the race is over! You have my word! I took the liberty of arranging rooms for you at the inn but Eleven, I’m sorry to say you cannot stay there… Due to needing to keep your cover, you’ll have to stay with me.”

Eleven nodded grimly and stood, the others frowning in displeasure to such trickery. Though, none could protest to the princes, left to bite their tongues and frown disapprovingly. “I am afraid that before you can come anywhere near the castle, you will need a disguise.”

“What's wrong with my outfit?” Eleven frowned, “I could just wear a hood?”

“It's very… you.” Faris replied with a distasteful frown, “Worry not, I shall help you come up with the greatest disguise!”

The princes proceeded to turn to leave the tent. Erik and Veronica exchanged tired glances before they followed after, Serena trailing right behind, leaving Hendrik and Jasper lingering in the back just as they had been earlier. Sylvando spared a glance up to see people leaving, recognizing his friends instantly. He watched them for a moment as his roses fell from the air, a thoughtful smirk on his face as he resumed his show. Jasper paused when a rose landed at his feet, frowning and looking back over his shoulder to the circus stage. Sylv just happened to notice his gaze and flashed the knight a wink, irritating him immensely. The blond scowled and picked up the flower, looking to the man in black armor in front of him. He glared at the jester before he tapped Hendrik’s shoulder, smirking when his turquoise eyes fell on him and then the flower in his hands. In a quick motion, Jasper stuffed it down the front of his armor, laughing at Hendirk’s gasp of surprise. The other scowled as he proceeded to try to pull it back out, the blond wearing a mischievous smile as he marched after Eleven and Faris, leaving Hendrik to pry his armor apart in search of the rose. 

The Gallopolis streets were almost empty now, most of the population inside watching the show or asleep, letting the group easily find Jade and Rab again. The princess tipped her head at the princes, “So? What's the plan?”

They both told her of their terms, Faris trying to muffle Eleven before he told of their plans for the horserace. Though, by the time Faris realized what Eleven was saying, it was too late to stop him. He groaned and buried his face in his hands, “Eleven! We agreed not to tell anyone, yes?”

Jade looked over at the other royal, snickering at him, “Don’t worry, we wouldn’t tell anyone. Now go catch up with Sylvando, he’s probably wrapping things up over at the circus by now.”

Faris spun immediately at this, “Yes! And be sure  _ not  _ to go blubbering our little secret, please! I am quite sure Sylvando of all people could get you a proper disguise!”

The group followed the princes as they marched over to the circus once again, Erik taking the lead, “Hey! Your show was awesome, dude.”

Sylv smiled at the praise, ruffling Erik’s hair fondly, “Why thank you, honey! Now, what are you up to?”

“Prince Faris said he’d help up get the branch, the rainbow-”

“Rainbough.” Jasper corrected this time.

"The Rainbough and he’d help us hide Eleven in return for-” Erik paused when he felt Faris’ gaze on him, having definitely planned to throw him under the bus, the prince giving him the biggest puppy dog eyes he’d ever seen, “...For just stuffing Eleven into a disguise. A favor from an old pal, right Prince Faris?”

He nodded eagerly, standing tall, “Why yes, of course! This is nothing but a favor for my best friend!” he draped an arm around Eleven’s shoulders, ignoring Erik’s groan.

Sylv stared at the two for a moment before he nodded, “Hm, I definitely could help you guys figure something out… What are your thoughts on makeup?”

Eleven frowned at him, “I-”

“Oh loosen up! You’ll look amazing, darling, it is my word!” Sylvando took Eleven’s hand, dragging him along toward the inn and swiveling his head back to look at Faris, “He’ll need a new outfit, won’t he?”

The prince straightened when the jester's gaze fell on him, “Oh, er, yes! There is some old Gallopotain wear he’d look nice in! I’ll go get it!” he turned on his heels and went racing off toward the castle, a bound in his step.

The jester watched him go for a moment before he began to dig into his travel bag, whipping out a makeup kit. He admired it in his fingertips before pushing it into Eleven’s arms, looking up when Faris came racing back. The desert prince held up the outfit, “It’s a bit common but it is one of my old outfits so be assured it is of splendid quality! It should be a perfect fit!”

Eleven could only squeak when Sylvando proceeded to snatch the cloth out of Faris’ hands, pushing it into his arms and then letting Jasper shove him into the inn, the door shutting behind him. The oldest three of his protectors all stood outside the door to the inn, Jasper, Hendrik, and Sylvando all sharing the same thought. 

“He’s gonna need help, you know.” Jasper commented, crossing his arms thoughtfully, “Who’s going in there?”

Hendrik immediately turned on his heels, “Not me.” he spoke before he retreated, backing away and leaving just the blond and jester. 

Sylvando looked to the man beside him when Jasper opened his mouth to speak, “Well, I don’t care to. I mean, I did change his diapers-”

“Oh, nonsense, I’ll do it! Besides, I doubt you are very strong with makeup.” Sylvando did not wait for Jasper’s rebuttal, heading inside after the luminary.

Jasper blinked before he turned to look at Hendrik, “Wow, he’s a real go-getter, isn’t he?”

Faris clapped his hands together to get the party’s attention, “While we wait for Eleven and Sylvando, I might as well tell you all that I have arranged rooms for you at the inn. You’ll be staying free of charge, after all, I’d be nothing without your help. I’ll be seeing you and him in the stables bright and early!”

Erik watched as the others thanked him and began to slip off, looking over to him, “I’m staying with Eleven.”

The desert prince frowned at him, “Ah… Why? The inn is nice, no?”

“The inn is fine, I am just not leaving him alone.”

“Ah, well, if you insist then… You’ll need a-”

“Already got one.” Erik pulled out his hood and pulled it up over his head, hiding away almost the eternity of his face.

The desert prince watched quietly before he looked satisfied with Erik’s disguise, “That’ll work quite nicely. Now, how much longer do you thi-”

When the door came swinging open, Faris’ words caught in his throat, the smaller group turning to see what Sylvando had done to Eleven. Only four people stood outside the inn waiting, everyone else marching off to sleep in beds again, Hendrik, Jasper, Erik and Prince Faris all waiting expectantly. Sylvando stepped out first, a prideful grin on his face before he ducked out of the way for the luminary. His boots thudded softly against the ground, the green footwear the only thing left of his outfit. The Gallopolis wear fit snug yet comfortably and Sylvando’s excellent makeup work proved a success, the jester managing to make such a round face look somewhat defined. Eleven gave an awkward smile to the group, “Ah, how’s this?”

Faris and Erik both grinned and nodded with quick approval, Hendrik giving a supportive comment of, “Looks great.”

Sylvando snickered at the knight, setting both hands on the luminary’s shoulders, “Of course he looks great, honey! You didn’t doubt me, did you?”

Before Hendrik could give any type of reply, Jasper stepped forward, head tipped to the side, “hm…”

Sylv frowned at him, “Is something wrong?”

Jasper clicked his tongue thoughtfully before he stepped in front of the prince, looking him over again, “He still looks pretty Eleven-y.”

“What does that mean?” Eleven frowned.

Jasper didn’t answer and used a water bottle to wet his hands, grabbing Eleven by the hair, “Sylvando! Do you have any gel I can use?”

The jester thought for a moment before he answered, digging in his bag and tossing over a small bottle of hair gel for the knight. The others watched the blond as he spiked up Eleven’s hair in a crazy yet fashionable way, the look definitely wild compared to his normlacency. Yet, when he stepped back, everyone approved, the new haircut fitting the Gallopolis wear surprisingly well. Erik stepped forward next, another hood in his hands, and a thoughtful look in his eyes, “We are technically wanted men. It’d be wise to keep this on.”

Eleven put it on, careful not to to mess up what Jasper had done with his hair, and looked expectantly to the others. Syvlando studied him for a moment longer before he decided he was satisfied, stretching with a yawn, “Well, I think that's about it for today, darlings! Prince Faris has such a big day tomorrow and we’ll need to head off again soon enough! Sleep well and goodnight! And good luck tomorrow princey-poo~!” the jester snickered before he sauntered off.

Faris gave an offended gasp at the nickname, glaring after the jester as his face turned pink. Erik couldn’t contain his laugh, squeaking out a giggle, and reaching to pinch the prince’s cheek, “Princey-poo!”

“Agh, stop! I will send you to the inn as well!”

“Pfft, alright, I’ll leave you alone.”

Faris grumbled as he watched Sylvando leave, looking at Hendrik and Jasper before they set off to head to bed too, “Now, remember, we will be at the stables bright and early. You will find the stable in the western part of the city. Do not be late. Now, we must be on our way before it gets any later. Farewell, friends!”

Prince Faris waited until the knights headed off before he headed toward the castle, Erik and Eleven in tow. 

When the Gallopolitain sun rose, the party were up bright and early again. Eleven and Erik groaned as they were all but jerked awake by the prince, quickly ushered into slipping into the stables. Faris nearly dragged the two, both still nearly asleep, doing his best to maneuver them past his own guards. Into the stables he led them, dragging Eleven in after him once he stepped into his own private dressing room. Erik waited outside, drumming his fingers against his side as he listened to the shuffling inside the room, looking up at the sound of footsteps. In stepped none other than Eleven’s personal knights and Arborian protectors, Erik watching them for a moment before he spoke, “Where are the others?”

“Lord Rab and Princess Jade went to look for seats. I am not sure where Sylvando disappeared to.” Hendrik replied.

The thief grunted his acknowledgment and rubbed his eyes, blinking slowly and looking back to the dressing room. Serena tipped her head, unable to contain her curiosity, “Erik, if you don’t mind me asking… what’s it like sleeping in a royal bedroom?”

“Eugh, it sounds better than it was. He made us sleep in a sleeping bag on the floor.”

Veronica tipped her head, “You two shared one?”

Erik nodded, stretching, and groaning as his joints popped in response, “Yeah.”

The group fell quiet when the princes returned, Eleven looking exactly like Prince Faris, disguised perfectly underneath the royal armor. Faris grinned at this, setting his hand on Eleven’s shoulder, “It is as if they were made for you! No one will suspect for a moment that you are not in fact the prince of Gallopolis! Now, the race is about to begin. My- sorry, your- steed awaits. Once you are safely mounted, make your way through the paddock. The racetrack lies beyond. Meet me afterward in the passageway that leads to the racetrack. You will give me the helm and no one will be any the wiser. And remember, you are the prince of Gallopolis, and your public expects great things of you! Do not make a fool out of me!” Immediately the desert prince turned away and went darting back inside, hiding away until Eleven finished the race. 

Eleven watched him go and turned to mount Faris’ horse, stopping when Erik tapped his shoulder. The thief smiled, punching his arm, “Knock em’ dead out there!”

Eleven snickered and looked to the noble steed that awaited him, marching over and hopping atop, taking the reigns into his hands. Soon enough Gallopotain guards came to lead the dundrasillian in disguise out to the racetrack, the party leaving to go get seats. Hendrik and Jasper lingered in the back as always, the smaller of the two tipping his head toward his companion, “You heard what Erik said right? What are your thoughts on Gemma now, hm?”

Hendrik looked ahead to where Erik and Eleven split off from each other, Erik leading Veronica and Serena to the stands while Eleven marched the horse to the stables, “Seems unlikely.”

Jasper snickered, “Good, we’re on the same page. Now, let's hurry, shall we? We don’t want to miss whatever mess these two stir up.”

Eleven listened to the cheers around him sheepishly, the cheers of “good luck, prince Faris!” and “Three cheers for Prince Faris!” making him feel awkwardly out of place. He sucked it up, however. He had a promise to fulfill. His horse’s hooves clicked against the paddock floor, slowing before a guard just before the gate. They looked up to him, “This is the entrance to the track, your highness, are your preparations complete?”

When Eleven gave a quick nod, the guard nodded and opened the gate for him, “Very good, your highness! May you have a successful race!”

When Eleven rode out onto the track, cheers roared through the air. The luminary looked up to the Sultan when he cleared his throat, listening carefully. “Fellow Gallopotains! This is, err, no ordinary Sand National! Umm…”

Cheers flared up again, echous cries of “Hooray! All hail Prince Faris!” booming. 

Trumpets blared and cheers screamed in excitement as Eleven walked out onto the track, looking around in amazement. He gave a small wave to the fans and glanced over to where his friends sat, the seven of them cheering the loudest for him. He smiled from behind his armor and looked back up to where the sultan watched him, feeling just as small as if it was his own father looking down at him.

“It must be wonderful to be so popular, darling, but of course you are used to it by now, yes? Being a real, live, Gallopotain prince, hm?”

Eleven nearly jolted right off the horse’s back at Sylvando’s voice, the jester giving him a charming smile as he approached on horseback, “It’s so good to compete alongside you, honey! One of the other riders had… a little whoopsie, so I had to step in at the last minute.” Sylvando leaned forward, giving ‘Faris’ a playful smirk, “Now, don’t think I’ll be going easy on you just because you’re royalty. Where would the fun be in that? Try to keep up, little princey!”

Eleven watched as the jester trotted forward, riding up beside him before the starting line. Two other racers joined them at the track, the horses huffing and kicking at the dirt as they prepared for the race. Elsewhere in the stands, the party watched in anticipation, Jasper spitting his drink at the sight of Sylvando. He proceeded to lose it, consumed in laughter at the sight of their companion facing Eleven. The fact that Sylv had absolutely no idea it wasn’t Faris under that helm amused him more than it probably should have, snickering as he watched. Hendrik tipped his head, “I had no idea a jester could be so skilled at horseback riding…”

Jasper calmed at last and tipped his head at him, giving a knowing shrug, “Maybe he learned from performing?”

“Maybe…”

Neither Eleven nor Sylvando heard any of their conversation, the two furrowing their brows as the timer clicked down. In a flash, the gunshot boomed and the horses set off, the track filled with the thunderous pounding of hooves. Roars of excitement echoed, Eleven finding Sylvando to be hard competition. Eleven used to ride horses with Gemma and had learned the best techniques, to drift, to let your horse save energy on turns, and even with the Gallopotain speed boosts scattered around, he found the jester could stay  _ just _ ahead of him. They had left the other racers in the dust by now, the two neck and neck for lap after lap. Sylvando streaked ahead just to miss a boost and allowing Eleven to take the lead, Eleven accidentally making his horse stumble and Sylvando taking first place back, the race intense. By the end of lap 3, everyone was at the edge of their seats, Eleven and Sylvando fighting to reach the finish line first. At the last possible moment, Sylv’s horse stumbled, the mare having ventured too close to the surrounding wall. Eleven and his royal steed thundered ahead, the prince grinning from ear to ear when he crossed first. Screams of excitement boomed, Erik and Veronica’s excited yells nearly overpowering the rest of the crowd. 

Faris waited nearly impatiently in the stables, hiding behind a pillar to avoid being sighted by any lingering stable guards. When he heard the click of hooves, he peeked his head out from around the corner, grinning as he watched Eleven approach. The luminary slowed before him, looking down when the desert prince pumped his fist in excitement, “Magnificent! I hardly dared think you might actually win!”

Though Faris couldn't see it, he certainly received a dirty look from the dundrasillian, continuing on, “Now, quickly- my public awaits! I shall take the reins from here!”

Eleven dismounted and removed his helmet, the two moving quicker than a flash to situate themselves. The desert prince climbed up onto the horse once he had his helmet again, his friend having to help him, and looked down at him before he set off, “Fear not my friend- I have not forgotten my promise! I will discuss the Rainbough with my father just as soon as my people have finished showering me with adulation!”

Eleven watched him go, shaking his head in amusement as the other prince slid around in the saddle. 

It was not too awfully long before Faris returned, standing before Eleven outside the dressing room, “Praise the fates! Our plan was a success! Thank you, you have spared me great humiliation. Heh heh! I will go immediately to my father and ask about the rainbough--”

The two both paled when they heard footsteps just outside the stable doors, Faris’ words catching in his throat. Though, by the time they heard anything, it was far too late to hide. The stable doors swung open, Sylvando grinning as he stepped inside, clasping his hands together, “All hail Prince Faris! Pride of the desert! Horseman extraordinaire! Darling, you were fabulous! It was enough to bring a tear even to my jaded eye!”

The Gallopotain and the Dundrasillain stared at the jester in dumbstruck shock, Faris only able to let out a feeble “uhhhh…” at Sylv's presence. 

Sylvando looked between the two before the smile  _ quickly  _ fell from his face, “Wait- Don’t tell me you were-?!” the jester gasped, “Surely you didn’t let your understudy take the stage for your grand performance? Oh, this is too, too, good!”

Faris nearly stumbled forward, “Wait! Wait! You do not understand the pressure I am under! A prince of Gallopolis who cannot ride a horse is a disgrace to the kingdom! I did what was necessary for the sake of my people! And now, all can be forgotten… yes?”

The jester was unamused by Faris’ speech, setting his hand on his chin, “And there was silly old Sylvando thinking that knights never retreated in the face of adversity... “

Faris huffed and took a threatening step forward, “Silence! I am the prince of this kingdom and I will not have a traveling jester lecture me on chivalry!”

Sylvando smirked at Faris’ gasp at knocking at the door, “A thousand pardons Your Highness…”

Faris spun and immediately shoved Eleven into the dressing room, quickly closing the door and turning back toward the stable entrance. He cleared his throat, “Enter!”

A guard stepped inside, quickly bowing before him and then speaking, “The sultan wishes to see you, Your Highness. Your magnificent display of horsemanship has pleased him greatly.”

Faris put on a smile, “Very good. I will come right away.”

He waited until the guard left to turn to Eleven, the other prince looking a little ruffled to have been shoved away so fast, “My promise still stands. Come to the throne room in a little while. We will see what can be done about this branch of yours.” he smiled warmly before he left, scurrying off to greet his father.

Sylvando watched him go before he turned to look at Eleven, “So nice to see such a generous royal… You were wonderful out there today, darling! I hope we get to share the stage together again soon.” Sylvando gave a wink before he sauntered off, leaving Eleven alone in the stables.

The luminary changed back into the common gallopotain wear, pulling Erik's hood back over his face, and looked to where Sylvando had gone, getting the feeling Sylv wasn’t going to let the desert prince get away with things so easily. 


	13. Halfwit hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Faris requests one more favor from the luminary

Faris sat on his knees, head down in a respectful bow before his father. He slowly looked up to him, “Truly, I am humbled. All I have ever desired is to fulfill my duties as a prince and as a knight--” t he desert prince turned his head at footsteps, “hm? Ah…”

He recognized Eleven and his group immediately, the dundrasillian heir wearing a fresh face of makeup just in case the sultan were to recognize him. He stood tall, having left almost every royal guardian behind. Only Eleven, Erik, Serena, and Veronica stood before the sultan, everyone else being likely of recognition. Prince Faris turned his gaze forward again, “Father, If I may… I have promised to assist these.... travelers… Would you permit me to explain?”

Fortunately, the sultan didn’t even look twice at Eleven, “Gladly, my son. It warms my heart to see you assisting those in need. Truly, you have taken the knight's pledge to heart.”

Faris dipped his head, “Thank you, father. The truth of the matter is that my friends here have come to Gallopolis in search of the Rainbou-”

Everyone paused at racing footsteps, heads turning to watch a guard race up the stairs. He nearly collapsed before the group, panting, “Y-Your Majesty! The beast has returned! It attacked one of our men while we were out on patrol!”

The sultan stood, “The slayer of the sands has returned?! Why must that accursed creature always appear on the happiest day of the year?! We will stand for this no longer! I must dispatch my finest knights and ensure that the fiend never again returns to terrorize the celestial sands! But wait… My boy! The fates are speaking to us! Capturing the slayer would be the perfect way to show your people what a fine knight you’ve become!”

Faris paled, “What?! B-But Father!” his voice cracked, horrified, “So many of our finest men have confronted the monster and…” he gulped, legs and arms trembling, “perished… Surely, I do not stand a chance?!”

The sultan chuckled at the sight of his quaking son, “Truly, it is the most able who are the most humble! But you cannot hide your true feelings! You are trembling with excitement! This is your moment, Faris, my boy! Capture the slayer and take your place in history!”

Farsi looked down, shaking like a leaf, “But-- I--” he sighed, “V-Very well father… Hah… yay… I will begin my preparations right away.”

The prince turned away with a feeble whimper and shakily split through the party, pausing before Eleven, “A-A thousand pardons… Th-The Rainbough will have to wait… M-Meet me in my chambers. There is something we must discuss.”

The party looked at each other before they followed him down the steps, heading into his royal chamber. As soon as Eleven stepped into the room, Faris crumpled at his feet, “Please, I beg of you! The slayer of the sands will tear me limb from limb unless you help me! Have pity on a desperate soul!”

Erik frowned at him, “Spoken like a true desert knight…” he crossed his arms, lying on the sarcasm thick, “Seriously. Can’t you handle this on your own?”

Faris’s voice was hardly more than a feeble whine, “No! No, such a thing is impossible! I am no knight! I neglected my training! I allowed my vassals to fight all my battles for me!” the desert prince let out a sob.

The party frowned down at him as he began to cry, his wails weak, “It is not my fault! I am an only child! I was coddled from birth and praised for the most insignificant achievements! I did not wish to disappoint my parents or my people, so I… found other ways of… seeming to fulfill their expectations without… necessarily doing so. But… the more I fulfilled them, the more their expectations grew! And, now, finally, they expect the impossible! Ahh! It is so unfair!”

The party listened to his wails with uncomfortable frowns, even Eleven looking a little disappointed in his friend. Prince Faris looked up, sniffling, “Don’t you see? If you refuse to help me, I will be sent to my doom, and through no fault of my own! Please, will you take pity on your old friend?”

The party shook their heads and frowned in dismay as Eleven reluctantly agreed, Faris quickly rising to his feet, “Oh, thank you! Ten-thousand thank you’s! Haha! And fear not, I will speak to my father about the rainbough as soon as the beast is captured! We must make preparations to depart immediately! I will await you at the castle gates!”

Veronica watched him go with a frown and set her hands on her hips, “What a pathetic excuse for a prince! Goodness knows what’ll become of Gallopolis with him in charge…”

Serena looked down at her sister, “We mustn’t be so hard on him. I’m sure it can’t be easy growing up with everyone expecting so much of you…”

Eleven frowned at their words and looked down for a moment before he shook his head, marching onward to collect the rest of the party and to follow Faris to the Gallopotain gates.

Hendrik and Jasper were none too pleased to hear about Faris’ crying fit, the two’s disappointment in the next ruler of Gallopolis immeasurable. Even Jade and Rab looked disappointed in him but they agreed to help all the same, the group following along after Eleven as he headed to the gates. When they stepped outside the great Gallopotain wall, they were immediately met by the voices of Prince Faris’ guards. One looked at his highness feebly, “I mean no disrespect, Your Highness, but… How could you do this to us? You have volunteered us for certain death!”

Faris set his hand on his hip, resting it atop the sheathed blade at his side, “Fear not my trusted retainers! We do not journey into the jaws of danger alone!”

He turned his head when the party arrived, a relieved smile crossing his features, “Ah! Impeccable timing as always! Allow me to introduce our knights in shining armor! These brave adventurers have agreed to capture the slayer for us!”

He ignored Veronica’s scowl of, “for?” and pressed on, “Now, the beast’s lair is said to be located deep in the celestial sands. The fastest route is through the checkpoint to the west.” he threw his hands up, “We march immediately! For Gallopolis!”

The guards gave small unenthusiastic cheers, not looking forward to the battle ahead. The party watched them go with disappointment, Hendrik and Jasper especially. The blond sighed, “This is the saddest bunch of knights I have  _ ever  _ seen.”

Hendrik nodded his agreement and looked over when Sylvando let out a thoughtful hm, “Still, who would want to miss a good beast hunt?”

Erik scoffed, “There's no such thing as a good beast hunt.”

Sylvando shot him a glare for his comment, “I’m trying to be optimistic, you patronizing little dear. You’re like Jasper in that way.”

“Taking that as a compliment.”

Sylv ignored Jasper’s interruption, “Look, I’m just worried about that halfwit getting himself killed. Now, are we going to wait here or are we going to see what trouble he’s gotten himself into?”

“Just this one more favor.” Eleven replied, giving an agreeing nod.

Though the party groaned tiredly, the jester smiled, “Lead on, darling!”

Onward through the sands, the group marched, heading through the checkpoint and making their way toward the Celestial Sands. They were greeted with great sandy structures in the middle of the open sands. They looked half fallen in, monsters hiding in the desert around it. Eleven tread past beastly desert dragons and cactus monsters, watching carefully for the monstrous creature that they were supposed to be hunting. Eventually, Eleven slowed before a cave that was filled with Gallopotain knights. The Dundrasillian approached the group, listening to them talk. Faris sat on the ground, completely out of breath, “Agh… The heat… The dry air… It is too much! Too, too much! Let us spend the night here-- The monster will have to wait.”

The desert prince looked up at footsteps, giving an exhausted smile, “Ah, there you are. As you can see, I have decided to set up camp for the night. We will continue our quest in the morning.”

Sylvando smiled sweetly at him, “That’s right, get your beauty sleep, Princey dear. You've got a hard day of getting us to do your dirty work for you to be preparing for. Now…” the jester turned to Eleven, “Let’s have a nice little chat, darling?”

It was not long before night fell over the Celestial Sands, Faris’ soft snoring the only sound besides the crackle of the campfire. The gallopotains had long fallen asleep, Sylv frowning at them before turning to the others, “You know honey, I don’t think I ever quite asked… What are you brave adventurers up to? The luminary surely has an inkling of what it is he’s supposed to be doing, right? After all that mess in Heliodor, I must admit I am curious...”

Serena gave a small shrug, “We aren’t quite sure exactly. Veronica and I have done research in the past but… there isn’t much to uncover. All we know is we need the Rainbough to help find the other orbs so we can reach Yggdrasil. Our guess is The Dark one will be after the sword of light as well.”

“Meanwhile, I have been researching this…” Jasper clicked his tongue, deciding not to share all he knew about Mordegon, “Dark one extensively. Unfortunately, I know just as little as you all. Though, earlier Hendrik and I did figure something out about this curse…”

Immediately, all eyes turned to the pair, Hendrik swallowing at the sudden attention. Jasper grabbed his traveling bag, digging out a worn and beaten up notebook. He held it in light fingertips, “I’ve kept my research in this little notepad, being that we know next to nothing about this guy, I thought it would be best to keep what we do know organized.” 

When Sylvando reached for it curiously, Jasper swatted him with it, “Ah, this is  _ my  _ research.” he grunted, “Touch it and I’ll break your fingers.”

Sylv frowned and let his hand fall to his sides, looking almost offended. Veronica eyed the notebook with a sparkle in her eye, “How long have you had that dusty old thing?”

“Eighteen years.” Jasper had carried it ever since Dundrasil fell, jotting down anything he learned, mainly the effects Eleven had on him and facts about Mordegon.  Though, no one knew that which is why he kept the notebook close, “Mainly it is just filled with notes about how Eleven’s powers grew, nothing of too much interest. Now, do you wish to hear what I know or not?”

The group hushed in an instant, Eleven, in particular, waiting to hear what Jasper knew of the curse that had tainted the luminary name. The blond flipped the notebook open to his most recent entry, flipping past pages about his spewing of the darkness and what took place in Heliodor, “Ah, here we go. You all noticed how we and Prince Faris are completely unaffected? Well, we figured that it preys on one’s doubt. We all know the true intent of the luminary and with rumors of Darkspawn going around, it was not hard to sow the seeds.”

“This curse is just awful business! It is such a shame, Eleven is such a darling…” Sylv frowned sadly at the prince.

“Does this imply the curse will go away when we succeed at Yggdrasil?” Jade asked, tipping her head.

“It appears that way, yes.”

Eleven looked relieved at this, “We shouldn’t waste any more time then, right? The sooner we get that rainbough, the sooner we can put the curse behind us.”

Murmurs of agreement went up, Hendrik sparing a glance to where Faris was still snoring away, “We should all get some rest, we do have a big day ahead of us.”

When the sun rose the next morning, Jasper and Sylv were both the first to stir. Jasper snuck away to hack up a black splatter of vomit while Sylv woke the party one by one. “Morning, campers! I hope you slept well, we’ve got a slayer to catch! Our little princey-poo and friends set off at first light. We’d better hurry if we want to catch up with them!”

With yawns and groans for the inevitable upcoming battle, the party set off once again, marching through the cavern to find where the desert prince had ventured off to. It did not take long for the groups to reunite, Eleven slowing at the sight of his desert friend. The gallopotain looked around, a wary yet displeased look on his face. One of his knights looked over to him, “The Slayer of the Sands was last seen here…”

Faris let out a sigh of relief before he put on a brave face, stepping forward, hands placed boldly on his hips, “The cowardly creature is nowhere to be found- It must have fled in fear! Let us return to the castle and inform my father of our success!”

No sooner did Faris turn to lead the way back to Gallopolis, the ground below rumbled. The sand shifted and swirled, rumbling ominously as a great beast revealed itself from under the surface, almost as if it wanted to prove him wrong. Faris let out a startled shriek and stumbled back, tripping over his own feet and landing on his bottom, staring up in horror as the Slayer of the Sands revealed itself. Upon instinct, Eleven stepped forward and squared his shoulders, watching the monster with a keen eye. Veronica and Serena gasped, the knights of the party reaching for their weapons, even Sylvando’s hand straying to his side for the blade sheathed away. The color drained from Prince Faris’ face, shaking like a leaf as the soldiers around him all but scattered, “Waagh! Th-The Slayer of the Sands is among us!”

The scorpion-like creature let out a beastly roar, Faris screaming in response as it towered over him. Sylvando was the first to move, “Up and at em’ princey-poo! Show the filthy thing what real knights are made of!”

Faris could only let out a feeble whimper and slowly tried to pull himself away, nearly paralyzed by his terror. Sylvando gave a distasteful frown, “Oh dear- Looks like poor old Faris has been struck down by stage fright. You soldiers- be dears and look after him, will you?” he turned to look at the group behind him, the party tensed for a fight, “Come on, gang! This drama needs a hero or two!”

Eleven gave a grim nod and reached for the greatsword slung over his shoulder, planting his feet as the beast turned to look at the party. Erik reached for his daggers and Jade twirled her spear in her hands, the monster snarling at the group. In a flash, the battle began, the group spreading apart to better corner the monster. It snarled and looked around, eyeing the weakest link. Hendrik and Jasper spared each other a single glance, turquoise meeting gold for a split moment before they knew exactly what to do. They moved opposite of each other in almost perfect unison, perfect parallels of each other as they waited for their opening. For a long moment, no one moved. The air was stiff as they waited, The Slayer finally lunging for Veronica first. It was immediately met by a blast of flames, the beast roaring as it was met by constant swings of blades. Hendrik and Jasper struck at every moment, the party working as a nearly perfect unit. Erik threw his hand out and cast rubblerouser, the Slayer finding even the ground had turned against it. The group  _ quickly  _ drained the beast’s health, that was until it threw its pincers out and knocked Eleven to the ground. The prince gasped as he went sprawling, his weapon sent flying. The slayer turned its full attention to the now vulnerable luminary, sweeping its tail to get the rest of the party out of its way. Eleven gasped and fumbled to throw his hand out, feeling his heart plummet when he failed to cast Sizz, his hand just sparking pathetically. He frowned, shaking his hand before he tried to cast it again, the beast looming towards him, “No! Not now! Please work!”

No matter how hard he tried, his holy magic failed him, dooming him to the Slayer's attack. He feebly threw his hands up and crossed his arms to protect his face, squeezing his eyes shut. He only dared to peek one eye open when his chest squeezed, finding himself struggling for air for a few heartbeats. The beast let out a pained snarl as it was struck by a burst of dark magic. The sickly purple fireball struck it with force, the Slayer stumbling forward in surprise. Once Eleven caught his breath again, he darted for his weapon, spotting Jasper with his hand outstretched, his fingertips still smoking from the dark explosion. Eleven's hands curled around the greatsword’s handle, darting towards the Slayer of the sands. He swung with all his might, landing the final blow. The beast collapsed at long last, the party left panting. Jasper shook his hand, waving off the last of the smoke, “That was close.”

Sylvando looked at the now exhausted monster, smirking as he revealed some chains, “That will teach you to be so grumpy! Now, hold nice and still while I tie you up!”

The jester stepped forward, flicking his wrist to summon Hendrik and Jasper to help him out as he chained up the slayer. Elsewhere, prince Faris poked his head out from around a corner, a smile crossing his features to see the scorpion-like monster contained. He darted out from his hiding place, skidding to a halt in front of the monster. Faris puffed his chest out, hands resting on his hips as he laughed, “The battle is won! The Slayer of the sands is bested! All in a day’s work for the prince of Gallopolis! Haha!” Faris turned to look at his own soldiers, “You saw me, men, did you not? You saw the people’s prince defeat the fiend that terrorized them so?”

He was met by silence for a moment before one of his men stepped forward, “Y-Yes, your highness! Of course, your highness!”

Erik and Jasper both let out defeated sighs at Faris once again taking their credit, the party watching as his men packed up the slayer and put it on a wagon to bring back to Gallopolis. Eleven and Faris stood side by side, the Gallopotain turning to the Dundrasllian, “You have my thanks, friend. My heroic feat would not have been possible without your.. Valuable contribution. I still have not forgotten what I promised. I will speak with my father about the Rainbough upon my return, you may rest assured of that.”

Faris ignored Eleven’s rather impatient nod and marched onward to reunite with the rest of the gallopotains, pausing at Sylvando’s voice, “Really, princey-poo? That’s how you’re going to play it? And what do you think they’ll be expecting of 4you next, eh?”

Faris spun to face him, throwing his arm out, “You speak as though I have a choice! Are you suggesting that I disappoint my father and the citizens of Gallopolis?”

Sylvando let out a tired sigh, “I am not suggesting anything darling. You do what you need to do.”

Faris scowled, grumbling under his breath as he stormed off, “To Gallopolis, men! We return as heroes! Yeah!”

Erik watched him go with a frown, “Ugh, well this feels all kinds of wrong. You’re right, Sylvando, nothing’s going to change if he keeps on pretending.”

“Oh, I think the poor boy knows that well enough. All he needs is a little push…” Sylv replied.

Jasper sighed, “The only push that halfwit is ever going to get is a push towards a very unflattering death if he keeps this up. Honestly, I'm convinced a slime could best him at this point.”

The jester only spared the knight a fleeting glance before he stepped forward, following the wagon tracks in the sand, “Now, let's hurry along loves!”

The cheers from the gallopotains could be heard from all the way outside the kingdom gates, the party slowly approaching where Faris was bowed before his father. The sultan beamed proudly at his son, “My fellow Gallopotains! Faris, your prince, my son - our hero - has vanquished the slayer of the sands!”

Faris grinned at the resulting cheers, waving eagerly at the crowd. The sultan continued on, “The future of our kingdom is surely safe in the hands of one so gallant and chivalrous as he! Now, come heroic conqueror! Address your people!”

Prince Faris stood, looking back at the slayer, “Beloved Gallopotains! Yes, I captured the beast, but I did not act alone… for it was your love, adoration, that gave me the strength I so needed! Yes!” he beamed, throwing his hands up in the air, not hearing the rustle of chains behind him, “And it is that same love that will allow me to continue serving you until my dying da-”

Faris’ words got cut short when the chains popped behind him, the desert kingdom’s citizens shrieking as the Slayer of the sands roared to life. People scattered, Faris gulping as he stepped back. The monster swung its pincers, snarling at the residents. A young man’s voice ran out over the shrieks, “Friends! We have no need to be afraid! Prince Faris will protect us!”

“...Yes! Yes! We have nothing to fear with the prince on our side!”

The cheers began again, “Faris! Faris! Faris!”

The prince whimpered, trembling at the sight of the slayer. The sultan looked at him expectantly, “Well, my boy? Your people await- let them see first-hand the fearless desert knight you have become!”

Prince Faris whimpered and retreated towards his father, the slayer roaring a fearsome snarl at the young prince. He clutched a blade at his side in trembling fingers, looking back into his father's expecting eyes, sighing weakly, “Father… I cannot... “

Jasper grumbled and reached for his swords, “Enough of this. I am not going to wait until this truly becomes his dying day.” he looked to his comrade in arms, “Hendrik. Shall we?”

Hendrik reached for his own weapon and gave Jasper a firm nod, the two knights preparing to do some  _ actual knight work _ . They stopped however when a certain jester’s voice rang out, “Repeat after me now! ‘A knight's word’…”

“A… A knight’s word is his bond… his kingdom his master… hm?” Faris sniffled and looked up.

Sylvando stood atop the circus tent, watching him expectantly, “Well? Don’t stop!”

Faris’ voice quaked before it grew stronger, brow furrowing, “He… He serves the weak untiringly… Challenges the strong unflinchingly, and… and never retreats in the face of adversity!”

Sylvando smiled, “That's more like it! Now, my little princey-poo, do you want to be remembered as a miserable coward or a hero who died fighting to the end?”

Faris grit his teeth, blade slicing through the air as he faced the slayer, “I… I wish to be remembered as a knight of Gallopolis!”

The prince then lunged forward, blade in hand, facing the slayer boldly. When the beast deflected his blow with a pincher and sent him stumbling back, the prince growled and let out a war cry, barreling forward to attack the scorpion-like creature with all he had. He fought with newfound strength, stumbling back when the creature caught his sword. It snapped the metal clean in half, Faris squeaking in distress at the sight. He took one look at the blade and then the monster in front of him, making his decision in an instant. He bounced forward, sword held high, the Slayer ducking from his attack and swinging its’ claw at him. The blow would be fatal, Hendrik and Jasper moving upon instinct. Trained to protect  _ any  _ royalty, the two raced forward, skidding to a halt when a blur of Sylvando beat them to it. Sylvando swung his own blade with power and precision, defeating the beast in a swift blow and ultimately saving the young prince. Faris watched, mouth open in shock, as the beast howled in pain and slumped down in defeat, Sylvando watching with a prideful smirk. Jasper threw his own sword down, huffing, “Oh, come on!”

The jester smiled and poked Faris’ turban, the prince grunting in reply, “Darling, you were wonderful. Amazing what you can do when you put your mind to it, eh?”

“Wait-- Did you--?”

Sylvando smiled, “I won’t always be here to remind you what it means to be a knight, though. Better not go forgetting, eh? After all, darling, you are no luminary, you have to be a hero in your own way.”

Faris paused, his words making him remember something from so many years ago. Wandering around Dundrasil castle with Sylvando, a memory so fuzzy he’d nearly forgotten it. _ “ You're Gallopolis’ darling just as he is Dundrasil’s. Your parents love you dearly, as do your people, I'd just focus on being the best knight and prince you can be, alright?”  _ The jester had said so sweetly back then, Faris having thought he’d forgotten such words. But in a way, he never did. He’d spent so much time trying not to disappoint his father, his people,  _ and Sylvando.  _ He looked up to the jester more than he had even realized, having been forever impacted by his words on that day, even if he hadn’t realized it. The pride in the jester’s eyes warmed his heart in a way that gave him courage, watching him in astoundment as he turned away. The sultan stumbled forward, “Wait! Friend- Where did you become so well-versed in the ways of chivalry? Are you a knight?”

Immediately, Jasper spun to look at Hendrik, hoping to see a spark of recognition in his eyes, Sylvando’s secret bitter on his tongue. To his dismay, no such spark came, Hendrik completely in the dark on Sylvando’s past. Sylv turned to look at the sultan, “Who me? Don’t be ridiculous darling- I’m just a silly old jester!” he gave the royals a wink before he marched off to reunite with the others, ignoring the dirty look he got from Jasper.

Soon enough, Eleven stood before the sultan again, disguised as always with only Erik, Serena, and Veronica in tow. Faris was bowed in front of them, head down before his parents and voice riddled with shame as he, at last, came clean, “Yes Father, it… it was he who rode my horse in the sand national, and he who captured the slayer of the sands… forgive me.”

The sultan sighed, “Faris, look at me… The burden that was placed on you… it was more than any boy could be expected to bear. It is I who must apologize, not you. But rest assured I have learned my lesson. I will not make the same mistake again. And it seems you have learned something too, despite your protestations- the bravery you showed was worthy of a true knight.”

“Ah, but I am forgetting our guests. Father, these travelers come in seek of the Rainbough. It is a royal treasure of course but, surely you agree that they have done more than enough to deserve it.” Faris replied, sparing a singular glance back to the small party.

The sultan’s head sank onto his shoulders, “Certainly, certainly… but, my boy… I sold the Rainbough to a traveling merchant…”

Faris sat up, “What? What would compel you to sell one of our most precious treasures?”

The sultan pointed at him, “Are you blind, boy? Did you not notice the grandeur with which we celebrated this year’s Sand National? We made a sacrifice for your sake!”

“F-Father, I…” The prince slumped forward in shame, feeling Eleven glare near daggers at him for not fulfilling his promise.

The sultan stepped around his son, approaching the luminary, “Forgive me. All I can tell you is that the merchant to whom I sold the Rainbough headed west towards Gondolia. This letter will grant you passage through the checkpoint that leads there. Perhaps someone can tell you what became of the branch.”

Eleven took the letter and nodded his head in thanks, looking down when Faris dropped into a bow before him, “A thousand pardons! I did not know the rainbough was no longer in the kingdom, truly I did not! Though it in no way compares, I can offer you a map of Gondolia and another night free at the inn to help prepare you for your travels…” he handed his old friend the map and stood, smiling warmly, “You have done our kingdom a great service…” Faris caught himself before he added ‘honored luminary’ to the end of his words, “Should you ever need our assistance, you need only say the word.” Faris gave a big grin and a supportive thumbs-up, sending them on their way again.

Erik sighed as they went down the castle steps into town, “...Well, that was a big waste of time.”

Eleven nodded as he led the way to reunite with the rest of the party, “Perhaps so but… it feels nice to help my fellow prince.”

“You’re certainly less sore about it than we are.” Veronica said with a defeated sigh.

“Can’t say I expected all that much of him.” Eleven admitted and fell quiet when they reunited with the rest of their royal companions, and of course Sylvando, and informed them of their new information regarding the rainbough.

The jester frowned at the news, “That's such a shame, I was really hoping we’d get our hands on that silly old branch.”

“Still, at least we have some news and a map now. I’ve never been to Gondolia before, how about you, Eleven?” Jade asked, taking the map from him and looking it over.

Eleven quickly shook his head, “Me neither.”

“Oh, honey, then you do not know that’s a port town… our merchant has probably hopped on a boat and set sail by now…” Sylvando said with a pout, “But! No worries, darlings! I just happen to have a little number I picked up at the end of season sales.”

Veronica looked up, “You have your own boat? That’s amazing!”

Serena tipped her head, “You’d really let us use your ship, Mr. Sylvando?”

“But of course, sweetie, that’s what friends are for! Besides, I really want to help our lovely little luminary here.” the jester smiled as he ruffled Eleven’s hair, ignoring his squeak of protest, “Luckily for us, the old girl is docked in Gondolia!”

Jasper leaned forward to snatch the map out of the princess’ hands, “I think it would be wisest if we stayed here for the night and mapped out our plan. We need to stay out of the open, lest Gondolia be on special lookout for the darkspawn. I doubt they would let us slip by to the docks if they had an inkling on who we were. Rest up, Hendrik and I will chart the road ahead so you will not have to wear that ridiculous Gallopotain wear any longer.”

The group thanked him and headed off to separate rooms, exhausted after a long day of chasing Faris around. Jasper and Hendrik sat together in their own room, looking over the map as they fussed over the best strategies to stay out of the open. They did this fairly often, in charge of keeping their lieges safe, so they were used to long nights fussing over maps and roads. Though, Jasper was admittedly a little distracted, “Hendrik? Can I ask you a question?”

The other didn’t look up, circling something on the map with a pencil to look over again later, “hm?”

“Did it not strike you as odd that the jester knows so much about knighthood?” Jasper asked, tapping his own pencil against the table, “He seems to know the knight’s pledge awfully well.”

“I suppose it is a bit odd but I find your persistence to bring up even odder.” Hendrik almost sounded a bit annoyed, finally looking up, “I am not sure what your distaste for the jester is about but he has done nothing wrong. Unless… there is there something you need to tell me?”

Jasper scowled to himself. As much as he’d like to reveal Sylvando’s secret, he had given the jester his word. And a knight never took back their word. “No. I have nothing to say, but, take a look at this.” Jasper dropped the subject as fast as he had brought it up and stood to stand beside Hendrik, flipping the map around to let him see, “Gondolia has an under path to the docks right by the entrance. It should not be hard to dart over there and stay out of sight. In and out mission, eh?”

Hendrik tipped his head, “yes but… doesn’t Gondolia have some type of event that they close the docks for right after Gallopolis’ horse tournament?”

The blond sighed, “I forgot about that, yes… We can use the crowd to cover then and watch the competition until Sylvando can take us to his ship.”

Hendrik nodded and rolled up the map, “We have a plan then. At least we know where we’re going in case things turn south.”

Jasper took the map and stuffed it in his bag, “Indeed. Though, we don't have much to worry about. Gondolia is not a big town and it is awfully quiet, so long as we stick to our plan, everything should be fine. Now, let's get some sleep, shall we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact! this chapter officially passed the 100-page mark, meaning you all have read exactly 103 pages worth of story so far! that's neat! and as always if you enjoyed this work, don't be afraid to tell me about it with a comment! Kudos are very much appreciated and if you really liked this work, you can always subscribe for more! Follow me on twitter for more dragon quest shenanigans @angsty_dude


	14. Shocking Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prince of Dundrasil becomes a shocking sight, leading to some unexpected trouble in Gondolia

Days passed as the party journeyed onward, walking through the winding paths of the Laguna di Gondolia. They fended off monster after monster, getting lost through the wooden maze that was the pathway to Gondolia. Fortunately, it didn't take long to reach the tunnel that led to the port town, the party was relieved to leave behind the monsters and head into a peaceful town. Serena smiled when they stepped into the entrance archway, “What a beautiful little town! It almost feels as though the town is bobbing up and down on the waves!”

They took in the town before them, the city alive with merchants and littered with gondola paths and bridges. Erik looked around, “So this is Gondolia, huh? I’ve heard there are some big scores to be had here… Rich merchants from all over the world, ships full of treasure, you name it…”

Jasper pulled out his map, “The docks are to the south-west of town if I am not mistaken… Hopefully, we’re early enough they’re still open. Let's hurry before we're stuck here.”

Sylvando listened to the knight intently before nodding, “Last one there is a rotten egg, darlings!”

The jester then turned on his heels and led the group onward, Eleven pausing when he felt eyes on him. He halted in his tracks and turned his head, finding a little boy peeking his head around the corner to look at him. The boy gasped and scrambled away when he noticed Eleven’s blue eyes on him, the luminary frowning but deciding not to push it and jogged to catch up before anyone noticed he had fallen behind. He went up the stairs and around the bend, stopping when he arrived at the docks. Sylvando turned to him almost on cue, frowning at the young man standing at the dock, “Eleven, can you believe this? This mean, mean, man won’t let us into the docks!”

The man squeaked in protest, “Is nothing personal! The docks are off-limits to everybody now. Is because of la Competizione!”

Jasper sighed, “I figured it was too good to be true to be early…”

Erik crossed his arms, “Great, so we just have to sit tight till this contest thing is over, huh?”

The young man nodded, “ Sí, is the only choice. I am sorry, but Signor Universo is molto, molto importante event for people of Gondolia!”

Sylvando leaned forward, startling the gentleman, “Signor Universo, you say? Now that sounds like fun! Tell me more, honey, I’m all ears!”

“Naturalmente! Signor Universo is for men of all ages. The winner, he must be powerful like the waves, graceful like the breeze, and deep like the sea! La competition is reason why Gondolia is so filled with the strong and admirable men in this moment.”

The jester listened curiously before he smiled thoughtfully, immediately turning to look at Hendrik, “Strong and admirable men, you say?”

The knight in question sheepishly looked around when he realized Sylv was talking about him, doubting it for a moment. He nearly squeaked when Sylvando grasped his arm, “I do love a little pageantry! You should try out darling, you’ll be perfect, I just know it!”

“I- but wha-” Hendrik could put up little protest as the jester all but dragged him away, left to stumble after him. 

The group watched them go in amusement, Jade looking around thoughtfully, “While they're off doing that, I heard Gondolia has delicacies that are to die for! If we’ve got time to kill, why don’t we go check those out?”

Veronica smiled, “I’m not that bothered about whatever silly contest they’re having, but… I am quite peckish. I’d love to try a few local treats!” she stepped over to join the princess’s side.

Erik shot her a glare, “Seriously? We’re not here on holiday, you know! We need to be looking for the Rainbough, right Serena?”

The blonde squeaked when everyone looked at her, “Well… erm…” she slowly backed towards the girls, “I’m so sorry but i’m rather hungry myself, and, well… we can’t leave until the contest’s over anyway so…”

Erik turned to look at Rab, who was trying to sneak past them, “Even you?”

The former king of Dundrasil paused midstep before he scurried to join Jade, “Aye, i cannae resist a good treat.”

The girls and Rab happily skipped away to find something to eat, leaving just Jasper, Erik, and Eleven behind. The blond looked at the two before him, scoffing, “Looks like I'm stuck with you two.”

Erik huffed, “You could sound a little less disgusted about it, you know.”

“I’m not disgusted by you, thief, I'm disgusted by that…” Jasper gestured to where Sylvando was still trying to talk Hendrik into the contest, the pair far away now but still loud enough to be heard all the way from the docks, “Once that jester gets an idea into his head, there’s just no stopping him.”

Erik couldn't help but snicker, “Alright, sure.” he turned his head to look at Eleven, “Well, I guess it’s your call. What do you want to-” 

Both Jasper and Erik paled when they noticed the prince had disappeared, looking at each other in near-panic. Though, their terror did not last long, Eleven jogging past them on the floor above where they stood. They watched him in puzzlement, the luminary approaching a man in blue. Jasper and Erik watched as the prince listened to the deal the man offered him before he put his hand up in refusal, darting back down the steps to see if he could get the other merchant to give him a cheaper deal. Erik frowned, “Is he… bargaining?”

“Looks that way.”

“Why? He has more than enough gold to buy it either way, right? Being a prince and all…”

“Yes, he does, and even if he didn’t it's not like Hendrik or I wouldn’t have bought it for him.” Jasper tipped his head as he watched the prince go jogging by again.

They watched him go back and forth before they realized they were probably going to be stuck there for a while, Jasper turning to look at the young man by the docks. He cleared his throat, “Pardon me, but we are in a hurry here and really need to use this dock. Is there any way we could speak to whoever is in charge of it?”

“Naturalmente! The person in charge is Doge Rotondo. He is in charge of everything in our town! His villa is in the north-east part of Gondolia. You must speak to him. He is so much a kind man! Molto gentile!”

Jasper dipped his head, politely, “Thank you.” he then turned to look at Erik, “We shall go speak with Doge Rotondo once his highness finishes his... Haggling.”

The two looked back up, watching Eleven streak by again, both sighing. They waited patiently, Erik polishing his dagger while Jasper eyed the cake stands. He was almost tempted to go get himself one, pausing when he spotted the glimmer of a silver helmet. He frowned and squinted, recognizing it almost instantly. Was that a Heliodorian soldier in Gondolia? The blond was jerked out of his thoughts when Erik nudged him, “So… Jasper, what’s your and Hendrik’s deal?”

“Deal?”

“You know… your deal.”

“I’m not following.”

Erik sighed, “Don’t make me spell it out for you. Come on, you two are closer than peas in a pod! There’s gotta be something going on, right?”

Jasper scrunched his nose, “Absolutely not. He is my comrade in arms and my best friend, nothing more. He’s lucky I’d go far enough as to say that much.”

“Well, he and Sylvando seem pretty close, I was just curious.”

Jasper frowned and spun to face him, “Why? What makes you say that?”

Erik snickered at his reaction, “Ohh, you’ve got it bad…”

The knight huffed, turning away from him again in disinterest, “Enough. I will not be playing mind games with a thief.”

Erik opened his mouth to make another obnoxious comment but stopped when he noticed Eleven, the two looking up at the luminary. He beamed when he showed them a catsuit small enough for Veronica, “Lookie! Only 1250g!”

Jasper frowned, “Was that really worth your time?”

Eleven nodded, “Yes. Yes, it was.”

Erik couldn’t help but laugh, “Alright, you’ve got a new costume, do you want to go talk to Doge now and see if he’ll open up the docks for us?” When Eleven nodded, Erik smiled, “Lead the way then!”

Up the stairs Eleven led, the three passing where Veronica and Serena were waiting for cakes. The girls waved as they passed before they turned their gaze back to the stall before them. The trio marched onward, weaving through the somewhat confusing paths of Gondolia and slowing before the villa the man at the docks had suggested they head to. “This must be the place. Let’s see if he’s home.” Erik knocked on the door, Eleven and Jasper watching expentanctly. 

Inside they heard shuffling, a man's voice replying, “Un minuto! I am coming!”

Erik took a step back when the door opened, “Uh, hey, we’re looking for the… doge? We need to ask him a favour.”

The man nodded, “Bene. I am Doge Rotondo. Always, I am happy to help a-” he stopped and looked at Eleven, recognizing the prince, “I have nothing to say to you! Niente! Now, you must go! Andante via!”

Eleven flinched when the door slammed in their faces, Erik squeaking, “What the-?! Hey! Wait!” he groaned, looking at Eleven, “So much for molto gentile! I’ve met kinder judges. He took one look at you and freaked out… You don’t think he recognized you, do you?”

Jasper frowned, “It’s likely he did…”

Erik and Eleven exchanged worried glances at this, all three looking up at approaching footsteps. Serena smiled awkwardly at them, “Ah, there you three are! Veronica's managed to get herself into a bit of a scrape… Please, you have to come help!”

Jasper sighed and stepped forward to follow her, “I guess if we’re stuck here for a while, we might as well see what’s going on.”

Eleven and Erik nodded their agreement, the three following the healer to see what mess Veronica got herself into. They headed back over to the bridge, hearing Veronica snarl at the boy before him. She set her hands on her hips demandingly, “Give it back you, dirty, rotten thief! It’s not like you can use it anyway! A kid like you wouldn't have the first idea what to do with a wand!”

The kid scrunched his brow, “why no? You are the kid, just like me! Anyway, I only borrow, no steal!”

Veronica stomped her foot, letting out a furious huff. Erik frowned and tipped his head to Serena, “What exactly is going on here?”

“We were just walking along when he came out of nowhere and snatched her wand. We caught up with him here but he won’t give it back!”

Erik sighed and stepped forward, effortlessly swiping the wand from the boy and handing it back to Veronica, ignoring the boy’s squeak of “hey!” 

Veronica took it into careful fingers, “But… Why did you even want my wand in the first place? it’s not worth much money, you know!”

“I, uh….”

The young boy’s friend, who had been completely silent until now, stumbled forward. He threw his hands out, stopping them from getting any closer. Jasper grumbled, “What is it, kid? Spit it out.”

He opened his mouth to speak but all that came out were squeaks and grunts, the party frowning in confusion. Eleven listened for a moment before he turned to look at the dark-haired boy who had snatched Veronica’s wand. He recognized him from when he had first stepped into Gondolia, the boy having watched him before he ran away. The boy stepped forward and set his hand on the quiet boy’s shoulder, “Is okay, Placido. I explain the situazione… My name is Benigno and this is my friend, Placido. He is the only son of the Doge Rotondo. Every day we are playing together, molto felice - happy, happy! But then Placido, he lose his voice! I no understand what happen. I ask, but he cannot answer!” he turned to look at Veronica, “So I think, if I have the magic, maybe I can fix Pacido’s voice… Capisce?”

Veronica huffed but smacked the bottom of her wand against the ground, “...Fine, you’re forgiven. Now, tell me more about your friend’s lost voice.”

Serena squat down to feel the quiet one’s chin, frowning, “It’s his throat… there’s some sort of awful… aww, he’s been cursed, poor thing! I might be able to help him if I had some birdsong nectar but… I’d need some water from a sacred fountain to make it and well…”

Benigno gasped, “You need the special, very, very holy water to help placido, si? I hear people talking about something like this… The river west of Gondolia, if you follow it up, there is a cave- the Grotta Della Fonte. Everybody says it's molto speciale. I know I steal the wand, and I know this is very bad, but per favore, you must help Placido! You are Prince Eleven, si? The man of the people! And now you are his only hope! You will help him, si? Si?”

Eleven was surprised to hear his title and the words that went along with it. Not darkspawn.  _ The man of the people.  _ It warmed his heart to feel loved again, nodding, “Of course I’ll help.”

He grinned at Eleven, “Grazie mille, signor! You bring the water from the Grotto and make the special nectar, and I will stay to take care of Placido!”

Eleven turned to look at the others and motioned for them to fetch Hendrik and Sylvando, getting the group together again. He rounded them all up, collecting Jade and Rab before they set off. Back through the winding Laguna d i Gondolia paths they went, venturing through the wetland to reach the Grotto  Benigno had told them about. The cavern before them loomed, Jade sighing. She set a hand on her cheek, “I really am never fond of places that are like mazes…”

“It’s not so bad.” Eleven reassured and took the first step forward, the luminary heading inside.

The party trekked on, slowly but surely finding their way through the Grotto Della Fonte, slowing at last before a beautiful glimmering pool. Serena smiled gleefully, “Just look at this beautiful water! It's so clear! This will be perfect for making birdsong nectar!” The healer then squat down and scooped up some of the spring water, mixing it with a few secret ingredients to make birdsong nectar and stood again, “There we are! All done! Now, let’s head back to Gondolia and see if we can cure dear little Placido!”

When they arrived back to Gondolia, the town was bustling and alive with pre-competition buzz. The group watched with amazement, the town no longer looking as calm and peaceful as they had first seen it. Serena looked on in awe, “gosh, look! The contest really got going while we were away!”

Sylvando grinned, clasping his hands together, “Oh! This is just too, too, exciting! I can’t wait to see the contest take place!” he turned to Hendrik, the knight already sighing at knowing Sylv wasn’t going to let him avoid this, “Hopefully there’s still time! Wait.” He turned his gaze back to where Eleven, Erik, and Jasper stood, Hendrik already heading off toward the stage whereas the girls and Rab were starting to slip off to help Placido, “I want front seats for this so let's get organized. You three go muscle yourselves to the front of the crowd and save us a space. Meanwhile, me and the girls will go put a song back in Placido’s throat and see about getting Hendrik into that show! Just in case we’re late, get us a space. Ciao for now!”

Erik sighed, “So we get labored with the grunt work again, huh?” he grumbled when the jester sauntered off after the others. 

Jasper took the first step forward, “Whatever, let's go and see what this is all about, shall we?”

The three pressed onward, wandering through the crowds of Gondolia and walking past vendors of all kinds. Jasper slowed at the sight of sweets that gleamed with frosting, faltering. Unable to help himself he slowly backed away from his charges and went digging for his wallet, deciding he deserved a treat. They were right by the stage and Jasper was just a few steps away anyhow... What could go wrong? Jasper turned his gaze to the vendor before him and ordered a cake, exchanging the gold and waiting for the vendor to prepare it for him. He crossed his arms in wait and glanced back up the stairway to the stage, frowning when he saw the gleam of a helmet. He did not pay too much mind, it could be any competitor, looking up at the darkening sky instead. He leaned forward on the stand before him, the man wrapping his cake looking over, “Hm, it almost looks like it could rain. What a day, eh?”

The man chuckled and handed him his treat, thanking the knight for the business. The blond smiled and tucked it away for later, heading up the stairs to see where Eleven and Erik had gone. He quickly slowed to a halt however, cut off by the crowd, feeling his blood run cold when he saw Heliodorian guards on the platform. They looked at Erik and Eleven, the leader’s eyes glinting at the sight of the pair, “Darkspawn.”

Eleven stepped back in terror, the malice in the woman’s words sharp. Erik reached for his dagger, Jasper looking for his way through to reach the two. The crowds were suffocating now, everyone freezing at the single word. Erik looked around for their escape, swallowing when he saw no way through either, “Damnit!”

The Heliodorian leader, a guard captain, snickered at them, stepping forward, “I half thought to search the town for you… Yet, you scamper to our feet like rats.” she leaned back, her men flanking to her side. She then threw her arms out, voice booming, “Citizens of Gondolia! Listen here!”

Jasper snarled and stepped back, swiveling his gaze for Hendrik. He half-turned to flee, the prince and thief cornered, “Dammit! Damn it all!”

The Heliodorian grinned, her eyes sharp, “I, Bab _ ,  _ knight of Heliodor and newly trusted retainer of King Carnelian, come before you all to tell all you that the darkspawn himself is among us! The disgrace of Dundrasil! The wretched child who stole the red orb from Heliodor and brain-washed Sirs Hendrik and Jasper!”

Jasper skidded to a halt at this, baring his teeth. Mordegon had made quick work of replacing him and making up a cover story, hadn’t he? He faltered as he went to go find the others, spotting an opening in the center of the crowd as gasps of horrors filled the air. Erik swallowed thickly, “This isn’t good…”

Eleven looked around desperately, “Not again... Please, I-I haven’t done anything…” he mumbled, baffled to become the enemy again and hurt by her words.

Guards loomed in from all sides, the two slowly backing toward captain Bab, her voice strong, “Come quietly, accursed one. So long as I have taken up the Sirs place, I will not allow you to bring more harm to Erdrea. Do the right thing and surrender.”

Eleven and Erik spun to back away, both frantic at the sight of guards all around. The luminary gasped when he felt a hand grasp his wrist, Jasper shouldering his way through the crowd to grab the prince, “You two. Move. Now.” he drawled, the guards tensing at the sight of the knight.

Bab turned at the sound of his voice, reacting just as fast, reaching to try and stop them. Jasper let his voice boom through the crowd, his cry cutting through the air, “Hendrik!”

Elsewhere, Hendrik perked up, the others already on edge from the captain’s voice. The party moved instantly to try and help, all rushing toward the stage at the sound of trouble. Jasper jerked Eleven and Erik both, ripping them away from the crowd and trying his best to move them away from the guards. He grunted when the Heliodorian lunged and caught Erik, the thief yelping as he was torn away from Eleven, the knight faltering for only a moment. Jasper did not break his stride, fleeing and falling back to where the party stood in wait. The prince tried in vain to reach back for Erik, writhing in his retainer’s grip as he was dragged away from his best friend. Rain began to fall when Eleven spun to face Jasper, thick hot raindrops splattering their faces, “We can’t just leave him!”

Jasper grit his teeth, “There is nothing we can do. We have to leave him, we can regroup and-”

“No! I am not running!” The prince spat back, tugging his arm in vain, “I’m tired of running!”

The knight did not relent, ignoring the storm that brewed overhead, “Eleven, please. We will come back.”

“No! I would _ never _ leave you behind! Why is this any different?”

The party watched with crestfallen faces as the two spat back and forth, Jasper snarling, “All due respect, Your Highness, I would be disappointed if you did not leave me behind. Your life is in danger and you come before all else.”

Eleven flashed his teeth, the rain falling harder as dark shadows fell over his face, “I am  _ not  _ abandoning him! Nor anyone!”

The knight planted his feet, angry now, “You are being childish. Your Highness, I am required by oath-”

Eleven cut him off, his voice so sharp and sudden that it felt like a slap, “ _ I _ am your superior, Sir Jasper.  _ I  _ am in charge of what you do and don’t do and releasing me is my  _ order _ ! Get Erik. I will not stand for any less.” The prince stepped forward to get in Jasper’s face, the rain pouring down, “You will not forget that  _ I  _ am your prince and you will follow _ my _ orders.”

The knight let go immediately, almost stunned. Eleven hesitated for a second, starling even himself with such a proclamation but spun to disappear into the crowd the next. Jasper straightened back out, Jade’s voice almost small as she looked at him, “Jasper…?”

“Hendrik. Get the boy.” The blond grunted his order, Hendrik lunging forward to try and shoulder his way through.

The blond then turned to Sylvando, “Keep the Princess safe.”

The jester nodded almost without thinking, startled by what just took place before him. He pushed the group with him back, the others baffled that things went south so fast. Jasper bolted along the side of the crowd, sprinting to reach where Erik had already been bound on stage. Elsewhere, Eleven darted between people, the prince ducking and diving past guards. He scrambled as Hendrik dove in after him, the knight halted despite his best efforts. Captain Bab looked from where Jasper was weaving his way toward the stage and toward her caputee to where Eleven ran through the crowd, gritting her teeth as she reached for her blade. She cleared a path effortlessly, halting the prince in his tracks. His blue eyes flashed in terror, reaching for his own weapon as she approached him. He drew it in shaking fingers and stepped back, gritting his teeth. Bab tipped her head at him, “You shall not pass, Darkspawn. Your reign ends here.” in an effortless motion, she sent his greatsword flying, knocking it clean out of his hands.

It went gliding across the ground, Eleven gasping as it cut his hand in the process. Crimson dribbled down his wrist, coming to the realization he was not strong enough to win this fight. She stepped forward as he went stumbling back, the luminary looking for any chance of escape. He tripped over his weapon and collapsed, yelping as he found himself concerned. She raised her weapon, the blade glinting in the storm light and reflecting in Eleven’s terrified eyes, “I shall succeed where the Sirs could not!”

Hendrik let out a yell at the sight, trying again to shove through. The guards did not let him pass, the knight not having the heart to turn against his fellow men. The guards hissed and spat at him, Hendrik trying in vain to ignore the angry snarls. “Deserter!”

“Traitor!”

Hendrik frowned, looking over the crowd to watch Eleven drag himself back, looking for his chance to help him. The insults stung more than he’d like to admit. He felt sick when he came to a realization, slowly and sadly backing up from the furious snarls from his fellow soldiers to try again at a different angle. The party had no idea what Heliodor had told the rest of the world. And according to the angry snarls of those around him; Sir Hendrik had become a deserter.

Jasper skid to a halt before Erik, the rain slicking both their hair to their heads. Erik writhed yet frowned at the sight of the blond, “You could have had plenty of time to board the boat by now, you know-”

“I am well aware.” Jasper grunted, looking in vain for a weapon that could cut through the rope.

His swords were impractical and big, risking cutting Erik more than the rope. He spun his gaze away, looking around frantically in an attempt to free the blue-haired man before the captain turned on him too. The knight frowned when he turned up empty-handed, stepping back and throwing his hand out, settling for magic. Erik flinched when he watched Jasper’s hand spark, frowning when there was no result. Jasper snarled, trying again to burn through the ropes, “Zap!” he barked, his magic just sparking in response.

Elsewhere Eleven barely ducked when the captain swung her sword down, scrambling to escape. He managed to rise to his feet, squeaking when she caught him by the tunic and sent him sprawling, falling onto his back and wheezing when the wind was knocked clean from his chest. He gasped for air and meekly threw his hands up to defend himself, sucking in a sharp and strained breath as the guard captain’s sword pressed into the center of his ribs. The point pushed through skin, the prince watching Jasper in the distance through foggy eyes, watching as he struggled to cast the spell. He looked down at his own hand, watching as it was glowing with magic, his holy powers doing their best to protect him. He outstretched his palm, his voice ringed with pain as Jasper’s voice was filled with increasing desperation, both chanting the same word, “Zap!”

The captain snickered when nothing happened, putting more weight into the blade and watching as his purple tunic stained with red, thunder rumbling the very earth, “Even the goddess herself has no pity for you, dark one.”

Eleven let out a shriek of pain as blood stained his clothes, his scream cutting through the air. His outstretched hand shone brightly while his eyes turned a glowing white, his wail jolting everyone around and basking them in holy light. For a heartbeat, no one moved. A stiff silence fell for a brief moment, several heartbeats passing before anyone moved or even made so much as a peep. That was until the world pulsed with electricity. Guards squeaked when their weapons sparked in their very fingertips, even the party yelping as their metal weapons conducted electricity. Jasper gasped when his own weapons zapped him, making haste to throw them down when seeing the state Eleven was in. The prince was consumed in his pain, his rage, his sadness for the world that had loved him and had now turned against him, his storm alive in the sky. The storm thundered and sparked ominously, the captain even hesitating when she was zapped. However, when she saw Hendrik attempt to boulder through the crowd again and turn up successful, she pushed her blade down harder, only giving his storm more fuel. The luminary wailed, tears pouring down his face as his hand sparked, the lightning growing even stronger. Jasper snarled and settled for yanking a dagger off an unsuspecting guard, digging through Erik’s ropes and yanking him free. The thief stumbled and immediately backed up, “Thank-”

“No time. Move.” Jasper spat, spinning to look at where the rest of the party stood.

The knight’s hand ached, the pulsing electricity making it sting, frowning when he saw Hendrik diving into the chaos that was Eleven’s surroundings, the blond letting his voice ring out overhead, “Fall back!”

Hendrik faltered at Jasper’s order to retreat, frowning as even the guards that pressed in on the prince took heed of the warning. Whatever Eleven was summoning was intense, the storm alive and vile at the luminary’s control. Hendrik stepped back before he turned to flee entirely, opening his mouth to repeat Jasper’s orders to the rest of his party. To his surprise, Sylvando beat him to it, the jester using a tone he had not in a  _ very  _ long time, “Fall back! Drop your weapons!” he barked, his tone leaving no room for protest.

Hendrik, the party, and even the soldiers around them dropped their weapons immediately at such an order, the jester startling even himself. He ran immediately, fleeing both from the way Hendrik's turquoise eyes sparked briefly in recognition and to hurriedly fetch his ship before anything else happened. Sylv used the chaos to disguise himself, Jasper and Erik catching up with the party and slowing back as Eleven’s light only grew stronger. Veronica swallowed thickly, backing up, “I have never heard of a luminary doing that! Or anyone!” she gasped, stunned.

“Jasper… your hand.” Serena whimpered, all eyes falling to the knight at the healer’s words. 

Jasper looked down too, finding his hand alive with Eleven’s storm. He frowned and lifted it up, remembering how he had tried to cast zap too, moments before, outstretching his palm to where Eleven was. Captain Bab refused to relent, even if almost all the heliodoriains decided this was a loss they could afford to take at this point, trying to drive her sword through the prince’s chest, “I shall not let you get away this time, no matter what you throw at me!” she spat, answered only by another piercing shriek.

At the last possible second the captain threw her sword and dove away, Eleven's scream rocking the very earth. It split the air, as did lightning, his scream ringing as the bolt of light struck the earth. It shattered windows and pulsed with an awful energy, so intense everyone collapsed to protect themselves. The luminary summoned the strength of the entire storm to his aid, the concrete below him shattering from the force. Jasper flinched back when pain shot through his chest and outstretched palm, throwing his arm over his eyes to protect himself from the blinding light. The lightning left a black streak around the luminary when it at last faded, the citizens of Gondolia looking on in a mix of terror and awe at what just took place, dazed from such a powerful use of a spell that had never before been seen, let alone imagined. The prince slowly stood, everyone stunned as he rose to his feet, his eyes alive with the pulse of the storm. He still shone with Yggdrasil’s holy light, stumbling forward. His hand sparked dangerously at his side, his footsteps uneven as his hair splayed out, mouth falling open as the sudden rain finally came to a halt. He stood for only a few moments, the light at last fading from his eyes and hand, collapsing back to the earth once more, unable to handle the energy that had just pulsed through him. The party gasped to watch him hit the ground again, the captain seeing her golden opportunity, struggling to rise to her feet. Hendrik moved before anyone else did, unbothered by the still crackling air, grasping the prince and jerking him up into his arms, retreating back despite protests going up. “Retreat!” he barked to the party, everyone scrambling to run.

Not a second of time was wasted, Eleven’s friends doing everything in their power to use his chaos to their aid, the guards still too stunned to react properly. Even the captain knew they had lost, glaring when Sylvando’s ship pulled up. The party boarded, leaving the jester and blond knight to scramble to get her sea ready in mere moments. Sylv’s shipmate came to help as well, Hendrik moving to get Eleven to Serena’s aid. Sylv left the heavy lifting to Jasper and his companion, bolting up to the helm of the ship to push onward and leave Godolia behind before anything could get worse. For a brief moment, the party dared to let out a breath of relief. The sea was smooth and the vessel was steady, Serena setting her hand on Eleven’s injury to heal him, a moment of calm passing over the party at last. Sylvando dared to smile, fooled to think peace had come, “What an entrance! The Salty Stallion saves the day, eh?”

Jasper looked back to the docks, Gondolia already starting to fade from their sights, “I must admit, this vessel of yours is impressive, Sylvando. She’s a beauty.” he said almost to himself, impressed.

“Thank you, Jasper, she is a beauty indeed!” 

Erik let out a sigh of relief, “Phew, made it- and by the skin of our teeth no less. We owe you one, Sylv.”

The jester smiled and gestured to his companion, a burly pink helmeted man who had taken the wheel for him, “Oh, don’t be silly darling! Dave’s the one you need to thank! He’s the one who had the stallion all ready for us!”

The man in question sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, “Aww, stop it, Sylv! I’m just doin’ me job-”

He was cut off when the ship rumbled, the party frowning and looking at each other in concern. Sylvando yelped when he looked up, spotting a giant tentacular looming towards his ship, stumbling and falling onto the deck, “Oh my goodness!”

Gasps of horror went up, Serena pulling Eleven closer, almost willing him to stir. The prince did not, however, just breathing softly as the ship rumbled with the beast’s roar. Hendrik and Jasper frowned, both knowing the odds of defeating such a monster were slim. Jade ushered Rab behind her, standing on shaking legs at the sight, stumbling back as if she could protect him and Eleven. Jasper spun his gaze when canons went off, the octopus-monster grasping the ship in a tough grip, the sound startling it. Erik looked around as well, “What's that noise?”

All gazes turned to the sea, surprised to find more ships looming forward. The canons blared, the tentacular snarling at the sounds and, to everyone’s dismay, only grasping the ship harder. Jasper looked around, studying the ships with a furrowed brow, “Those are gondolian merchant ships!” he then frowned when the monster did not relent, scowling.

Sylvando shrieked when the ship began to crack under the pressure, grabbing Hendrik’s arm, “You have to stop that nasty thing!”

The knight swallowed at such a beast, the Tentacular latching onto the poor stallion as the canons blared, “I do not understand why it is not fleeing…? The sound should be enough to scare it off...”

Jade swallowed, looking to where Eleven lay, now cleaned up, “Oh, Eleven, now would be the perfect time for you to cast a big spell…”

Veronica stepped back, glancing to land with a whimper, “I don't think we can swim that far…”

Jasper frowned at the murmurs of worry and whimpers, looking down at his hand. He had sparked when Eleven did, maybe, just maybe…

“Maybe…” he mumbled, clenching his fist and carefully stepping forward toward the monster, the rest of the party and Dave long fled behind him.

Hendrik reached out, “Jasper, what are you doing?”

“I am not looking to drown.” the knight huffed, his fingers glowing an ominous purple as he let his magic come to life.

Rab frowned, “Ah, laddie, you don’t have a death wish, do ya?”

“We will die either way at this rate, whether I do something or don’t.” Jasper grunted in reply, heading to the helm of the ship, letting his hand spark.

He looked back to where the party watched him in both terror and awe at his bravery, golden eyes falling to where the prince lay. He could pull a stunt like that off, right? The Tentacular looked at the knight as he approached, waiting almost expectantly. Jasper raised his hand to the air, squeezing his eyes shut as he attempted the blinding zap spell Eleven had performed. The spell landed, sure, but it was nothing to the monster, just a regular spell. It just blinked at him, Jasper frowning, “...I really expected something bigger.” he admitted.

Erik face-palmed, “We’re doomed.”

Jasper stepped back when the beast decided it was no longer amused by him, gulping as it watched him. He looked back, “Someone wake that boy up!”

Serena squeaked and nudged Eleven, trying to rouse him. The prince didn't so much as groan in reply, undisturbed despite her best efforts. Sylvando scowled and tried to slap him awake, “if my ship gets destroyed, I will never let any of you hear the end of it!”

“If we’re even here to hear it…” Erik replied, crouching to scoop Eleven into his arms, “Anyone got a cup?”

Jade handed him a cup of water she had received from one of the many vendors in Gondolia, having filled it back up before handing it to him. The thief didn’t hesitate to pour the salty seawater directly onto Eleven’s face, the prince choking for a moment before he stirred. His legs trembled, hardly able to open his eyes as he took in his blurry surroundings, slumping into Erik’s arms. The thief held him steady, feeling the prince rest his head on his shoulder and looking to where the Tentacular loomed toward Jasper. Eleven was barely conscious, clutching Erik with one hand as he outstretched the other, “ngh…”

His hand sparked pathetically, unable to muster up the strength to cast the spell, let alone let it explode like it had earlier. Erik whined when Eleven collapsed again, resuming his slumber, “That’s all we can get out of him!”

Jasper grinned at the spark, just enough to fuel his own flame. He flexed his fingers, taking in a deep breath for the storm that brewed in his own hand, half uncertain if he could handle it. His hand glowed purple where Eleven’s had shone gold, the dark magic rippling the air. The party stepped back in awe as he harnassed the same destructive force Eleven had summoned to his aid, throwing his hand out to the Tentacular, “Begone, foul beast!”

Lightning answered his cry, the simple zap spell rumbling the earth and sea as it emerged from the fading storm clouds, streaking through the sky. It struck the Tentacular, the force not as powerful as it had been for Eleven, but enough to send the monster reeling. It snarled and drew back, hurt and scared by the canons, retreating back to the depths. Jasper panted, looking at the burn streak that coated the helm beneath his feet, his legs trembling underneath him as his hand smoked from such an explosion. Sylvando bounded across the ship, frowning at the mess the spell made, “Hey! Be careful! Don’t you be making burns in my wood floors! Replacing it would be impossible, you know! Though, if that nasty old Tentacular had crushed the poor Salty Stallion, it would be irreplaceable… So I should be thanking you then, darling!”

The jester squeaked when he was only met by the clatter of armor, Jasper collapsing just as Eleven had. He stumbled back in his surprise, “Jasper, darling, are you alright??”

The knight groaned in reply, keeping his head down as he felt darkness dribble down his chin. That was stupid, he thought immediately. Using his magic so fiercely, the darkness inside him fueled by such an outburst. He rasped for breath and flinched back when Sylv tried to help him, not wanting him to see the darkness that ran down his face, “I-I’m fine… H...Hendrik…” he feebly called for his comrade, the other occupied with the approaching ship. 

The party looked over as the ship passed them, seeing the Doge and little Placido waving to them. Doge Rotondo tipped his head to them, “We not much aid but Is safe now, si? Bene, bene! That monster, always he harassing the ships in the area! Molto irritante!”

Placido grinned, waving at them eagerly, “Hey! Is me, Placido! Listen, I can speak now! I have back my voice again!”

“The boy, he tell me everything. He tell me is you who cure him. And he convince me, he is no darkspawn. Scusa, amici, I have done you a great disservice… i learn that the one they call the darkspawn, the prince of Dundrasil, he save my boy and the noble knights of Heliodor consort with the monsters. What does it all mean? I cannot understand but… I know that you are an hero. And an hero must escape to fight another day, si?”

Erik dipped his head kindly, “Things won’t be easy for you now- you defied the Heliodorians and they don’t like that. Don’t let 'em grind you down, you hear?”

Doge Rotondo smiled and nodded, letting his ship lurch forward, Placido waving goodbye to his saviors. Jasper watched them go, rasping as he tried to rise to his feet, “Wait… What… Wh-what happened in… ngh…” the knight collapsed again, fending off lurching waves of unconsciousness, “H-Heliodor…”

Sylvando grasped his arm, “Jasper, honey, please… you just took the entire force of a lightning bolt, you're hurt. Let me at least see it…”

“Get off me, clown.” Jasper spat, trying in vain to pull himself away.

The jester gasped and let go of him at the sight of the black that stained Jasper’s mouth, the energy so evil it made Serena nauseous from her spot on the other side of the ship. Sylv started to rise to his feet and yell for help, mistaking it for blood. The knight caught his arm before he could, ignoring the darkness that ebbed at his vision, sleep trying to pull him under, “You owe me that favor, jester. Fetch Hendrik.” his voice was a weak but threatening snarl, “Or I’ll throw you into the streets of Puerto Valor myself.”

Sylvando hesitated but agreed, seeing the desperation in his eyes, “...Alright. A deal's a deal. You have my word.”

Jasper dared to smile, shakily fighting to keep himself awake, “Thank you…”

The knight slumped to the deck below him when the jester waved Hendrik over, his strength drained. He blinked slowly when he was limply lifted into his arms, hardly able to even take in his blurry surroundings. Jasper watched where Erik and Serena were quietly dressing Eleven’s wounds, a soft shutter of a breath escaping his own aching chest, just thankful everyone was safe now, as Hendrik and Sylvando both made quick work of sheltering him so he could rest and clean up. He slumped in the brute’s arms, head falling onto Hendrik’s shoulder as the lull of unconsciousness finally wreathed him in its warm embrace. 


	15. Zwaardsrust's way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party finds themselves Zwaardsrust bound.
> 
> Serena shares her concerns.

The Salty Stallion rocked with the waves, the steady groove making Jasper’s stomach churn. He groaned and pulled the covers up over his head, trying his best to fend off nausea. He nestled his face into the pillows, overhearing a hushed conversation nearby. It fell quiet when he slowly sat up, Hendrik and Sylvando both looking at the blond when he roused. Jasper blinked at them before he went green in the face, nausea winning. He leaned forward and snatched the conveniently placed bucket by the cot, retching black goo into it. Sylv cringed and covered his mouth, looking away whereas Hendrik merely waited for him to finish. The knight looked back over at them, “Well? If you’re going to stare at me, you might as well do something useful. Do you have any tea, Sylvando?”

“I can go make some for you?” the jester offered, tipping his head to him, “Does your throat hurt?”

“What do you think?” Jasper asked, not even bothering to hide his scorn as he rattled the bucket in his hands for emphasis, “That would be nice, please.”

Sylvando stood and headed out of the room to go do as asked, even if he grumbled over Jasper’s sarcastic remark. The blond waited until the door closed behind him to look at Hendrik, glaring, “How much did you tell him, you blubbering ba-”

Hendrik put his hands up, “He knows the bare minimum. He simply knows that the dark one attempted to recruit you, you rejected the offer and that's why you’re sick.”

“That's it? Nothing about King Carnelian or-?”

“I told him nothing more than you would have.”

Jasper let out a sigh of relief and slumped down in bed again, draping his arm over his face tiredly. He barely stirred when Sylvando returned with a teacup, the other waiting for the knight to sit up before handing it to him. Jasper thanked him and took a drink, “How’s Eleven doing?”

“He’s doing just fine, honey. In fact, he’s been prancing around the ship all day. He told us all about his little stunt, it barely even slowed him down.”

Jasper chuckled at that, “That boy really does seem invincible-- Wait. All-day? How long have I been out?”

Both Hendrik and Sylvando sucked in a breath through their teeth at this, glancing at each other before Jasper furrowed his brow. “About forty-eight hours now.” Hendrik said after a moment.

“Two days?!” Jasper stood immediately, grunting when he was shoved right back down, “Hey! I can’t just stay here! Eleven’s fine, so am I!”

Hendrik sighed, “Jasper, please, you have to put into consideration that Eleven was trained to handle magic like that, you were not.”

“I’m alive, aren’t I? One would think that's enough to warrant being okay.”

Sylvando shook his head at him, tsking, “The mess you made in that bucket says otherwise.”

“Eighteen years of doing that every damn morning! What's new?” Jasper spat back and tried to stand again, huffing when the two just forced him back down, “This is ridiculous. I do not need to be babysat like I am a mere child!”

“Oh come on honey, don’t be like that. Please just wait until the color returns to your face at least. You can’t risk the others seeing if you make another mess, right?”

The knight scowled but gave up, “Well, if I’m stuck here I might ask what our plan is… any news on that Rainbough?”

Sylv replied first, “Dave happened to overhear some rumors in Gondolia that our merchant headed Zwaardsrust way!”

“Is that so? How long till we dock?” the blond asked, draping his arms over his face as he lay still.

“About a day or so now.” Hendrik answered after a moment, looking over at the jester when he stood.

“We are not far off now, I should probably go see what everyone’s up too… Ciao for now!” Sylvando didn't waste any time turning to leave, the jester skipping off.

Hendrik waited until he left to look at his companion, frowning at him, “What was all that about?”

The other frowned, “What?”

“That stunt with the Tentacular… That should have killed you, not to mention making a simple spell explode like that shouldn't be possible… I just don’t understand it.”

Jasper shrugged, “I do not understand it either, really. It seems as though his magic is reactive to mine and vise versa. Where’s my notebook?”

Hendrik got up to get Jasper’s traveling bag, handing him the beaten and worn notepad, “That is your only conclusion? That your magic interacting can cause violent explosions and you do not find this troubling?”

The blond sighed as he jotted this fact down, adding it to the pieces of his dark puzzle, “I find this very troubling, Hendrik, though as the matter stands, there is nothing I can do.”

“I am still not fond of having all these secrets, let alone roping Sylvando into it…” Hendrik said with a sigh and leaned back, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Eleven’s getting wiser, I am sure he will grasp things soon enough. Now, I would suggest you go join the others again as well before someone else comes sauntering in here. After all, I'm still on bedrest, yes?”

The brute nodded as he stood, “One can only hope the air clears soon. I fear our web of lies will trap us soon enough… Ah, but I am getting ahead of myself. Rest well, Jasper.”

Jasper watched as his companion left, frowning as he watched him go. He couldn’t help but feel his skin crawl at the thought, knowing he was right. Everyday was getting more and more dangerous with the rumors creeping in, their secrets only fueling the flame of Eleven’s burning bridges. Erdrea was against them and the party barely even knew why.

When the party finally docked again, evening had fallen. The land of Zwaardsrust’s beautiful and stretching wheat fields shone with the sunset, the sky above lit by swirling colors. Jasper felt more relieved than he was willing to admit to step onto dry land again, his queasiness finally easing up. Eleven looked better than he expected, the prince looking just as bright-eyed as he had before the mess of Gondolia. He held a map in his hands as he took in his surroundings, glancing around in awe at the rustic feel of the fallen kingdom before he resumed looking at the map. He had a bandage wrapped around his chest, his tunic cleaned of the blood that had threatened to stain the fabric, looking just as bold as he had before. The bandage on his wrist was dirty now, already filthy from Eleven using his hands all the time. Jasper wasn’t surprised, considering the dirt all over his tunic, the prince anything but regal. Jasper didn't stay focused on the state of the prince too long, however, instead looking to his companion after a moment. Hendrik had a faraway look to him, quietly following behind their charge as Eleven led the way through fields. Zwaardsrust was the knight’s home kingdom, having seen its destruction long ago. Jasper knew this well, walking by his friend’s side, never straying more than just a few steps away from him.  The blond looked to where the luminary led, clearing his throat, “You plan at staying at the Warrior’s Rest Inn, correct?”

Eleven nodded, “Yes, just for tonight. Staying in one place for too long would not be wise.”

Erik nodded his agreement to that, “I’ve heard the Inn is comfortable.”

“It’s alright.” Jasper commented, “Never been too impressed nor disappointed.”

“Better than the ground.” Jade argued and turned her head to the ruins, studying the way the rubble was sunken into the earth and covered by moss.

She faltered in her footsteps for a brief moment, nearly admiring the eerie peacefulness of it all, unable to help being reminded of Dundrasil. What if there was a time when she would cross over into the Dundrasil region and not be created by the great kingdom and instead fresh rubble that had only just begun to sink into the earth? The earth was slowly reclaiming the rubble of Zwaardsrust, could the same thing have happened to Dundrasil? The princess shook her head of that dark thought with a gulp and looked ahead, standing taller as she weaved to walk a little closer to Eleven. It didn't happen and that was all that mattered. It couldn’t happen, so long as she breathed. She would never let harm come to the luminary, nudging him, “You excited to be close to home again?”

“Admittedly, yes.” Eleven replied with a nod, stepping into the archway that was the entrance to the Warrior’s Rest Inn, “It doesn’t even feel like it was that long ago when I left…”

“It feels like I set off from Heliodor to join you just yesterday so I know how you feel.” 

The royals talked back and forth as they entered the inn, Eleven shushing her so he could dig out some gold to pay for rooms. Then, in the blink of an eye, the party was gone, much to the knight’s of the party dismay. The moment Eleven had paid, all had dashed to claim rooms and bunkmates. Jasper frowned as he found he and Hendrik stood alone, scoffing, “I think I take back my comment on him maturing. I mean, come on, how can they even move that fast? I bet they left us a stuffy room with just one bed.” he groaned and looked to the man beside him.

Hendrik blinked when Jasper spoke, almost like he was just coming back to reality. He listened with a furrowed brow, confused for a moment before he nodded to that, “I almost guarantee they did.”

Jasper sighed, flicking his wrist dismissively, “It's no matter, I suppose. Let's go see what we were left with, hm?”

Together they ventured up the inn stairs, looking at all the occupied rooms, frowning when they found they were exactly right. A cramped room with just one bed awaited them, both knights looking plenty disappointed. Jasper took one look before he snickered and claimed dibs, plopping down on the bed, “The floor will be plenty comfortable for a brick wall like you. It's no worse than a campsite, your sleeping bag should do just fine.”

Jasper frowned when Hendrik did not respond and looked over to him, watching as he pulled out a chair from a neighboring desk and moved it to the window. The brute sat and folded his arms on the windowsill, quietly watching the world outside. Jasper watched for a few heartbeats before he decided to not disturb his silence, leaving him be and settling for quietly getting things ready to rest for the night. They did their own thing in quiet for a while, Hendrik letting his mind wander while Jasper used the remaining daylight to map out their next plan. Though, when the light faded, Jasper found himself too tired to bother lighting a candle. Hendrik did not move, the blond frowning and looking down at the bed when he had sat down again. He cleared his throat, “Ah, Hendrik… I know I claimed it but, this bed is plenty big… You could lay down if you so pleased?”

Hendrik did, surprisingly, stir at the offer. He turned his head and looked at Jasper, almost surprised by the generosity, “I do not mind the floor…” he mumbled off his words, turning his gaze forward again.

The blond sighed but did not push the matter, letting Hendrik’s mind resume it’s wandering. He fell quiet again and went digging through his traveling bag, smiling to himself when he pulled out the cake he had bought in Gondolia. Though it certainly wasn't fresh anymore, it was still plenty good, the knight more than happy to remember the snack tucked into his bag. He unwrapped it nearly silently, hesitating for a moment. He frowned as he looked down at the cake in his hands and then to Hendrik. The brute’s shoulders rose and fell with his breath, hunched over the window still. He watched the world outside, Jasper biting his lip as he thought. With a groan, he stood and grabbed a chair as well. He set it beside Hendrik, plopping down beside him, and feeling his turquoise gaze fall on him, “Jasper?”

“Don’t think anything of it.” the blond said with a huff and broke the cake in half, offering it to his friend, “You look like you’ll be up for a while.” 

Hendrik looked at the half and then smiled warmly at Jasper, even if the other scowled and looked away, “Just take it before I change my mind.”

The brute took his share and looked back out to the window, watching his companion shift to sit comfortably beside him. Hendrik couldn't help but still smile to himself, especially when he noticed Jasper had even given him the bigger half. He ate it, starting to feel better about everything. It served as a good reminder on  _ why  _ he put up with Jasper’s lies and sneakery, even if it went against his very moral code. The darkness had taken everything from Hendrik once, there was proof of that right outside the very window, there would never have been an instance where Hendrik had any part of its evil plans. Under any other circumstance, he would have told King Carnelian immediately of Jasper’s near betrayal on the day he told him, he would have thrown him out for such traitorous claims against their home but… it was  _ Jasper.  _ His only friend through a lonely youth and the first person to bring him true comfort after the horrors of his homeland. No matter how sharp-tongued and condescending Jasper was, no matter how different they were, the two shared a bond unlike any other. Jasper’s intelligence paired with Hendrik’s strength made a formidable duo, one that had promised to protect Heliodor together. Even if their childhood promise had grown to protect all of Erdrea, it brought back the same crucial point. His only friend, the man he had sworn to protect their world with, was plagued by the very evil that Hendrik wanted to destroy with every ounce of his being. It renewed his hatred for the shadows, watching Jasper from the corner of his eye. The blond was brushing his fingers through his ponytail, golden eyes watching the hair as he did so, unaware of Hendrik’s gaze. The darkness had taken everything from Hendrik once, he would  _ not  _ allow it to ever do so again. He would try and save Jasper from the evil that lurked, no matter the cost, until the day he could not.

When morning came, the Zwaardsrustian sun painted the sky in rising pinks. The party woke at dawn’s light, the group heading downstairs to get ready to set off again and see their plans. Eleven was the last to join the group, yawning as he took his place beside Erik, “I’m not late, am I?”

Jade shook her head at him, “No, we all just woke up too.”

Jasper yawned after Eleven did, stretching his arms above his head, “I have to admit, that was the best sleep I’ve had in awhile…”

Veronica scrunched her nose at him, “Really? I didn’t find the beds all that comfortable… You two slept in the same bed, didn’t you?”

Jasper nodded, “Yes, because you little brats took the last two-bedded rooms.”

“Definitely wasn’t the bed that let you sleep good then.” Erik snickered, earning an amused giggle from Eleven and Jade, before he turned to the inn-keeper, “Hey, is there any chance someone mentioned a rainbough while crossing through here?”

“Actually, yes.” The innkeeper replied after they thought for a moment, “They mentioned something about heading towards Octogania if I am not mistaken… Sorry I could not be of more help.”

“That’s perfect actually, thank you.” Erik dipped his head and turned towards the others, “So, it looks like no pit stops in Dundrasil for now.”

Eleven pouted at that, “Still, it’d be nice to go home soon… Hopefully things will be calmer there…”

“We’ll go there after, if I'm not mistaken Octogania is about to have the MMA tournament. I’m sure Dundrasil can wait just a few more days to see what's going on up north, right?” Jade reassured with a question.

Though the luminary would much prefer to journey somewhere where he believed there’d be smiling faces, he agreed with her. The masked martial art tournament awaited them and it would be foolish to not go see what was going on, especially in the case their merchant wouldn’t be sticking around for it. He turned to his knights, the two looking over at the royal’s voice, “You have your maps handy?”

“Of course, my liege.” Jasper replied and revealed a map, handing it over at the prince’s request.

“Onward we go then, the faster we get to Octogania the better our odds are.” Eleven declared, the party giving nods of agreement and setting off after him, the group thanking the inn-keeper for letting them stay the night before they left.

Onward the party traveled, falling into their usual order. Erik trailing right behind Eleven, Veronica and Serena following only a few paces behind, Jade and Rab talking softly to each other like always, and Sylvando only a few steps ahead of the knights who flanked the party, their natural order. Though Serena let herself slow as they crossed through Zwaardsrust and then the Dundrasil region, skin crawling. She glanced around warily, unable to shake a sick feeling. The blonde was unsure of what was making her so uneasy, having grown used to a lingering feeling of a dark presence. Ever since she had first come to Dundrasil to assist Eleven, she’d been aware of a dark energy that trailed the party at all times. It normally didn’t trouble her besides occasional mornings where it grew stronger and random spouts, as the energy didn’t feel necessarily evil. It had the potential to be, she noticed, but for now it quietly lurked. Serena had learned to block it out by now, figuring it was probably just the presence of so much dark magic in the party, trying her best to not cause fear where it didn’t belong. Despite this, the healer got chills just from passing Dundrasil, looking out to the kingdom. Its high walls protected the city, the kingdom quiet as they passed by it, not a thing out of place. Though, her skin crawled, feeling an energy pulse from inside. It was nothing short of pure evil, sensing something was greatly amiss. She swallowed and let herself slow all the way to the very back of the party, wanting to watch the kingdom. It remained undisturbed, just as peaceful as they had left it, the blonde swallowing bitterly. Something was terribly, terribly wrong, the healer looking ahead to the rest of the party. Not a soul noticed or seemed on edge, the party just chattering as they walked. For a moment, Serena thought to whimper, scared she was leading her friends into danger without saying something. Yet, she couldn’t bring it up even if she wanted to. Eleven would blow a gasket if he thought his home was in trouble. His holy duties came first. The blond tapped her fingers together anxiously, unsure how to even proceed, pausing when she noticed a falter in the footsteps of the man before her. Hendrik stepped forward to talk to Sylvando, the jester very loudly babbling about whatever topic they were discussing. Serena wanted to listen, curious, but the dread in her gut stopped her. She watched as Jasper was the one to falter, the knight scrunching his brow to the kingdom as they passed. In a heartbeat, she moved to take Hendrik’s place beside the knight, the blond glancing at her. He looked surprised, opening his mouth to greet her, cut off when Serena spoke first, “You feel it too, don’t you?”

Jasper frowned at her and turned his head, looking out to the gated castle, “Yes… I am afraid I do too.”

“It’s awful, I don't understand how something so terrible can be felt and be unseeable…” she whispered to him, relieved to at least know she wasn't alone, “We… We have to do something…!”

The knight clenched his jaw and looked to the party just as she had, seeing their oblivious faces, “Yes… However, I'm afraid we have more pressing matters right now. We need that Rainbough, we cannot do anything to help anyone else before we have it. Ah, do you plan on competing in the MMA? Granted, I doubt the princess will let us pass through the city without entering.”

Serena shook her head, “No, I have no plans to.”

“As long as I can find a way to weasel past Hendrik, I will help us devise a strategy to get through Dundrasil unscathed. I am not willing to walk into another ugly mess like Gondolia if I can help it. Will you be telling your sister?”

The blond gulped nervously and looked to where her sister stood, Veronica scoffing as she talked to Erik. The two were both grumbling that Eleven and Jade had stopped to inspect a bug, Serena watching for a moment before she looked at Jasper, “Maybe…”

“Well, if you do, just make sure no one else hears about it. Erik maybe but, the royalty  _ cannot  _ hear of this.” Jasper replied, frowning at the party’s foolery, “I doubt they’d be of much help, anyhow.”

Almost as if to prove his point, Jade frowned at the centipede in Eleven’s hands and took it from him, tossing it over her shoulder in disinterest. It landed on Hendrik’s arm, the knight taking one look at it before he screamed, promptly startling Sylvando, causing chaos to break loose. The blondes just sighed as they watched the mess of a scene, one half of the party trying to help peel it off Hendrik and the other wanting  _ nothing  _ to do with the insect. Jasper scowled and stepped forward, catching Hendrik by the arm and taking the centipede off him. He dropped it to the dirt beneath their feet and proceeded to stomp on it, the party quieting, “There, problem solved.”

Eleven pouted, “The bug didn’t deserve that…”

“I’ll stomp on you next if you don’t get going again. We’re wasting daylight.” Jasper replied with a thick layer of scorn to his words which proved effective, the prince leading the way down the path once again soon enough.

Serena took her place beside her sister when they were moving again, swallowing anxiously and sparing a look back at the ever quiet Dundrasil. She clenched her fists at her sides as she forced herself to look forward, eyes falling to where Jade and Eleven walked side by side. They were still pouting that Jasper had killed their find, the healer finding the reason to the knight’s words. She had sworn an oath to protect the royalty before her and she would do whatever it took to keep them safe from whatever lurked in Dundrasil, just as she had promised. 


	16. The fight for the Rainbough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After discovering the Rainbough is being used as the prize in the MMA tournament, the party decides to fight for it fair and square.

When the party stopped before the mighty kingdom of Octognia, the princess grinned. The region around them was rocky, the plantation underfoot yellow and dusty, almost as if to signify many had walked the road beneath them. Jade turned her head to look at Rab, her smile wide, “I have always wanted to be in Octogania during the tournaments.”

The former king returned her smile, remembering a young Jade scampering around his feet talking about the masked martial arts tournaments. His eyes crinkled as he smiled, amused by her childlike eagerness, “The city seems just as excited as you are, princess.”

Eleven did not wait for them, the prince leading onward into the kingdom that lurked inside metal walls, Jade and Rab hurrying to follow suit. The party stepped inside, greeted by towering walls and buildings galore. Octogania was a tight but beautiful kingdom, bathed in flickering orange lights and the neon glow of shop signs, Eleven amazed at a kingdom unlike one he had ever seen. He paused however when he noticed a statue of a particular knight above the entrance, tipping his head, “Hendrik?”

Erik frowned when he noticed it as well and scoffed, “Ugh, what did you do to earn a statue?”

Hendrik nearly took offense to their groans, crossing his arms, “I was summoned long ago to-" he watched Jasper as he spoke, frowning.

The blond noted that the party didn’t care for Hendrik’s story just by the way they all turned in different directions to look at various things that had caught their eye, the knight making a barely noticeable gesture to signify that for his friend so he wouldn’t waste his breath on them. Hendrik nodded gratefully and kept it brief, “Ah, I aided them in fending off a huge beastly spider years ago.” 

The group looked over when a bunny girl approached. She looked at Eleven, tipping her head, “Hey there, handsome! Y’all here to take part in the tournament? You sure oughta- The Masked Martial Arts meet is where the biggest fighters make their names!” she handed the prince a flyer and then gave him a wink, wandering off.

Immediately, Erik stood over Eleven’s shoulder, trying to read, “What's it say? …’Show the world what you’ve got in the greatest fighting contest anywhere in Erdrea! Awesome prizes available!’

“Isn’t this that contest you are excited about, Jade? I wonder what the masks are for…” Veronica turned to the princess, curious.

Serena spoke up before Jade could, looking over Eleven’s shoulder to read, “What’s that at the bottom? ‘All bouts to be held… in the rooftop arena’ I suppose that must be on top of the big building over there…”

The party looked on to the giant cylinder-shaped building, Eleven nodding thoughtfully to that, “Let's go see, shall we?”

The prince led the way inside, looking around in awe at such a mighty building. Suddenly, Veronica stumbled forward, pointing to the counter before them, “Hey, look! That's the rainbough! It's got to be!”

Eleven followed her finger to where a glowing branch sat, glowing a vibrant holy rainbow as it sat in its display case. Veronica waited until everyone had looked to speak again, “Our merchant must have sold it to the tournament organizers!”

Serena looked down at Veronica, “Does this mean we have to enter the tournament?”

Jade answered before the little mage could, grinning, “It means we’ll have to win it!”

Eleven listened to the girls carefully before he stepped forward, giving a small smile to the man at the counter as he approached. The man smiled in return, “Hey there! Welcome to Octagonia! If you want to throw your hat into the ring and take part in the MMA tournament- you’ve come to the right place! This is the registration desk! The rules are simple; each fight is between two pairs of fighters and everybody has to wear a mask. Fighters are paired off at random. And that’s what makes it fun! The luck of the draw! It's what keeps folks coming back every year! This time around, we’ve got some very special prizes indeed- and the best one of all is the Rainbough! You won’t believe the lengths the mayor went through to get that thing…” the man added the last part under his breath, leaning forward to look at Eleven, “Now, you look like you’ve got some fight to you. So- how about it? You wanna give the MMA tournament try?”

Eleven glanced over his shoulder to see what the others thought, met with eager excitement and approving nods. He looked forward again, nodding, “Yeah, we’ll join.”

The man at the desk grinned, “That’s what I like to hear! Alrighty then, here’s your mask and your number for the partner draw! Good luck! The partner draw starts soon so head up to the arena on the third level as soon as you’re ready!”

Eleven looked down at the purple mask he was given, admiring it for a moment before he realized the number he had been given. The note in his hands said eleven, just like him. He snickered to himself before stepping back so his friends could enter, Erik sauntering up next and receiving a similar spiel. Jasper watched them and turned his gaze to Serena, the healer

weaving over to stand beside him. Her voice was a whisper, gently tugging his arm, “I told Veronica but I must ask… how are we going to come up with a plan with all of the buzz from the tournament?”

Jasper tipped his head to her, “You do not plan on joining, do you?”

Serena shook her head, “No, not particularly.”

“We’ll talk then, granted that I do not plan on participating either.”

The blonde was satisfied at this and slipped away to join her sister, repeating the message back to the smaller twin. None of the competitors of the party noticed the hushed conversation, Eleven watching as Hendrik was the last to enter the competition. He waited until the brute had finished receiving the same spiel to turn towards the elevator, “We ready?”

“Wait-- Jasper, you are not joining?”

The blond frowned at Hendrik’s voice, “No--”

Sylvando tsked at him, crossing his arms, “Hey, we need all the hands we can get honey. It’d be foolish for you not to join.”

Jasper grumbled but quickly realized no one was taking no for an answer, giving Serena an apologetic glance before he entered as well, satisfying the party. Eleven waited until he finished to ask the question again, staying put until he saw the nods of agreement to step inside the elevator, the group following the prince’s lead. Inside the elevator, a brute awaited them, the man’s face covered by a yellow face covering. Eleven put his mask on as he approached, finding it a comfort to wear. He didn’t look like the prince of Dundrasil, it was all the better for his cover. Octogania shielded the party effortlessly, most of the city too drunk to really think twice of the luminary that walked among them. The brute in the elevator waited until the entire party had filed inside to let the elevator go up, Eleven listening to the rumble as it climbed up to the third story. It rattled and groaned as it lurched upward, the elevator finally squeaking to a halt. The party filed out one by one, heading up the final set of stairs and out into the open arena. It was already filled with people, a crowd amassed to watch the draw, and plenty of competitors standing before the announcer. The party dispersed into the crowd, listening to the voice that went booming through the air, “Ladies and Gentlemen! Are you ready? It's everyone’s favorite season of the year… fighting season! Let's throw open the big book of brawling legends and get ready to write in some new names! The masked martial arts tournament starts here! Now, before our fighters get down and dirty, it's time to find out who’ll be paired with who! Let's hope everyone gets the partner they deserve! I’m going to draw balls from this box right there and call out the numbers. Each pair of numbers is a team! Fighters, we’ll be counting on you to make the most of whoever you’re matched with! Remember- teamwork makes the dream work! Alrighty! Let's get started!”

The fighters waited eagerly below the stage, all watching as the announcer turned to the box beside him to begin assigning partners. Eleven was called first, both the number and the prince, the young man stepping up onto the stage to await his partner. He glanced around warily, receiving a supportive thumbs up from Erik but other than that, no one acknowledged the prince as who he was. To them, he was just another fighter, cold relief flooding through him at that. His blue gaze fell back to the announcer, standing up on his tippy-toes to peer into the box as the numbers were shuffled and he picked one. The announcer pulled out a green ball, looking at it for a moment before his voice rang out, “...Eight! It's fighter number eight! Number eight, make your way to the stage!”

Eleven turned his gaze to the fighter in question, surprised to watch Jade step out from the crowd. She walked with agile careful steps, ponytail sweeping as she stood bride him. The princess gave him a smile and tipped her head, the mask hiding her face well, “Charmed, I'm sure.” she offered the prince her hand, giving him a wink.

Eleven returned the wink, putting up the act he had no idea who she was. Rab watched them, the two very much looking like the royalty they were when standing side by side. “Hold on a wee second there!”

Heads turned as Rab ambled up onto the stage, met with stunned silence from his interruption, “I’m not putting this young lassie’s fate in the hands of a ballyhoo like you and your box of balls!”

The announcer was startled, “But sir… it's the rules.”

Rab flicked his wrist to summon him closer, whispering something in the man’s ear. Jade and Eleven tipped their heads as they tried to lean in to hear, the conversation too hushed to eavesdrop on. Immediately the announcer straightened, “Um, I mean… Allow me to check that with the official adjudicator!”

He then bolted off, the royals watching with a frown. Rab waited, knowing Eleven and Jade being partners was all too big of a risk, watching as the man returned. His voice rang out again, “Uh, my mistake, fighters! Seems this gentleman here has, uh, a special arrangement! Number eleven gets another pick at the partner pot!”

Jasper grumbled, along with the others, ignoring the protests that went up, “Awfully bold, Rabert…”

“Still, it's better not to risk it.” Hendrik muttered to the man beside him, looking up when Eleven received a different partner.

“Number seven, come on down!”

“Looks like I’m up.” The luminary watched as someone new approached, the brute of a man stirring gasps just from the sound of his voice.

He split the crowd with ease, standing tall as he climbed up onto the stage. Even Eleven was a little intimidated by the man, the other towering over the young prince. He smiled warmly, Hendrik and Jasper awestruck from their spots in the crowd at such a bulky figure, both a little unnerved to see a powerful man paired with their charge. The announcer stumbled away from the man dressed in flimsy purple and orange garb, startled by the prowess, “Well how about that! Number Eleven’s new partner is last year’s champion-- Octogania’s favorite son-- Vince Vanquish!”

Vince smiled at Eleven, “Hey man. Good to meet you. Let’s break some heads.”

Eleven returned the gesture and politely dipped his head, stepping offstage alongside his partner so the draw could continue. New names and numbers came and went, Erik being paired off with a young man about the same height and stature as him, Jade was paired with Rab, Sylvando was paired with a young blond who was _delighted_ to have the jester as his partner, and finally, Jasper was called upon stage. He split the crowd with the same ease as Vince, his steps light and agile, perfectly slicing through the others to stand on stage. His white armor gleamed in the light, demanding respect of everyone that surrounded them, lifting his chin expectantly. Sir Jasper was certainly a sight for the crowd, the knight an intimidating foe. The announcer half looked startled at the cunning man, squeaking when his cutting gold eyes fell on him, “Well? Go on with it.”

“O-Of course.” the announcer turned back to his box, the crowd murmuring at the presence of such a respectable figure among them.

Jasper turned his head when a number was picked to go with his own, frowning as he was displeased by the person who scampered out to join him on stage. He scoffed and turned to the man picking numbers, giving him a glare so sharp it made the number he was calling dry in his throat. The announcer faltered under Jasper’s intense glare, the knight not even having to offer a bribe to get him to call a different number. He cleared his throat, “Uh-- Did I call nine? I meant to call number--” he fell quiet when Jasper swiftly muttered Hendrik’s number, the gesture so quick and precise the crowd hardly even noticed, “I meant fighter number Seventeen! Number Seventeen, please come to the stage!”

Hendrik stepped forward when he was summoned, the crowd shocked at the ‘luck’ of the draw. The Heliodorian took his place by his companion’s side, the two knights looking at each other warily before back to the crowd, afraid of protest. Much to their shock, the crowd was excited at their presence, the pair half expecting to be accused of traitors to the crown. The fighters of Octogania did not care for the drama of why the knights were present, they were just excited for what surely would be a good show, swooning at the confident smirk Jasper flashed at the crowd. The two partners stepped off stage and the draw continued. Eventually the rest of the fighters were paired off, the announcer’s voice ringing out again, “That's it, folks! Our teams have been decided! Now all the remains is to wait for the action to begin! Let's wish the best of luck to all our fighters!”

All the fighters were sent off to rest for the big tournament, Octagonia treating them to a free night in the Inn. The night passed by quickly, Eleven being jolted awake when his partner came to nudge him up for the competition. He rubbed his eyes groggily as Vince swung the door open, “Rise and Shine, partner! Time to hit the arena!”

The two left the inn together, finding that the others all had already gone. Together the partners hurried to join where nearly all of Octagonia had left to, joining the other fighters as they awaited their turn to battle. The arena was alive with excitement, Serena and Veronica watching with eager excitement as they awaited their friends to come out and win the competition. The announcer’s voice rang out over the cheers, a grin on his face as he started the tournament, “Ladies and gentlemen! The wait is over! It's time for our first bout!”

The tournament began, cheers ringing up as the party quickly climbed the ranks, besting battles left and right. Eleven and Vince proved to be a powerful duo, the prince of Dundrasil and the former champion plowing through competition. They first fended off the abominable showman and the underdigger, Eleven and his partner claiming victory over the brutes after a battle that the crowd cheered eagerly for. They slunk back into the back rooms so the next match could begin, Vince looking down at his partner. He gave him a grateful smile, “You’re tougher than you look, little guy.”

Eleven couldn't help but beam proudly, turning his head back out to the arena when the crowd got rowdy again. Vince followed his gaze, “Huh, sounds like the next fights started already…”

Outside, the next party member to fight entered the arena, Erik basking in the attention from the crowd. After all, the positive attention was a nice change, the thief and his partner stepping into the center of the arena. The blue-haired man frowned when Jade stepped before him in challenge, flashing her a confident smirk, “Don’t expect me to go easy on you, princess.”

The royal lifted her chin, Rab stepping back, “I wouldn't dream of it.”

The clash began in a flash, Eleven watching the fight with intrigue. It didn’t truly matter who won to him, someone would be advancing regardless and that was one step closer to getting the Rainbough. He watched as Erik ducked and weaved from Jade’s kicks that cut through the air perfectly, the thief and his partner both struggling to land a hit on her. She was faster than them, agile and graceful, as she ducked from Erik’s dagger and flung him back, spinning to face his partner. Erik grit his teeth, sweat beading down as he watched the other male in the arena receive a fatal blow. The other collapsed, Erik flinching at the thud he made when he landed, “Oh boy…”

“Going easy on me, thief?” Jade taunted, tipping her head to the side and slowly pacing around him.

Erik tightened his grip on his dagger and lunged for her, the princess only smirking at his move. Immediately, she hit his wrist, sending the blade clattering to the arena floor. The thief didn’t let it slow him down however, curling his fists into a ball and continuing with his hands, Jade fending him off with feet alone. He panted when he stumbled back away from her, clenching his jaw as he looked over to Rab, “He’s not even doing anything!” he wailed, trying to catch his breath. 

Rab just grinned proudly as Jade seized her opportunity to claim her victory, the thief looking around warily when he could no longer see her. Elsewhere, Eleven flinched and looked away, Jade tapping his companion on the shoulder, “You do make it too easy, Erik.”

One final swift blow from Jade sent Erik sprawling, the thief huffing and puffing as he lost. The announcer called it, stepping between them before the blue-haired man could try and rise to his feet, “You’re done, kid. Fight’s over-- Jade and Rab are the winners!”

Eleven and Vince watched as Erik slowly rose to his feet, the thief huffing like a disappointed child before he slunk off to the sidelines, the next match starting as soon as the competitors had cleared out of the way. Impressed murmurs rippled through the crowd at Jade’s victory, even as a few more duels took place. The day went on, as did more battles, the party watching fight after fight, Eleven, Vince, Jade and Rab confirmed to be moving onto tomorrow’s rounds. The last battle of the day left a certain buzzing excitement in the air, the announcer standing in the center of the arena. The next battle was the most anticipated of the evening, the teams that walked out into the arena earning a hushed respectful silence. Sir Jasper and Sir Hendrik were quite a sight, the two earning admiring glances and awed silence just by walking out into the arena. Their armor gleamed in the light, the adorned black and white armor matching the adorned masks they wore over their faces, the pair standing opposite of their competition. Jasper snickered at the awe from the crowd, flicking hair out of his face in a single flick of his wrist. Hendrik straightened beside him, brow furrowed as he held his sword at his side. Jasper basked in the attention for a moment more before he jut his hip out, flashing a charming smile as he set his hand on his hip and threw the other hand up in a peace sign, his pose earning cheers. Hendrik followed suit rather clumsily, his smile awkward but confident as he threw up a matching peace sign, standing tall beside the blond. The announcer waited for them to pose to call out their names, the crowd going wild, “The twin eagles of Heliodor! Versus! The Bullion Boys!”

The knights’ competition was unamused, Sylvando unable to stop his face from reddening and warming at Hendrik’s sheepish smirk that mimicked Jasper’s, looking away. The young man who stood beside Sylv was certainly intimidated by Erdrea’s finest knights, looking at his partner with a worried expression. Sylv gave him a warm smile, easing his nerves, “Don’t worry, darling, they’re not as tough as they look. I promise.”

Golden boy stood taller beside the jester, his partner’s confidence fueling his own. Jasper drew his weapon and looked to the announcer, both teams waiting for the match to begin, tensing as the crowd went silent, awaiting an intense battle. Even Eleven leaned forward to see, unsure himself who would progress. In a flash, the match began, an eager silence lingering. Jasper lunged for Golden Boy, leaving Hendrik to take care of Sylvando. The jester stumbled back and scrambled to parry when Hendrik swung at him with all his might, the knights doing their best to conquer and destroy. Sylvando would not be letting them claim victory without a fair fight however, ducking and diving from the brawn that clashed with him. He couldn't help but be hit with a wave of nostalgia as he all but weaved around Hendrik, reminded of their sparring days back in Puerto Valor. Hendrik was just as heavy-footed as he had been back then, the jester finding there to be little grace in his swings. He struck with force and a strength Sylvando could not compete with, using the same gift that had kept him ahead of the other man way back when. His speed and agility was his aid, ducking and diving past Hendrik’s blade. Their weapons clashed, Sylv parrying every blow he could. He spared a hasty glance over his shoulder to see how Golden boy was fairing, watching as Jasper all but pinned the smaller, battling him back. Sylvando ducked from Hendrik and lured him back, a smirk crossing his features as he pulled his own clash with the brute to where his partner had started to lose. Before Jasper could land a finishing blow on Golden Boy, Sylvando expertly cartwheeled away, making his opponents clash into each other. Hendrik and Jasper snarled at each other like dogs when they found they had been duped, scrambling to get off each other and resume the fight. It was just enough time for the bullion boys to catch their breath, Sylvnado bringing up his sword to block Hendrik’s blow when he turned on him again. Jasper turned back to the boy, seething as he attacked him, the two exchanging swift blow after blow. Unfortunately, Golden boy could not last much longer against a professionally trained knight such as Sir Jasper, collapsing to the ground after an especially cunning blow, Sylv wincing when he heard his companion crumple. The moment he heard Golden boy’s weapons drop, the jester ducked, barely managing to dodge an agile kick from Jasper. He skid across the arena to get away, scowling as he looked between the knights. They smirked at him, Sylvando practically watching as their confidence grew, gritting his teeth and tightening his grip on his sword. He wasn’t going down easy, waiting, watching, studying. Then, the jester remembered the advice he had told himself all those years ago when he had battled Hendrik every night. Use his weight against him. It was a bold move but it was his only chance at victory, glancing over his shoulder to see golden boy pout, the other accepting their inevitable loss. Sylvando refused to lose today, silver eyes sharpening when Hendrik and Jasper lunged at him in perfect unison. In a flash, he darted around them and then between them, shoving the knights apart. They both fumbled, Sylvando not wasting a second of time. He leaped and spun midair, swinging his blade at Jasper, the blond barely managing to parry in time. The jester used the momentum to his advantage, expertly kicking off Hendrik’s chest and sending him sprawling, landing lightly behind Jasper and resuming their duel one on one. Hendrik grunted as he collapsed to the floor, the arena concrete scraping his armor. He scrunched his brow but accepted his defeat, unable to help frowning at the strange familiarity behind the defeat. He didn’t fester on it long, however, slowly rising to his feet again to cross the arena away from the fighting men to help Golden Boy up, apologizing for his partner’s fierce fighting tactics. The two stepped off stage, accepting their losses to watch the fight, both surprised at the ferocity their partners fought with. The arena was hushed, so quiet you could hear every scuff of feet against the arena, every clank of armor, every clashing sword sound, every grunt and every huff. The two were nothing but a blur, a near-perfect match. They both danced around each other with agility and precision, not a single swing of a sword missing and not a single dodge going without being met with an immediate clash of weapons. They both fought with a strength and accuracy that baffled the arena, both refusing to relent. Neither slowed, speed and agility evenly matched. Sylvando panted, exhaustion clawing at him as he backed away from Jasper, both pausing to catch their breath. They studied each other, silver and gold both cold and calculating. They stood still for just mere moments, the two clashing again in a flash. They continued their fight with a perfect rhythm that almost mimicked a dance, their moves lithe and graceful, both waiting for an opportunity to send the other clattering, fighting with all they could muster. Sylv ducked and weaved back, swinging with all he had and making contact with Jasper’s hip, the knight snarling and reeling back. The jester saw the sliver of an opportunity when the knight spun, noticing him favor one foot as he twirled to spin his blade. Immediately, Sylvando lunged and hooked his foot behind Jasper’s, forcing the knight to lose his footing. The blond yelped as he tripped and fell, seeing stars when he hit the ground. A moment of quiet passed, The jester standing over the knight as he panted, before the crowd went absolutely  _ nuts.  _ They roared at Sylv’s victory, Jasper scowling but taking his loss well, “Well played, jester.”

Sylvando couldn't help but smile proudly, especially when Golden boy came racing to his side, excited to be continuing on. The announcer called it, declaring the Bullion boys the final winners of the day. The jester tipped his head and blew a kiss out to the crowd, delighted to watch as they swooned for him. He and Golden boy then sauntered off to take their place by Eleven and the other victors, Hendrik and Jasper grumbling but accepting their defeat and joining Erik and the other fighters who had lost. The announcer took their place in the center of the arena, closing the tournament for the day, “Alright folks, here are the teams who’ll be fighting it out for your pleasure in the final bouts!” he gestured to today's champions, the group puffing their chests out in pride at their victories, “Will Vince and his new sidekick prove in-Vince-able and take the title again? Will the Bullion boys give us another extraordinary fight? Or will Rab and Jade continue their incredible run, and pip the champ at the post? It's all still to play for! Come back tomorrow, when the action continues! You won't want to miss it!”


	17. The Words and Whispers of Octagonia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleven and his newfound partner conquer the competition and other creatures that may lurk in Octagonia

Eleven and his partner ventured down the arena stairs to where the registration desk sat, Hendrik and Jasper letting them go off on their own. Octagonia had proved to be of little threat already, the bodyguards seeing no reason to trail them everywhere. Instead they went off to ‘scope the area’, though the prince knew very well the knights slipped off to go drinking. He didn’t mind what they were really doing in the least, turning his head to the brute that walked alongside him when he spoke, “I lucked out getting you as my partner. We’re in with a chance, you and me. Anyway, I better go- the kids’ll be waiting for me back at the orphanage.”

Vince gave the prince a small wave before he turned and left, the luminary waiting a moment before he too left, searching for his companions. It did not take him long at all to reunite with all but his knights, finding that Veronica was mocking Erik for his loss. Jade couldn't help but giggle, Veronica waving her finger at the thief, “She wiped the floor with you! You should be ashamed of yourself, going out in the first round!”

Erik huffed and leaned down to scrunch his brow at her, “Look, I did the best I could okay, but she’s…”

Jade tipped her head at him, amused, “Good?”

Veronica tsked, setting her hands on her hips, “Pah! Are you sure you weren’t just lovestruck? You looked a bit weak in the knees to me! And with her flashing her legs around like that, well…”

Jade and Serena both had to cover their mouths to muffle their giggles at Erik’s face, the man looking a mix of offended, angry, and embarrassed. His face turned pink at her accusation, waving his hand, “As if! I’m not into snotty royalty!”

To attempt to prove his point, he spun and went to storm off, ending up just marching right into Eleven. He bumped into the prince’s chest and grunted, both stumbling in surprise, faces flushing when they looked at each other. Veronica couldn’t resist the opportunity to get one final dig at Erik, a giggle creeping into her voice, “You aren’t into snotty royalty, eh?”

The thief flustered and glared at her as he tried to untangle himself from the luminary, tripping himself in the process. Eleven instinctively moved to catch him but quickly found it was too late, both collapsing to the floor. Veronica burst into laughter as she watched the mess, the luminary landing atop the poor thief, who only went more red in the face to look up and see Eleven looking down at him in surprise. Jade moved to help her fellow royal up, even if still giggling under her breath, as she helped them finally untangle. Erik groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose when he was finally standing on his own again, face a bright shade of red, “Ugh, I'm getting a drink…”

Sylvando cleared his throat, trying to deny the fact he too had been amused by Erik’s unfortunate spell, “I’m sure you could tag along with Hendrik and Jasper, Goodness knows how long they’ll be away…”

Erik turned his head at the thought, almost starting to march off that way. He stopped at the sound of approaching footsteps however, finding Hendrik coming to join them. The thief frowned at the weird look on his face and stepped back beside Eleven, deciding to stick around after all. Serena looked up at the brute when he approached, “Hendrik? Is something the matter?”

The knight shook his head, already reeking of booze to the party’s disdain, “No, Jasper has merely sent me to ask a question. Have you all heard of the competitors that are popping up missing? I wished to advise you to remain wary and watch your partners, we heard of it inside the tavern…”

Eleven frowned, “...Do you think Vince could be in trouble?”

“Missing people? That’s the first I’ve heard of it. Doesn’t sound good, though.” Erik turned to look at Eleven, “Maybe you should go and check on him? We can’t have your partner disappearing on the big day…”

Eleven nodded to that, watching as his companion moved to follow Hendrik back to the tavern. The thief looked at the brute, “I suppose since we’re already out, there’s no use worrying about getting nabbed, eh?”

“I suppose not. We shall keep our ears open and if we hear anything else regarding this missing people dilemma, we will be sure to report back.'' Hendrik tipped his head in a stiff bow to the prince before he turned on his heels, Erik giving a wave before he followed behind him. 

Eleven watched them leave before turning to look at the rest of the party, the others quickly finding their own plans for the night. It was nice really, to roam around a kingdom on their own without worry nor risk of trouble, Eleven not minding to watch them all slink off. He found himself standing alone rather quickly, his friends deciding to go ask around and see what information they could uncover. The prince wandered off, heading down winding stairs and finding Octagonia to be a confusing place if not careful. He paused mid step on the stairway when he recognized his partner’s voice, finding Vince to be talking to a burly man with a yellow mask that stretched over the entirety of his face. Vince waved to whoever it was he was talking to, adding “Catch you later, man.” over his shoulder before he headed up the path that led to the orphanage.

Eleven was relieved to find him unscathed, quickly darting after him. He followed him up the stairway, slowing to a halt behind the fighter and opening his mouth to speak. The luminary squeaked when Vince spun with fists clenched, the prince flinching back when his partner nearly hit him. Vince stopped his swing seconds before it struck Eleven, the anger in his expression melting into relief, “Oh! It's you! Man, I thought you were some creep sneakin’ up on me!” he lowered his fist, giving an apologetic smile, “Sorry, it's just… I keep hearin’ about fighters goin’ missin’. Kinda puts a guy on edge, you know? Didn’t mean to scare you, partner. Seein’ as you’re here, why don’t you come inside?”

Eleven nodded along to that idea and followed Vince inside, closing the door quietly behind him. The orphanage was warm, the prince looking around at all the kids that were playing around them. Their playful squeals made him smile, reminded of watching the children of Dundrasil run and play when he and Gemma had roamed the streets. A young boy looked up at their presence, prompting all the kids to look up, “Hey look! Uncle Vince's back!”

Eleven watched as they all dropped what they were doing to flank to Vince’s side, the fighter crouching down to smile warmly at them, “You kids were good while I was gone right?”

The kids nodded, a young girl looking to Eleven, “Is this a friend of yours, Vince?”

“Yup. A very important one. So you play quietly while he’s here, alright?” 

Eleven and Vince watched as they scampered off, satisfied with that answer and racing off to play elsewhere. The prince and the brute then found somewhere to sit, the fighter who sat opposite of the luminary speaking first, “I was born and raised in this orphanage, man. That's actually why I fight-- wanted to raise some money, give a little somethin’ back, you know? Trouble is, fighting’s all I'm good at. If I stop winnin’, these kids stop eatin’... Heh. Won’t be a problem this year though. You and me, we’re goin’ all the way! Good to have you along for the ride, partner!”

Eleven listened to him with a warm smile, finding it rather sweet. Even though the prince grew up in luxury, he had learned much of the hardships in this world since he had set off from his homeland, warmed to hear that there was still good left in the world that had turned so bitter. Hours passed, Elevens struggling to get in any word edgewise as Vince prattles on. He didn’t mind all that much however, finding peace in the hours that went by as he got to know the man he’d be fighting alongside. Vince looked upward at the daybreak that peeked into the window above, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, “Man, look at the time! Sorry- once I start gabbing, I kinda find it hard to stop!” he frowned when he looked to the luminary before him, “Wait, was there something’ you wanted to talk about? I mean, i’m guessin’ that's why you came to-”

Vince stopped when he heard a clatter, Eleven and his partner turning their heads to a stairway on the other side of the orphanage. The fighter furrowed his brow, “Hey, did you hear that? It came from my room…” he waited a few heartbeats, tensing at another sound, “There it is again! There’s somebody up there!”

Immediately the two stood, brows furrowed, before they raced to head up stairs, their feet scuffing against the concrete floors as they ran. Vince arrived at his room first, Eleven skidding in behind him and all but running into the brute, stumbling back in surprise. He caught himself gracefully, frowning at the chaos strewn around him. The bedroom was trashed, Eleven frowning at the sight and then looking up to his partner. Vince had a tight frown pressed to his lips, “Man! Someone’s punked my room! What kind of dirty low-down thief burglaries an orphanage anyhow?! And what were they looking f-! Ahem! J-Just you creeps wait!”

Eleven frowned at the broken glass on the floor, seeing some strange liquid pooling into puddles. He squinted to get a better look, nearly jumping out of his skin when Vince turned to him, “Uhh, listen, we got a fight to think about. It's late- you should stay here tonight. You down with that?”

Eleven hesitated before he answered, “I’d have to let my friends know first but… yeah.”

Vince smiled, “Alright! Hurry along so you can get some shut eye. I’ll wake you when it's time to hit the arena!”

“Up an’ at em’, partner! Its fightin’ time!”

Eleven all but groaned when he was woken, half heartedly wishing he could just rollover and go back to sleep. He slowly sat up, blinking sleep from his eyes as Vince smiled at him and ushered him to his feet, the two heading to the arena. Eleven yawned as he groggily followed after him, tired but excited for today’s upcoming battles. The arena was noisey and just as lively as it had been yesterday, Eleven giving a smile to his still-competing-companions when he passed them by inside the tournament rooms. Sylv, Jade and Rab gave him smiles when he and Vince joined the competitors, all awaiting the tournament ahead. 

It was not long before Eleven and Vince walked out into the arena the girl duo before them bracing themselves. The announcer stood between the teams, voice ringing out, “Ladies and gentleman! Are you ready for some more Masked Martial Arts action? Our first fight of the day features the favorites for the title! It's the In-Vince-ibles, starring none other than reigning champion, Vince Vanquish! They’ll be facing off against the hometown hotties, Sinderella and Whambellina, AKA the Beaty Queens!”

The girls introduced themselves with sly smiles and seductive winks, basking in the roaring attention from the crowd as the announcer introduced them. Vince and Eleven were unfazed, the fighting duo just tensing for the upcoming batte. The announcer listened to the crowd with a showy smile, “Seems the girls have brought their fan club along! Well, get ready to cheer your heart out, folks! Something tells me this is about to be a bout to remember! Fighters! Get ready to go to war!”

The girls proved that they weren’t just here for fan service, showing a prowess that was not to be taken lightly. The battle was much harder than the ones Eleven had faced yesterday, having to put forth much more effort. He and Vince continued to conquer the competition, round after round, the two proving their namesake to be true. Invincible they seemed, the luminary giving the tournament his all. Yesterday’s losers watched from the stands, Jasper rather intrigued with his charge’s battle skill. He turned to Hendrik, “Truth be told, I didn’t expect him to win.”

“You didn’t expect to be bested by a jester, either.”

Jasper scrunched his nose at Hedndrik’s words, “That damned jester…”

Erik spoke up next, leaning forward and pointing to the arena, “Hey! Speaking of jester, look who Eleven’s facing now!”

“Alright now, ladies and gentlemen, we’re into the semi-finals! And here come our first challengers! Give them a big hand, it's the In-Vince-ables!” the announcer smiled to the crowd, the rest of the party enthused by who they knew would be entering the arena next, “They’ll be taking on a pair of dashing dark horses who’ve surprised us all with their flair for ferocity! It's Golden Boy and Sterling Sylva, AKA the Bullion Boys!”

The announcer frowned when he found that the Bullion boys were nowhere to be seen, Eleven even lowering his greatsword in his confusion. All three of the men on stage jumped in surprise when Sylv’s voice rang out, “Yoo-Hoo! Look out below!”

Heads turned upward when the Sterling Sylva made his entrance one not to be forgotten, he and Golden boy leaping from the top of the stage. They landed gracefully before their competition, the crowd awed by their thearatics. Sylvando set his hands on his hips, puffing his chest out as he deepened his voice, “So, we meet at last foul villain! I had hoped you would survive long enough to suffer at my hands!” he cartwheeled forward to point at Eleven, the prince gasping, “Now, time to lie back and let the great Sylv-’ he caught himself, nearly slipping up and saying the wrong name, “I mean, the magnificent Sterling Sylva- show you which of us is the better once and for all!”

Vince frowned and looked at Eleven, “So uh, you guys know each other?”

Eleven opened his mouth to speak but was drowned out by Sylv, the sterling Sylva bringing his hand to his chest, “HA! Know each other? None can know the true identity of Sterling Sylva and live! Nor that of his faithful sidekick, Golden boy!”

Golden boy gave a sly smile in response and dropped to a dramatic pose alongside his partner, Sylvando continuing on, “The Bullion Boys’ real names will go with them to their graves!”

Vince was unfazed by their theartics, “Huh. These guys sure know how to put on a show…”

Sylvando stood, keeping his act going as he pointed at Vince and Eleven, who were both just giving him blank stares, “Know this, fiends! We will not be holding back! Our onslaught will be merciless and swift!”

Vince pulls out an oddly shaped bottle in response to Sylv’s challenge, “Heh. Likewise.”

Eleven turned his head when he popped it open. The prince frowned, the diamond shaped bottle reminding him of the ones he had seen shattered in Vince’s room the night before. He watched as his partner chugged it, downing the strange liquid like it was nothing. Eleven discreetly stepped away from him, noticing whatever it was he was drinking, it changed something in his partner. When Vince noticed the luminary move, he turned to give him a reassuring smile, “Just my little pre-fight ritual…”

Eleven was not brought comfort by this but shook his head, turning to furrow his brow at his opponents. The competition came first, the prince planting his feet. “Alright, let's do this!”

Sylvando did not notice Eleven’s rising suspicion of his partner, nor did any of the party in the stands for that matter. The battle began with a rumble from the crowd, the jester turning his sights solely on Vince, leaving Eleven be. Sylvando just couldn’t bring himself to turn on the prince, not when he looked so gosh darned cute in his mask, the jester focusing on trying to unbalance the brute. Jasper and Hendrik watched from the stands, both still rather sour about having been beaten, the two expecting to watch Sylv claim victory. The fight went on for a way longer than anyone intended, the two fighting with a fierceness that baffled the crowd. Hendrik leaned forward, resting his hand on his palm, “I must confess, I expected a short round…”

When Sylvando finally collapsed, panting and groaning from his defeat, Jasper made a face, “Vince barely broke a sweat! If he can beat that damned jester with such ease, I fret stumbling upon his bad side…”

Hendrik cringed at the thought, “He is nearly bigger than me as it is, let alone with such strength to add on.”

The knights watched as the match finished, Eleven taking down Golden boy with a heavy blow, the entire party sharing surprise. Erik crossed his arms, leaning back, “How many rounds are left of this thing anyway?”

Veronica shugged, “Patience Erik, we do need to win you know.”

The thief scowled but smiled when Sylvando came sauntering over, the jester coming to join them again in the crowd. He slipped past them to take the empty seat beside Hendrik, still worn out as he joined his companions. Jasper leaned around Hendrik, tipping his head at the jester, “How is it that you can beat me but not Vince?”

The jester shrugged, “I’d like to think today was a bad day but ah, I suppose there was just some luck to the ordeal, darling.”

Jasper set his hand on his chin at that, “Then may I be so bold as to ask you for a rematch?”

Sylvando turned fully to look at him, “Are you serious?”

The knight nodded, “If you claim that it was luck that provided you your victory, I would love to test my odds again. I must admit, our duel was rather fun, I would be honored if you granted me an opportunity to atone for my skills. I promise you will not be disappointed.”

Sylv’s silver eyes flickered in a way that could only be described as childlike excitement, his smile full of amusement and confidence, “That sounds wonderful, honey! I would be delighted to duel again but… We are rather busy with Eleven’s quest and all…”

Jasper thought for a moment, “Ah, yes, but after Dundrasil I feel things should go a little smoother. I am sure we could make time at a campsite or even during a dull moment in another kingdom?”

The jester listened to him with intrigue before he nodded, offering the knight his hand, “It’s a duel then.”

Jasper smirked and shook his hand, shaking it firm, “I look forward to beating you, jester.”

Sylvando took the challenge in stride, his smirk just as playful, “Good luck with that, dear.”

The two turned this heads to where Veronica and Erik were already placing bets, even Hendrik having moved from his spot between Sylv and Jasper to join in on the bets. Jasper puffed his chest out in pride at the sight, “I am sure you’re betting on me, right Hendrik?”

Hendrik jolted at Jasper’s voice, spinning to look at him and giving an awkward smile, “Yes, of course, Jasper.”

The blond knight turned his gaze back to the arena, confident in himself and satisfied at the concept of setting up a rematch, managing to miss Hendrik turning back to Erik and muttering to the thief, “Leave my bet on Sylvando.”

The party all turned their gazes back to the arena when the announcer’s voice rang out, his voice quieting the crowd, “Ladies and gentlemen! It's time for the showdown you’ve all been waiting for; the Grand final of the Masked Martial Arts tournament! That's right! Just two teams remain! In-Vince-ibles, if you please!”

Eleven and Vince entered the arena with prideful smiles, the prince puffing his chest out as the crowd roared with cheers. He could hear his friend’s cheers of approval over the others, a smile crossing his features as he turned his head to look at Vince. His partner looked just as prideful, the announcer continuing, “They’re hot favorites, folks, but will our hometown hero be able to retain his crown?” he turned away from the luminary and his partner to look at their competition, “Or will surprise newcomers Rab and Jade snatch glory from the reigning champ? Will the Princess and the Pudding please take to the stage!”

Jade and Rab marched up to the stage, the princess’ smile nothing short of coy. She stood tall, her figure regal and striking. She spared Eleven a wink, taunting the other royal from across the stage. The party in the stands watched eagerly, amused by the battle that was ahead. It didn’t truly matter who came out ahead, they would be earning the Rainbough either way at this point but the battle had everyone leaning forward. Would the next king of Dundrasil come out ahead? Or the Queen of Heliodor? Even Erik and Sylvando, who had no care for the royal titles, were eager to see which kingdom could claim the victory in the fight for the Rainbough. The announcer continued on, sweeping his hand out, “Yes, it’s the girl who moves like lightning and the old guy who doesn’t move at all! Will they be making history here today? It's time to find out!”

Eleven turned his head when Vince spoke, his partner furrowing his brow, “Something about those two give me the willies… but we got this. Time for a little good luck boost.”

The luminary watched Vince reveal another diamond shaped bottle, chewing on the inside of his cheek uncomfortably as his partner pulled out the stopper and downed it in one gulp. Across from them, Rab frowned, “Did ye see that?”

Jade shared the frown, “I did…”

Vince pumped his fist, voice booming so loud it made Eleven jump in surprise, “Oh Yeah!! Let's do this! Lets win this thing!”

Eleven and Vince shared a serious nod, planting their feet. “Alright laddie. Show us what ye’ve got…” Rab gave Jade a supportive look.

“This is it folks! One last time now… Fight!”

Eleven gasped and fumbled back the moment the round started back, Jade lunging for him. She kicked swiftly, the prince nearly falling over just tryin to avoid getting kicked in the face. He ducked and weaved back, finding the princess had not turned down her ferocity when facing him. He grit his teeth and watched as Vince tried to help him, the princess moving quicker than a flash. She evaded both Vince and Eleven effortlessly, ducking from Vince’s punches and gracefully kicking Eleven’s greatsword blade away. Rab stood by silently, unmoving, prideful to watch the warrior princess show the two most powerful fighters who was boss. Eleven panted and rasped, a few swift kicks straight to the chest leaving him wheezing, as he watched her legs go by like a flash. She managed to wear down even Vince, the fighter snarling in frustration as he was swatted back. Eleven furrowed his brow in concentration and retreated back to gather his thoughts, watching the other royal streak by. She cut through the air, ponytail sweeping as she leapt and bounded, Eleven tightening the hand on his blade. He dove past her to try and catch her off guard, readying his weapon when he landed behind her. His cover was quickly blown however, pain shooting up his arm when Rab finally moved. The zam spell struck the luminary hard, yelping in his surprise and nearly tapping out then and there. Jade ducked from Vince’s punch and spun, flashing the prince a charming smile. Nimble she was, knocking the greatsword from Eleven’s hands neatly before turning on Vince again, nearly wearing the fighter out. Eleven gasped as he went chasing after his weapon, shooting a glare towards his grandfather. Rab only gave a small smile before he harnessed a ball of dark energy, “Nothing personal laddie.”

Eleven could only yell out a feeble warning to Vince before Rab released the dark spell on the fighter, the prince left fumbling for his sword when Jade switched targets. Her kicks cut through the air in perfect arcs, making a woosh sound every time they whizzed past the luminary’s head, Eleven gritting his teeth from the effort. He jumped and dove away from her kicks, swinging and hitting hard with every blow of his greatsword, the two wearing each other down in a constant stream of moves. Vince’s final punch that knocked out Rab echoed through the cheering arena, Eleven nor Jade even taking the time to look at the former king of Dundrasil. Neither stopped, neither faltered, neither having more than one foot on the ground at a time. Jade kicked the blade from Eleven’s hand again, it landing with a clatter that hushed the crowd. The prince flashed his teeth and threw his arms up in an X, trying to protect his face from Jade’s inevitable painful blow. She drew her foot back to land such a fatal blow, trying to finish off the prince before Vince could turn on her. She faltered just for a moment, pausing at the sight of the luminary mark. It made her thoughts slow, suddenly hit with a memory that left her winded. A small Eleven, barely hip-height, the baby prince excitedly walking towards her before dropping to a seat. Some of his first steps spent trying to get closer to her, his big round blue eyes watching her with adoration as she learned to battle alongside Rab. Those same blue eyes were squeezed shut currently, the prince waiting for her to finish him. The princess scowled, unable to bring herself to land the kick. Eleven was practically her baby brother, she couldn’t just knock him out! Could she? The question didn’t have time to be answered, Vince striking her with such force it made her ears ring. She fell back, shaking her head and clenching her fists, trying in vain to collect herself again. By then, her efforts were just in vain, Vince dropping to a knee, “You’re up, partner!”

Jade looked up, purple eyes widening when Eleven used his partner to lift himself up off the ground, blade at the ready as he swung with all his might. The princess collapsed with a groan and a thud, Eleven winded but grinning to claim victory. The announcer threw his hands out, “W-We have a winner! Vince Vanquish has done it again!”

Eleven and Vince basked in the attention from the roaring crowd, the brute pumping his fist and cheering proudly. Eleven watched with a soft proud smile, his heart warming to be adored again. He missed it deeply, blinking back the emotion that ebbed his eyes as he enjoyed his moment of triumph. The announcer pressed on, “The In-Vince-Ibles take the finals! And what a final it was! Stick around for the award ceremony, folks!”

Vince smiled at the golden trophy in his hands, eyes glimmering with his joy as he turned to look at the prince, “We did it, man! We won! It wasn’t easy, huh? That was the toughest tournament yet! Thanks for seein’ it through with me, partner! Hey, the grand prize is somethin’ called the Rainbough. Word is it's worth a buncha dough. How about we sell it and split the-”

Eleven opened his mouth to protest to that but paused when Vince’s face scrunched up in pain. A cry escaped him as the fighter suddenly clutched his chest, Eleven stepping back in shock as his partner dropped the trophy. The brute snarled in agony, slumping down to the arena floor and curling up on himself. The prince felt small and helpless watching him, the announcer scrambling to get help for the injured man. Two hefty miners came to lift Vince and bring him to medical attention, the luminary not even waiting for his friends to come join him. He didn’t even do so much as check on Rab and Jade, scrambling after Vince as the partner was escorted from the arena, too worried for his new friend to fret about them. Jade and Rab watched, exchanging worried glances.

Eleven was not permitted to visit his partner yet, forced to wander about Octagonia in the meantime. He paced past the receptionist’s desk worriedly several times before he sighed and sauntered up to it, deciding to speak to the man behind the counter. He dipped his head to the luminary when he approached, “Hey, congratulations! That was some incredible stuff out here! Shame about what happened to Vince, though…”

Eleven gave a small smile that did not meet his eyes, “Ah, thank you. Yeah, a shame…”

“Still, they’re saying he won’t be out for too long. Guess all the years of fighting finally caught up with him…. Anyway, they’re postponing the awards ceremony until he’s better. Looks like you’ll be sticking around a little longer, champ!”

There was no hiding the disappointment in Eleven’s eyes at that, the prince’s shoulders slumping. Longer he’d have to wait to go home, longer until he could collect the item he even came here for. He sighed and turned away, scuffing his green boots against the concrete below.. Being so close yet so far from Dundrasil was starting to make him homesick, longing for the kingdom he knew just wouldn’t turn him away. Gemma, Amber, and his parents awaited him, he hated to keep them waiting any longer. He missed Sandy too, wanting nothing more than to drop to his knees and let his dog cover him in slobbery kisses. The prince longed for  _ home _ and all the loving warmth the word carried, stepping out into the open area of Octagonia. The rest of his companions had caught up to him by now, frowning at the sad look in Eleven’s usual cheery blue eyes. Sylvando was especially sad to see him looking so bummed, gently patting his back, “Do not fret, darling, I am sure Vince will bounce right back soon!”

“I hope so…”

“Well, there’s no use standing here and worrying yourself sick. It's been a long day, I’m sure you could use a nap, eh?” Erik suggested, nudging Eleven with a soft smile.

The prince looked relieved at the thief’s suggestion, “Some sleep would be good…”

“That’s the spirit. We got another free night at the inn on account of what happened so we should be good to go.”

Erik’s idea of retiring for the night was met with approval by the entire party, the group heading to the inn with zero protest, all tired from such an eventful day. Jasper followed from behind as the others all filed into bedrooms, scowling about the others needing to leave he and Hendrik a room with two beds this time. He was met with grunts of acknowledgement and started up the inn stairs, pausing when he felt someone tug at his armor’s cape. He paused mid step and looked down to Serena, the blonde frowning at him, “Jasper? May I speak to you in private?”

The knight turned to her, nodding, “Of course. What is it?”

Serena looked at him disapprovingly, “Don’t tell me you have forgotten…! Dundrasil is still a threat, Jasper, I just wished to know if you have come up with something?”

The blond furrowed his brow, “Ah, no… I do not have anything that-- Wait.” Jasper’s mind was churning restlessly, fretting over every little detail of their current situation and the one that awaited them, “...Have you seen Jade?”

The healer was startled by the question but thought about it, shaking her head, “No, actually, I haven’t..”

The blondes shared a look of worry before they went upstairs, immediately looking through the rooms in search of the princess. Hendrik frowned when Jasper came barging into their room, his golden eyes searching around before turning to retreat, the brute stopping him, “What are you looking for?”

“Jade.”

Hendrik was baffled by the casualness of his companion’s answer, following him out of the room, “What? What the hell do you mean by that?”

Jasper poked his head into Eleven’s room, the prince disgruntled to say the least, “Can’t find her.”

“Jade’s missing?” Eleven brow creased in concern, stepping out of his room to help the search.

The party went from settling down to sleep to searching the town in near mere moments, all worried about the missing royalty. Eleven searched the kingdom up and down before he turned to his grandfather, “Where was the last time you saw her?”

Rab’s eyes were filled to the brim with worry, looking to Eleven when he approached, “Over by the orphanage…”

The party took Rab’s words into consideration, the group heading to nose around the orphanage. Most of the kids were sleeping now, dozing restlessly when the luminary and his crew approached. Eleven frowned when the orphanage came bearing more news, feeling more than uneasy at the news Vince had gone missing as well. His companions shared worried glances before they followed Eleven in his ever-pressing search, the group pausing before a massive hole in the wall. The prince frowned as he approached it, spotting a frightened teenage boy studying the hole as well. When he saw Eleven, he quickly waved him over, “Mister Eleven, you gotta listen! When we realized uncle Vince was missing, we searched the orphanage high and low! But all we found was this- its a staircase leading underground! None of us have seen it before…”

Eleven spared a singular glance over his shoulder, looking to his knights for their permission. When Hendrik and Jasper gave him a synchronized grim nod, Eleven descended to the stairs below, letting the darkness cloak them.

The caverns underneath Octagonia were dark, Eleven grimacing against the chill it sent up his spine as he navigated his way through. Their footsteps echoed as they tried to wander through the maze, finding themselves stumbling into dead-ends at nearly every turn. Eleven nearly thought to give up hope, skidding to a halt when he saw a massive door blocking the path ahead. It was marked with a big red X, gently setting his hand on the stone. Veronica frowned as she watched, standing on her tippy-toes to see, “X marks the spot, I guess?”

Eleven pushed the door open, “X marks the spot…”

The party queuited at footsteps, falling into a quick hushed silence when they saw Vince walk by. He held the mossing princess in his arms, dropping her to the earth below. Eleven flinched at the sight, hearing the soft clink of armor behind him as Hendrik and Jasper reached for their weapons. Betrayal pulled at his heartstrings, feeling foolish to have believed he had found a new trustworthy friend. Horror bled through the entire party when they saw drooping bags of what resembled spider sacs, recognizing the marks of other fighters. Serena and Sylvando had to cover their mouths from outright gasping, Eleven taking a startled step back and nearly bumping into Erik. The thief was pale at the sight, clenching his fist around his dagger. They all jolted when Vince’s voice boomed, “Hey! I brought you a fresh one!”

The cavern rumbled in response, even Hendrik and Jasper struggling to stop from gasping at what answered Vince’s call. A massive spider approached, the creature gigantic and horrendously ugly. A massive scar stretched over the creature’s eye, Jasper spinning to look at Hendrik, “you-!”

The knight clenched his jaw, “Arachtagon…”

Neither of the two noticed the party’s presence quite yet, the spider hissing its words, “Yes… Ohh yes… She's perfect… Just perfect… A warrior maiden of great skill… I smell it on her skin… We msit drain her of her essence while she is still fresh! Slurp! Quickly! Give her to me!”

Vince nodded, “Got it!”

Jade stirred when Vince dropped to a crouch, gritting her teeth when the brute attempted to pick her up. She lunged with a mighty kick and managed to swat him back, rising to her feet and clenching her fists, “I won’t be needing you to carry me any further, thanks! So this is who's behind it all…”

Eleven turned to look at Rab, “You were suspicious too?”

Rab nodded, “Very much so…”

Jade furrowed her brow at the spider, “Sir Hendrik must have missed you when clearing

the monsters out of town all those years ago…”

The party came rushing out of the dark to come to her aid, the knight mentioned gritting

his teeth at the sight of the beastly eight-legged monster. Rab scowled as he took his spot beside Jade, “I hope you’ll forgive me but we had a wee rummage around yer room, Vince… The liquid I found-- That's what ye drink before yer fights, isn’t it? What yer friend here squeezes from the fighters ye kidnap?”

Vince furrowed his brow, “That… That was you....?”

The spider chuckled, “Perhaps not all humans are stupid like our muscle-bound friend here… That’s right, old man… Hendrik scarred me but he did not kill me… The extract, it was the only way to regain my strength… So I had Vince bring me the choicest morsels... Why would he do such a thing, you ask…?” it studied Eleven’s hurt expression, “Because I offered to share the fruits of my labor… To give him strength beyond imagining… Who could refuse such a juicy offer… hm?”

Vince lowered his head in shame, “I couldn't keep on winnin’ forever… and if I wasn’t winnin’, I wasn’t bringin’ in the money we needed for the orphanage… Sorry partner but I couldn't let those kids down. Which means I can't let you and your friends leave!”

Eleven clenched his fists when Vince did, just as prepared to fight as Vince was, stopping when his partner grit his teeth in pain. The fighter stumbled, pain shooting through his chest just as it had before, “Ngh… C-C’mon! Not now…”

The party watched in dismay when Vince could stand no more, collapsing to the cavern ground underneath. The spider chuckled at the sight, “Spent at last, old friend? Such a shame… Then I suppose I’ll deal with you myself!”

Hendrik stepped between his charges and the beast, baring his teeth, “It seems you are ungrateful for my mercy. I will be sure to slay you this time, fiend.”

“Mercy? Mercy?!” The spider snarled as it turned on the knight, “You left me scarred and mangled! Sapped of all my strength! I intend to leave you the same way!”

Hendrik and Jasper lunged for the beast, Eleven grateful for their quick handiwork. He was still spent from todays competition and terribly homesick, not able to muster the strength required for a bout with the beast before them. He turned his head when Jade looked to him, “Keep it busy, I’ll try to get those people down.”

Eleven nodded and followed her closely, grateful that nearly all Arachtagon’s effort went into trying to best Sir Hendrik. Together they freed all the people bound inside the cavern, the beastly spider letting out a fearsome hiss when at last slain. It slumped to the earth below with a mighty hiss, rasping before it faded into purple ash. Hendrik lifted his chin, “And don’t come back.”

Once all the people were dealt with, Eleven stood before Vince, looking down at his partner. He looked regal as he stood with his back straight and eyes cast downward, awaiting Vince’s plea. The fighter gave it, nearly bowing his head, “I had no choice… A third-rate fighter like me? I was never gonna make enough to keep the place open… So when I heard that voice driftin’ up from down here, right beneath the orphanage, I… I listened… All I had to do was help him out and he’d make me the toughest fighter around… Seemed like a pretty sweet deal...So I said ‘sure’, I wanted to win the tournament so bad… Needed that money so bad… I let him use me… I knew it was wrong but that orphanage, man… That's where I was raised… Those kids are my family… I had to do it! ...I had to!” Vince slumped down, wrought with tears.

Erik wanted to not feel sorry for the fighter. He wanted to nudge Eleven and tell the prince that he wasn’t worthy of pity for hurting all the competition but… The thief remembered when it was him on his knees before a royal of Dundrasil pleading for forgiveness, heart aching at the memory. Desperate times call for desperate measures and Erik knew that well. It brought a smile to his face when Eleven set his hand on Vince’s shoulder, “There’s certainly been greater evils for lesser good… Don’t worry, we’ll make sure the orphanage is looked after.”

Vince looked up at Eleven and gave a grateful smile through his tears, “Thank you, partner…”

Having successfully solved the case of the missing fighters, the party retired to the inn for the night, grateful for some rest after such an eventful day. Vince and Eleven were both drug to the awards ceremony the following morning, Eleven keeping quiet about the ordeal. Vince could not help the guilty conscious as he stood before the cheering crowd of Octagonia, challenging Eleven to a battle for all. Though the crowd and the rest of the party was shocked, Eleven accepted his challenge. Their duel was short lived yet challenging, Vince proving that the fight was a struggle without the spider’s help. Yet he wanted to make amends and fight clean, proud that Eleven claimed victory. Vince dipped his head to the victor who stood before him, “I needed the people to see that… To see that I ain’t nothing without that juice… I never had what it takes to be the champ… You deserve that prize, man.”

When Vince stepped off the arena stage and left to accept his loss, he was met with cheers from the crowd. The fighter’s heart warmed to be met with love and adoration despite his cheating scandal, happy to still be a champ in their hearts. Eleven smiled gratefully and dipped his head, happy to finally collect the Rainbough. It gleamed in his fingerprints, smiling wide to collect what was rightfully his at last. Once it was all said and done with, the party prepared to set off again. Dundrasil bound, the others were all in high hopes with the exception of Jasper and Serena. The blondes were worried sick, Jasper all but scowling when Serena slipped beside him as they started towards the exit of Octagonia. He knew what question she was going to ask and quite frankly, he didn’t have an answer. What awaited in Dundrasil was a mystery and when the pressing question was mumbled again, he nearly snapped at her that he didn’t know. He stopped however when a voice rang out, both Serena and Jasper turning their heads. The entire party turned their heads when Golden boy came bounding over, a letter in his clutches, “Sterling Sylva!”

Sylvando frowned but tipped his head curiously when his partner handed him the letter, the blond dipping his head, “I know you’re heading off now but, this letter came for you. Good luck!”

The fighter then cartwheeled off in a way only Sylv could have taught him, the jester looking down to the envelope. It was marked with the seal of Gallopolis, a frown crossing his features, “Hey, this looks like it came from our dear Prince Faris… That’s odd, I wonder what he could want?”

Jasper scowled at the sight, “If that halfwit thinks we can afford another trip all the way back to that blasted desert-”

“What does it say, Sylvando?” Serena tipped her head curiously, standing taller to try and see it.

“Hang on darling, I'm opening it.” The jester carefully opened the letter, looking it over before frowning, “Aw, our darling isn’t writing to me at all! Such a shame, it's got my name on it!”

Eleven squeaked when Sylvando handed it to him instead, hunching his shoulders when everyone crowded to try and read Faris’ letter over his shoulder.

_ Dear Sylvando,  _

_ I would like to start by saying that this letter is not truly intended for you. I suppose I could have written about thanking you for saving my life but it is no matter, I come bearing news that far outweighs my life. Prince Eleven, I have been beside myself with guilt for not helping you and your honorable quest in the way I should have. Erdrea has turned you away when you needed her most and this thought is most troubling. I’m afraid I'm finding myself even losing sleep over this unfortunate ordeal… but no matter! I believe I have found a way to help you much more than a flimsy map! I have heard of your dilemma in Gondolia and the news of your quest has… not been overwhelmingly positive. The luminary name has been stained with the terror that the Darkspawn brings and this terror has rooted itself deep in Gallopolis. My father has been paranoid that you will return and upon hearing of your first visit, he has tightened the security to a ridiculous extreme. I am not permitted to go anywhere without armed guards and even now in my writing of this, they stand outside my bedroom guarding the door. Writing to Sylvando was the only way I could convince him to send out my letter under the false pretense of thanking him for saving my kingdom and my life. As grateful as I am, my news has much more urgency and I can only pray I manage to reach you in time, Eleven. To try and help, I have kept my ear to the streets and allowed myself to mingle and get down dirty with the thieves and criminals of Erdrea (dirty business! dirty!) I write to inform you of what I have heard and what I have heard is far from good. Reports from Heliodor claim Sirs Hendirk and Jasper are traitors to the crown and are to be arrested at any cost, labeled as dangerous and deranged criminals. The Darkspawn is demanded to be captured and brought to Heliodor. A handsome award is promised for any ‘hero’ brave enough to pull off such a feat. According to the rumors from Gondolia, you have already run across a bounty hunter/guard captain who wishes to claim such reward. I am just glad you are safe and I hope you remain that way. I have prayed for your safe travels and I hope my letter serves you well but I’m afraid it does not end here. Reports from Dundrasil have been difficult to decipher and I would hate to instill fear where it doesn’t belong but I feel you deserve to know what I have heard… Supposedly, King Irwin and Queen Eleanor have been acting peculiar as of late. People have turned up missing all around Dundrasil and King Irwin has had ‘an unusual mean streak’, as one of the thieves I spoke with put it. Queen Eleanor has been said to have a ‘lifeless’ and ‘zombie-like’ look to her, though I personally would not believe that unless I saw it with my own two eyes. Still, better safe than sorry, as they say. I am sorry Eleven, my news must be most troubling but it cannot go unsaid. I pray for your safe journey and hope you find joy in the road ahead. No matter how my father may feel on the matter, Gallopolis supported the luminary long ago and so long as I still breathe, I promise you we will support you just as well. Gallopolis will always be your home away from home so long as I have any say in it and I will be here to support your journey in any way I can. I will welcome you with open arms no matter what the rest of the world may claim against you. Apologies this has ran long, I have gotten ahead of myself. I am sorry, honored luminary, Erdrea has failed you. I will not lose my faith in you. Your quest is most selfless and blessed by the Goddess Herself. I know good will prevail in the end. _

_ May the Goddess light your path, _

_ Prince Faris of Gallopolis _

Eleven’s dreams of returning to a happy warm home shattered with Faris’ words, heart shattering to read the rumors that Faris had decided to share. Jasper and Serena were just relieved it wasn't them who were going to break the prince’s heart, Eleven reading the paper over again in disbelief. Jasper bowed his head, “if I may be so bold, your highness, but if trouble awaits us in Dundrasil it may be wise to go around. We could always simply journey onward and forget the whole ma-” his words dried in his throat when Eleven clutched the note so hard that the paper crinkled, awkwardly clearing his throat, “Ah, but I’m getting ahead of myself. It is your call, Eleven.”

Everyone turned to look at Eleven, awaiting the royal’s final decision. Faris’ letter left the luminary’s chest aching, his homesickness only worsening. He cleared his throat, forcing back the tears that threatened to spill, gathering the strength for his now worried friends, “We are expected. If something has taken my father’s place in Dundrasil then it would be foolish to flee. My people could be in trouble and what prince would I be if I ran?” He swallowed, watching morale boost with his words as he folded up Faris’ letter and tucked it away safely, “But no worries! Faris has given us the upper hand. We are prepared. Whatever awaits us will be no match for us.”

He was met with relieved grins, Eleven looking down at the folded letter in his fingertips. He was left with a bitter taste in his mouth, even if his friends were confident from his speech. He couldn't help but feel he was lying to them as they marched onward, the others laughing and talking as always when they set off for Dundrasil. Eleven wasn't prepared at all. 


	18. Dundrasil's Disgrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon Eleven's return to Dundrasil, King Irwin decides to throw a party to celebrate his son's safe return, finding tragedy strikes at Dundrasil's very heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw // heavy themes of blood, injuries, and death

Dundrasil’s walls towered tall and wide, scarred stone from destruction past rising high above the prince’s head. The stairway leading into the kingdom was crumbled yet pristine, perfect for walking but still holding lingering traces of the ruin that befell the kingdom eighteen years prior. The luminary stood just before the entrance of the mighty kingdom, forcing in a deep breath. Sylvando let out a soft tsk at seeing Eleven come to a standstill, bounding ahead of him to stand precariously on one foot on the first step, “Oh come on, darling! You can’t have cold feet already? We’re prepared, remember?”

Eleven looked up to see the jester’s contagious smile, giving his own small one to match, “Yeah, prepared…”

Erik set his hands on his hips, looking the scarred stone up and down, “I’ll admit, I didn’t expect to come wandering back here so soon…”

“I’ll gladly give you another stay in the dungeon suite if you so wish?” Jasper snickered at the anumused glare he got from Erik.

“Very funny…” The thief rolled his eyes and then turned to Eleven, nudging the prince and giving a toothy smile, “Remember, we’re here every step of the way, alright? I’ve got your back partner.”

Eleven gave a quick nod, “Right.”

The luminary then took the first step into the kingdom, the rest of the party falling in step behind him. The prince straightened his back, as did Jade and Rab, the royals shifting into the regal figures they were as they stepped inside the mighty town. The path underfoot was worn from use, Eleven looking around at the citizens that had once nearly kissed the ground he walked on. He remembered when he had been seen as one of them, despite his titles, free to just be a boy causing chaos alongside Gemma. The people that had loved him now bristled in his presence, the prince trying to look unbothered by the glares that seeped right through to his heart. He swallowed thickly at the way kids hid from him, at the way the braver reached for weapons, the way the tension in the air was so thick he could easily cut it with a blade. He nearly faltered in his footing, Erik very gently grabbing his hand and giving it a brief fleeting squeeze, “It’s alright….” he mumbled under his breath, letting go just as quickly as he had grabbed.

Eleven was given strength from his words, his blue eyes falling to Amber’s house. Surely she and Gemma could not turn him away…? He broke out of the party’s formation, intending to go and find out, squeaking when he was grabbed firmly by the back of his tunic. All he could do was feebly gasp when Jasper jerked him back into line, the knight’s words sharp and to the point, “Not yet.”

Eleven barely masked his scowl but followed Jasper’s words, seeing the reason for them. As much as the homesick and tired prince wanted to snap at the blond, he knew the slightest hostility could get the citizens to turn on him entirely. Plus waiting to approach the castle was nothing short of poor taste. He continued onward, despite wanting to do anything but, slowing before the castle that seemed to touch the heavens. “It's bigger than I remember…”

“Castles tend to be that way. Heliodor felt massive upon my return from Puerto Valor.” Hendrik looked up at the castle before them, his tone nothing but sympathetic for the anxious prince.

Eleven approached the stretching wooden doors, stopping when the guards halted him. They raised their weapons toward him, the luminary struggling not to flinch, “Halt! Darkspawn, you will come no further.”

Hendrik stepped between his charge and the guards, lifting his chin, “His highness will only be taking orders from His Majesty.”

The guards grumbled but eyed the blade at Hendrik's hip, Jasper’s golden glare so sharp it was enough to make them lower their weapons. One of them reluctantly bowed their head in respect, “I will see if His Majesty will have you, then.”

The knights watched the guard turn and scurry inside the castle, Eleven waiting patiently. They stood for just a few minutes, the guard returning, “King Irwin has granted your request to be here, Darkspawn.”

Eleven ignored the hostile drawl to their voice and stepped forward, leading his companions inside Dundrasil castle. He skidded to a halt almost immediately at who greeted him, the king wearing a smile, “Eleven? My boy? Is that really you?”

Eleven grinned and ran forward to sweep his father into a hug, King Irwin smiling and patting his back, “I am glad to see you are safe, kiddo…”

Jasper and Hendrik fell behind the prince, the bodyguards wanting to make a good impression before the king. From the corner of Jasper's eye, he watched Serena nudge her sister. The blonde looked sick to her stomach, Veronica’s brows knitting together at her sister’s urgent whisper, “its him…” she warned, looking at the royal with terror.

Jasper’s golden gaze shifted from them to where his charge was now standing beside his father, the knight studying King Irwin intently. The king did not look all that different from when he had last seen him, frowning at the peculiar glint he got in his brown eyes upon looking at the luminary. Though, when King Irwin’s gaze fell on Jasper, the knight swallowed thickly. His eyes had a new look to them, an entirely different reaction to Jaspers’ presence and Jasper's presence alone. The knight straightened his back uncomfortably at the intrigue in his eyes as he looked at him, sensing why Serena felt such evil radiating from the ruler. It was the same look Mordegon held for him, struggling to resist an urge to hide behind Hendrik the longer the king watched him. He felt studied, bowing neatly when Hendrik did, “I trust you are well, King Irwin?” his companion spoke first.

The royal nodded, “As well as I can be with the way the world has been. Now, tell me Eleven, where has this awful Darkspawn nonsense spawned from?”

“You… You don’t believe it?” Eleven looked up at his father, blue eyes blooming with hope.

King Irwin quickly shook his head, draping his arm around his son’s shoulders, “Of course not, my boy! How could I? I have defended you from these rumors since the very day you were born.”

The two began to walk down the hall together, the party following behind. They stayed just a few steps behind the royal, Jasper frowning at his comrades. No one seemed unnerved by the king, in fact, no one even seemed the slightest bit wary anymore. Excluding the Arborian sisters, the entire party seemed to have forgotten Faris’ letter. Jasper turned to Hendrik and opened his mouth, starting to advise caution, stopping however when king Irwin spun towards them. The knights straightened, Jasper’s words drying on his tongue when the king addressed them, “It was Heliodor you said that was causing all this trouble? It must be difficult being claimed as traitors to your kingdom, especially when it's your kingdom that is doing the betraying. My condolences, Sir Hendrik and Sir Jasper, but the work you are doing is for the greater good of Erdrea. You will be praised as heroes one day, that is for sure.” the king bowed his head in respect to the knights, who looked a bit uncomfortable at the praise.

Any doubts Hendrik had seemed to melt away at the King’s attention, puffing his chest out in pride. Jasper remained ever wary however, the king’s praise only making him more suspicious. Rab spoke up next, waddling over to stand beside his son-in-law, “Say Irwin, how is my Eleanor?”

King Irwin turned his gaze away from his son, “Eleanor? She is resting right now. She was hit by a bout of flu here a few days ago.”

Eleven frowned, “is Mother alright?”

“Of course, my boy. I promise you will get to see her when she is feeling better. Until then,

I must confess I have a plan in mind to put this darkspawn business behind us.”

Veronica crossed her arms at the ruler, “Do you now?”

He nodded, a smile pressing to his lips with pride for his idea, “I believe a party will do us well. A relaxed setting and a dance with Erdea’s saviour, what more could promote my son’s good-heart?”

Eleven nodded along to his father’s words, not truly listening to a word he said. Any promise of normalcy was all Eleven wanted, agreeing enthusiastically. Rab thought for a moment before he spoke, following the king when he started down the corridor again, “I do not ‘think a ball would be a bad idea at all.”

Jasper frowned at the agreement the suggestion got, finding it appalling. Surely the party could not be this dense? But it was not denseness that fueled the party to ignore the flattery, it was all too easy to pretend nothing was wrong. Jasper opened his mouth to try and protest, frowning when he found the others had set off already. He stood alone in the hallway, the blond feebly running to catch up with the others.

The party were all given separate rooms, their own spaces to rest from their travels. Eleven had gone back to his own royal chambers while the party were given separate bedrooms spread all the way across Dundrasil castle. The king made haste to throw a ball for his son, the king desperate to make amends with the world for his son’s ‘misdeeds’. The Arborian sisters and Jasper tried their best to use their empty hours to make a plan against the fiend that no doubt lurked, finding their plans thwarted every time without fail. Jasper tried to skirt down the halls to Hendrik's room, halted by guards who demanded he go back to his quarters and await King Irwin's surprise. Serena tried to slip into Jade’s room, finding guards awaiting her that fussed about her ‘disturbing’ the princess. Veronica could hardly so much as leave her room, guards trailing the little girl everywhere she went. The more Jasper thought on the ordeal, the sicker he felt, uneasy by King Irwin and his plottery. It was Mordegon who wore a mask of the king’s face, there was not a doubt in Jasper’s ever churning mind. No other fiend could effortlessly rule the castle like he did but it left so many questions. Why had he come to Dundrasil? Who was in charge of Heliodor now? And why did he have such interest in Jasper and not Eleven? The questions were ever pressing and nerve-wracking, Jasper wishing he could at least talk it out with someone beside himself. Endless hours seemed to pass, Jasper trying in vain to get one step ahead of Mordegon, only making himself hurl the more he thought on the matter. It made him dizzy as he clutched a waste basket, spewing the tar-like black substance into the bin, retching miserably.

Thankfully, Jasper had time to rest his poor head before he was all but drug out of his bedroom to attend King Irwin’s celebrations, forced to discard his armor in favor of nicer clothes. A white silk shirt and black pants was his new attire, his shirt adorned with golden fabric to match with his famed armor. Hendrik had a similar outfit but black, their outfits matching just as their usual outfits did, striking figures when they entered the ballroom. There was no evidence of Jasper's darkness spewing when he at last joined his companions, his white perfect and crisp. The party was mostly dressed the same, Eleven slid into his Dundrasillian garb but everyone else looking the same. Jade and Rab decided they preferred their travelling attire, just grateful Irwin could care less about what they were wearing. He merely fussed over Eleven, the prince looking almost uncomfortable to be shoved right back into his stuffy regal attire. Erik noticed that almost immediately, noting the way Eleven furrowed his brow at the shiny crown placed on his head. It gleamed as the prince moved to join his friends, the thief studying it for a moment. Eleven frowned when he felt his friend's eyes on him, squeaking when Erik snatched the crown clean from his head. The thief dropped it onto his own before the luminary could even think to protest, grinning. He set one hand on his hip and lifted his chin, blue eyes twinkling as he showed off Eleven’s shiny crown, “Well? How do I look?”

Eleven felt his words dry on his tongue, his face heating at the way Erik’s spiky hair had been flattened underneath the crown atop his head. His grin was goofy, Eleven’s palms sweating just at the way Erik managed to pull off the look. His companion did not notice how flustered he’d made the prince, tipping his head to the side, “I think i’d be a wonderful king, personally.” he taunted with a chuckle.

“Yeah, you would...”

“What?”   
Eleven straightened, coughing, “What?”

“Do not play with the crown boys, it is not a toy.” Erik let out a squeak of protest when Jade snatched the crown from his head, putting it back on Eleven’s, “Awful lot of people showed up, wouldn't you say? I didn’t expect the ballroom to be full considering the fear around your name…”

“I’ll say…'' Hendrik grumbled, rubbing his arm awkwardly at the full room, the music and chatter from other party-goers already becoming an earsore for the knight.

Jasper tipped his head to his companion when he spoke, his frown sympathetic, “Looks like you’ll just have to trooper through it, Hendrik. I doubt Irwin will be letting us leave unless we have good reason.”

Guards were already posted at the ballroom doors, Jasper and Hendrik both frowning to find they were closed in. “Well, it's mostly castle workers who came… maids, cooks, guards, etcetera.” Eleven waved his hand as he spoke, adjusting the royal symbol upon his head.

“Still, there are plenty of people! There’s even a band!” Sylvando eyed the performers from halfway across the room, humming along to whatever song they were already playing, “I wonder if His Majesty would let me perform too?”

“I doubt it, laddie. Irwin seems rather busy…” Rab replied, the jester giving a distasteful frown at the rejection.

“That band has played at all my birthday parties… friends of father’s, I think.   
Eleven mumbled thoughtfully, his voice lost to the fuss around him.

Veronica crossed her arms, giving a little huff, “Well, I for one find this noise almost too much. Say, Rab didn’t you want to see Queen Eleanor? I could go with you if you’d like?”

The former king nodded and thanked her for her company, Jasper watching them start to set off. He met Veronica’s eye, mouthing two sharp words. ‘ _ Watch him’.  _

Veronica’s purple gaze turned grim as she turned to Rab, giving him a cheery smile before following his heels at Jasper's order. The knight turned to look at his companions as quickly as he could when they started to disperse into King Irwin’s party, trying his best to make sure everyone had someone watching over them. Jasper didn't even need to say anything when he watched Erik trying to swipe Eleven’s crown again, having learned time and time again that the thief would never let harm come to the prince. His golden eyes fell on Serena, the healer listening to Jade complain about Dundrasil’s drink selection, mouthing three quick words. ‘ _ Keep her safe’. _

__ Serena accepted the words like they were gospel, looking at the Princess with a fiery determination. Jasper started to turn to Hendrik, a frown pressing to his lips when Sylvando beat him to the chase. The jester smiled sweetly at his knight friend, babbling about the music selection, much to the blond’s chagrin. Jasper furrowed his brow but forced his gaze away, shifting his focus to Irwin. He furrowed his brow, fists clenched at his sides. Mordegon may be a chessmaster but luckily for the party, Jasper was a master of the board too. He could play deadly games just as well, muttering under his breath, “Lets play.”

The ballroom thrummed with people and music, Irwin managing to pull off an extraordinary party on such short notice. The luminary’s companions were dispersed all across the room, Eleven and Erik both having managed to wander off to eye a table of snacks, Rab and Veronica were still on the search for Queen Eleanor, Serena and Jade have taken to the dance floor, Sylvando and Hendrik were bickering over whether it was acceptable to try a drink or not, leaving Jasper to be the only one who stood alone. He was unbothered, busy calculating his surroundings, falling into an even rhythm with the crowd around him. Jasper waltzed through the ballroom like it was a battlefield, his tongue his blade, delving into the pleasantries of it all. His smiles were false yet so sweet, an art he had perfected, his golden eyes looking anywhere but the ladies and gentleman that attempted to swoon him. Corrupted by the darkspawn, intelligent and gracefully mysterious, Jasper was a beautiful enigma to those who dared to approach him. There was something compelling about it, Jasper finding it wasn’t just the guests who fell for his act. Irwin watched his waltz, brow furrowed in deep thought, Jasper nearly sweating under the intensity of his gaze. He couldn’t even meet the king’s brown gaze in challenge, his collar feeling tight around his throat the more and more the ruler glared. Jasper grunted when his dance at last was halted, frowning up at Hendrik when he bumped into him. The brute looked at his companion, standing alone beside him, “You seem distracted.”

“Truth be told, it's hard to focus on anything with all this noise…” The blond grumbled his reply and started to step around his friend, trying to resume his study of the possessed king.

He stopped however when Hendrik spoke, his words catching him by surprise, “Do you wish to dance?”

Jasper frowned and turned to him, setting his hand on his hip in exasperation, “Do you truly think now is the time for that?”

Hendrik merely shrugged, “Is now really the time for anything? Besides, Sylvando’s busy ‘sampling’ wines and it’s what everyone else is doing.” he flicked his wrist as he gestured to the people around them, both knights looking to where Erik and Eleven had entered the dancefloor.

Jasper hesitated before he answered, ignoring the way his face warmed, “I suppose you’re right. A dance it is.”

Hendrik smiled when the knight took his hand into his own, setting his free hand on Jasper’s hip. They stepped in unison, joining the dancefloor just as everyone else had, letting the music guide them. Their steps were graceful, rocking together along with the soft melody that played. At least Jasper was graceful, perfectly agile as he danced, avoiding Hendrik’s more clumsy steps. The taller’s brow was furrowed in concentration, squeaking out an apology everytime he misstepped and nearly squashed Jasper's foot. The blond did not acknowledge Hendrik’s fumbles, guiding him to a better rhythm, all the while never releasing his grip from the other’s hand. Their fingers were interlaced as they moved in a near perfect harmony, Jasper grumbling when he felt eyes staring into the back of his head. He looked over Hendrik’s shoulder when their dance turned them around, looking to where King Irwin stood, finding himself looking right into the king’s brown eyes. He broke the eye contact immediately, his heart thundering in his chest. The king’s eyes seemed to glow as the lights began to dim, Jasper unable to shake the unease the look gave him. The blond kept his arms interlocked with Hendrik’s even when the music began to draw to a close, only tightening his hold on him. The brute started to pull away and move onto the next partner, only letting out a feeble sound when Jasper pulled him closer instead. Hendrik frowned, “Jasper, we were supposed to exchange partners--”

“Do you really want to?”

The brute thought for a moment, hoping the slowly dimming lights would hide the blush that came to his face, “No, I suppose I do not.”

“Good.” Jasper gave a smile that made Hendrik’s heart skip a beat, the two falling into the rhythm of the next song nearly effortlessly.

Though, as much as Jasper wanted to simply enjoy a peaceful moment with his partner, Irwin’s gaze was too troubling to ignore. The ruler watched them with a keen eye and, after a moment, stepped out of Jasper's line of sight. The blond clenched his jaw and released his hold on Hendrik’s hand, the knight frowning in response. He didn’t have any time to say anything when Jasper suddenly slumped into his arms, stumbling in shock. Hendrik squeaked when the others arms wound around his chest, his words an embarrassed croak, “Jasp-”

“Shut up, will you?” Jasper shifted to rest his head on the other’s shoulder, focusing on Irwin again, “I’m just trying to see better.”

Though Hendrik frowned, he decided not to protest, settling for lightly wrapping his arms around the other as he went along with whatever Jasper was doing. The smaller of the two was just happy the position, as awkward and heart-pounding as it was, helped him see the king better, not liking what he saw. King Irwin watched Hendrik and Jasper for a moment more, a smile pressing to his lips. Satisfaction crossed his features before he turned away and let his gaze fall onto his son. Malice sparked in his eyes at Eleven’s presence, lifting his chin. The king gestured to the guards beside him, muttering something as the room started to fade into darkness. Jasper swallowed thickly, his collar feeling almost unbearably tight. Whatever plan Mordegon had in mind was just set into motion.

People bustled by the prince of Dundrasil and his companions, unbothered by chattery castle workers, all except for lord Rabert. He stopped to talk to nearly every person that he knew, much to Veronica’s disdain. She kicked her foot, scuffing it across the marble floor. She shifted her weight, following him from person to person, becoming quite bored from doing so. It became repetitive after a while, giving a large sigh that only made Rab tsk at her. Veronica turned her gaze away, groaning and letting her shoulders sag, taking in her surroundings instead of listening to Rab drabble. The lights had faded significantly, dark but still plenty light, frowning, “Awfully dark…”

“I trust Irwin knows what ‘e’s doing.”

Veronica just gave a distasteful frown, wondering where her sister had gone. She stood on her tippy toes to try and see better, letting out a sigh of relief when she finally saw the blonde in question. Serena stood beside Jade, the two both eating slices of a chocolate cake they found, their conversation lost to the voices of everyone around them. The little girl rested her head against her palm and looked away, watching Hendrik go by. She paused to watch the brute go to speak with other guards, wondering where Jasper had gone off too. Questions like what had no answer. Where was anyone really? The ballroom was massive and crowded, her friends could be anywhere in the sea of people, Veronica sighing. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw white, the regal figure slicing through the crowd with flawless effort. The little girl’s thoughts stopped at the sight of Queen Eleanor, the royal coming to join her husband upon the stage towards the back wall of the Dundrasillian ballroom. Veronica grabbed Rab’s sleeve, tugging on it, “Hey! There’s Her majesty!”

Rab spun immediately at the mention of his daughter, following the younger’s gaze to see where the Queen stood. He smiled at the sight of her, looking relieved, before he hurried off without another word. Veronica squeaked in surprise when he took off, running after him, “Rab! Wait for me!”

The room around them seeped into darkness, Veronica furrowing her brow the closer and closer they got to being unable to see. She weaved between people, the crowd dense as she fumbled to catch up to Rab and head onto the stage with him. Their footsteps were audible, soft clicks resulting after every step as they headed up to the platform. Neither Eleanor nor Irwin acknowledged their presence. Veronica slowed when she heard His Majesty speak, his voice low, “Is everything ready?”

“Yes. The beast is enraged, Your Majesty.”

“Good.”

Veronica halted, purple eyes softening in confusion. What was ready? And why was it angry? She opened her mouth to halt Rab from going any further, Irwin’s gaze snapping over them before she could even think of what to say. The king stared at them, as did Eleanor, when Rab stepped forward with his arms outstretched, “Irwin! Eleanor!”

Veronica winced when the former king was met with nothing but silence. The rulers looked right through him. Both Rab and Veronica felt a chill of horror rush over them when they looked at Queen Eleanor. Faris had been right. Eleven’s mother looked  _ empty.  _ Her skin was sunken in to hug her bones, carved thin. When she looked at them, her usually warm blue eyes were cold and hollow. Not even so much of a glimmer of light shone in them, stare blank. It unnerved both her father and the young girl, both stepping back. Her skin was pale, her blackened fingers limp at her sides, blinking slowly at the horrified pair. She turned away to look back out into the crowd of her people, Rab whimpering feebly. He stepped towards her, hand trembling, “...Eleanor? It's me… Please, you’re still there, aren’tcha?”

Veronica grimaced at the father’s heartbreak, stepping back when Irwin moved toward them. He towered tall, his voice flat, “That is enough.”

The young girl swallowed and grasped Rab’s sleeve, tugging it hard, “We have to go. Now!” her voice was a timid whine, pulling him along.

The former king glared at the ruler before them, “You are not my Irwin.”

“No… No, I am not.”

Veronica trembled as she yanked Rab, the two turning to flee. They began to bolt down the steps, the fiend only chuckling, “It is no use little Serenica…” he snapped his fingers, plunging Dundrasil into darkness.

Jade flinched, the plate in her hands shattering to the marble floor below when Dundrasil was swallowed by darkness. She blinked and shook her head, unable to see her hands in front of her face. Gasps filled the air, the princess trying in vain to get her eyes to adjust to the pitch black dark. Irwin let his voice tremble as he called out to the uneasy crowd, “Ah… Do not fret! I am sure the light will return to us soon… Put faith in the luminary! He is your light and always has been! My boy will rid us of the darkness!”

“Serena?” Jade turned her head to where she believed her companion still stood, “This doesn’t sound good…”

Serena squinted just enough to make out the outline of the princess, taking a step closer to her, “No, it doesn’t…” her voice was small, frowning when she heard the glasses on the table beside them rattle.

The healer turned her head to watch as best she could, deprived mostly of her sight, feeling it deep in her bones. A thunderous rumble. It boomed, an echoing thunder that rumbled from deep within the castle. Serena swallowed, the glasses rattling so hard they fell over, painting the floor with red wine. “Princess…? Do… Do you feel that?”

“I'm afraid I do.”

Jade blinked and shook her head vigorously, finding her eyes failing her. She couldn’t see a thing, nor could anyone, everyone waiting. Waiting. The castle trembled, the girls stepping back. “Oh goodness! It's awful…” Serena covered her mouth, “The energy! It's a--”

Screams cut the air, drowning out Serena’s words when the thunderous sound approached the ballroom. The creature that swung its beastly tail through the wall was massive, collapsing the wall it emerged from, its roar shaking the castle and shattering towering stained glass windows. It howled with rage, chaos ensuing as the monster crashed the party. “It's a dragon!” Serena was numb with horror, legs trembling so hard she could barely stand.

The dragon in question roared a beastly sound, rumbling all of Dundrasil. Its black scales rippled as it was all but drowned in the pitch black darkness of the castle, every footstep thunderous and powerful. It screeched at the citizens of Dundrasil, hacking before light finally returned to the castle. Fiery hot light erupted from the beast’s mouth, setting decorations and rafters alight, flames descending upon the castle. Jade and Serena both felt their mouths come agape in horror, the princess reaching for her spear. She clutched it so tight her knuckles turned white, half heartedly stepping toward the dragon. Its roar drove fear right into her heart, vision ebbing with tears as it rained ruin upon her home away from home. The princess’ hands trembled, flinching when she felt a hand grasp her wrist. Seren’a face was bathed in the light from the fires, her purple eyes soft yet fearful, “Jade, we have to run! This is-- This is what he wanted!” her words were a frantic splutter, “There’s nothing we can do for the castle now!”

Jade clenched her jaw at Serena’s wail, looking at the destruction. She was right. Flames consumed mighty Dundrasil, plummeting the kingdom into the ruin it had scarcely avoided all those years ago. The dark one would burn down every castle in Erdrea if it meant ridding the world of the luminary, the thought breaking Jade’s heart. “All those innocent lives…” Serena couldn’t stomach the bloodshed, eyes watering as more monsters flooded into the castle.

The princess swallowed thickly and looked around, heart thundering in her chest. The fires provided little light, unable to see any of her companions. She could only hope they had already begun to flee as well, Dundrasil already lost. Jade swiveled her head around at a hiss, jerked out of her thoughts. She and Serena gasped as the flames made the cat’s pelt look like fire itself, deep green eyes glowing in the light. The sabre cat's nose twitched at the scent of the princess of Heliodor, baring its teeth. Its claws glinted dark against the light, crouching down, its fiery red tail lashing in the harsh light of the flames. The beast studied the girls; its newfound prey. Serena gasped when the princess grabbed her hand, the two running from the monster set loose on them. Chaos followed their wake, the cat giving chase as they shoved their way through the crowd. Jade shouldered past anyone between her and the exit, the saber cat snarling as it turned on anyone who stood in its way. There was nothing the girls, nor anyone, could do about the powerful cat, anyone in its wake just lucky to escape with their lives. Jade burst from the ballroom, Serena a few short steps behind her, both flinching from the harsh light of Dundrasil’s halls. The princess turned her head left then right, trying to pinpoint their location in the castle. Serena feebly looked back to where the monster still pursued them, then to the princess. Her voice held a tremor to it, “Jade? Where are we going? I-If I am not mistaken, the exit is--”

The princess went the opposite way that Serena suggested, the healer left to scramble after her, “We can’t go that way.” the princess replied grimly, “Too many people...”

Serena just had to trust the woman who held her hand, seeing the reason for the words. The monster that chased them was blood thirsty, its claws leaving deep rivets in the walls it bounced off of, leading it to more people would only result in more loss. The castle rumbled as they fled, the saber snarling as it followed them down winding staircases and around tight corners. Jade did her best to try and throw off the cat to no avail, their footsteps echoing down the halls of the castle. Each footstep seemed to tremble the very earth, Jade throwing the doors open of a hidden underground room. Serena quickly shut the door behind them, “Jade?”

“Help me push this bookshelf out of the way.” Jade shoved with all her might, the shelf groaning with her efforts.

Serena started over, both girls looking up in terror when the saber cat tracked them down again. The cat snarled and threw itself at the door, the two hurrying to push the shelf. Though Serena had not the slightest what Jade was doing, she trusted her. It was either Jade or the cat that awaited them, the healer shoving with all her might. The two flinched when the door was shattered into wooden chips, the saber cat hissing in pain and shaking its fur, scathed by the broken wood. Jade gasped when it turned its gaze on her, hackles rising as it collected its bearings prowled towards her. The princess squeezed her eyes shut and threw her arms up over her face, flinching when the cat lunged for her. To her surprise, she never felt claws raking through her flesh, instead hearing Serena’s voice.

“Swoosh!”

Jade dared to peek one eye open, finding the blonde had stepped between her and the monster. The wind spell stunned the cat, it hissing and snarling but backing away, sparing them precious extra seconds. Jade grunted out her quick thanks before swiftly kicking the shelf of her struggles, it collapsing and sending books sprawling everywhere. The princess wasted no time grabbing Serena’s hand again, diving into the secret passageway beneath the castle. Serena was baffled as she fled after Jade, amazed by the entire secret tunnel that lurked deep inside Dundrasil, “How did you know this was here?”

Jade slowed and shoved a steel door shut, the slam rumbling the already trembling castle, “Fleeing Dundrasil isn’t exactly a new run for me.”

Together, the two managed to flee the flaming castle, Jade leading her companion through the sewers that she had run through eighteen years prior. They were met with greens and open air on the other side, Jade’s footsteps faltering as she looked back at the castle. Hot reds and oranges ate at Dundrasil, smoke filling the air. The princess’ brows knitted together, her arms trembling as she thought of how many lives were lost because of their presence. They never should have come here. They should have heeded Prince Faris’ warning. Jade grit her teeth against the tears that threatened to fall, feeling pitifully small against the flames that raged. Serena let the princess have her moment, frowning at the pitter patter of footsteps. The blonde turned her head, gasping at the creature that approached. “A-Another one?!”

Jade spun, gasping at the cat that prowled toward them. It was smaller than the one they had just fled from, the girls horrified to find that whoever was sending these monsters was relentless. To Jade’s surprise, it was Serena who grabbed her hand first this time, their chase continuing. Both were out of breath as they ran for the cliffs, lungs screaming and legs aching in protest as they hopped over wildlife and debris that fell from the burning castle. They panted, their run only fueled by their desperation to survive. Jade skidded to a halt when they ran out of ground, gasping as dirt rolled out from under her feet. She barely managed to stop herself from going right over the edge, reaching her arms out to stop Serena from meeting that exact fate, catching the healer around the waist before she plummeted below. Jade spun to face the beastly cat that followed their scent, Serena’s hands at the ready to cast a spell when she faced the creature as well. All three stood at a standstill, the princess grasping her spear in tight fingers. “What are we gonna do…?”

Jade gulped at Serena’s whimper. What were they gonna do? She certainly didn’t know. The princess tried to swat the cat back, as well as the blonde trying to fend it off with magic, both dismayed to find the cat was devoted to taking their lives. Jade pried her spear from the cat’s dripping maw, gritting her teeth and attempting to step back, squeaking when her foot landed on nothing. She lunged for the cat with her foot, yelping when all the attempt did was get her bit. She flinched when crimson stained the grass after wrenching her ankle away from its teeth, Serena clutching the princess’ arm. Suddenly, a thought crossed Jade’s mind, looking down to the ground below. Water churned below, the princess looking to the running river then back to the saber cat, “Can you swim?”

Serena was startled by the question, jerking her gaze away from where the cat licked its lips, “Y-yes, I can.”

“Will you jump with me?” Jade looked to the blonde, her smile tiny.

She offered the other her hand, the princess’s eyes soft and kind. Serena looked at her outstretched hand, stunned for a moment. When she answered, there was no hesitation, “Yes.”

Jade smiled as she took her hand, interlacing their fingers. Not a word more was said, the princess giving the foul beast one swift kick in the jaw before they leapt together, plummeting to the river below.

People swarmed around the Prince of Light, the Dundrasillian small against the monsters that brought the destruction of Dundrasil. Cries and shrieks rang, beasts howling a pain-edged wail. He watched the flames ravage his home, his blue eyes glazed with the horrors before him. Crimson splattered at his feet, red painting his boots. The chaos wreathed around him almost harmlessly. Red and orange burst through the air, tipped with a violent blue, the prince watching the beastly dragon. Its flank heaved with every breath, the flames that burst from its maw allowing the prince to see the gruesome injury at its side. Jagged ripped skin led to blood that gushed down its scales, screeching in pain as it brought down the castle. Poor thing. Just as scared as Eleven was, the prince taking in a trembling breath. He stepped through the crowd, slicing through the havoc, approaching the howling beast. Its pain ignited its fury, the prince’s voice small, “Why did they do this to us?”

His voice was lost to the screams, the dragon’s eyes glinting with fury as it looked at the boy of light. It bared its teeth, bearing no regard to the luminary’s empathy, just snarling. It paid no mind to him, unleashing its fury on those that drew close to it with more weapons. Smoke made Eleven’s lungs burn, stepping away as more blood painted the floor, throwing his arm up to try and protect his eyes from the smoke that burned him so. The music was long gone. Eleven stopped in his tracks. Sightless eyes stared up at him, pale lips trapped ajar to let a dark crimson leak out to the floor. Musicians who had wanted nothing more than to perform for the prince, now gone all because of Eleven’s stupid mistake. Faris had tried to warn him, the prince’s hands trembling at his sides. He should have listened and because he didn’t, countless were dead. Hundreds were dead. The numbers were countless, the castle rumbling with the strength the dragon bore on its rampage. Eleven was jerked out of his thoughts by a certain thief, his gloved hands landing on his shoulders. Erik coughed against the burning in his lungs, his face covered in ash and soot, “Eleven, we have to leave now. We’re--” he stopped, seized by a violent cough, “We’re gonna die if we stay here.”

The luminary whimpered at his friend’s dirty face, his own lungs aching as well. He stepped towards the dragon instead, shaking his head, “They… They need me, Erik. I can’t let them down.”

Erik’s voice was ringed with despair as the prince got away from him, “You’re much more

useful to them alive, Eleven! Please! If it's not the dragon it-ll be!” he spluttered, grimacing, “The smoke!”

Eleven ignored him, approaching the hulking creature. It’s maw dripped with drool, rasping and snarling as the young man approached it. Erik scrambled after him, shoving past people to try and stay beside his friend, reaching out to him with a cry of his name. Eleven outstretched his hand, voice small, “They hurt you for my ruin.” he mumbled, his hand glowing bright.

The luminary symbol shone holy gold against the red flames, painting Eleven in Yggdrasil’s light. The dragon snarled lowly, its growl a rumble in its throat. The luminary, as empathetic as he was to the creature, was still a foe for the monster, rearing up onto its hind legs. It’s screech pierced the air, lunging for the child of light with claws at the ready. Erik bolted to get there first, diving between them and shoving Eleven back. The prince collapsed with a grunt, looking up in horror when red splattered the dragon’s claws. Erik’s yelp drove a sick, aching, shot of pain down his spine, the prince only watching in numb horror. The thief stumbled back, his tunic ripped along with his skin, bright blood gushing down his arm. Only one claw managed to connect, the cut deep enough to make Erik’s head spin. He winced, gritting his teeth against the pain and covering the wound with his palm, only painting his own glove in crimson red. He didn’t hesitate to draw his dagger, intending to fight it out with the dragon if Eleven didn’t move, stumbling to stand tall. The young luminary felt tears burst from his eyes, a harsh hiccup escaping him at how woozy his partner looked. Erik was losing plenty of blood and fast, still standing boldly between the heir and the beast. The dragon licked its lips at the scent of fresh blood, drawing back to attack again. Eleven trembled and whimpered for Erik to flee, the thief only looking back at him. His eyes glinted with the flames, the blue rimmed with nothing but worry for his friend. His eyes sharpened with determination as he curled his fingers tighter around his dagger, bracing himself for the dragon’s next attack. The beast’s growl rumbled deep, snapping its teeth at the two before lunging. Erik squeezed his eyes shut, stopping when the monster’s scream echoed through the ravaged ballroom. Golden lightning cut past him, zapping the dragon and making it flinch back, Erik turning to look at Eleven. His teeth were grit, hand outstretched as lightning burst from his palm, standing beside his friend. The thief managed a grateful smile, the dragon shaking its head as it collected himself, the two wise enough to flee. They were long gone by the time Dundrasil’s destroyer had grasped its bearings again, the dragon continuing its rampage as the thief and prince ran to find the others. Erik needed a healer and fast, Eleven sparing one last glance to the ashes of his home before they continued their retreat from the kingdom.

Violent flashes throbbed through the knight’s vision, his head swirling. The crowds around him were a hazy blur, the fire and smoke burning him from the inside out. Hendrik blinked and shook his head frantically, trying to clear his muddled mind. He couldn’t stop the memories that gripped him, vivid flashes of another kingdom’s ruins. Terror crashed over him in overwhelming waves, head spinning as he collapsed to his knees. His fingers curled into his skull, squeezing his eyes shut. Zwaardsrust’s fall flashed, the screams of his friends, his family, echoing through his head, endless screams he could not tune out. Even when the terrors of his homeland eased back from his thoughts he was only given more horrors to stomach, helpless as he watched death and gore galore. When he closed his eyes, he saw flickering and burning fires, fuzzy with age and yet somehow so vivid he believed he was there. When he opened them, he saw the same thing, struggling for air. His lungs screamed, breathing in so fast and so hard it made him feel like he was not breathing at all. Hendrik growled lowly against his tears, trying to let his reason fight through his terror. Dundrasil castle rumbled ominously, the knight’s hazy turquoise eyes falling on the dragon. The beast towered and roared, still sending blazing flames slicing through the air and turning on those who had not been fortunate enough to flee yet. Hendrik swallowed thickly, managing to listen to the coherent part of his mind. The dragon had always caused irreversible damage to the infrastructure, he could feel that just by the way the castle crumbled. The castle would cave in on itself, the knight struggling to rise to his feet. Panic grasped him, locked still as hazy memories of Zwaardsrust clouded his judgement, sick to his stomach. He trembled so hard he could barely stand, swiveling his head back and forth as he tried to grasp his bearings. It was nearly impossible. People swarmed in blurry crowds, blood painting the floor and his clothes, trying desperately to collect himself. Hendrik frowned when he saw something shiny gleam in the corner of his eyes, turning his gaze and hoping for a mere moment it was Eleven. To his surprise, it was the boy’s father who went running by, King Irwin wise enough to flee the castle as it was on the verge of collapse. Hendrik watched the king’s crown gleam, stumbling to try and stay on his feet. Oblivious to the king’s true intent, Hendrik wiped his eyes, chest heaving as he grasped the sword at his back. If he could save just one person, that would be enough. To quell the fear that clawed at his insides, he wished to fulfill the duty that had been embedded deep into his skull ever since he was just a mere boy. To fulfill his knight’s duty. Hendrik took in a shuddery and painful breath, running to catch up to King Irwin, following him towards the exit of the ballroom and nearly to the staircase that spiraled below.. The knight slowed to a halt beside His Majesty and grasped his arm, “Your Majesty! Allow me to help you to s-”

King Irwin grinned, much to Hendrik’s confusion, “You do make it so easy.”

“Pardon?”

Hendrik started back when he saw the gleam of a blade, silver glinting in the dull light of the dark room, and flinched away. His own weapon was dropped when the king slashed his wrist, gritting his teeth against the injury and stumbling back, “Your Majesty--” he sucked in a breath through his teeth, finding his mind swirling with terror again, “I don’t-- I don’t understand.”

King Irwin watched the scarlet run down Hendrik’s arm, the knight unprotected without his armor, his smirk only widening. He could see the knight fighting his panic and took a bold step toward him, fires burning bright behind him, “I must admit Sir Hendrik, I almost feel sorry.”

The other furrowed his brow and squeaked when the royal lunged for him, collapsing with a thud. He flinched when the blade was lifted into the air, Hendrik trying to raise his hand up to protect himself. He watched his own blood gush from his injury, slumping back against the wall as the ruler pinned him back. The knight felt tears ebb at his eyes, his heart pounding so hard he thought it might just burst from his chest. He couldn’t bring himself to do a thing. He felt terribly small against the wall, his injury throbbing as the king stood over him, brown eyes twinkling with malice. He could not hurt the king, he could not fight the terror that swallowed him, he could not fight the vivid flashbacks that consumed his thoughts, he could not do  _ anything, _ feebly trying to muster a snarl of protest. He had nothing, Irwin’s next words striking harder than the sword against his throat, “You Zwaardrustians do have a tendency to meddle. No matter, I will enjoy putting you far under the ground alongside your kinfolk.”

Initially, Jasper turned a blind eye. The Heliodorian focused his efforts on trying to keep the beastly dragon at bay, so far unscathed. When he came to the same realization as Hendrik, that Dundrasil was going to collapse, he had turned to flee, faltering when he had seen his fellow knight amongst the chaos. Hendrik’s breakdown had invoked no sympathy from Jasper, the blond just trying to keep his own skin intact and survive by his own means. He wanted to ignore him, he wanted to press on and escape with his life, not to waste his strength on a trembling coward. Afterall, a scared man was a dead man and Jasper knew that well. But yet… it wasn’t just  _ any  _ scared man.

Turquoise was filled with a bone deep terror, a terror Jasper had not seen in his friend since his youth. Hendrik shook so hard he looked like a leaf in the wind, the blond watching his companion fight to find his knight’s strength, watching as the other failed to find that courage that would save his life. How could he? To relive terrors that had taken everything from him, Hendrik was stuck in the torment, victim to Mordegon’s targeted schemes. Jasper wasn’t sure what compelled him to do it, really. He wanted to ignore it. He wanted to walk away. Alas, maybe it was watching the blood be slit from his friend’s throat that prompted a reaction from Jasper. The guttural sound that escaped Hendrik as blood gushed from one of the most sensitive spots, staining his chest, chin, hands, Irwin’s blade… a bloody mess, maybe that was what made him break into a sprint. Irwin’s lip curled in disgust as Hendrik coughed and sputtered, the blow soon to be fatal if left untreated. Though, for now, the knight was pressing his hand hard against his injury to slow it, looking at the fiend with malice. The king just scoffed and went to land another blow, a final one, Hendrik raising his free arm up, too dazed to run. Hendrik awaited the blow to land and frowned when it never did, finding Irwin towering over him one moment and then finding him gone the next. All he saw was a blur of white and blond tackle Irwin, the two tumbling down the stairs and into the darkness below, Hendrik rasping against the injury that made his ears ring. His heart pounded in his chest, looking down into the pitch blackness below, unable to see a thing, but yet, he knew exactly who threw themselves at the king.  _ Jasper _ . The knight wanted to follow his companion, he truly did. He started to his feet, gasping in the smoky air, his vision doubling as he fought against the dizziness and started down the staircase. He clutched the railing, finding himself unable to think clearly, staring down into the darkness below. Terror grasped him. Another stupid childhood fear halted him. A fear of the dark, a fear Hendirk believed he had outgrown. He shook his head and tried to continue on, frowning at how wet his skin felt. Liquid drenched his clothes as he tried to stumble after Jasper, grimacing at how he felt it ooze on his chin and nearly soak his beard. He frowned and tenderly pressed his hand to the wound. Red was all he saw. It coated his fingers, the knight horrified that such an injury managed to slip his mind. He felt no pain as he pressed his hand back to it, flinching at incoming footsteps. He almost didn’t recgonize the man who ducked away from the destruction around them, his silver eyes widening at the sight of so much blood. “Hendrik! Honey!”

“S...Sylvando?” Hendrik furrowed his brow, groaning and pinching the bridge of his nose, “Dizzy…”

The jester didn’t hesitate to move the other’s hand, pressing his own against the tender injury, “Oh dear… oh dear… ah, you can stay awake for me, can’t you darling?”

The knight nodded, much to Sylv’s relief, “I’m afraid my spells aren’t strong enough to help you very much, we have to find Serena-- and quick!” 

When Sylv started to guide him away, Hendrik stopped him. His vision doubled, shaking his head to clear his thoughts, “But, we can’t leave Jasper…” his words started to slur, the blood loss starting to get to his head, already exhausted from his fears.

Sylvando frowned but took pity on his words, following his sad gaze to the staircase. The darkness unnerved the jester, grimacing as he looked between Hendrik and the stairs. His friend could hardly stand, face red and puffy from his tears, Hendrik in no state to do anything more than run and barely even that. Sylvando’s healing spells were enough to temporarily close the wound but they did not have long before it tampered off, hesitating, “Jasper’s smart, he’ll… he’ll figure something out.”

Hendrik was not exactly happy about the jester’s reply but once he saw the other man limp, he knew it would be a suicide for either of them to follow where Jasper had gone. With heavy hearts, the two fled, the rumble of the castle only urging them on. 

The world spun, the stairs leaving Jasper winded and sore, adrenaline rushing through his veins so fierce he hardly noted the pain. The knight snarled at Irwin, the two interlocked in a frenzy of clawing and harsh holds as they tumbled down the steps. The following hall was too dark to see a damn thing, Jasper kicking the king off him and fumbling to try and find the stairs again, to flee without a second thought. Mordegon was stronger, faster, smarter, even as irwin, Jasper was not stupid enough to try and fight him nor the crumbling castle. His hands scrabbled against the polished floors as he all but crawled, disoriented as his fingers curled around the first step. With a mighty heaven he attempted to shove himself upward, a strangled gasp escaping him when he was dragged back. Jasper grunted when he was flipped onto his back, the wind knocked clean from his chest, “Let go of me you rotter!”

Though Jasper could not see a thing, the fury on Irwin’s face was as clear as daylight, “One would think you learned to stay out of my way the first time, rat.”

The blond bared his teeth, “You gained nothing from taking his life.”

The fiend snickered, grasping Jasper’s wrists and keeping him firmly in place, “You do not have the slightest what I gain from what.”

The other thrashed and bucked, trying in vain to get away, his growl rumbling deep in his throat as he tried to get away from the furious fiend. Irwin slammed Jasper right back down, making the other wheeze, “I let you scamper away with your life once, you have already made me regret it. There are no heroes here, d-”

Whatever King Irwin was about to snarl at Jasper was cut off when the knight bucked his feet upward, connecting with the ruler’s jaw. His sound of pain was edged with unbridled fury, spitting blood as he heard the scrabble of Jasper’s struggle to escape. He lunged after him and pinned him right back down, the other grimacing when Irwin's blood dripped down onto his face. Jasper could not see the crimson that ran down the other’s chin, just scowling as he tried to wrench himself free, furrowing his brow at his words, “You’ll pay for that with your life, fool.”

The blond squeaked when he felt the king’s hands ring around his throat, thrashing wildly to get away. He managed to gulp in one breath before his airflow was cut off, scratching wildy at Irwin’s wrists, rasping out his words, “The boy is long gone-- you-” he tried to inhale, the short gulp that managed to squeak past Irwin’s grip smoky and painful, “You have still lost.”

Jasper’s vision danced with stars when the grip tightened, digging his nails into the ruler’s wrists, “Maybe so but your interferences have cost me so much already. Ridding him of you will make things all the easier. You and your damned intelligence.”

“I'll--” Jasper’s words were barley coherent, lungs screaming at the lack of air, “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

King Irwin only squeezed Jasper’s throat tighter, the knight choking underneath him. His eyes watered, kicking and scrabbling for purchase, his lungs burning. Smoke made any air he did manage feel like knives seeping into his innards, dark purple bruises painting his neck the longer Mordegon held him still. His vision sparkled with color and stars, ears ringing as nearly an entire minute passed, body screaming in pain. Drool dribbled from his lips, fighting to escape the deadly hold, Jasper unsure if his eyes were watering or if he was crying. He could hardly think and the thoughts he did have were unpleasant. Darkness ebbed at hsi vision, even if he couldn’t tell by the pitch blackness around him, the pressure in his throat unbearable. He was not scared of death, drawing blood from Irwin's wrists as he dug into them, feeling himself start to grow limp as his struggle slowed. Death did not phase him, trembling as he just weakly grabbed at the fabric of his soon-to-be-killer’s clothes, finding himself only thinking of one thing; the others. Surely they had escaped by now? Sparkles flickered past Jasper’s eyes, guttural sounds of pain escaping him, feeling as if his lungs had been consumed by Dundrasil’s flames. HIs fuzzy golden eyes looked up when King Irwin spoke, words riddled with disgust, “I do forget.”

When Jasper gulped in air, it was both the greatest feeling he had ever experienced and the worst. He coughed, wheezing weakly as he gulped in massive breaths of painful smoky air, too weak to stand. Irwin rose to his feet, looking down as jasper curled into a spluttering ball, “Your uses far outmatch your interference.” he started to turn away, ignoring the strangled whimpers, “If Yggdrasil wills it, you will see another day. That is, if the castle doesn’t fall on you first.”

Jasper watched him go through damp eyes, trying to feebly wheeze for help. His voice did not come, shakily trying to rise to his feet. The world spun as the castle rumbled, managing to hold himself upright for a few moments. It was too dark to see anything, too weak to pull himself up the stairs, too thrown off to do a damn thing. He growled in frustration, covering his ears as they rang so loud he thought his eardrums might just burst. Unconsciousness pulled at his senses despite his best attempts to fight it, his voice so quiet that it didn’t even make so much as a squeak, “No… p-please… this-- this cannot be it.”

He coughed harshly, smoke making him dizzy. He collapsed against the stairway railing, the caste shuddering around him, the ringing in his ears only defeaning. For a moment, Jasper thought he heard a voice. It rang out against Dundrasil’s creaking, against the ringing in his skull, slicing through the air like a beacon of hope, “Jasper! Over ‘ere!”

Alas, it was a fool's hope. Darkness consumed Jasper’s vision at last, the knight groaning when he collapsed to the halls below.

Fires raged on, the castle creaking and groaning as the dragon continued its rampage and fiery blue flames consumed it. Dundrasil’s residents looked on in horror, Eleven and his friends all coughing and hacking as they fled out into the square. The prince looked around at his companions, his hands trembling at his sides. Eight of them stood by his side, feeling his stomach do a flip in his gut. Serena and Jade were drenched and out of breath, Rab and Veronica were unscathed but coughing bitterly at the smoke that filled their lungs, Erik was still covering his gruesome injury, Sylv was sporting burns all over, and Hendrik bore the worst of their injuries, blood still staining his chest and neck. Eleven looked at them before his people, finding them all bristling. They looked at the party with fury, Veronica letting fire burst to life in her fingers when the angrier of the crowd stepped toward them, “Stay back!” she warned, hacking when a coughing fit seized her.

The crowds stepped back in terror, gasps filling the air as Veronica only fueled the fear of everyone around them. Eleven merely watched as she did so, stepping back and meaning to lead the party away. They were injured, they all were, they couldn't stay and fight. There was nothing they could do, Eleven seeing this. He could keep his friends safe at the very least if he walked away now. The party followed the prince’s gaze when he turned away, following after him with heavy hearts and pained bodies. They parted the crowd effortlessly, no one wanting to draw anywhere near the darkspawn and his darklings. However, when a voice rang out, Eleven halted.

“Dundrasillians! My people!”

He turned, his father tall against the ruin. Irwin stood atop debris in front of the castle, his face covered in ash and soot. His chin was splattered with smeared blood, his sleeve covered in red when he pumped his fist in the air, “Sir Jasper is dead by the luminary’s hand.”

The words were blunt, driving a stake through the hearts of the party. Gasps rippled, King Irwin continuing on, “The darkspawn-- he has brought on this tragedy! I was a fool to trust my son so blindly and now for it, Heliodor has lost a great knight and Dundrail has lost so many, countless lives lost…” he opened his mouth to continue, flinching when the castle behind him gave a mighty heave. 

The sound was horrendous, bone-wrenching, as the castle finally could take no more. Dundrasil shuddered and at last, fell, caving in on itself. King Irwin threw himself down to protect himself, dust rolling off the castle as it fell in, glass shattering and concrete folding like it was nothing more than cardboard. Even the party flinched, Eleven first to open his eyes again. He took in the horror, staring at the jagged remains of what once was one of Erdrea’s most mighty kingdoms and his home, lifting his chin as he awaited his father to continue. King Irwin looked genuinely startled, brow furrowing as he stared at the mass destruction before turning back to his people, “Hear me, Darkspawn!”

Eyes fell on Eleven, the prince waiting in silence. The king mustered all the fury he could, “You will pay for what you have done here. Your peoples blood is on your hands, you have betrayed them in a way that is unspeakable. You do not deserve to be Prince Eleven, nor do any of your darklings deserve their titles. Count your days, Darkspawn, as not even the goddess could spare you from what you have done here.”

When Hendrik turned his gaze to Eleven, he expected to see the same heartbreak the rest of the party felt in their hearts. He expected the same ache he felt in his own chest, to see the misery that painted Eleven’s grandfather's eyes, to see the grief that made them all tremble, Hendrik did not expect what he truly saw. Eleven's jaw was clenched, the prince's fists curled into balls at his side. To Hendrik's shock, Eleven's sky blue eyes were rimmed with nothing but anger as he watched the flames consume the lingering debris of his home. The luminary looked at the imposter of his father with nothing but an inconsolable fury, a hatred Hendrik could hardly fathom. Eleven bared his teeth as the king continued his slander of the luminary name, looking as if he could march straight up there and wring the king's throat with his bare hands. But Eleven did no such thing, just staring with a look so cruel. The kingdom crackled and burned, the prince's eyes reflecting Dundrasil's destruction. He blinked slowly and his gaze was grim, solemn as he silently led his companions away from the ruins of his home. Hendrik fell in place behind him, wishing he could find the words to describe his own emotions. Numb he watches his charge, who spared one final look back at the destruction of Dundrasil. His fists clenched again, like he wished to prove himself the hero he had been rumored to be. But there were no heroes here, not now and not ever. Zwaardsrust had no savior, Heliodor had crumpled under a cruel king's rule, and Dundrasil crackled and burned just as it had meant to so many years before. Jasper had tried to be Dundrasil's hero, he had thrown himself into danger as gallantly as a hero should. But, the line between brave and stupid was thin, and Jasper had lost his life for it. Eleven turned his gaze away for good at last, fleeing with his injured companions, as Hendrik trailed behind, unable to help thinking one thing. There were no heroes of Dundrasil. There was only Dundrasil's disgrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my apologies that this is a late upload!!


	19. Heavy Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope is a dull flame in dark times

Silence hung thick in the air like a fog, as thick as the haze that filled the party’s heads. No one had the energy to think, to let their minds process what happened, lest they burst into tears. Dundrasil remained hushed, not even the monsters disturbing the silence. Eleven kept his head down as he led his injured rag-tag group along, his mind just as muddled as his companions’. No one could handle looking at each other, no one wanted to stomach the tragic mistake they made, no one could even muster the strength to think of how only eight of them walked away from Dundrasil. When a soft timid voice spoke, Eleven stopped, her words weak, “It… It wouldn’t hurt to wait for him? Would it…? In case he’s…”

Serena whimpered when the others looked at her, looking seconds away from bursting into tears just at the tired looks she received. Sylvando spoke first, his voice just as hushed as hers had been, “I don’t think waiting, at least a little while, would hurt?”

Everyone looked at Eleven expectantly, awaiting his final call. To their surprise, it was Hendrik who gave the call, his voice a low rumble against the pain in his throat and the only one to truly puncture the silence, “The injured must rest.”

Eleven nodded his agreement to Hendrik’s order and led his companions only a little further, guiding them to a campsite where they may tend to the worst of their injuries. The checkpoint lurked only a tiny distance from Dundrasil, a risky distance, but Eleven could tell just by the looks of relief on his friends' faces that he could push them no more. If guards truly wanted to come after them, they could easily find the party and capture them but yet, no one was worried about that. Everyone was tired, Dundrasllians and Eleven’s companions alike. No one wanted to chase the group of delinquents, at least, not right now. Eleven squat down to start on a campfire for them, a hushed peace falling over the group. The soft orange flames flickered dully, Eleven intentionally keeping them down, especially by the look Hendrik gave the tamed fire. His turquoise eyes were glossy, distant, even when Serena came to treat him. The group took care of each other, mumbling to each other in support and asking what hurt. It was a fragile setting, no one spoke very loud, as if they were scared of breaking the silence. Erik hissed in pain as Sylvando bandaged his arm, wrapping it tightly, “I could sew that tunic of yours up if you want darling?”

“Yeah, that would be nice. I don’t really have anything else…”

Eleven looked up from where he sat between Hendrik and the fire, “We could always buy you something new in the next town? I’ll cover it.” he offered with a weak smile.

Erik returned the smile, waving his free hand as Sylv healed his arm up as best he could, “Ah, don’t worry about it. I’ll get it fixed. Where are we going next anyway?”

“Hm, it doesn’t look like anywhere until we get that sea gate open so…” Veronica eyed the map in her hands, tipping her head, “Puerto Valor.”

“Ow!” Heads turned when Erik yelped, wincing away from Sylv, “Too tight…”

The jester shakily let go of the thief's bandages, unsettled. He hid his discomfort from the others with a practiced smile, moving to treat Jade’s ankle, “We won’t be staying long? Will we?”

To Sylv’s endless relief, Jade answered first, even if wincing as she was bandaged, “No, I don’t believe so.”

The jester dared to let out a breath of relief. He had not returned to his hometown since the day he had stormed out, let alone ever even thought of returning. He couldn't fathom the thought of facing his father again after all these years, especially considering the circumstances. What would Don Rodrigo think of him now? His Norberto, Puerto Valor’s pearl, now a measly jester instead of an esteemed knight walking side by side with the luminary? He would be furious at such a thing! Sylv apologized when he tightened Jade’s bandages too tight as well, his mind having wandered anywhere but the present. The mere thought of facing his father, not as Norberto, but as Sylvando, frightened him more than anything else in the world. And that was a lot, considering their latest circumstances. The jester furrowed his brow as he shifted to take care of his own injuries, some of the least severe ones of the group. He could feel his heart in his chest as he dreaded their next destination. What would Don Rodrigo think of him journeying alongside one of his finest pupils and two of Erdrea’s greatest knights under a different name, completely incognito? Well… Sylvando felt a sharp prick to his heart. Only one of those finest knights now. Guilt made his throat dry at the thought of poor Jasper. The blond knight had made comments about enjoying the seaport town and knowing that's exactly where they were going next, without him, cut deep. The jester flexed his fingers anxiously. What would Don Rodrigo think of knowing his son was involved with Dundrasil’s destruction? The thought struck hard, nearly leaving Sylvando winded. The more he thought on the whole matter, the sicker he felt, coming to an uneasy conclusion. He would be returning to Puerto Valor, not as the don’s son, but instead as Sylvando. Norberto was long gone and would remain that way, whether he stepped foot in that town or not. Don Rodrigo would be none the wiser. For all the world knew, Norberto was long dead, the thought a double-edged blade. It would only be Hendrik revisiting the little port town. Not Sir Jasper, not Norberto, just a jester and his newfound knight friend. Anyone else was gone and there was nothing that could change that. It was a bitter pill to swallow but Sylv swallowed it all the same, resuming fussing over his companions to distract himself. He failed to think of the fact he wasn't the only one that had to choke down that same pill, however, oblivious that it wasn’t just him that had to stomach the thought of returning to his past. Hendrik leaned forward from where he sat, watching the flickering flames in front of him. They felt unbearably hot, even with Eleven sitting between him and them, grimacing. He turned his gaze away, a soft hiss escaping him as Serena treated his wounds. She apologized profusely as she did so, voice soft, “I’m ever so sorry the bandages are soggy, it’s all we have until we get to Puerto Valor…”

She continued her talking, though it fell on deaf ears. Hendrik held his arm out limply for her, looking anywhere but present. The idea of returning to his youth, to face his mentor again after all these years, only sharpened the pain that throbbed in Hendrik’s numb heart. He had not stepped foot in Puerto Valor since Norberto had disappeared, far too riddled with guilt to handle looking at the boy’s father. He did wish to return one day, one day when he thought he could look into Don Rodrigo’s eyes without bursting into tears. He had always dreamed of returning and earning his respect for once and all. To stand beside Jasper as Sirs of Heliodor, with titles and a name for himself, to present himself as a success to the don. Hendrik’s eyes watered, squeezing his eyes shut against the pain that seized his heart. Now he didn’t even have that. He couldn’t even return as Sir Hendrik anymore. King Irwin had stripped him of his titles, stripped him of Jasper, he’d return as a nobody without a friend in the world. Hendrik wrenched his arm away from Serena, the healer gasping in surprise as the knight tried to hide the tears that escaped his eyes. He jerked himself away, ashamed that his emotions controlled him so, Serena starting to try and stop him. She stopped however when she saw the glimmer of tears, looking down in respect to let him collect himself, The party flinched at Hendrik’s sudden movements, sadly letting him storm off, before resuming what they had been doing. Quiet fell as Hendrik sulked off for air, Eleven watching him go before sighing. He dug into his pockets, carefully unfolding Faris’ letter and looking over it. His hands trembled, feeling tears sting his eyes as he reread the words of warning.  _ ‘I am sorry, honored luminary, Erdrea has failed you’ _

Eleven struggled to fight his tears, heartbreaking. He managed to hide his tears from almost everyone, Erik noticing the way the prince trembled. He stood and came to sit beside him, the thief looking down at the note in his hands, “Isn’t that from Prince Faris?”

Eleven flinched when his companion spoke, quietly folding it up again, “Y-Yeah…”

Erik set his hand on the luminary’s shoulder, his smile sad yet supportive, “Try not to beat yourself up, man, it's not your fault.”

“Yes it is.”

The thief frowned, having not expected such a blunt reply. He shook his head, “Eleven-”

As much as the prince wanted to clamp his jaws shut and just appreciate Erik’s attempt to help, he couldn't, his words like a slap to everyone around them, “Faris tried to warn me and I ignored him. Jasper told me to avoid Dundrasil and I ignored him and now he’s  _ dead _ ; it's all my fault, Erik.”

Everyone felt tears well at their eyes, as much as they tried to hide it, Eleven bursting into sobs, “I killed Jasper.”

The party winced, Eleven’s words filled with pure agony, the luminary breaking into harsh hiccupy-sobs as he curled up on himself, too guilt-stricken to listen to Erik. The thief felt horrible that he had caused such an outburst, the pain he got from hearing Eleven’s wails indescribable. Rab stood, much to the party’s surprise, the elder having been surprisingly quiet until now. He came and squatted beside his grandson, grasping the sobbing boy by his shoulders, “It's  _ not  _ your fault laddie.”

Eleven hiccuped before throwing his arms around his grandfather, comforted by the last shred of his family he had left. The evening went on like that, the group fighting their tears in turn, the day long and exhausting now. 

When night fell, a soft quiet fell over them once again. The party dared to cling to hope that a certain blond had managed to escape and would join them before morning came, as daring as the hope was. Hendrik had joined them again before the campfire by nightfall. Serena and Sylv had both held him still to treat the injury on his neck upon his return, using the last of the dry bandages to aid his gruesome injury. He barely reacted to their fussing, sullen and wordless, and he remained that way for the rest of the night. The rest of the party talked in hushed voices, to save themselves from any more tears, telling each other happy things and sharing hope. Even through sad smiles and leaking tears, the party clung to that hope of Jasper’s return, casting hopeful glances over their shoulders to the castle. Hendrik watched their hope with a heavy heart. If Jasper had managed such a thing, he long would have joined them, but yet, their hope managed to at least boost morale, if only for a little while. No one slept very well that night.

Morning light broke the darkness, basking Dundrasil in soft golden light. It was dull as if it knew the tragedy that befell the region, rousing the party slowly. No one was quite ready to stir yet, soft muttered groans escaping them as they rose with the light. Only eight of them stirred that morning, crestfallen to find their hope had been for nothing. Their hope shattered into despair, heads down as they watched the final flames of the campfire burn out. Sylvando whimpered to see his friends so heartbroken, fighting through his own heartache to try and help, “We… We can wait a little longer, can’t we? I mean, maybe he just--”

“No.”

The jester flinched at Eleven’s voice, as did everyone, the prince standing. He shook his head when everyone looked at him, “No, we cannot wait any longer.” Eleven’s trembling fists clenched at his sides, voice cracked with pain, “They… They have taken everything from me. My home, my family, my friend… I will not let them take anything else from me. Not ever again. All I have left is you all and my mark.” he looked down at the symbol on his hand before furrowing his brow, blinking away angry tears, “If we wait any longer, I risk losing that too. Guards will come looking for us soon. We must go.”

The prince’s order was met by argument, Jade snapping back at him, “We can’t leave Jasper!”

Erik was quick to retort, standing beside Eleven, “Jasper said for a fact he wouldn’t want us to wait for him back in Gondolia, remember? He’s right, we’ve run out of time.”

“You don’t know that!” Veronica snarled her words, blinking back tears, “He’s always been so overdramatic about things anyway! He was probably just making a point!”

“He could be hurt…” Serena’s whimper was drowned out by the bickering, looking down sadly.

“Just a while longer couldn’t hurt, darling, just in case-”

The bickering fell stiffly silent when Hendrik stood, the brute hushing everyone just by the movement. They all looked at him, awaiting the knight’s words, even Eleven looking to the man for guidance. Hendrik did not say a word, even though that was all that was expected of him, turquoise gaze falling on the luminary. Eleven shrunk under his gaze, “W-we could wai-”

The words dried in the prince’s throat when Hendrik bowed before him, the knight taking a knee before Eleven. He bowed before the royal, remaining silent, the others frowning but giving not another word of protest. Eleven’s order was final, Hendrik rising to his feet and ushering the saddened party onward. No one would argue with that, even if throwing hesitant glances over their shoulders as they collected their things and started onward. Hendrik fell to the back of the party, grateful the party’s bickering stopped, trailing behind as they left Dundrasil and headed through Zwaardsrust again. He stayed a few steps behind the group, his chest tightening to trek through his homeland again. Pain ate at him to journey through such an area without his best friend, remembering how the man had aided him last time. A grisly reminder of what all he lost made Hendrik stop, standing still. The ruins of Zwaardesrust were just as heart-wrenching as they had been the first time, the destruction long consumed by the earth. Dundrasil still smoked in the distance, Hendrik’s hands trembling at his sides. How unlucky they were today. Yet, most managed to escape with their lives, so that was a good thing he supposed. It certainly didn’t feel like a good thing.

“Hendrik? Darling, are you coming?”

The brute looked up when Sylvando spoke, stuffily nodding. He forced his gaze away from the grassy ruin, taking in a deep breath. There was an aching familiarity to the scene, his own words echoing through his skull, the statement feeling as old as time itself. 

_ ‘You coming, Jasper?’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!! so sorry that this is such a short chapter, especially considering the last one, but I figured no one would mind the length! anywho, ily guys am grateful for my wonderful readers, I do remember and appreciate regulars beyond belief :)
> 
> a reminder that you can always find me on Twitter for more dragon quest tingz' ! @angsty_dude


	20. A Favor from an Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon the party's arrival to Puerto Valor, Hendrik and Sylvando are forced to delve into their past in ways they could never have expected.

Bickering filled the Salty Stallion’s halls, the loud arguing rising above the sound of seawater splashing against the sides of the ship. The fuss made the entire party groan, Erik looking over at Veronica, “What are they even fighting about?”

She sighed, resting her cheek on her palm, “Eleven broke a cup and Sylv’s real peeved about it. He says he did it on purpose.”

“Well, did he?”

Veronica shrugged, “With the attitude he’s had lately, I don't doubt it.”

Erik frowned and stood, Veronica quick to follow, wanting to oversee the fight that was quickly getting on everyone’s last nerve. Days at sea and given plenty of time of time to think made the whole party irritable, Eleven especially. The normally sweet prince had a short fuse nowadays, blowing up over the tiniest of things. Though everyone understood what caused such sudden aggressiveness, it did not mean it wasn’t met with the same fierceness sometimes. Everyone had a temper nowadays, so much so Dave had avoided the party ever since he’d been snapped at by a grumpy Eleven. Erik and Veronica found the arguing quieting when they headed down the hall to the galley, the fight tapering down. The two slid past the bickering pair and sat down at the dining table, finding that's where most of the party had gathered for the morning. Veronica leaned over to her sister, “How long have they been at it?”

“Pretty much since Eleven came in here…” Serena frowned as the argument flared back up again, all looking up at Sylvando’s offended gasp.

The jester went off again, spewing something about ‘disrespect’ as Eleven just scrunched his nose at him, only making the other so mad his face went red. Jade pinched the bridge of her nose as they went off on each other again, looking to her companions, “Just when I thought they were done…”

Heads turned when a chair squeaked, all looking to where Hendrik sat at the table. He was sullen and silent, no one having really noticed him sitting there with a coffee mug in his hands. He took a sip from the bitter liquid and set the mug down, furrowing his brow, “Be easy on the boy, will you?”

When Hendrik spoke for the first time in days it shut everyone up in an instant, the brute rising to his feet. Sylvando gave a deeply displeased frown but was not about to pick a fight with the knight, muttering under his breath as he went about sweeping up Eleven’s mess. He was still peeved about it, Hendrik stepping between them to cease their argument once and for all. Eleven glared up at him and in an act of defiance, opened his mouth, almost moving to turn his anger on Hendrik, the party shocked at such a sight. Hendrik had rarely shown his face since Dundrasil and he had not said a single word until now, the brute bringing a depressed aura everywhere he went, Eleven snapping on their grieving comrade a shock. He merely quirked his brow when Eleven turned on him, “Go on. Say what you have to say.” when the other stayed quiet he sighed, “You know better than that.”

Eleven looked down, “I'm sorry…”

Hendrik set his hand on the boy’s shoulder, “Come with me.”

The party watched as they left without a word more, the galley left to fall into silence. Sylvando stood up, the cup swept up carefully, “Hmph, why I never…”

“I really expected that to turn out ugly.” Veronica frowned once they were gone, getting up to fetch an apple for breakfast.

“I wonder what they’re talking about anyway…” Erik watched the door, almost as if he wished they’d return.

“Hopefully talking some sense into him! I mean honestly! Yelling at me like that… What’s gotten into him?” Sylv scowled as he dumped the debris into the trash, a sour look on his face.

“Hey, Hendrik told you to be easy on him.” Jade said, frowning as the jester continued his muttering.

“I know… I know…” Sylv sighed and picked up a fruit to munch on, “It’s just frustrating darlings!”

“What happened anyway?”

“I’m not sure really…” The jester leaned back against the counter, “he just dropped it.”

“You two were fighting cause he dropped a cup?” Erik tipped his head in confusion, “Sound pretty accidental.”

“That’s the weird thing!” Sylvando looked confused just recalling the scene, “He took the cup out of the cupboard and just… dropped it. I don’t even know how to describe it, he just dug it out and let his arm go slack, he had this strange look on his face too… He just looked so satisfied by it and when I asked him why he did that, he blew up! I know I overreacted but still…”

Serena whined softly at the story, “Poor dear… I’ve read about that before, he’s just digging for reactions. It seems he wanted to make you angry.”

Sylvando tipped his head toward her, “But why?”

“Attention, probably.” Jade was first to answer, poking at her plate, “Even the negative kind.”

“But that doesn’t make any sense! Why would anyone want to be yelled at? Not to mention he even tried to get Hendrik to blow up on him…” Veronica took a bite out of her apple before continuing, “He’s scary even when he’s not angry!”

Jade rested her head on her chin, “If it wasn’t for Rab, he’d be an orphan right now. It's just a tactic to look for control, right for Serena?”

The blonde gave a quick nod, “It’s sad really but I think he’ll settle down when we’re out on land again… He’ll have more to do besides be so sour.”

“And just when I believed we had gotten rid of the sour attitudes around here...” Veronica gave a soft ‘hmph!’ as she got up to toss her apple core away.

“You’re certainly one to talk.” Erik rolled his eyes and set his hands on the table, pushing himself up, “I’m gonna go make sure Eleven’s head is still on his shoulders. It seems awfully quiet, I suppose I should at least check on them?”

“That's fine darling, I'll go by there and apologize for losing my temper in a bit.” Sylv gave a wave goodbye as Erik headed off, turning his attention to feeding the others.

Erik nodded and returned the wave with a flick of his wrist, sauntering down the ship’s halls in search of the prince and the knight. He poked his head into a few cabins, perking his head up when he heard talking coming from Hendrik’s cabin. He followed the sound and quietly pushed the door open, leaning in the doorway to see what the two were up to. They sat at a desk tucked in a corner of the cabin, Hendrik and Eleven both hunched over the table to look at something. Erik tipped his head curiously and leaned forward to eavesdrop on their conversation, intrigued on what they were up to. Hendrik had a map splayed out in front of them, Eleven leaned close to see, the older softly teaching him how to map the road ahead. The prince watched with interest before he leaned back, digging out a different map and showing it to the knight, “Why’s yours look so blank compared to this?”

Hendrik frowned and eyed the paper in the luminary’s hands, “Ah, that must be one of Jasper’s maps. He had a tendency to jot down anything and everything about the area down, he even had a habit of drawing on them. How he managed to still use them after all his scribbling is beyond me…”

Eleven looked absolutely amazed at that and immediately tried to read the scribbles all over the paper, furrowing his brow in concentration. Hendrik continued, looking down at the, seemingly blank in comparison, one sprawled out on the table, “I think this is one of the few maps I own that he hasn’t completely defaced. I must admit, I find it almost harder to read without his nonsense all over the page, as a strategist he certainly knew more than me on landscape… Whether it be knowledge on monsters or matters as simple as getting somewhere fastest, he always knew best.” Hendrik prattled on, a genuine smile on his face as he spoke of his friend, Eleven listening to every word like it was the most important thing in the world.

Erik couldn’t help but smile as he listened and quietly closed the door again to give them peace, finding the scene cute. Hendrik and Eleven found solace in each other, even if it was over something as simple as doodles on maps. It eased Erik’s worries. The thief happy to return to the party and assure them that everything would be okay for the prince, at least for a little while. Though, he couldn't shake the unease the deep tiredness in Hendrik's gaze gave him...

Eleven looked so much chipper when the Salty Stallion at last docked, holding a map he had dug out of one of Jasper's lingering bags, excitement at last returned to his sad gaze. His eagerness to explore again melted off onto the others when they returned to land, most of the party happy to follow along as they looked out on the bright sands of the Costa Valor. Only two party members didn’t share their excitement, Hendrik refusing to leave his cabin altogether, and Sylvando reluctantly following behind him. He didn’t even so much as step foot on the sands before terror shot up his spine. Not yet. Not yet was he ready to return home. He cleared his throat, “Do we all have to go?”

Eleven looked up from where he was trying to make sense of his knight’s drabbles, tipping his head in confusion, “Well, yeah. Speaking of us all going, where’s Hendri-”

Serena interrupted him, dipping her head to him in apology, “I’m terribly sorry Eleven, i forgot to mention it to you. I was afraid all the salty and sandy air would be bad for Hendrik's injury and ordered him to remain on bed rest. Plus, he lost a lot of blood, I don’t think he should be out walking much…”

The prince listened to her with a frown before he nodded in understanding, Serena continuing, “I don’t see any harm in someone staying behind and making sure he gets his re-”

Sylvando jumped on the opportunity before she could even finish, grinning as cold relief flooded over his senses, “A chance to babysit Sir Hendrik? I’d be honored! Oh, it’s such a shame i’ll be missing Puerto Valor with you darlings but I hope you all have fun! It’s such a pretty town! Ciao for now!”

The party frowned when Sylv disappeared back into the ship almost instantly, Veronica frowning, “is it just me or did that sound sarcastic?”

Eleven decided to ignore it, looking back down at his map and smiling happily as he read the scribbles of Jasper, leading the party onward. They set off again without another thought, the jester deeply pleased he managed to weasel his way out of going. He’d return home one day, he promised himself that as he delved back into the depths of his vessel, just that day would not be today. Eleven led his friends through the outcropped rocks of the Costa Valor, Sylv waiting until he was sure they were gone to go fuss over Hendrik. He wandered through the halls of the Salty Stallion, knocking on the door to the cabin three neat times before swinging the door open, “Oh Hendrik, darling~” Sylvando frowned to find the room empty, his face falling, “Hendrik?”

There was no reply, the jester finding himself alone, much to his displeasure. He huffed and turned on his heels, “Where on earth could he have run off too?” he muttered to himself, setting off to find the brute.

With that, the search began, Sylv searching the Salty Stallion up and down in search of the knight, finding the task easier said than done. Hendrik could not have gone far, the jester reasoned, the ship wasn’t  _ that  _ big! Surely he had not tried to follow the group into town? Sylvando felt his heart drop at the mere thought of having to chase after him through the streets they used to roam, grimacing. He perked his head up when he heard the floorboards creak, daring to hope he wouldn’t have to go running after him after all. A smile crossed his features when he, at last, found the brute, the man standing out on the deck. Hendrik had his arms folded as he leaned against the side of the deck, overlooking the calm waves that lapped at the ship. He did not move when Sylvando came over, the other tsking, “There you are! I was wondering where you went! Serena said you should be on bed rest, you know! You could catch an infection-”

Sylv fell quiet when Hendrik turned to him, surprised by the man. He did not look like the Hendrik he knew, taken aback to realize this was the first time he had looked at him head-on in the daylight in far too long. Had Eleven noticed the broken look the knight held? His eye bags resembled bruises and his eyes were glazed over in grief, the knight listening to the jester with a furrowed brow. Sylv whined, worry overtaking the urge to scold him for wandering off, “Honey? Have you…” he paused to study the other’s demeanor, “Have you been sleeping alright?”

“Of course I have.” Hendrik all but spat his reply, far too defensive about it for it to be truth.

Sylv crossed his arms, “Did you sleep at all last night?”

“I do not see why you feel the need to poke into my business. I have been sleeping fine.” Hendrik's words were curt, side-stepping the other to slip back down the corridor.

Sylv was quick to turn after him, “Hey, you can’t just walk away from me when I’m talking to you, mister! Hendrik!  _ Hendrik!” _

The smaller hurried after him, sliding between him and the doorway, “You’re lying to me.”

Hendrik lifted his chin, “So what if I am?”

“What happened to the Hendrik I know? The one who found it dishonorable to lie?” he gave a resounding huff, setting his hands on his hips, “Especially to a friend who only wants to help!”

“That Hendrik went with Jasper.”

Sylvando stepped back in surprise at the retort, the words a sharp blade. He would have been less hurt if the other had simply slapped him, stunned to silence for a long moment. Hendrik looked nearly apologetic for a heartbeat before he furrowed his brow, “Now, will you move out of my way? I’m supposed to be on bed rest, Healer’s orders.” The words were glinted with malice, his tongue unusually sharp.

Sylvando only straightened, “You don’t need to be taking that tone with me, Sir Hendrik!”

“That’s not even my name anymore. I’ve lost that too.” Hendrik’s anger splintered away into hurt, side-stepping the other again to try to flee to his cabin.

Sylv stayed at his heels, too worried to drop the conversation now. Under any other circumstance, he would have just let the other brood but Hendrik's attempts at self-destruction would not go unheard, not if a certain jester had anything to do with it. He took on a softer tone when he spoke next, “Honey… Why haven’t you been sleeping?”

Hendrik tried to ignore him, he attempted to just slip away and slide into the cabin, but the words spilled out like vomit, rasping the words with a snarl as tears ebbed at his vision, “Do tell me Sylvando, how would you sleep if every moment you close your eyes you're met with ceaseless night terrors? I am not permitted to rest.”

The knight clenched his jaw, looking utterly disgusted with himself for letting his emotions get the best of him, the sad look on his friend’s face only further infuriating him. He exhaled slowly as he stepped inside his room, “Don’t bother wasting your time on me. You can easily go join the others and visit Puerto Valor like everyone else. You have nothing to hide from…” his words were webbed with a soft pain, closing the door behind him as he retreated.

Sylv whined at that. Hide from? What could Hendrik be hiding from? Were they both hiding from the streets they once owned? Did old brick-headed Hendrik truly remember any of that? The jester felt his heart ache, having though their past together had been lost to time, frowning at the closed door. He set his palm on it, torn. Delving any deeper on the matter risked him being recognized but yet, who knows how far Hendrik will go if left alone with his thoughts… The jester curled his hand into a fist, hesitating, before sighing. Norberto would help his friend, no matter what, Sylv feeling a pang of guilt grip his heart. He couldn't leave his old friend in his time of need, swinging the door open. Hendrik spun to look at him, wiping his eyes with his arm and gritting his teeth, “What the hell do you want? I’ve already said enough.”

Sylv just gave him a sad smile as he crossed the room in careful steps, pulling Hendrik’s arms away from his face. His face scrunched up in confusion at the jester, opening his mouth to give a harsh retort, Sylv just gently cupping his face in his hands, “Hendrik, please, just talk to me…”

Hendrik tried to wrench himself away, to hide the tears that threatened to spill, but by then, it was all too late. He shoved his walls up so fast that they toppled right back over for the jester, crumbling to the ground as the dam behind his eyes burst. The sob that burst out of him was hoarse, voice riddled with deep pain and hurt, “I have not once had a night terror without  _ him  _ being here, how am I-I supposed to face it alone? How am I supposed to do a thing when he’s all I think about…! I can’t even do so much as teach Eleven how to use a damn map!”

Sylv listened quietly as Hendrik came undone, the knight finally letting out the heartbroken sobs he’d been holding in for far too long, the jester just making sure his friend had a shoulder to cry on. Hendrik’s sobs broke his heart, having never seen him in such a state. He’d seen Hendrik at his lowest before, struck by food poisoning, just dragged out of the sea after a near drowning, homesick, many low points of the knight’s had been observed by the jester. But this…? It was unlike anything he’d ever seen. Hendrik’s cries were ugly, broken choked sounds that hardly managed to escape his throat, slumping down to his bed when his legs could hold him no more. Sylv was quick to join him, sitting by his side and listening as the words kept pouring out of his mouth. The brute hiccuped and hid his face in his hands, “I don’t even know what happened to any of them… I did not see my King, m-my family, nor even the fate that befell Jasper when he t-took my place… I don’t know anything.” the knight clutched his chest against the heartache, “I-I’ll never know and for that, i’ll never sleep. I can’t even face Don Rodrigo, not when I don’t even know a thing of Nor-”

Sylvando flinched, almost grateful a sob grasped Hendrik so hard that he could not finish. The jester looked away, almost in shame. Surely he could not be part of the terrors that plagued Hendrik so…? The brute spoke up again, furiously wiping at his eyes, “I am sorry, Sylvando this-- This is none of y-your concern. I-”

Sylv set his hands on the brute’s chest, gently pushing him into bed, “Hush, you have no reason to apologize… You-” he paused, swallowing thickly, “You can’t possibly blame yourself for all that, Hendrik… It’s not your fault.”

Hendrik shook his head at that, sniffling but letting Sylv coax him into lying down, “I fear that is far from true. King Irwin was after my blood, not Jasper’s… Mordegon has always been a-after me.”

Sylvando stopped, “Mordegon?”

Hendrik clamped his mouth shut and refused to say another word, guiltily looking away. Tears ran down his face at having slipped up and revealed such a thing, the jester frowning, “Thats… that must be who was behind it all? Dundrasil? Heliodor too? That's the big bad? Darling, How do you know that?”

Hendrik furrowed his brow, “Jasper knew. He… He knew everything… That's why it should’ve been me…”

Sylv whined sadly as Hendrik fell into another harsh sobbing fit, the other choking on his tears. He gently rubbed his shoulders, “Hey, honey, please calm down… If Jasper told you that, then he knew you’d be able to uncover more when we need it… He wouldn’t want you blaming yourself, no one would. Try and get some sleep, alright? I promise, everything's going to be okay, it isn’t your fault and never was nor will be.” The jester stood, tucking in the other while he still could and starting away.

Hendrik seemed at least comforted by Sylv’s words and nestled down into the bed, too exhausted from his fit to struggle. He buried his face into the pillow, sighing shakily as sleep tried to pull him under, refusing to do so, “Thank you, Sylvando… You… You remind me so much of him…”

The other stopped at Hendrik’s words, turning to look back at him, “Remind you of who, darling? Jasper?”

_ “Norberto.”  _ Hendrik’s words were muffled by the pillow, squeezing his eyes shut to blink back any more tears, “It has been so long since I have even said his name… Ah, do ignore me, i-i do not mean to prattle on about a boy I used to know…” the brute sniffled softly, trying to dry his eyes.

Sylvando’s fingers curled into the woodwork of the doorframe, taking in a sharp breath. Hendrik  _ did  _ remember him. The jester turned to look at his old friend, who was still very much in tears, getting an idea. “You’re not going to go to sleep, even if I lock you in here, are you?”

Hendrik shook his head, “No-- Wait, you were going to lock me in here?”

Sylvando waved his hand, “Yes, but that doesn’t matter now! I have an idea!” 

The knight frowned, lifting his head, “I am not sure I am f-fond of your scheming, jester.”

“I promise you, i’ll solve your sleeping problem so you won’t have to worry about any nasty dreams, darling! I’ll be back!” before Hendrik could protest, the other closed the door behind him, fleeing to his own cabin.

The man dug through his bags, his heart pounding in his chest when he realized what he was doing. A hood sat heavy in his hands, silver eyes looking at it in disdain. Was he really willing to risk the roads of his hometown for something as simple as getting Hendrik to sleep again? The jester clutched the fabric, fear driving straight into its heart, wincing just at the thought. What had possessed him to act on such a thought, to even dare get close to his hometown? Hearing that name, muttered so tenderly for the first time in  _ yea _ rs… it awoke something in Sylvando, that was for sure. The jester huffed as he pulled the hood up over his face, grumbling, “Damn you, Hendrik…”

The lithe man stood again, making sure to hide every aspect of himself that was recognizable, taking in a shaky breath. It was worth it to earn a smile from the brute again, wasn’t it? He sure hoped so. 

The streets of Puerto Valor were quiet and peacefully so, the party more than grateful to journey somewhere that was not an utter mess. It was nice to get out and breathe fresh air again without doom breathing down their necks. Though they did not have much time to enjoy the openness of the port town, Rab ushering his companions along. “Let's not go mentioning our royal pasts, alright, laddie?” he had said before leading them to the villa that rested on the left side of town.

Eleven and Jade had nodded agreement to that, careful to remain incognito as they headed to meet Don Rodrigo. They learned that the don in question had gone off to Heliodor, the party leaving Rab to talk to Servantes, a man who had rather happily greeted them, while they eyed the nice villa they were standing in. Veronica tapped her foot as she listened to the gentlemen chatter on, turning her gaze away to admire their surroundings. Her feet clicked against the floors as she ventured to a bookshelf. A soft hum escaped her as she studied the books, picking up one when it caught her eye. She pulled it off the shelf, looking up when Serena turned towards her, “What did you find?”

“It's not all too often you see books about Erdwin...” the young girl swept dust off the book, looking it over, “Most books about the luminary of legend are all in Arboria.”

The bored party was instantly intrigued by the book in Veronica’s tiny hands, Erik and Eleven’s hushed debate on whether they could slip off to the casino falling quiet. Veronica handed the book to Serena when her sister asked for it, setting her hands on her hips, “That reminds me of something actually.” she rolled her wrists to make sure she had everyone’s attention, speaking softly so Servantes and Rab wouldn’t overhear, “The darkspawn isn’t a new rumor, you know.”

“It's about eighteen years old now.” Eleven replied with a grunt and flipped a coin in his fingertips, squeaking when Erik snatched it from him.

Veronica clicked her tongue, “Ah, ah, even older than that! Much older, actually!”

Erik frowned, playfully keeping the gold away from Eleven, “What? You mean to tell me that they thought Erdwin was evil too? Yeesh, you’d think people would learn to accept a hero when they saw one…”

“Ooh! I remember reading about that too, now that you mention it!” Serena was still looking down at the book, turning her gaze upward when she spoke, “Not really. The Darkspawn and the Luminary were originally separate people, right Veronica?”

She nodded, “It's only just legend but supposedly, there was to be a hero of the light and a hero of the dark. Yggdrasil’s holiest and Yggdrasil’s darkest. It's been a while since I read the book about it but I think it was in the case of something happening to the initial chosen one, whether corruption or you know...” she grimaced as she said it, “Expiration.”

Jade frowned, “That doesn’t make any sense… Why would Yggdrasil want a dark luminary? Isn’t the whole point to fight the Dark One?”

Serena studied the book in her hands, not looking up this time, “That’s probably why it never actually happened but, according to the legends, it was to keep the balance. Everything has its opposite, you know!”

“Besides, who knew when the dark one would arrive, backups were probably needed. Someone with divine abilities, whether rooted in good or evil.” Veronica was quick to add on.

Eleven looked disturbed at that, “If it was true, would we know who they were?”

Veronica quickly shook her head, “I really doubt even they know. Odds are, any powers they’d have will remain dormant unless they're needed.”

Serena closed the book, returning it safely to the shelf, “I wouldn’t worry about it much, Eleven, it’s all just rumor. It’s unlikely any of that's even true. Yggdrasil chose you.”

The prince didn’t look entirely convinced, “What if that's why the Dark one’s after me? They're the darkspawn and they want their powers?”

Jade sighed and shrugged, “Who knows, it could all just be fairy tail or it could be that. I wouldn’t get worked up over it.”

Erik pat the prince on the shoulder, “Veronica’s probably just making it all up to spook you.”

“I am not! It was a real book!” Veronica stomped her foot, fuming at his accusation, “Balance is a fragile thing! You can’t have someone with crazy powers without there being an equal!”

Eleven groaned as Erika and Veronica proceeded to bicker. He then flinched, as did they all, when the door to the villa suddenly came flinging open with an echoing thud, silencing everyone. When Sylvando came marching inside, he looked disheveled, a hood draped tightly around his head as he sulked over to where Veronica stood. He bat his eyes at her, his grin rather forced, “Hey, Ronnie darling, would you mind coming with me?”

Erik frowned at the sight of the jester, “Awful late to come join us. We’re almost done.”

“Oh no, no, no, i’m not staying! Just could use an extra hand with Hendrik!” Sylvando left just as fast as he had come, dragging Veronica along behind him, the tiny mage barely able to even squeak her protest.

Servantes frowned at the mysterious man and turned to Rab, “Who was that?”

Eleven was the one to answer, currently trying to get his coin purse back from Erik’s slippery fingers, “That was just Sylvando.”

The man let out a thoughtful hum at that, “He struck me rather familiar…”

Rab looked back to the door with a frown before pressing that matter at hand, “About those sea gates…”

Veronica squeaked as she was dragged straight out of Puerto Valor, left to stumble behind the jester as he all but bolted away from the port. She frowned and wrenched away from him, huffing, “Hey! Slow down! What’s the matter with him anyway? Yanking me out of there like that, it better be for good reason!”

Sylvando finally slowed for her, daring to pull the hood away from his face, “Ah, it’s nothing too bad. Hendrik just had a little… episode and I was looking for some help putting him down for a nap. Refusing his bedrest is no good!”

Veronica noticed her companion sounded abnormally anxious but decided not to press it, groaning as she walked beside him, “At least if Jasper wanted to put Hendrik down for a nap, he could do it himself.”

Sylvando scrunched his nose at her attitude, taking her to the ship, “Well, considering I don’t know any snooze spells, I can’t do that! And he hasn’t annoyed me enough to smack him over the head with something quite yet.”

The smaller paused, “Yet?”

“It could still very well happen.”

The young mage sighed, “Alright, fine, I'll help. Where is he, anyway?”

“Where else? His cabin.” Sylvando hummed as he led the young blonde through the Salty Stallion and to where the cabins rested.

He knocked three times before swinging the door open anyway, finding the brute to be right where he had left him. He had rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling, his tears dried. His face was still red and splotchy when his turquoise eyes fell on them, frowning, “Would you mind enlightening me on what it is you have in mind?”

Sylvando smiled sweetly, clasping his hands together, “Well, you said you were having trouble sleeping, didn’t you? Ronnie here can put you to sleep no problem!”

Hendrik didn’t look very pleased by the idea, “I doubt sleep fueled by magic is very good.”

“Snooze is a heavy spell, it's a deep enough slumber your mind won’t be able to fill your head with dreams.” Sylv was proud of his idea, “Please let us help you.”

“Alright.” The knight sighed, “Go ahead. It can’t be worse than anything I’ve tried but I must ask… Why are you going through so much trouble, Sylvando? It cannot be purely because Serena allowed you to fuss over me.”

Sylvando let out a thoughtful sound at his question, watching Veronica prepare the spell from the corner of his eye. He gave his friend a sweet smile, “Hm… Let’s just think of it as a favor from an old friend, alright honey?”

Hendrik frowned at that, brow furrowing. Sylvando could see the gears shift in his head, a thousand emotions flickering across the knight’s face. The jester saw the spark flicker in Hendrik’s turquoise eyes, the spark of recognition when he at last connected the dots. He opened his mouth to speak, to declare his realization, but by then it was all for naught.

“Snooze!”

Hendrik spun to look at Veronica, “Wait!--”

By then, it was all too late, the spell knocking Hendrik out in an instant. He collapsed to the bed, sleep pulling him in the instant he was struck by the spell, Sylvando amused more than he’d ever admit. Figuring him outright when practically knocked unconscious was certainly a very Hendrik brand thing, Sylvando just left to hope that sleep would wipe the realization from his memory.

“He’s gonna be okay, right?”

Sylvando stopped and looked down at Veronica, surprised by her words, “What do you mean?”

“Well… Not that I care, but!” She crossed her arms, “He’s been taking everything pretty hard… he’s gonna be alright now, right?”

The jester gently put his hand on her shoulder, “How sweet of you Ronnie! Yes, I’m sure he’ll be fine. Nothing a good sleep can’t fix, hm?”

Veronica looked eased at this, looking over at Hendrik’s noisy snoring before looking back at Sylvando, “He’ll probably be out for a few hours, by the way. If not longer, I don’t know how much he needs this map.”

“We should probably go catch up with the others then, let us not disturb him.” Sylv then turned to leave, letting Veronica head out of the room first.

He glanced back over his shoulder before he followed, sparing one look back at Hendrik. The brute had shifted to sleep comfortably, snoring as he nestled under the duvet, a smile crossing the jester’s features, “Sleep well, Henny-Wenny.”

When Veronica and Sylvando started out of the ship to join the others, they found their friends had already returned, ready to set sail again already. They prepared to journey out to the open sea, Sylvando scurrying to get the Salty Stallion through the sea gates. When the ship lurched through the gates, the doors swinging open with a squeak, Rab looked up, “That’s our pal Servantes! Give him a nice thank you wave, everybody!”

The party did as they were told, smiling as they gave thanks for being granted passage to the open sea, Sylvando squeaking. He scrambled to hide from Servantes gaze, ducking behind Eleven frantically. His scramble went unnoticed by his friends but not by Servantes, the man frowning. He eyed the jester carefully, furrowing his brow, “Hm…? ¡Madre mía! Is it… him?”

He was not given enough time to look again, the Salty Stallion rolling on and out into the open sea. 


	21. From Sea to Ash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seaward bound, the entire party sets off again for the next stretch of their adventure.

Water sloshed against the sides of the Salty Stallion, the ship lurching through the sea to continue their journey. The waves were even, warm weather warming their backs as the swirling depths below stayed kind. It took hours before they, at last, broke free from the constraints of the mainland, trekking through the Valor-Sauvage Channel. The open sea greeted them with warm weather and even waves, Eleven amazed at how far the water stretched. He grinned as he looked out to the horizon, met with endless blue that matched his eyes, the deep depths embracing the Stallion as she lurched through the water. Onward to the next length of the journey they traveled, the party amazed at the sight of never-ending sea. Erik looked over at Eleven, amused, “Have you really never been out here before?”

Eleven shook his head, “I’ve only ever been to Gallopolis and Heliodor before we started this trip.”

Erik was baffled by that, “Where I come from, the sea is so much colder than it is out here. I used to wake up every morning looking at that sea.”

The prince turned his head, “Really? I’d love to wake up every day and see the sea… Where are you from anyway? I don’t think you’ve ever told me...”

The thief blushed at that and pulled himself back, rubbing the back of his neck, “Uh, nowhere important. Hey-- Where are we going next Sylv?”

Eleven frowned at Erik swiftly dodging the question, the jester in question looking up, “I’m not sure really… The wild blue yonder awaits us!”

“It's getting awfully foggy though…” Jade frowned at the white that rolled in, waving it out of her face. 

The party unanimously grumbled at the fog that suddenly wreathed around them, enclosing them in a white haze. Sylvando grumbled and waved it out of his face too, “I can hardly see a thing and I don’t like it!”

Worry prickled through the party, cautious as the fog only got thicker, the ship lurching when Sylv was quick to try and steer them out of it. Minutes passed, anxious minutes as they wondered what awaited them in the misty air, everyone perking up when at last the air cleared. Gasps and mumbles rippled the air, Serena stepping forward, “Where are we…?”

A glimmering island awaited with a gorgeous seashore, the water a crisp and beautiful blue, crashed ships jagged in the sand. Curious as to where they had landed, seven of the party came filing off the ship to look around, leaving Hendrik to sleep and Sylv and Dave to fret over the Salty Stallion. Eleven looked around in awe, the soft sound of crashing waves filling his ears as he wandered along the shore. He waded to the center of the island, letting water dampen his ankles, as he came to join where Veronica and Jade stood. The princess barely batted her eyes toward him, “What a strange place. It’s almost like being in a dream…” her words were soft, squatting down to feel the water.

To her surprise, the water splashed right back against her hand, falling back when a figure burst from the water. She looked at the princess, prince, and little mage with curious blue eyes, pink hair billowing down her shoulders. She squeaked at them, “Oh darling, is it really you? My dearest darling Kai? I’ve waited for you ever since the day we said goodbye!”

The girl looked them over before her face fell, finding that they were not who she had thought, Veronica grumbling. She set her hands on her hips, “Hey! What do you think you’re playing at scaring us like that! And there’s no need to look so disappointed to see us!”

The girl in the water only frowned at the scowl before she made the water splash again, the trio watching as she leaped from the water and landed on a rock nearby. All three frowned, Jade preparing to give her own scowl, all three stopping at the sight of what was before them. The stranger gave them a smile and shifted, revealing a glimmering pink tail, Veronica stumbling forward. Her voice was small, “Hold on…are you-- Are you a mermaid?”

She just tipped her head at them, “That’s strange… You didn’t scream or try to catch me in a net. You’re different from most other human beings I’ve met… My name’s Michelle. I’m sorry if I gave you all a fright, it's just...” she sighed, “I thought my Kai was back and I got all excited....”

Veronica’s eyes were wide, completely in awe at the sight of her, “Wow… I can’t believe I’m talking to a real live mermaid! But anyway… who’s this Kai you’re talking about?”

Michelle was quick to reply, “He’s a tender-hearted fisherman from Lonalulu bay… He promised he would meet me here… upon our wedding day.”

The young mage sounded downright amazed, “Wedding day? I didn’t even think humans and mermaids could get married!”

“At first, I was the same! I thought we’d never be together. I thought the Mermaid’s Burden would keep us apart forever. For if a mermaid leaves the sea and makes the land her home, if ever she gets wet again, she metals away to foam… But when I told my Kai i couldn’t come live with him, he said ‘In that case, Shell, you’d better teach me how to swim’! And so with that, I got the blessing of the Queen Beneath the Sea! He’s going to come to Nautica and live down here with me!”

Jade clasped her hands together, “Oh, that’s wonderful news! Congratulations!”

Michelle slowly shook her head, “But, he’s supposed to meet me here so we can be together, and i’ve been waiting for him for what feels like forever… I know he’d never break his word- he’s not that sort of person- but the longer he stays away, the more my worries worsen...I know it's rude to ask you but… I beg, I plead, I pray! Could you go to Lonalulu and make sure my Kai is okay?”

Veronica set her cheek in her palm, thoughtful, “Hmm… So you’re from the bottom of the sea? Where the giant pearl from the story went… I wonder... “ she thought for a moment, Eleven frowning in utter confusion at her, “How about this: if we go check on your fiance, will you take us down to see the Queen?”

Michelle excitedly clasped her hands together, “To pay for such kindness, it's the least I can do! I’ll sing my song and safely sink your ship and your crew!”

Eleven looked over at Jade, his voice low, “What giant pearl?”

“It’s a story I remember Rab telling… Unfortunately, i know as little as you do but if anyone knows anything about it, it's the Queen of the sea. If it leads us to another one of the orbs, it's worth helping, wouldn't you say?”

Eleven thought a moment before he nodded, Michelle beaming, “Oh, thank you! Thank you, all of you! I’d be indebted to you if you could try and find him in the town of Lonalulu!” the mermaid proceeded to give them directions, a smile pressing to her lips, “My Kai’s a famous fisherman, as rugged as the ocean. A hunky, chunky, sailor stuffed with smoldering emotion.” she squeaked, face turning red, “Oh, now i’m all embarrassed. Hee! Don’t tell him what I said! Just bring my darling back so we can finally be wed!”

By now, all the others had heard of Michelle’s tale, Sylv smiling when the trio that had spoken to her came wandering back to board the Stallion again. The jester smiled sweetly at them, “Ready to reunite the bride-to-be with her special man, hm? It shouldn’t take us too terribly long to get there, darling, so long as we set off soon! You ready?”

When Eleven nodded, Sylv smiled and turned on his heels, pausing at the hulking figure that had started down the steps of the Salty Stallion. Hendrik lumbered out of the ship like a groggy badger, sleep still pulling at his senses. Everyone stopped at the sight of him, the knight blinking slowly at the scene laid before him. A real live mermaid and a wide-eyed crew, the man starting to question it but deciding he simply did not wish to know what he had missed. His companions stared at him in awe, no one having seen him since he was knocked out, waiting for him to say something on the matter. He did not, just yawning deeply, “Sylvando? May I speak to you in private?” he asked after a moment, blinking the last of sleep from his eyes.

The jester glanced at the party before back at Hendrik, “Can it wait? We’re just about to-”

“It's urgent.”

Sylvando hesitated, Veronica awkwardly clearing her throat, “Hey! Michelle! Do you think you could give us another description on your Kai?”

That managed to distract the party so Sylv could sulk inside after Hendrik, feeling pitifully small against the knight. Did Hendrik remember his realization? Was he angry at Sylv for it? Was he angry at him for knocking him out when he did? Sylvando swallowed and pulled worriedly at his collar, the two heading to a cabin so they could talk without fear of eavesdropping. Sylv closed the door behind him, quick to speak first, “Hendrik, I-”

The brute held his hand up to silence him, “Sylvando, I simply wish to apologize.”

The jester paused at that, baffled for a moment, “Apologize? For what darling?”

“My behavior yesterday was most undignified. I am riddled with shame for my outburst, I had no reason to snap at you and for that, I am deeply sorry. It was most unbecoming of me and something I should have just dealt with myself--” Hendrik looked down, face nearly red in embarrassment of his own actions. 

Sylvando was quick to interrupt, “Hey, Hey, you have no reason to be apologizing!”

“A knight should not have a crying fit in front of his companion and I am beyond ashamed for that. It won’t happen again but… I do thank you for helping me.” Hendrik looked up when Sylv set his hands on his shoulders, surprised by the touch.

“Oh no, no, no… Honey, I promise you, you most definitely do not need to be apologizing about that. I know it was just you and Jasper for a long time but you have to realize it's not like that anymore, you’re not alone anymore, and if you need to have a cry sometimes, no one is going to be upset. Please take care of yourself, darling, we all would be so upset if we lost you too… Your friends care about you, yknow!” Sylv pulled away from him, giving the knight a soft smile, “Now, tell me how you slept, will you?”

Hendrik was beyond touched by Sylv’s words, bowing his head gratefully, “Thank you, Sylvando, I needed to hear that… Your kindness is most appreciated. I slept fine, thank you.”

“No nasty dreams?”

“Nope.”

The jester grinned at that, “I told you it would work! Oh, I’m so happy to hear that!” the other rattled on happily, Hendrik only able to give a happy sigh.

Though Hendrik was slow to see it, Sylv was right. He wasn’t alone anymore, he had friends and support, things were different now. Maybe, just maybe, that meant a world without Jasper wasn’t as miserable as he thought it would be. Though, even with the realization that took so much weight off his shoulders, Hendrik had another thought nagging at the back of his mind. Who was Sylvando? He did not know it but the jester was asking himself that same thing, left under the assumption snooze had washed that realization clean from Hendrik’s mind. It had not been forgotten but, that was a worry for another time. Hendrik had his own troubles to deal with before delving into anyone else's. He would deal with it. One step at a time.

With that, the party set off again, heading to Lonalulu to follow the Mermaid’s tale. They followed the story for days, meeting with a woman who told of an old story surrounding a mermaid who stole a fisherman’s soul, then journeying off to help a man named Kai fight off a huge Tentacular. Though the Kai they met was not the one Michelle had sent them after, the tale becoming tragic. The party quickly learned the fate of the man Michelle had loved from his grandson, that Lonalulu’s hatred of mermaids condemned him to spend the rest of his days alone, the group sad to have to return to her island, the Strand, with bad news. Though they could not bring back her beloved Kai, the party would bring back the Lover’s veil Kai had made for her long ago, hoping it would be enough.

They settled down to sleep with heavy hearts that night, dreading having to deliver such news, Hendrik, especially. He could hardly stomach the thought of having to inform Michelle of the death of her lover, knowing he could barely handle the grief of his own friend, let alone if they had been closer, his heart aching for her. Hendrik blamed his empathy for Michelle’s inevitable pain for why his sleep was haunted, staring wide-eyed at the ceiling as he avoided thinking about the nightmare he had just woken from. He trembled as he blinked slowly, grumbling and finding a weird impulse itching under his skin. A sudden urge to drink was almost overwhelming, lightly of course, he knew better than to drown away his issues. The itch was persistent and after a while, he could not fight it any longer. He rose to his feet and carefully slipped out of his room, brow furrowed in thought. Floorboards creaked beneath Hendrik’s feet, the brute doing his best to remain quiet as to not disturb his companion’s sleep nor anyone else in the inn for that matter. He started to flee, to head to the tavern and spend his last night in Lonlaulu under the stars, hesitating for a moment. Doing so alone had felt like the only option, faltering when he realized that was not necessarily true. He glanced back over his shoulder, biting his lip as he thought. Drinking alone probably would not be wise, would it? That’s why he was turning around and eyeing the doors of the bedrooms. It was because he did not wish to get carried away and totally not because he dreaded spending the night feeling lonely. He came to a stop before a certain door, hesitating for a long moment before knocking, his knock soft and quiet, almost as if he hoped the person on the other side would not hear it. Both to his relief and displeasure, he heard them rouse, stepping back when the door came swinging open. Sylvando was surprised to find Hendrik at his door, yawning before tipping his head at him, “What are you doing up, honey? Is something wrong?”

Hendrik shook his head, “No, nothings wrong per-say. I was merely wondering if…” he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as he spoke, “If you wanted to come to the tavern with me? Everythings on me, of course.”

To say Sylv was surprised was an understatement. Hendrik was really opening up, wasn’t he? The jester was almost honored that Hendrik felt comfortable enough to do so, looking up at him, “Nightmare?” he asked softly.

Hendrik’s arms fell to his sides, glancing away, “Yes…”

Sylv closed the door behind him, following the other’s lead down the hall and out the inn, “Well, don’t you worry about that, hm! The night is still pretty young darling!”

Hendrik smiled and nodded his agreement, together the two venturing off. The tavern was quiet at night and Hendrik kept his word, paying for both of their drinks. They were both careful not to overdo it, neither wanting to be hungover when they returned to the Strand, Hendrik eased by a few drinks. Sylvando’s company was more than appreciated, finding himself watching the jester from the corner of his eye. The two talked back and forth, mindless conversation flickering between them as they shared a drink or two. In truth, Hendrik hardly paid attention to what they were talking about. Luminaries, orbs, maybe even matters as simple as talking about their drinks, his mind elsewhere. Sylvando reminded him so much of Norberto, so much so he could not even shake it. The twinkle to his silver eye, the love the man held in his heart, the skill set only a man who trained under Don Rodrigo could possess, the similarities uncanny. Now was the perfect time to bring that up. Sylvando was sitting right beside him and they were alone, Sylv could not dodge the subject if Hendrik were to bring it up… but yet, strangely, he didn’t. The knight furrowed his brow, almost baffling himself by not feeling the urge to pursue that matter. Whether the jester was who he thought he was or not, Hendrik found himself not wanting to know, not yet anyway. He trusted that Sylv would tell him one day, that the other wasn’t ready to open up yet, and a small part of himself told Hendrik he wasn’t ready to know yet either. But, damn, were the two similar. Right down to their laughter. Sylv giggled softly, Hendrik giving his own chuckle in response and looking down at his glass, knowing the warm and fuzzy feeling it left in his heart was not from the liquor. 

A sad tension rippled through the air when the Salty Stallion docked by the Strand, Eleven exiting the ship first. He reluctantly crossed the beach and told Michelle the truth of her dearest Kai, sad to have to break her heart. He gifted her the lovers’ veil, though she could hardly believe the news, demanding to speak to the Kai they had met. Though hesitant, Eleven agreed to take her back to Lonalulu, having the Kai he met and the lonesome mermaid meet on Saikiki Beach. Kai told her of the tragedy just as she had asked and as heartbroken as she was, thanked both him and the party for helping her know the truth of her beloved. She promised Eleven that he would find his key to reaching the seafloor back on the Strand where they had met and climbed onto the shore, adorning legs as she hobbled to her beloved Kai’s grave. She promised her lover she would be with him and before anyone could stop her, fulfilled the Mermaid’s Burden, returning to the sea as nothing but seafoam. The party grimaced at such a terrible tragedy, a love story gone wrong, and sadly set off again to find what Michelle had left behind for them. When they returned to the shore they had met, they found that she had left them the Lorelei’s Harp, a beautiful instrument that would do as she promised; to take them to the undersea kingdom. Eleven held it in light fingers, saddened to lose a new friend so soon, but strengthened to have a clue on where next to go on his adventure. He nodded grimly and turned back to board the Salty Stallion again, to set off for the undersea. 

* * *

Dull light gleamed through boarded windows, the air that crept in thick and smoky. A young girl bustled around the cabin, blonde hair swept carefully under a red ribbon, as she carefully worked. Her blue eyes fell to the man in bed, hearing him shuffle and groan, the sound hoarse and guttural. The sound wasn’t unusual, pausing her shuffling to see if he’d truly wake. He didn’t, nestling back into the warmth of the covers as unconsciousness wreathed him back in. The girl turned her gaze away and back to the task at hand, bright blue eyes falling to the stove in front of her. She was working on filling the air with the warm, earthy scent of the stew she was making, managing to ward away the retching smoke. It lingered thick in the air, sharp in one’s lungs, as it rose from burning rubble. When the door to the cabin squeaked open, she turned her head, blonde bangs falling over her face. The woman who entered waved smoke back out the door, giving a little huff at the stench of it, “Goodness me, it only seems to get worse out there!” the plump woman turned her gaze to the man in bed, listening to his low groans, “He hasn’t been giving you any trouble, has he, Gemma dear?”

The young girl looked away from the other to glance to the bed, shaking her head as she looked back at her soup, “No trouble at all! ‘E only woke up once so far and 'e was civil for once… Just ‘ad to go to the restroom and went right back to bed.”  
Gemma stepped to the side when the other woman came to help her cook, “That’s good to hear. Was he actually awake?”  
“No… Actually ‘e looked rather lost, Amber.” Gemma sighed, “E’ ‘hit ‘is ‘ead good and proper going down those stairs y’know, do ya think ‘e’ll come back from that?”

Amber was quick to nod, “Of course he will dearie, don't you worry about that! The rest will do him good. He’ll be gone the moment he realizes where he is and we both know that, let the poor man sleep.”

Gemma frowned but nodded, turning her head when the bed squeaked. Blond hair spilled down his shoulders when he sat up, his ponytail long discarded, the man rousing once again. The girls stopped as he whined against the pounding in his skull, both surprised. “Well, what do you know. Sunshine’s up again.”

The man blinked slowly, golden-hued gaze darting around the room before his eyes fell on the girls, both stopping. His eyes flickered with recognition for the first time, coherent and truly awake, Gemma squeaking in surprise. She dipped her head at him, “Ello, Jasper. Feeling any better?”

“Ungh…” was all they got out of him. 

Amber was quick to his side with a cooled rag, pressing it to his forehead, “Careful dear, you're pretty battered…”

Jasper all but drawled his thanks, his words slurred but intelligible, much to the girl’s relief. He was conscious and alert for the first time, trying in vain to grasp his bearings. He remembered little, unsure where he was or how he got here, overwhelmed by the way his head felt like it was being squeezed. His throat burned and his lungs screamed, miserable and very displeased to be awake, now actually feeling the effects of diving down the stairs. He furrowed his brow at his caretakers, “What… What even happened…? How long have I--”

“Don’t worry, you only lost a few days. You rattled your dome pretty good in there, you’ve been in and out of it ever since Gemma found you.”

It took Jasper an awfully long moment to answer, slow to process their words. Sound made him feel like his skull was going to crush his brain, wincing as he tried to reply, “Found me…? You…” he grimaced but shifted to look at the girl, “Gemma? You went into the burning castle and--” he coughed, his eyes watering against the pain the action caused, “Drug me out?”

“Indeed I did!” she puffed her chest out, grinning, “I was looking for Eleven in truth but, I’m glad I found you when I did. It was a bloody mess upstairs! Not to mention you fell right down ‘em trying to get out of the smoke…. Rattled you good and proper that’s for sure. Not to mention your neck…”

Jasper furrowed his brow, his response slow, “My neck…? What's wrong with it?”

The girls sucked in a breath through their teeth and looked at each other, Jasper tenderly running his fingers across his skin. Dull pain danced through his senses from the feeling, slowly and carefully starting to rise to his feet. He was cautious as he gingerly pushed himself up, holding onto Amber for balance until he could grasp his bearings again. The longer he was awake, the more came back, the pain starting to ease… Starting. He wobbled across the room for a mirror, frowning at his reflection. The Jasper he looked at seemed as if he’d been beaten senseless, dark purple and browned bruises painting his pale skin as he studied his reflection, carefully running his fingers across the wound. It hurt but not as badly as he expected it to, his voice a low rumble in his throat every time he spoke. He was lucky, really, he could definitely be worse off. Gemma and Amber watched the knight quietly, the older turning her attention back to the stew on the stove. Jasper studied his injuries, flexing all his fingers and toes to check for any additional injuries, experimentally stretching. His ribs ached in protest but that was all, a soft dull ache. He could live with that. The pain sharpened however when he became aware of the warm smell of stew in the air, hunger prickling through his gut. He hadn’t eaten in days, had he? Jasper spared a glance over his shoulder, eyeing the bubbling pot of food, before looking away. His pride would not allow him to ask for any, no, not when he’d long be stiff and cold if it weren’t for their kindness. He looked back to the mirror and eyed his injuries again, only turning his head when Gemma spoke, “You’re more than welcome to eat if you’re ‘ungry, yknow?”

Jasper perked up at that and dipped his head, unable to help smiling when Amber was quick to push a bowl into his hands, “You have my sincerest thanks, truly.”

“No need to thank us!” Gemma ushered the knight to sit again, “Do eat your fill! It’s probably not the greatest tasting thing but a warm meal should do you good.”

Amber and Gemma noticed quickly Jasper could care less about the taste. It was fine tasting, certainly not terrible, albeit a bit bland but that didn’t matter to him; something warm to fill his gut with was all he could want right about now. The girls came to join him at the table, the knight gulping down a spoonful of stew before looking up, “Ah, do forgive me, my memory is very fuzzy… You said I lost a few days? Did I stay asleep that long?”

Gemma shook her head, “No, in fact, you were up a lot really. You were out of it though, far gone. You’d get up, talk to us, eat and do whatever you needed to do before passing right back out. I doubt you’ll remember any of that though…”

Jasper felt his heart sink in his chest, looking up, “Talking? What was I talking about?” he almost didn’t want to know, terrified he’d slipped up and revealed something major to a bunch of Dundrasil citizens.

Though Gemma's reply was not what he was expecting, it made the stew in his gut curdle regardless, “I couldn’t really understand you ‘alf the time. You’d pretty much just ask about your ‘ead and you worried about ‘endrik. You asked about ‘im every time you woke up.”

Jasper nearly choked at that, forcing himself not to spit the mouthful of food right back into his bowl, “Ah, he was in pretty bad shape when I last saw him. Anyway, ah-- Have you heard of my companions at all?”

Amber shook her head, “Sadly no… We haven’t heard anything since Dundrasil’s fall.”

“it… it fell?” The knight frowned and glanced to the boarded-up windows, “Truly?”

She nodded, “If you’re able, you’re more than welcome to go look. Be careful though-- All of Dundrasil still thinks you’re out for the count.”

“Worse than that… Irwin’s real peeved ‘e ‘asn’t found a body yet…'' Gemma's mumble went unheard as Jasper pushed away from the table.

The girls watched him, surprised at how he crossed the room with no trouble this time. He’d bounced right back, not that they expected any less from the Heliodorian, the knight carefully peeking out through the boards. Rubble and ruin still lay askew, horrified by the crumbled and still burning remains, flinching back at the sight. Dundrasil’s fall was news and harsh ones, his body aching just from looking at him. If Gemma hadn’t been feeling bold, Jasper surely would have met a grisly end that day. He shuddered, certainly not growing fond of such close brushes with death, turning to look back at them. He furrowed his brow, “I assume anything of mine was lost to the rubble?”

Amber shook her head, “We don’t know how much we managed to save but we found a few things while sifting through the rubble. It’s under the bed for you, dearie.”

The blond nodded and went sifting for it, a grin crossing his features when he found his bag. It reeked of smoke but for the most part, was fine, relieved to find most of his belongings safe. His white armor, healing items, and most importantly, his notebook. It was burned a little but intact, much to his relief. He reached back under the bed to pull out his weapon, the sword blades having taken much more fire damage. His signature swords, both embroidered with red and gold markings, were mostly in good shape, save for burns that littered the handle and left edges of the blade dark. Jasper held his belongings close, shifting to look at the others, “I do hate to seem rude, you have done me a great service, but I fear my presence is only endangering you.”  
Gemma was quick to frown at that, “You can’t already be leaving! You’re hurt pretty bad yknow, you can’t really plan to trek all the way across Erdrea in search of them!”

“Of course not. I am not stupid.” Jasper sighed, ignoring the ache the action caused, “I know where they have yet to go. Besides, there are plenty of places I can stop to rest. I am a trained knight of Heliodor, not an injured fool.”

The blonde huffed at that, “Still, I think you should wait--”

“Do not think your earlier comment went completely unnoticed, young Gemma, there is a bounty on my head and we all three know that, yes? Unless you plan to be added to the countless numbers of lives lost from this wretched darkspawn business, I would advise you stay quiet about my being here, hm?” Jasper slowly rose to his feet, careful not to rush himself, “You care deeply for the prince, yes?”

Gemma and Amber both nodded grimly at that, the younger clenching her fists just at the thought of her best friend. The knight went back to sorting his things, “Then you understand the danger he is in. If they’re willing to bring an entire kingdom to its knees for him, I fret to think how much further they are willing to go just for his blood.”

Though the blonde was none too pleased about Jasper setting off already, she grumbled her defeat, “If anything ‘appens to either of you, I’ll kill you both all over again with my ‘ands.”

Jasper chuckled at that, the laugh rumbling quietly in his throat, “I would expect no less. Now, I am willing to wait till morning. Fewer guards then, yes?”

Amber nodded, “If you leave at dawn’s break, the lingering night should hide you.”

The knight nodded his agreement, turning his attention to the stew again, “Erdrea will thank you for all you have done for me and His Highness, that is for sure.”

Gemma’s gaze sharpened at that, baby blue eyes hardening, “i am not in it for the thanks. I just want Eleven to come ‘ome one day.”

Dawn’s light barely cracked through the night sky, soft streaks of color illuminating the sky above. Stars shone bright in the sky when Jasper awoke again, his caretakers up with him. They helped him prepare for the journey ahead, wherever he had in mind lost on them. Jasper had already scoped out the entire road ahead, confident in whatever tricks he had up his sleeves this time, Gemma and Amber washing his clothes and hiding his injuries, making Sir Jasper look like just another traveler. He dipped his head toward them, his bag slung over his shoulder, “I will not forget your kindness, I most certainly would not be standing here if not for your heroism, young Gemma. You have grown much since I last saw you.”

She rubbed the back of her neck at such high praise, “Ah, think nothing of it! Just doing what Eleven would.”

“Still. I am eternally grateful.” he gave her a brief reserved smile before looking over his shoulder to his escape route, wary of any guards.

To hsi relief, there were none, Amber grasping his hand suddenly. He frowned at her, the woman meeting his eyes, “Protect my boy. Please.”

Jasper tried to hide the way his heart wrenched, the desperation in her words making his lip curl. He could never promise such a thing. The girls awaited his reply with hopeful eyes, the knight just bowing his head, “I will do my best, I can promise you that.”

Though it wasn’t the answer they were hoping for, it made them happy nonetheless, the women stepping back to let the knight leave. Jasper needed the dark until he was out of the Dundrasil region and could waste no more time, thanking them once again for all they had done, and setting off. Jasper fled, disguised by the dark, and did not slow until he broke free of the restraints of the kingdom’s walls and met the rich countryside. His body already ached in protest yet he did not relent. He did not have far to go until he could rest again, finding himself more worried about his traveling companions than he was himself. As gross as that feeling was.

Gemma frowned to find him gone already, looking at Amber sadly. Though Jasper's survival was a glimmer of hope through the smoke, Gemma taking in a deep breath as she turned to head back inside. Amber gave her a soft smile and a hug, “I am sure they’ll all be alright. They are blessed by the Goddess herself, trust in Yggdrasil.”

She smiled and nodded, watching as the other turned to head to her own home, the young girl going inside too. The cabin was dark, all except a golden beam of light that peaked through the boarded windows. It caught her eye, blue gaze falling to what the light made sparkle, frowning. The object of her eye gleamed, barely peeking out from underneath the bed. Gemma closed the door behind her before creeping over, in awe of what had been left behind. One of Jasper’s blades nearly glowed, left behind due to excessive fire damage to the handle. The knight didn’t want to bother with it, not when it was damaged so, Gemma quietly pulling it out of hiding. Her blue eyes were wide as she took in the red and gold design, hand curling around the handle. It felt strangely natural to brandish such a weapon, in a way the young farm girl could never have imagined, it a heavyweight in her palm. She stood and held out the blade, the light making it shine brightly. She lifted her chin, brow furrowing. She’d do what she could to help Eleven’s cause all the way from Dundrasil, no matter the cost. 


	22. Deep Sea Depths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleven and his companions journey to Nautica

Back through the Valor-Sauvage Channel they went, The Salty Stallion venturing back inland upon Eleven’s command. The prince held Lorelei’s Harp in careful fingers, looking over when Erik approached. The thief studied it in awe, “So, how’s it work?”

The luminary just shrugged, “I’d assume we have to play it.”

Erik’s scoff got a chuckle from Eleven, the other rolling his eyes, “I guessed that much! Do you even know how to play that thing? Or if it’ll even work? I don’t know about you but drowning at sea isn’t exactly on my list of plans.”

“I’m sure I could figure it out.” Eleven shifted it in his hands, “Couldn’t be that hard?”

Serena looked up at the conversation, tipping her head as she listened in, “Pardon my interruption but I am quite skilled with a harp. I could play it if need be...”

“Well whoever’s playing it better get ready.” Veronica crossed the deck in quick steps, “The spot Sylv said he believes is the entrance to Nautica is up ahead.”

Heads turned at that, all eying the slight dip in the sea that steadily approached the Salty Stallion. It glowed softly, a gleaming blue light that shone at the presence of Lorelei’s harp, jutting out from the sea and summoning them closer. Sylv left the wheel to Dave and hopped down to the deck to join the rest of his companions, looking at the harp and then the sea, “Here we are darlings! This has to be the spot, I’ve passed it so many times on my travels that I just know this is where we’re supposed to be! Go on, give it a play!”

Eleven stepped forward, clutching the harp in his hands as he stepped closer to the sea. He eyed the swirling water that gently lapped at the Stallion and stepped up onto the bow’s railing, water misting over him as the wind whipped it into the air. He looked down at the instrument before he gently strummed it, a most glorious sound laying in response. The melody was lovely, beautiful and perfect, making the water below shift in response. Eleven squeaked when the ship rumbled and stumbled back, landing on his bottom with a grunt when the ship started to sink below the deep blue waves. Serena couldn’t help but swallow anxiously, “Do you think it worked?”

“I’d sure hope so… It’d be a little late otherwise.” Jade warily helped Eleven to his feet and grasped the harp, frowning when she looked up.

In a near instant moment, they had been transported to the seafloor, surrounded by swirling waters and deep-sea plants. Hendrik looked the most unnerved by it, nearly green in the face to be so deep under the sea so fast, Sylvando shooting him a glance, “Honey, If you’re going to be sick, please don’t do it in my ship.”

“Well, I assume if he can throw up, we can breathe fine. Onward we go? I wanna meet the queen!” Veronica’s excitement was hard to hide, the little mage waving her hand through the water.

Bubbles floated upward from the motion, Veronica’s purple gaze watching them before she went to hop off the boat. The water made her nearly float though it did not slow her down any, legs kicking before she even landed. Eleven watched her for a long moment before he too started off the ship, his companions following in suit. He bounded from the ship, the water making his motions slow, as he came trekking to a tunnel that would lead them to the kingdom of Nautica. The prince slowed to a halt before a mermaid who stood before the tunnel, looking up at her when she spoke, “Welcome to the seabed realm, o humans from on high. It has been many centuries since last your kind dropped by. If you should miss the air above, just tell me and I'll send you. I have the power to summon bubbles, one of which I'll lend you.”

Eleven dipped his head in thanks for her offer to return them when they were ready and started off again, following the path in the seaweed to the great kingdom. Hendrik halfheartedly glanced over his shoulder as he followed his charge, looking back to the Salty Stallion. Walking along the seafloor unsettled him, hating that there was nothing he could do if something were to go astray. He grumbled but followed close to the prince, forced to simply trust in the boy. Eleven did not share his protector's fears, awestruck by the sea life that swirled around him. He slowed when something shone brightly in the corner of his eye, looking down. His pocket gleamed, waves of light jutting through the seawater. Carefully, Eleven took the glowing Rainbough out of the satchel on his side, watching the shining branch, “An orb must be close.”

He clutched the branch before tucking it away again, breaking into a jog, his companions quickly gaining speed to their steps as he took off. The prince skidded to a halt when he broke free from the tunnel, mouth falling open in awe to the aquatic kingdom. The architecture was beautiful, the shell-based buildings and pastel colors a sight to see, the Dundrassilain in utter awe at such a gorgeous kingdom. The party shared his awe, Erik gasping quietly as he stood beside the prince, the boy’s grandfather the first to speak. “Crivens, this place is a veritable paradise under the sea! Just when ye think you've seen it all, ye find yourself in mermaid town!”

Erik crossed his arms as he looked to Eleven, “So we can breathe underwater now? That harp is something else… Well, now we’re here so we can find out if that story about the giant pearl is just an old wives’ tale or not.”

Jade nodded her agreement to Erik’s words before she too looked at the prince, “Finding the orb is important but we need to talk to the Queen. We have to tell her about Michelle…” 

Eleven was quick to agree to that and looked around, taking a guess as to where the queen of the sea would be located. The massive conch building seemed to be his best bet, setting off again. Sand crunched under his feet, surprisingly compact, as he winded through the stretching pathways. He weaved through fish and mermaids alike, dipping his head and mumbling apologies as he went by, finding his motions sluggish against the water around them. The prince even poked his head into a few shops that littered the pathways, finding himself regularly coming to a strange conclusion. He really would like to learn how to speak fish. He pouted at a shark merchant and resumed his trek, the party a little confused on why the luminary was so bummed that he could not communicate. They pressed on regardless, Eleven only slowing when they arrived before the door of the aquatic castle. He set two hands on it before pushing it open with a mighty heave, the door swinging open for the prince to head inside. His feet clicked against the marble beneath his feet, even if the sound was long crushed beneath sweeping waves, slowing before a mermaid that awaited inside, She smiled at him, “Welcome to the palace of the Queen beneath the Sea. Her Majesty awaits you in the throne room presently. Alas, the hall is high above and we do not use stairs. But if you will permit me, I will carry you up there. Just take my hand, I’ll take you up -- as simple as can be. So tell me, are you all prepared to meet Her Majesty?”

When Eleven nodded, the mermaid gently grasped his hand, “Very well then, hold on tight! We don’t want you to fall! A moment’s swim and we’ll be in the Queen’s audience hall!”

To make things easier for the poor mermaid, only Eleven and Erik headed to meet the Queen. The rest of their companions kindly volunteered to stay behind, the thief and prince heading upward to the chamber. Before them sat Queen Marina, her figure regal and cutting. Her gaze demanded respect but remained kind all the same, brandishing a staff in her lithe fingertips, “I welcome you to Nautica, the land beneath the waves. What brings you, Prince of Dundrasil, down to these coral waves?”

Erik did a double-take at that, “Huh? How do you know he’s the prince?”

Queen Marina only gave a soft chuckle at the thief’s question, “Hm-hm. I have a second sight that touches every quarter. By which I keep abreast of all news above the water.” She turned away from the luminary’s companion and to Eleven himself, purple gaze warm as it fell on the boy, “Of doomed love between man and mermaids, let us later speak. First, allow me to present you the item that you seek.”

Eleven watched in awe as she revealed an orb from her side, its shining emerald reflecting in his blue gaze. Queen Marina watched the treasure, “Behold, the shining sphere of green, the Orb you humans need. The treasures of the world above are marvelous indeed” her eyes fell away from the orb and the boys before her, “Consider this my thanks for what you did for dear Michelle. Pray take it, kindly travelers, and may it serve you well.”

Eleven took the orb when it was handed to him, bathed in a holy green light. He tucked it away safely into his satchel after a moment, bowing his head, “Thank you, Queen Marina.”

She smiled at his thanks and continued on, looking down sadly, “I witnessed the whole sorry tale, it always breaks my heart - the tragedy of man and mermaid doomed to live apart. But while the Mermaids Burden holds, such romances are blighted, and love between man and sea maiden fizzles, unrequited. For years now I have sought to remedy this curse. Alas, my every effort ends in failure or worse… You humans cannot help but seem a fragile kind to we, who live five hundred years and more down here beneath the sea. But though the flame of human life burns short, it burns so bright! You never cease to struggle, no - you push, you strive, you fight! And so your kind admires our kind, but we admire in return. It is the World tree’s will that from each other we should learn. It was the World Tree’s will that brought Michelle and Kai together. I pray that in their next lives they may stay that way forever.”

Queen Marina paused to take in a breath, her gaze warm as she looked at the boys, “So too was it Yggdrasil’s will that brought you here today, but now, dear Luminary, you must be on your way… So set sail on the tide of time, that flows ceaselessly on, and if Yggdrasil wills it, we will meet again soon.” she stomped her staff on the ground, managing to make both Eleven and Erik flinch, “Remember, though the paths we walk are filled with twists and turns, all roads lead from the Tree of Life, and to the Tree return.”

Light leaked through the ceiling above, basking them in golden light, if only for a mere moment. Once the Queen had finished her speech, Eleven and Erik thanked Her Majesty for her kindness and words for the future, heading back down to where the others awaited, the prince looking to his companion, “What do you think she meant by that?”

Erik frowned, “What do you mean?”

“The World Tree’s will… I’ve never heard it put like that. Why would Yggdrasil will me right back down here?” 

“Sounded like some big unnecessary profound speech to me… I’m sure she just said it to make us feel better about that whole ordeal with Michelle. Even if she is right and we’re back here again, I wouldn’t worry myself about it. Destiny has its plan in the end, you know?” Erik nudged Eleven supportively, flashing the prince a toothy smile before he went outside to reunite with their companions.

Eleven watched him go, hesitant as he thought over his words and pushed his frets for what Queen Marina had meant aside, coming to join him. When Eleven stepped out to the sandy seafloor again, he was not surprised to find his companions had not moved very far. The party was too busy interacting with the gorgeous sea environment to notice his return, looking around, They were all in awe of the mermaid’s home, all besides Hendrik, the prince noting the mermaids were more in awe of him than he was them. The conversation they held with his guard could not be heard from where the luminary stood but he could tell just by looking at the knight that Hendrik wanted to curl up inside his armor and die if it meant hiding from their senseless flirting. Eleven couldn’t help but wonder what they even saw in him. Thankfully for the knight, he noticed his charge, perking his head around the mermaids to look at Eleven, “Did you speak with Her Majesty?”

“Yup! And we got a shiny new orb to show for it!” Erik beamed at that, getting everyone’s attention immediately.

“Well? Don’t be shy! Let us see!” Sylvando watched in awe as Eleven dug out the emerald orb, it's glimmering green basking over the jester as he looked at it.

“This is orb number three, isn’t it?” Jade tipped her head at the luminary.

He nodded, “Only three more to go.”

“Hey! We’re halfway there! That’s pretty good, eh?” Erik smiled at that, “Where else do we have to go anyway?”

“I would get out my map but I fret it would be of little use under the sea…” Hendrik glanced back to where the Salty Stallion awaited them as he spoke, “If I am not mistaken, we should head toward Phnom Nohn next. I believe there should be another orb… somewhere in that direction.”

“We might as well go looking there then… Maybe it’ll be an easy find?” Jade suggested, frowning when Veronica laughed.

“Easy? Oh please. With us, easy is impossible.” She chuckled at that before looking to Eleven, “We ready to go then? There’s still much to do up on the surface!”

When Eleven gave the go-ahead, the party headed onward, heading back through the cavern and back to their sunken ship. The kind mermaid who had offered to send them back up when they arrived fulfilled her promise, sending the party back to the airy surface just as fast as they had sunk. Eleven took in a deep breath of fresh air upon returning to the sea surface, everyone following in suit, happy to return to where they belonged. Quick work was made to get them moving again, Sylvando returning to the wheel of his ship with a chirpy hum, “I don’t know about you, darlings, but as gorgeous as Nautica was, it made me really miss dry land.”

Eleven listened to his friend's mumbles of agreement, turning away to work on his own things. Prince Faris’ letter was already in hand, a frown pressed to his lips as he headed inside the ship and to his cabin, giving Erik a fleeting heads up before disappearing. He still needed to reply to his only ally, Faris deserving to hear what had happened directly from the luminary and not whatever lies King Irwin had spread. Yet, Eleven could not quite shake what Queen Marina had said, far too distracted to write. Yggdrasil’s will was mysterious and what She had planned was far beyond Eleven, the young prince feeling pitifully small in the scheme of things. Was the Queen alluding to her belief that more failure awaited the luminary? It was nothing to worry about, just as Erik had said, simple parting words from a Queen to the future hero, but yet it tugged at Eleven’s mind. It wasn't just her words that stick with him, Erik's too… Destiny has its plan in the end. Eleven wished he could possibly fathom what that plan was. And what it had in store for him. 

* * *

Boards creaked beneath Jasper’s feet, the soft sound of rushing waves rumbling beneath the dock. Cold nipped at his skin and snow crunched beneath his feet, golden gaze turning upward to the open gate before him. Sniflhiem had changed little since he had studied there in his youth. His bag was heavy draped over his shoulder, body aching both from the cold and from the trek. Exhaustion pulled at his senses as he stepped into the frozen kingdom, people scurrying around him. He paid them no mind, focused on the dull pain that pulsed deep in his bones, quietly yearning to find somewhere to at last relax. With blond bangs swept carefully beneath a bandana and ponytail tucked into the back of the puffy outfit Amber had given him, Jasper was nearly unrecognizable as he returned to the kingdom he had not visited in many years. Disguised under a not-so-in-style tunic, nothing gave Jasper away besides maybe the singular sword at his side and sharp gold eyes. His usually sharp and precise gaze was glossed over with pain, a stumble to his step, the journey making the dull pains thrive. His body pulsed with red hot pain the closer he got to being able to at last stop, the cold only making it singe, grimacing against the pounding in his skull. The city around him was at least quiet enough that the pain was tolerable, sighing as he shifted to dig into his bag. Even with people bustling, he was left alone, digging through his bag to see if he had any gold on him. The tunic, as kind as Amber had been to give it to him, was far too thin to withstand Sniflhiem’s weather, desperate to buy a warmer outfit. To his dismay, he found his coin purse long gone, a scowl crossing his features when he remembered that Hendrik had it. Damn him and their night of drinking in Ocotgonia. Cold lashed at his flesh as if to prove his desperation true, pausing at the gleam of white and gold. The gleam caught his eye, his armor caught in a stray sunbeam, the knight pondering for a long moment. The missing Sir Jasper’s armor would sell for a pretty penny, wouldn’t it? He looked up and to the armor shop that was conveniently only a few paces away, not hesitating on his decision. Some would call it dishonorable to sell such prized armor at a moment’s notice but to Jasper, it was simply a matter of survival. The cold would kill him, easily so, swapping bulky and useless armor for warm clothes a very simple choice. What a fate that would be. To survive the crumple of a famed kingdom just to meet his doom in a snowstorm. A pathetic end indeed. A bell chimed when Jasper swung the door open to the shop, kicking snow off his boots and keeping his head down. He could not afford to be recognized, crossing the shop in easy quick steps, setting the armor on the counter with a resounding thunk. The woman who was working was surprised to see such an item cross her path, looking at the traveler before her and then back down, “My my… What a find.”

“How much could I get for it?”

She looked over the armor before her, admiring the intricate design, “This is that Heliodorian’s armor, is it not? I will be honest with you, son, Dundrasil and Heliodor are offering way more for this than I could possibly even fathom giving you.”

“Well, what a pretty penny you could make flipping it and selling it, hm? I’ll take what I can get for it.” Jasper barely bat an eye at her words, caring less than what either kingdom would give to have any proof of the status of his life.

Her smile was pitiful, looking at Jasper as if he simply did not understand he was practically getting ripped off by offering it to her, “You would be so much better off trying to sell this somewhere south of here, dearie--”

“If I wished to sell this to either of those blasted bastards, I long would have. Do what you will with it, I simply wish to take what I can to get by. Nothing more. Nothing less.” Jasper was curt, the pain that lulled at him cutting through his tone.

The shopkeep noticed and found his desperation to be the reason he settled for such a low trade, finally agreeing to give him what she could. She filled a bag with as much gold as she had on hand, handing it over to him, “Will this suffice?”

The bag was heavy in Jasper’s grasp, a handsome amount now in his possession, “Very much so, thank you.” he dipped his head before he turned to pick out a warmer outfit.

A scarf, a winter jacket, snow boots, an outfit that would no doubt keep Jasper comfortable, were placed on the counter, only having to give back a little of the gold he had just received before he could collect his things and turn to sink off again, rest becoming more and more ideal.

He stopped just at the door however when the woman spoke again, his hand resting on the wood as he pushed it open, “Take care, dearie, that darkspawn fellow is still out there. I fret to think what would happen to you if you were to run into him…”

“Tch, You have no idea.”

With the blink of an eye, the strange traveler was gone again, the woman startled by such a response. Jasper winced as cold cut through his lungs, grateful to wrap the scarf around his bruised throat, setting off for the final stretch of his journey. At the mention of Eleven, Jasper flinched, almost enjoying his days free of the luminary and the pain he brought him. No more vomit fits, no more sticky dark liquid dripping from his mouth, no more boiling chest pains… He was free, if only for a little while. He had not spewed any of the darkness in his alone time, not even once, only having a singular wheezing fit upon passing through Octognia. He figured the boy had collected an orb, guessing to what the sudden fit was about, just hoping it was Eleven’s fault and not lung damage from nearly being strangled to death. 

Jasper was nearly wheezing by the time he arrived at his destination, ankles caked in powdery-white snow, hardly able to walk any further. The Sniflhiem royal library towered tall above him, fresh relief rolling over him as he all but fell inside somewhere warm, safe, and familiar. A place he may at last recover without having to always be looking over his shoulder, his body already thanking him when he dropped the heavy bag slung over his shoulder and sank to his knees. He looked around him at the endless shelves of books, books he had picked through once in his life and would soon pick through again. He may rest. He may research. He could learn what he could about Mordegon, He could try and find what was wrong with him, why the darkness had liquidated itself deep in his body, and maybe he could find more on the destiny of the chosen hero. He could at last search for the answers he had promised to find, answers he had long promised Hendrik he would have... Before the luminary returned and brought the darkness with him. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for missing last week's upload!


	23. Onward Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleven and his companions explore L’ Académie de Notre Maître des médailles

Docking just south of the Champ’s Sauvage, the Luminary and Co. set off again, heading northward upon Rab’s suggestion. They weaved through tall grasses and away from monsters, deciding not to bother with any fights, turning up at an Academy just north of Phnom Nohm. Eleven slowed at last before a fenced archway that stood tall before the academy. He looked around in awe for a moment before he stepped through it, taking in the schoolyard. It was surprisingly massive, as was the school, Eleven baffled by the sight. Tall grasses surrounded the pathway, monsters roaming the fields as students instead of beast, the party just in awe. Hendrik furrowed his brow at a dracky that passed him by, tipping his head curiously and muttering to himself, “I do not think I have ever seen a school with such expansive attendance before... “

“Be nice, will you, Hendrik dear? If schools let a bull like you in what difference does a cute little slime make, hm?” Sylvando patted Hendrik’s arm as he teased him, the knight merely rolling his eyes although a cracked smile gave away his amusement in the comment.

“Hush, hush, I think there’s a class going on!” Veronica silenced the party instantly with that, heads turning to the group of girls just before the towering school building.

A stout little man came wandering down the steps, a pep to his walk, as he leaped to a step-stool that allowed him to stand tall to his students. He cleared his throat, waving a baton at them, the girls bursting into a soft song.  _ “Neath the branches of the birches, _

_ Daffodils sway and swing, _

_ Here among the graceful gardens,  _

_ Budding young ladies sing,  _

_ We’ll stride across the wild, wild, word, _

_ And hunt for mini medals low and high,  _

_ But our hearts live forever in, _

_ L’ Académie de Notre Maître des médailles!" _

The stout man beamed as the girls sang and after twirling his baton through the air a few times, hopped down from his stool to speak, “Tres bien! A splendid rendition, girls! Now, to your lessons. May you ‘ave a maximally fruitful day on your journey to become miniature ladies par excellence!”

The students bowed before the headmaster, mere seconds passing, before they all took off, leaving the man a disoriented mess as they bolted past him. He laughed and shook his head, pausing when he spotted the party, “Hm? What ‘ave we ‘ere? It is not so often zat we receive les visiteurs… It is a minimally common occurrence, in fact!”

He studied the group for a moment longer before he gasped, Eleven flinching when the man ran over at a near inhumane speed. He looked the young man over, amazed, “...Incroyable! I do not believe it! Young man, it must ‘ave been fate zat brought you ‘ere! Destiny! La providence!” he leaned uncomfortably close to the prince’s face, “I sense a great power within you! A power of maximal significance!”

Immediately, the party tensed at that. Erik stepped closer to the royal, giving the headmaster a dirty side-glare as Eleven all but broke out into a sweat. The stout man grasped Eleven’s sleeve, “Zere is much to discuss! But no out ‘ere, hein? Come to my office and I will reveal all you need to know! It is nearby- a minimal distance, you will see!” Without a word more, he turned and sauntered off, a skip to his step and a hum in his lips. 

“He’s… interesting.” Veronica drummed her fingers against her cheek.

“I wonder if he recognized Eleven…?” Erik looked displeased at that thought, “Running is really starting to get old.”

“Well, there’s no use standing here and discussing it. We’re better off going to see what that guy wanted straight from his mouth, right Eleven?” Jade turned to look at his highness, frowning when the luminary was nowhere to be seen, “Eleven?”

Panic gripped the party for a fraction of a second before Eleven was found again, the man sauntering off across the academy lawn. Erik started off after him, opening his mouth to ask where his friend was going, stopping when the hero-to-be slowed before a well. The thief tipped his head in confusion as Eleven’s fingers curled into the rock edge, pulled himself up over the rocks and then dropped into the well. Erik turned away, “Well, I'm not going after him.”

“What on earth is he doing?” Jade crossed her arms, her brows knitting together to watch Eleven plunge into who-knows where.

“Knowing him, he’s gonna come back hauling some new shiny thing.” Veronica groaned before plopping down into a sit, “He’ll probably take his sweet time down there.”

After Rab poked his head down into the well to ensure Eleven hadn’t wandered into anything dangerous, the party went about entertaining themselves until Eleven returned. Hendrik leaned against the well, arms crossed, “Once Jasper suggested we put a bell on the boy’s tunic so we can hear when he comes and goes. I had thought it stupid at the time but the more i’m around Eleven, I certainly see the use it would have.”

Sylvando could hardly muffle his laugh at Hendrik’s muttered comment, covering his mouth with his hand to hide his “--snrk!” of a laugh, the comment striking him funnier than he wanted it too, “Like a cat?”

Hendrik looked up, finding Sylv’s laugh contagious, chuckling as he replied, “Precisely like a cat.”

Together, the two shared a giggle, Hendrik frowning when he heard footsteps from below. He stepped out of the way when Eleven, at last, surfaced again, the prince’s face caked in dirt as he pulled himself out and fell to the earth. Veronica tipped her head at him, “Find anything good?”

Eleven beamed as he produced a singular golden coin, it just as dirty as he, “A mini medal and an underground slime.”

“I bet you can find those coins everywhere around here if you look hard enough.” Erik eyed the medal, Eleven stuffing it into his pocket as he stood, “But did you really have to go well-diving first?”

“You’re just jealous you’re not the one that has a new shiny treasure.” Eleven stuck his tongue out at Erik, laughing when the gesture was returned. 

Sylvando gave a tsk at the boys, catching Eleven by the arm, “Hold on now, you’re not going anywhere looking like that, honey. You’re filthy!”

The luminary furrowed his brow and tried to weasel away from the jester when he licked his thumb and proceeded to try and wipe the dirt from his face, “S-Stop it! I’m not that dirty--”

He managed to wriggle away from Sylv’s mothering, just to come face to face with Hendrik’s breastplate. Eleven looked up at the knight and then snickered at Sylv, expecting his guardian to protect him, squeaking in surprise when Hendrik instead thrusted him back into the jester’s arms. He groaned his betrayal as his face was scrubbed clean, Sylv scolding him as he did so. The scene got a few chuckles from the party and when Eleven was at last presentable again, he led the way onward. Up the steps to the academy he went, ignoring the way Hendrik and Sylvando laughed together at the rear of the party. He pretended not to hear Hendrik’s fleeting comment of, “I think he’s more opossum than cat, really.” which got the jester struggling not to laugh, Eleven playing oblivious. 

Even if it was at his own expense, Eleven was just happy to hear them truly laughing again. The prince tuned them out and set his hand on the door, the big red door gleaming ever so slightly in the sunlight, it swinging open wide from Eleven’s touch. He stepped inside, noting the cabin that lay right before the entrance. The atmosphere resembled a forest and despite its beauty, the forest aesthetic was not what caught Eleven’s eye. A real tree towered over the small cabin, a root swirled around its trunk. Its green was bright, it’s veins pulsing with a golden light. The prince nearly stopped entirely at the presence of a Yggdrasil root, looking from the cabin and back to the root. He thought hard, glancing over his shoulder to the party, and taking a deep breath. He’d come back to see what the root had to show him. Eleven then stepped up to the cabin, pushing the door open and stepping inside, his companions following. He stopped just a few steps shy of the desk, the headmaster hopping to his feet. He nearly leapt right over the wooden surface to grasp Eleven’s arm, grinning, “Ah, zere you are! Now, you must allow me to introduce myself properly; I am Maxime Medaille! And diz is my ‘umble establishment, L’ Académie de Notre Maître des médailles-- a school in which miniature ladies bloom into beautiful full-grown flowers! As part of zeir education, we encourage pupils to journey through all ze lands of Erdrea, and to gather ze maximum number of mini medals zey can find! As zey ‘unt for medals, zey immerse themselves in de cultures of ze world, and acquire at least a minimum of… ‘ow you say… savior faire. But every so often, a born medal-’unter comes along! I sense zis in you! I see zis most maximally adroit medal detector of my career before me!”

Eleven paused, “That’s all you see in me?”

The headmaster did not even falter at Eleven’s words, turning away and looking down, “‘Owever, zere iz just one miniature probleme… Ze Acedemie is for young girls, and young girls alone… Sadly, I cannot offer you a place ‘ere… But does zis mean I will allow such potential maximal to remain untapped?” he spun back, Eleven flinching, “Non!”

The group watched as the stout little man offered Eleven a card, announcing the luminary as an honorary student at the esteemed academy. The young man gave an awkward smile at this, finding little use in his words, that was until he made promise of rewards for his finds. That piqued Eleven’s interest, brandishing the coin he had found earlier, and revealing a few he had collected throughout the trip, “What can I get for these?”

The headmaster leaned forward at the sight of a handful of coins, “Hmm… for that, I can get ze girls of your group maximally splendid uniforms!”

“Can I have one too?”

The man frowned at Eleven’s question, “Ah, but you see daz ze uniform iz… for girls, hein? Iz a dress?”

The prince nodded, “I know.”

The headmaster opened his mouth to object, “I… ‘ow you say--” he stopped however when he heard Sylvando clear his throat.

He looked up, along with Eleven, the jester giving the luminary the most endearing smile he could muster and waited until he looked away to glare daggers at the stout mini medal enthusiast. His silver eyes cut deep, the stout man sinking under his gaze and flinching at the clink of armor, paling when Hendrik moved just enough to reveal the greatsword at his back, the weapon larger than the headmaster himself. He paled at the way silver and turquoise gave him a look so cold it could kill, hopping to his feet, “Come! I am sure zere iz something that would fit you and ze young ladies!”

Eleven followed the mini medal man outside, Jade unable to help snickering as they left. She looked up at Hendrik, resting her hand on her hip, “You weren’t really gonna hurt a man over Eleven wanting a dress, right?”

Hendrik just shrugged, “What His Highness wants, he gets.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

The knight furrowed his brow, “Don’t exploit it, princess.”

Eleven and the headmaster did not take long, the prince pleased with the new outfit despite the smaller being a little disgruntled with it. Though, he was wise enough not to comment on it, the two returning to where the small cabin rested. Eleven slowed as the headmaster started inside, the luminary’s attention turning back to the pulsing root. It gleamed gold in his presence, the veins thrumming with his heart, “You go on ahead, I'll just be a moment.”

“Take your time, I will give dez to ze girls and send zem your way.”

Eleven gave a mumbled, “okay.” as he squeezed around the corner, the root’s holy glow only brightening in his presence. The wooden path beneath his feet creaked as he crept forward, the root pulsing to the thrum of his heart. The luminary paused, sparing a glance around to ensure no one was watching before he stopped just before the root. Once he felt it safe, he slowly outstretched his hand, the mark on his hand illuminating his sight in golden light. It bathed his senses, shaking his head to clear his mind as Yggdrasil revealed Her secrets to him. To the luminary’s surprise, when the light faded, he was not presented with a memory or a ripple of the past. Instead, he was presented with his own memories. Neatly labeled was every moment of the luminary’s quest, his triumphs, his failures, all written like nothing but a storybook. From fuzzy memories of being babysat by Hendrik and jasper to Dundrasil’s destruction, it was all right before him, to be seen again as if they were nothing but visual storybooks. Eleven stepped back, wrenching his hand away from the root in his surprise, ripped away from the inner workings of his own mind and rather harshly thrown back into reality. His head spun and eyes stung at the bright lights of the academy, fumbling to grasp his bearings again. Once he caught himself, Eleven furrowed his brow at the root. He had always been told Yggdrasil and the Goddess had their eyes on him, that they watched every moment of the luminary’s quest, but he had never imagined such intimate moments of his life to be contained inside a singular root. Recollection of all he’d ever done and ever will, swallowing against the newfound pressure on his shoulders. His missteps would never be forgotten, if he were to fail it would be recorded for all of history to see, Eleven suddenly feeling so miniscule in the grand scheme of things. His fingers curled into his palm, a frown pressing his lips. What would happen to his memories if he really did fail? If he presented himself before Yggdrasil and she turned him away? Would… The luminary’s brows knit together as he remembered what Veronica had said. The true darkspawn. The fail-safe luminary. Would Eleven’s memories fade upon the Dark One’s rise, replaced by the memories of Erdrea’s backup, leaving Eleven to be nothing but a shriveled up root? Could the theorized darkspawn arrive at Yggdrasil before him and rip the luminary title away from him? What if they were out there somewhere, waiting for his failure?

“So, what did you see?”

Eleven spun when he was ripped out of his thoughts, Erik’s voice nearly making him jump out of his skin. The thief had his hand resting on his hip, tipping his head knowingly, “I’ve seen you eyeballing that root since we got here. So, what’d it have to tell you?”

The prince looked between his friend and the root before sighing, “Nothing, unfortunately. I was hoping it’d have something interesting but… meh.”

Though Erik did not exactly believe him, he saw that his friend was upset and decided not to press the matter, “Well, we’re all finished here, aren’t we? Phnom Nohn is just south of here, if you’re ready.” 

“Yeah, I'm ready.”

The thief gave a quick nod at that and helped the luminary get their companions ready to set off again, the group not far after the two when they at last stepped outside again. Onward bound they walked, Eleven leading the way as he usually did. Though, it did not take Erik long to notice how unusually quiet the luminary had become. He frowned as he jogged to catch up to Eleven, nudging him, “Say, speaking of eyeballing things… I think that you caught that Purscilla’s eye.”

“Who?” Eleven turned to look at Erik.

“You know, that kisser that was sitting outside the academy. She was totally into you.”

“Oh, yeah, she seemed sweet but… Someone already has my heart already, even if monsters were my thing.”

Erik nearly choked at that, flabbergasted by Eleven’s reply. Sure, he had expected him to deny a monster’s advances but this? Erik almost didn’t know what to say. “Really? Who?”

“You remember Gemma, don’t you?”

Erik rubbed his arm, “Ah, yeah, I do, she was sweet…” he looked away, just grateful Eleven was too occupied with unfolding a map in his hands to notice, “You two aren’t together, are you?”

“Well, no, not exactly…” Eleven sheepishly rubbed his arm at the thought before he went back to fighting the map for directions, “We just… kinda had a pact that we’d be together when I finish my quest. Ah, if she’d still have me after… everything that is.”

“Oh.” Erik’s face was hot, “Uh, well, i’m happy for you?”

“Thanks.”

Erik left himself fall behind, facepalming the moment Eleven couldn't see him. He cringed so hard he thought he might just fold in on himself, skin turning hot at Veronica’s voice, “Yikes, that was sad just to watch.” 

Erik spun to glare at her, his face a red mess, “Shut up, will you?”

“No, but thanks for the suggestion.” Veronica stuck her tongue out and moved onward, deciding not to pester, and letting Erik fall all the way back to the party. 

The thief found himself walking alongside Hendrik, his head down in shame, both ashamed of the awkward conversation and crestfallen to hear he had no chance with the prince whatsoever. His heart ached with each thump, sheepishly admitting to himself the feelings that festered about the prince of light. He jumped when Hendrik suddenly spoke, looking up at the brute in surprise, “Pardon my interruption in your sulking but If I may be so bold as to give you some advice; Do not doubt your place in Eleven’s heart, even if it may not be in the way you hope for, the boy has always fought tooth and nail for you and always will. He’d give it all up for you.”

“And I for him.” Erik breathed his words before turning to face Hendrik, “You know, that was actually really nice to hear. I didn’t think you were one for relationship advice, Hendrik?”

“Do not expect much more from me, that is all I have.” Hendrik chuckled, “But I know the slippery slope of love well, it is all too easy to forget where you belong in someone else’s heart.”

Erik thought for a moment on his words, a silence flickering between them for a few heartbeats, “Say, if you don't mind me asking, do you have any plans like Eleven’s when this is all over? Uh-” he caught himself, treading carefully with his words, “Er,  _ Did _ you…”

The implication hung heavy, Hendrik never taking his gaze away from the path in front of them, “I find it best not to think of things like that anymore.”

Erik frowned, knowing very well what he meant by his words, “You know, it might not mean much coming from me but… he wouldn't have done what he did if he did not care for you one way or another. Jasper wasn't exactly the nicest of people.”

Only the clenching of his jaw gave away how Hendrik felt on the matter, “You are still young, Erik, the boy may have a change of heart by the time he returns to Dundrasil. But, do heed my words, if he gives you his hand to keep, hold it tight and  _ never  _ let it go again. Lest you become a tired old fool like me.” 

The thief could hear the strain behind his words, nodding, “He’d have to consider himself lucky if he ever manages to get rid of me.” Erik smiled when he saw Hendrik unclench his jaw again, the knight grateful for the shift in subject.

“Consider it just mere observation, Erik, but now is a chance more than any.” Hendrik gestured forward to where Eleven was growing frustrated with his map, Erik following his gaze, “I am sure he could use your help.”

Erik smiled at Hendrik’s words and started off, pausing to look at the knight, “Your advice isn’t half bad, you know. It wouldn’t hurt you to listen to yourself sometimes.”

Hendrik watched as Erik went weaving through the party again, sliding to a stop beside Eleven, “Need some help?”

Though their conversation was hard to hear, Hendrik managed to watch as Erik looked down at Eleven’s map and laughed, revealing that it was upside down the whole time. The prince flustered at that, face turning pink, Erik snickering to have redeemed himself from his earlier embarrassment, the two sharing a laugh after such a silly ordeal. Their laughter brought a smile to Hendrik's face, warmth filling his chest to feel useful, the thief flashing the brute a grateful smile over his shoulder as they were ushered onward, Phnom Nohn bound. 


End file.
